Jordan Voight: Teenage Years
by SamA3642
Summary: Nobody said life was easy and for young Jordan Voight, life was far from easy. Follow her journey through her teen years, it'll be a roller coaster of emotions, heartbreaks, challenges, and have its ups and downs. Age goes from 13 to 19. Many father/daughter, brother/sister, sister/sister moments. fluff. Will mention Chicago Fire and Med! Open to request. No specific order.
1. Precious Gift

Jordan- 13

Jordan was now 13 and to Hank that meant his little girl was growing up and he didn't want her to grow up he wanted her to stay his baby forever.

Shortly after she turned 13, he had been waiting to give her something. Every night after she go to bed he'd go down to his safe and look the necklace he wanted to give her.

It was a long gold chain and hanging from it was Anna's engagement ring, it was a gold band with a medium size diamond on it. He had saved it since, he wanted to give it to his daughter since he couldn't propose to Anna. As he looked at it he felt sadness and pain go through his body.

It has been a long and hard thirteen years raising his little girl without Anna. She had missed all of Jordan's milestones as a baby, her first loose tooth, first day of school, all of it. The only reminder Hank has of Anna is their little girl.

Jordan would never remember her mother because she had been so young when she died the only way she knows of her is through the stories her father tells her and the pictures.

After a lot of thought Hank decided he'd give her the necklace as a late birthday gift.

Early one evening Jordan was in her room doing her homework and Hank was in the basement in his safe, he opened it pulling out the necklace placing it in a small box and putting the top on. Closing the safe the older man left the basement going to his daughter's room.

The now thirteen year old was finishing her homework when there was a soft knock on her door and her father peeked his head in.

"Everything ok dad?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah sweetie everything's fine, I actually have a late birthday gift for you". Hank replies heading to her side.

Taking a seat next to his teen daughter, Hank pulled out the small box giving it to her with a small smile. Jordan took the small box from her father and opened it, she saw the chain and gently took it out as she admired it. The ring had caught her eye as she gasped softly.

"Daddy it's beautiful".

"I was gonna use this ring to propose to your mother but I never had the chance so I saved it for you. I wanted to wait till you were a little older but I think you would appreciate it now".

"I love it. But are sure? This was gonna be moms ring".

"I'm sure sweetheart, she'd want you to have it".

Hank then helped her put it on and the young teen looked at the ring in awe. She couldn't believe she had what was gonna be her mother's ring. Her bottom lip started wobbling as tears burned in her eyes, Hank then pulled his baby into his arms holding her tightly.

"Hey it's alright baby, it's gonna be ok".

Jordan was still a bit emotional from the necklace and hearing about her mother. After a few minutes her cries had turned into soft hiccups.

"Why'd mom have to die?" Jordan's voice was raspy.

"I don't know sweetheart".

"Part of me misses her a lot and another part of me doesn't miss her. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not sweetie, you were only a baby when you're mother died".

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday".

"What do you do when you miss her?"

"I think about all the time we spent together, I look through all our pictures, and I look at you".

"I remind you of mom?"

"Yup, you look just like your mother".

"What was she like?"

"You're mother was amazing, beautiful, fearless, strong, brave. I remember the first week after you were born, you were always with her. If we tried to take you from her she jumped but every night for a month she was in you're nursery rocking you to sleep, singing to you, she didn't wanna be separated from you. Her nickname for you was sweet girl, from the moment you were born she called you that".

Jordan slowly began to fall asleep curled into her father's side.

"What else can you tell me about mom?"

"When you were old enough to finally go out of the house she was more jumpy about that. I remember the day she went back to work after having you, you were three months old when she went back she was more nervous that day then anything".

"She really loved me, didn't she".

"Sweetheart you're mother loved you more than her own life and that's how much I love you".

"I love you daddy".

Hank kissed her head then rested his cheek on her head. "I love you too baby, more than my own life".

The teen fell asleep curled into her father's side, Hank looked down at his sleeping little girl and held her. At that moment he didn't need anything else he had one of his most precious gifts of all.


	2. Driving Lessons

*Requested by Benoight Langson*

Jordan- 15

"Slow down!"

"I'm not going that fast!"

"Jo you were going 35 in a 25".

Jordan sighed in frustration, she was practicing driving to get her learners permit and she asked her father to help her and at the moment it was a huge problem. For the past half hour Hank had been yelling at her.

"Watch the stop sign".

"I am dad, please stop yelling you're freaking me out".

"I'm not yelling".

"Yes you are". She glanced at him.

"Pay attention to the road".

They were now pulling up to a red light, Jordan couldn't handle much more of her father's teaching. After the light she kept driving for a bit, she didn't wanna go to slow but she didn't wanna go to fast. She'd speed up some then slow down.

"Jo you gotta stop that, it's dangerous"

"I'm trying not to go too fast but I don't wanna go to slow either".

"That I understand but you can't do that, you can cause and accident".

"Dad stop back seat driving, I can do this".

"I'm not back seat driving, I'm teaching you".

"I'm not learning anything with you constantly yelling and bickering in my ear".

"I'm trying to help you and make sure you don't hit anything or anyone".

"I won't as long as you stop yelling".

"I'm not yelling".

Jordan was still driving as she sped up a little, when Hank felt the car speed up like that he freaked.

"Slow down!"

"Stop yelling!"

As Hank was 'teaching' his daughter he would never admit it but seeing her drive scared the hell out of him. Seeing his little girl behind the wheel of a car was one of the ultimate signs she was growing up that and it would make him worry a lot more.

Would she be alright? Was she gonna be safe? Could an accident happen? He remembers when Justin got into an accident and now to see his daughter behind the wheel that only increased his fear.

He heard the stories from accidents, some people ended up injured, paralyzed, or worse dead. The older father didn't wanna get another call saying that there was another accident. The first one with Justin was more than enough, if he had it his way his daughter wouldn't drive ever but he didn't want to let his fear stop her from being a normal teenager.

For the next ten minutes all Hank did was consistently yell and Jordan had enough.

"Alright I can't do this anymore!"

Carefully the teen pulled over and the two got out of the car. Jordan looked at her father with a glare.

"Dad, I love you I really do but this is becoming too much".

"What's becoming too much?"

"This! All of this! I can't drive or learn to drive because you won't stop yelling at me in my ear".

"I'm teaching you!"

"Yelling isn't teaching! Dad, I don't wanna drive with you anymore. Not right now at least".

Before Hank could respond his phone rang.

-Voight…Alright I'll be there.

He then looked to his daughter. "Let's go".

Hank got in the passenger seat and the two headed off for the District. Jordan sat in the passenger seat of her father's car as she glanced out of the window with a glare. After arriving to the District the teen hoped out of the car and stormed inside just as her father followed behind.

Jordan waited at the top of the stairs waiting for her father once he was up there he scanned his hand and punched in his code. Once the door opened the teen ran up the steps leaving Hank at the steps sighing and went up the steps.

The team watched as Jordan stormed off to the lounge slamming the door. Everyone then looked to their boss.

"Bad driving lesson?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, she said I was yelling and bickering in her ear the whole time". Hank answers.

"We're you?" Erin chimes in.

"No, I was teaching her and now she doesn't wanna drive with me".

Erin got up from her seat while Hank went to his office to calm down, the detective went to the lounge to see her sister on the couch with he knees pulled to her chest. She entered the room and the teen looked back to see her sister.

"I thought you were dad". Jordan mumbled.

"Nope he's in his office trying to calm down". Erin answered.

"It wasn't fair Erin all he did was yell at me the whole time, what if I had crashed the car? I couldn't focus".

"He did the same thing when he taught me how to drive".

"Really?"

"Yup. He'd yell, bicker, go all cop on me, wanna know why he did that?"

"Yeah".

"He's scared".

"Scared? I've never known of dad being scared".

"He'll never admit it but he is".

"Why? There's nothing for him to be scared of".

"He's scared because one you're growing up and our learning to drive. To a parent that scares them. Seeing you drive scares him".

"I should talk to him, shouldn't I?"

"If you want".

An idea then popped into the teen's head as a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "I told you that I won't drive with dad, I never said I wouldn't drive with you".

"Oh no, you're not putting me in the middle between you and you're dad".

"Come on please. Dad will never stop doing what he's doing you'll let me though. Please Erin please".

Jordan then used the puppy dog eyes, when ever she used it nobody could ever tell her no and Erin knew it. She used the look on everyone and each time they lost the battle with her.

"Alright but he can't know".

"Well duh I know that".

"We can start tomorrow when things have cooled down".

"Alright".

The rest of the day went by fine, Jordan wanted space from her father so while they worked on their case she stayed in the lounge the whole time. After the case was finished everyone went home for the night, as Hank drove home the teen stayed quiet the whole time not knowing what to say at that moment. The older father knew what he wanted to say but not at that moment, he continued the drive home.

By the next morning, the tension between the father and daughter had somewhat simmered down. Jordan was up and dressed she texted Erin then went downstairs. Hank was in the middle of making breakfast when his daughter came down.

"Morning dad". Jordan greeted her father.

"Morning sweetheart". Hank replies.

"If it was ok, Erin and I were gonna hang out today".

"It's alright with me".

Jordan hated lying to her father but she didn't wanna be smothered by his overprotectiveness, fears and worries. She wanted to do this on her own with someone who won't smother her and she had just the right person.

As she was eating her phone buzzed with a message from Erin.

-I'm here. Let's go. Erin.

She put her dirt plate in the sink and kissed her father's cheek. "Bye dad".

"Erin's here?"

"Yeah she's waiting, I'll call you later".

"See you later. Be careful!"

"I will!"

Hank sighed as he heard the front door slam shut, this was one thing he feared the most. He was slowly losing his little girl. Jordan ran out of the house and hoped into Erin's car.

"Somebody's excited". Erin chuckled.

"I am". Jordan replied.

"I'm gonna pull around the corner so we don't get caught".

"Good idea".

Erin then steered off and drove around the corner from Hank's house, the two girls switched places. Jordan was now in the driver seat of the car she buckled up and then looked to Erin.

"Check your surroundings, make sure you're clear everywhere, watch for pedestrians".

Jordan looked at her surroundings and checked for pedestrians, once it was clear the teen slowly eased her way into the street and into the flow of traffic. As the teen drove she was a lot more calm, able to focus, she was going to do this.

"Alright Jo, you're coming up to a stop sign you wanna come to an easy and smooth stop".

"Ok".

She approached the sign and came to an easy smooth stop, the teen looked in all the directions to check for any traffic. Once it was clear she started driving again.

"Very nicely done Jordy".

"See this is what I'm talking about. Dad would be yelling at me and bickering, you're not".

"It's not easy for a parent to let their child drive, the parent will think they're losing their kid".

"I never thought of that".

"Being a parent, you're life changes. Everything scares when it comes to their child, on your first day of school every year you're dad would go to work scared. Terrified, thinking something could happened but after school that disappeared. Seeing you drive now that scares him more".

"I'll talk to him".

"That would be good. For the both of you. Were coming up to a red light same as a stop sign, easy and smooth stop".

Jordan came to an easy smooth stop at the light, the light turned green and she kept on driving. Erin's phone rang as the teen drove.

-Lindsay...Alright be there soon. She then hung up.

"Where to?" Jordan asked.

"Head to the District".

The teen began her drive to the District, she felt her stomach doing flip flops the whole time. What if her father was already there? Would he catch her in the lie? Many things roamed her mind about it.

After ten minutes they pulled up to the District, when Jordan parked behind a car it looked very familiar to her.

"Erin tell me that's not". Jordan started.

"Oh no". Erin mumbled.

A loud knock on the window startled both girls, Jordan looked wide eyed at her father. Hank looked into the car to see his daughter and surrogate daughter, a look of anger and disbelief was painted on his face. Without a word said Hank stormed away, Jordan got out of the car and chased after her father.

"Dad! Dad it's not what it looks like". Jordan called out.

"Really? You didn't want me teaching you so you went behind my back to Erin". Hank says in disbelief.

"You kept yelling and bickering in my ear, I couldn't focus"

"I was teaching you!"

"No you were being a traffic cop!"

"Jordan". Erin stepped in.

"That's because you don't know!" Hank yelled.

Jordan had stepped back when her father had yelled, she would always hide when he yelled or raised his voice.

"You don't know Jordan, you don't know anything about driving or the other drivers on the road and if you don't know then I don't know. You don't know about other drivers they could be drunk, high, texting, anything and you wouldn't know it. All it takes is a split second and an accident can happen. You're brother was drunk one night and got in an accident, when I got that call I almost died because I didn't know if I lost him, both of you, if not all of you. I hear stories from accidents that are responded to, yeah there are minor injuries a few scratches, bruises, bumps, but then there are more serious injuries. The car that Justin hit the kid is paralyzed for the rest of his life. Some people won't even be lucky enough to get out alive. You may think you know sweetheart but you don't and like I said if you don't know then I don't know, that scares the hell out of me. All it takes is a second and that's it, I don't want another phone call about an accident. I can't go through it again and I won't".

The teen was completely speechless from her father's words, she tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. Hank then looked to Erin.

"And why would you take her out without clearing it with me first?" Hank says to Erin.

"Because I remember what those days were like being taught by you, Hank sooner or later you have to realize that Jordan's growing up and as much as you hate it there's nothing you can do. She asked me because she wants to prove herself to you that she can do this without the yelling. If you continue to yell at her she won't learn anything".

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to hurt you or you're feelings I just couldn't take the yelling and the bickering anymore. I wanna do this right and prove that I can do this, all the yelling and being the traffic cop wasn't helping. When I asked Erin, I was just upset I swear I didn't mean to hurt you". Jordan says, after getting her voice back.

Jordan then hugged her father and Hank held onto his little girl, after a few minutes they pulled apart.

"Dad, I'd like very much if you taught me how to drive and this time don't yell, bicker, or go all traffic cop again".

"I'd like that very much"

"I can do this dad and I'll prove it to you".

"I don't doubt that sweetheart".

A couple of days had went by and Hank had agreed to teach his daughter without the yelling, the father and daughter were outside the house and Jordan was getting ready to go to the driver side but turned to her father who held the keys.

"Dad, the keys please". Jordan says.

Hank hesitated for a moment then tossed her the keys, she caught them and got in the car. The older father looked on with a proud smile, he couldn't believe that his little girl was growing up and now learning to drive. He remembers teaching his son, Erin, and now Jordan. He got in the car and looked to his daughter.

"You ready?"

The teen looked on with a confident look. "Let's do it".


	3. Wisdom Tooth

Jordan- 16

Everyday for two weeks Jordan had felt pain on both sides of her jaw, she didn't think anything of it and she didn't want to bring it to her father until she was sure but little did she know he already knew.

Hank watched his daughter like a hawk, he watched how she messed with the bottom side of both her jaws. So he made her a dentist appointment without her knowing it.

Early one afternoon Hank had called out for the day so he could take Jordan to the dentist, the teen was confused on where they were going. Hank was driving and the whole time Jordan was very confused on where he was driving.

"Dad where are we going?" Jordan asked.

"You'll see". Hank replied.

15 minutes later they arrived to the dentist office and Jordan looked to her father with wide eyes. "Dad? Why are we here?"

"You know why, to get your jaw looked at".

"No, what if I need a tooth pulled?"

"There's nothing wrong with that".

"Not happening. Take me home".

"I will after you're appointment".

"Dad no, I hate the dentist".

"You'll be fine sweetheart. Besides he won't try anything funny with me here".

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Let's get inside".

"If I have to get a tooth pulled, I'm coming for you".

Hank chuckled. "If you say so sweetheart".

The father and daughter headed inside the building, Jordan sat down while her father signed her in for the day. Once he was finished he then went to take a seat by his daughter who was terrified.

"Jo it's gonna be alright sweetie, it's not that bad".

"I don't have a problem with doctors, it's dentist I don't like".

"They're practically the same thing except dentist work on teeth".

"And rip them out while you're awake, with an actual surgery you're asleep so you don't know it's happening".

"You'll be fine".

"Jordan Voight". A nurse called.

The teen then got up and followed the nurse, they got to the small office and she was set up the nurse left. Jordan waited for what seemed like hours for the dentist, a couple of minutes later a man who appeared to be in his early to late 30s, he had jet black hair, he wore a dress shirt with his lab jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

"Hi Jordan, I'm Dr. Avery". Avery said.

"How's it going". Jordan replies.

"What's going on".

"My jaw has been hurting recently on both sides, it hurts very bad and it's going to my ears".

"I'm gonna do a bitewing x-ray if you're comfortable with that".

"Let's go for it".

Avery then set up for the bitewing X-ray, Jordan was nervous the whole time. What if she did need a tooth pulled? She would be awake the whole time for it. A moment later she had bit down on the bitewing on the left and then the right side.

"Great job Jo, now we gotta wait to see what's going on".

"How long?"

"Shouldn't be too long".

The teen went back to her father with a glum look on her face.

"It'll be alright Jo". Hank comforted his daughter.

"Says you, you may not need a tooth pulled". Jordan replied.

" You're acting as if it's the end of the world".

A short time later her X rays had came back and she was called back, she was sitting in the chair scared to death.

"Alright Jordan, looks like you need two of your wisdom teeth removed". Avery tells her.

"What? How?"

"See how they're coming in, they're coming in crooked so they gotta come out".

"How soon?"

"You should get them out sooner rather than later, I'll recommend you to an oral surgeon"

"Thanks".

The teen took the paper from him and left, a scowl planted on her face. She walked out and saw her father who was checking his phone. Hank looked up to see his daughter angry.

"What's wrong?"

"I need two of my wisdom teeth removed".

"Alright. What's the problem".

" I'm going to be wide awake while they rip two of my teeth out".

"Sweetheart you won't feel a thing, you're gonna numb the whole time".

"I don't wanna do it".

"I'll be with you the whole time".

"Dad you can't be in the room".

"While you recover I can".

"Can we just go?"

"Let's go, I have to stop by the District to do something first".

"Ok".

The father and daughter left the dentist office heading to the District. Jordan was slumped down in her seat the whole time, she didn't know what it was but she was afraid of the dentist even as a little girl. Hank glanced over at his little girl with a reassuring smile.

"You'll be just fine sweetie".

"Do I really have to do this dad?"

"Yeah or you're teeth will be messed up and you'll be in more pain".

"I'll be in pain afterwards".

"You won't feel any pain for at least a couple of hours".

"I don't want to feel pain at all".

" I know baby I know".

They arrived at the District and headed inside, the father and daughter headed up to the squad. The team heard footsteps and looked over to see their boss with Jordan, what got their attention was the glum look on the teen's face.

"What's wrong kiddo". Adam says.

" I gotta get two of my wisdom teeth removed". Jordan replied.

"It won't be that bad besides you won't feel a thing". Jay chimes in.

"During Jo's recovery I'm taking a few days off to help her so Antonio is in charge. If you feel like you need me call me". Hank tells the team.

"Guys I was kinda hoping that you all would be there when I got them out". Jordan said.

"Of course". They said in union.

"Brief note if Jo's on laughing gas, don't mess with her because if you do just know that I sign all you're checks". Hank warned them.

They all nodded, the father and daughter then left heading home for the day. Once they arrived home Hank had made Jordan's appointment which only terrified the teen more.

A few days had passed by and soon enough it was time for Jordan's dental surgery. The teen was barely able to sleep for being so nervous, she dressed in one of her brother's shirts, black jeans, and her red and black Nikes. Hank was dressed in a red shirt with blue jeans and his boots.

After gathering what they need they headed out, Jordan had sent a group message to the team to tell them about her dental surgery. She felt like she had a knot in her stomach and it wouldn't go away. Hank saw the look on her face and put a gentle hand on her knee.

"You'll be alright, we'll be there with you". Hank assured her.

"I know". Jordan said.

They finally arrived to the dentist office and the team had beaten them there. Getting out of the car Jordan went and hugged everyone, they all headed inside. Once inside Hank signed his daughter in and began doing her paperwork.

Jordan kept bouncing her knee rapidly, Erin as pulled her sister into a side hug.

"You'll be fine". Erin promised.

" I have the best team right here to back me up". Jordan says smiling.

"Damn straight you do". Jay spoke.

"Jordan Voight". The nurse called.

"Let's get this over with". Jordan mumbled.

She got up following the nurse to the office, she sat on the chair as the nurse put attached a paper like bib to her shirt.

"The doctor will be right in".

"Thanks".

The nurse left and Jordan waited, a few minutes later a man in his late 30s, he had sandy blonde hair, he wore blue scrubs and sneakers.

"Hi Jordan, I'm Dr. Shepard. Looks like you're getting two wisdom teeth removed today". Shepard said.

"Yup". Jordan confirmed.

"Alright we're gonna put you on laughing gas, I can promise you that you won't feel a thing. I'm gonna put the mask on you and come back in a few minutes".

"Ok".

He then put a mask on her nose and turned a machine on, he left the room. Jordan was inhaling the laughing gas and slowly she was becoming very loopy. A few minutes later the doctor had returned with a nurse.

"You with us Jordan?"

"Yea".

He then got started working on her mouth, Jordan sat in the chair completely out of it. She didn't feel anything she had gaged a couple of time.

"Breath through your nose". The nurse said gently.

A short time later the dentist was finished.

"All done Jordan". Shepard says.

"That fast?" Jordan asked groggy.

"Yeah that fast, I'll leave you to rest for a few minutes".

They left the mask on her face as she sat there for a few minutes. After what seemed like hours the nurse had returned.

"You ready hon".

" Yea".

"Alright so you're gonna be on soft food for a few days, you're gonna have to take an antibiotic and pain meds. Any questions".

"Just one. Is my tooth gone?"

"Yes they are both gone".

She put her fingers up to her lip and it was numb. " Where's my lip? You stole my lip"

She traced her finger up her jaw and it was all numb. "You stole my jaw and ear too".

" I'll get your father".

"I want all of it back".

The nurse had went to get Hank, a moment later the older father entered the room to see his daughter very distraught.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Hank asked.

"Daddy thank goodness you have to arrest the doctor he stole my lip and jaw and my ear. He won't give it back. Make him give it back".

The older father tried not to chuckle. "Baby he didn't steal any of that it's numb, it's suppose to be numb".

" No! He stole it".

"If you say so. Let's go honey".

"You're gonna get all back?"

"Jo Jo, you have all of it. It's numb".

"I don't believe you".

Hank took a gentle hold of his daughter and guided her out of the office they had passed by a huge fish tank and Jordan started crying.

"What's wrong Jo?"

"Now they're drowning all the fish. First he stole my lip and jaw and ear now he's drowning the poor little fish".

The whole team tried not to laugh, they all had to bite their lips to keep the laughter in.

"She's acting as if she's gonna die". Adam says.

Jordan then looked horrified. "I'm gonna die?"

Hank glared over at his detective and looked back to his daughter. "No sweetheart you're not gonna die".

Everyone then smacked Adam upside the head and he rubbed his sore head.

"Guys you gotta arrest this douchebag, he stole my lip and jaw and ear now he's drowning the poor fish". Jordan told the team.

"Sweetie he didn't steal your lip or ear and the fish aren't drowning". Antonio tells her.

"Don't believe his tricks".

"Jo there are no tricks we promise". Kevin said.

"I want my lip and jaw and ear back, I won't leave until I get them back".

"Sweetheart you have all of that, it's numb from the medicine". Jay told her.

"Are all of you in on this?" She glanced at them suspiciously. "You're in on his tricks! All of you! Dad they're working with him, they know where he's keeping my stuff and why he's drowning the fish. Make them confess".

By this point everyone was starting to laugh even Hank was chuckling a bit, this time Kevin had spoken up.

"Can we record this?" Kevin joked.

"I second it". Adam said.

"Wanna not get paid?" Hank asked giving both of them a pointed look.

"I think were good".

"That's what I thought".

"So is no one gonna find my body parts?" Jordan exaggerated.

"Jo you have all you're body parts but two teeth". Erin says.

"Then where is my lip? My jaw? And my ear?"

"There on you see". Erin held up a small mirror for the teen to see.

The confused teen looked at her reflection. "Wait that's me but how'd I get there?"

"It's you're reflection". Jay chuckled.

"But see you have all you're body parts". Erin told her.

"When did they get reattached? And who did it? Was I asleep when this happened?"

By this point everyone was laughing, they tried to control their laughter but couldn't. Hank even let out a small chuckle.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you home to rest".

Hank put a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder as they left, the older man stopped and smacked his detective upside the head.

"Never say that again".

"Duly noted". Adam then rubbed his sore head.

They all left, Erin rode with Hank so he could get her medicine. Jordan was in the passenger seat looking out the window.

"Are we flying?" Jordan asked.

"No Jordy, you're dad's driving". Erin said gently.

"Is it my car?"

"No honey it isn't you're car, it's mine". Hank answered.

"So where's my car?"

"You don't have one yet".

"Did I wreck my car?"

"Baby you never had a car".

Jordan had started crying again. "I wrecked my car".

"Jo you never had a car and you never wrecked one".

"Then where's my car?"

"You don't have one, you never had one".

"I wanna go back to flying, it was amazing and awesomeness".

"If you say so sweetheart".

The two adults were trying not to laugh, after a while Hank arrived to the pharmacy to get his daughter's prescription.

"I'll be right back sweetie, Erin will stay with you".

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get your medicine, I'll be right back".

"Wait. Aren't I supposed to go to the dentist?"

Hank chuckled. "Sweetheart you already been".

"When?"

"A little while ago".

"Huh. Where was I at?"

Both Erin and Hank laughed, this time Erin had spoke up. "Jordy, you were at the dentist and got you're teeth pulled".

"Really? Wait was it the same one who stole my body parts?"

They couldn't help but laugh, Hank got out of the car to go get his daughter's medication while Erin stayed in the car with the teen. Jordan watched as the door to the store opened then shut, her eyes had nearly popped out of her head.

"Erin look at the doors". Jordan tells her sister.

"I'm looking". Erin replied.

The doors opened as a few people walked inside then closed, Jordan looked back to the detective her eyes still wide.

"They opened and closed by themselves".

"Honey they're suppose to".

"Is someone controlling them?"

Erin chuckled. "Sweetie who'd be controlling the doors?"

"Witches. Wizards. The magic people, they're controlling the doors. What if they're controlling us?"

"Jordy, I promise nobody is controlling us".

"How do you know?"

"Because I do".

After a few minutes Hank had came out carrying plastic bags. He had gotten his little girl some soup, pudding, juice, and tea along with her medicine. The older father hoped in the car and passed the bags off to Erin.

"Let's go home". Hank said.

"Aren't I supposed to go to the dentist first?" Jordan asked again.

Hank and Erin chuckled as the older man drove home. Once arriving back to the house Hank helped his daughter in the house with Erin in tow. Jordan laid down on the couch while Hank put her stuff up and Erin got her some ice.

The laughing gas was now starting to wear off and the pain started to come in full force into the teen's mouth and jaw areas. Jordan started to whine and whimper in pain, Hank went over to give her the medicine.

"This hurts like hell". Jordan grumbled.

"Don't talk sweetie it'll make it hurt worse". Hank advised her.

He gave her the medicine and she took it gratefully, she then laid her head in her father's lap and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Erin then returned with a couple of frozen ice packs and the teen held them to her cheeks, she hissed at the coldness but settled after a minute.

"You're alright Jordy". Erin comforted her.

Jordan whined and whimpered in pain, Hank ran his fingers through her hair the whole time. He remembers when she was a little girl and got sick or hurt, she'd be real clingy. Jordan would almost never leave his side if she was sick or hurt.

The teen was starting to fall asleep so Hank gently shook her awake. "Come on baby, let's get you upstairs to rest".

"Mhmm". Jordan mumbled.

The two helped Jordan to her feet and guided her up the stairs to her room. They brought the teen to her bed and carefully laid her down, Erin went back downstairs to start dinner just as Hank was about to walk away Jordan tugged at his hand.

"What's wrong sweet girl".

"Stay. Please". Jordan managed to get out weakly.

"I'm not going anywhere".

Hank got next to his hurt little girl, Jordan curled into his side but was careful of her swollen and hurt jaw. The teen held one ice pack on her right side while Hank held the other ice pack to the other side.

As much pain as Jordan was in she felt a little better, she didn't care how old she was she'd always want her father. It didn't matter if she were sixteen or six, she was and always will be daddy's little girl.

The teen was slowly falling asleep as a small and weak smile was planted on her face. Hank kissed her head and rested his cheek on the top of her head, he may not be able to take his daughter's pain but at least he could be there for her when she needed him the most


	4. Painful Secret

Jordan- 14

Now that Jordan was 14 she had her first boyfriend, both her father and brother had despised it. Justin watched the teens like a hawk when they were around to make sure there was no funny business. Hank didn't like the idea of is little girl dating it was another stab to the heart and another sign that she was growing up. One thing he knew for sure no little punk boys would ever be worthy of his little princess.

A couple of months have passed since Jordan began her relationship with Michael Roberts and things were not as they seemed. The young teen had been hiding a secret, a painful secret from her family. Michael was physically and mentally abusing her the whole time. She played off being happy around her family but deep down she was severely depressed she didn't know what to do.

Normally she'd go straight to her father, brother or someone from the team in this case she couldn't. Michael had threatened her that if she told he'd kill her or he'd go after members of her family. The teen wouldn't risk any of it so she hid all of it. Luckily she managed to hide bruises by using Erin's make up for the other injuries she'd lie.

One afternoon Jordan was walking more so limping to Firehouse 51, she was hoping that Gabby and Brett could patch her up again. So far they hadn't picked up anything yet but they were all suspicious. Outside the Firehouse, Kelly and Casey were talking when the teen came up when they'd see her the two got worried and rushed over to her.

"Jo, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kelly asked, looking her over.

"What happened?" Casey says next.

"Just a bad fight at school that's all". Jordan replies, weakly and pain filled her voice.

"Jordan!" A voice called out.

The teen froze instantly, her blood ran cold. Her eyes widened in fear. She thought he had went home by now. Michael had followed her to the firehouse. When Kelly and Casey seen the fear in her eyes they knew something was up, the teen wasn't afraid of anything and they knew it. But when Michael is around or she was with him she'd show up hurt or really depressed.

"Hey Michael what's up". Jordan says trying to sound happy.

"I thought I'd catch you before you left school, but I couldn't find you". Michael replied.

"Yeah sorry about that, got a lot of studying to do and my brother is coming over with my sister in law and nephew so there's that".

"Maybe we can hang out this weekend".

"I'll see if I'm free".

"I gotta go. See you".

"See you".

When the two Lieutenants seen the teens, they knew something was up now. Just from how Jordan acted and talked then they looked at the boy, they didn't know but they had a feeling something was behind it. Once Michael was gone, Jordan looked down to the ground.

"Is Gabby and Sylvie here?" Jordan asked.

"Jo what's going on?" Casey said.

"Did that kid do something to you?" Kelly says next.

"Guys, I don't wanna talk about it right now". Jordan replied sadly.

"Is he hurting you?"

"Is Gabby and Sylvie here?"

"Come on, I'll take you to them". Casey spoke.

Casey took the teen and guided her inside, Kelly saw that Michael wasn't that far when he chased after him.

"Hey Michael, you got a sec". Kelly calls out.

"What's up, Lieutenant". Michael replies.

"Jo said she got into a fight today you know anything about that?"

"She didn't tell me, is she ok?"

"Yeah she'll be fine, you know if anyone is picking on her that you know of?"

"No. She doesn't really tell me stuff like that".

Kelly eyed the teen boy suspiciously, he had a feeling that Michael was lying. "If she does say something let one of us know so we can help her".

"Will do".

"See you later kid".

"Bye".

Kelly watched the teen walk away, if neither one of them was gonna tell the truth he'll find out for himself.

Casey was still with Jordan, by now her bottom lip is trembling it may have been a couple of months since keeping this secret but it felt much longer and she knew sooner or later people would end up finding out. Gabby and Sylvie had seen Matt with the teen and quickly rushed over.

"Jo, sweetheart what happened? Are you ok?" Gabby asked, scanning her over.

"Could you guys just patch me up so I can head to the District? Please". Jordan says, her voice breaking.

"Honey what happened". Sylvie says gently.

"It can't go past us please, my dad can't know. I don't want him to".

"Come on". Gabby spoke.

Gabby, Brett, Casey, and Jordan then hopped into the ambulance closing the doors locking them. The teen finally looked to the three adults as tears came down from her eyes, they all gasped as they saw her right eye a deep shade of red, a welt on her left cheek, and her lip was split.

"It was Michael, he did it. He's been hitting, kicking, he's been flat out abusing me. Physically, mentally". Jordan admitted.

"Honey why didn't you say anything?" Casey asked.

"He said if I did, he'd kill me then go after Justin, Olive, and Daniel. I'm not gonna risk their lives for this I won't".

"What happened today". Gabby says gently.

"I watched Diego last night and he called, I didn't answer my phone so after school he did this. I took every short cut I could think of getting here so I didn't think he'd find me but he followed, he won't do this in front of people though".

"Why do you say that?" Casey asked.

"His stepdad's running for Mayor and he doesn't wanna ruin it, not to mention ruining my dad's reputation. Michael is almost untouchable". She wiped away a few tears.

"Nobody knows?" Sylvie asked.

"Other than you three no. Nobody can ever know and they will never know".

"Sweetie if you don't tell someone he could kill you". Gabby tells her.

"Yeah and then he might go after my family, I'm not risking it. Please don't tell anyone, not even my dad. Please. I don't ask for much but please this one thing don't tell. I don't wanna see my family hurt because of me I can't have that happen".

The three adults had never once heard Jordan beg or plead for anything since meeting her and to hear this broke all their hearts. Should they keep her secret? They knew that Hank needed to be told and if he didn't know he'd be furious.

"We won't tell under one condition". Gabby says.

"Anything".

"At least tell Antonio, if you want I'll be there when you tell him".

"I'll tell him. I promise just please don't tell anyone not even my dad".

"We won't as long as you tell Antonio".

"I will promise".

"Let's get you patched up".

Casey still couldn't believe what he had heard, he knew that he and Voight had a rocky start at first but ended up being friends. If he hid this from the older man that trust would be broken forever and who knows if this time around the friendship they formed will ever be the same again.

Gabby and Brett had began patching up the teen, when they lifted her shirt up they saw bruises on her midsection and they were sickened. How could somebody do something like this? How could they stomach this? Casey had gotten out as he was beginning to become very emotional.

The two paramedics continued to look over the teen and kept seeing bruises and a couple of cuts.

"He cut you to?" Sylvie asked.

"He got drunk and started accusing me of cheating on him so he broke the bottle and cut me a couple times. Michael does that to, cheat on me and I'm not allowed to bring it up or talk about it otherwise he'd beat me up".

"Do you ever fight him back?" Gabby asked.

"I tried but he's stronger than me. I don't know what I did for him to do this". Jordan began crying again.

"Hey you didn't do anything to him, he thinks he's untouchable because of who his stepdad is. Michael is gonna realize sooner or later he messed with the wrong girl and he will have consequences for what he did to you".

"The first time it happened, I was at basketball practice and afterwards one of the guys on the boys team talked to me and Michael thought I was cheating on him. He sprained my wrist, gave me a black eye, and kicked the hell out of me. It's been going on since".

"I'm so sorry Jo". Sylvie said.

"I thought I loved him but I don't, I just want it to stop".

"Did you break up with him?"

"He won't let me, believe me I tried. He told me it be wise if we stayed together. Look at who our fathers are, my dad's a Sergeant for Intelligence. His stepdad maybe Mayor. That's what it'll come down to".

"You don't have to stay with him, even if it is for publicity. This is your life and you're relationship, you can decide what you want". Gabby says.

"I wanna tell but if I do he'll do something to either my brother, Olive or Daniel. I don't know what to do Gabby".

"Tell someone. You told us. I'm sure you can tell Antonio, Jay, Erin, one of them".

"He'll know I told, he almost always finds out".

Once she was finished the teen got out and looked back at the two women. "Thanks and please don't tell".

Before they could say something Jordan left, she put her hood over her head then put her sunglasses on. Before she could get too far Kelly gently took a hold of her elbow.

"Jo if you need help or someone to talk to you can always come here. Come find me, Casey, any of us". Kelly tells her.

"Thank you Kelly". Jordan replies.

She hugged him and he hugged her, Kelly gave her a brotherly kiss on her head then pulled away from the hug. "I'm here for you sweetheart, anytime".

"It means a lot".

Jordan then left the firehouse heading to the District, she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and her chest after finally telling someone. She was still unsure about telling someone on the team, one thing for sure she wasn't telling her father. If Hank had ever found out all kinds of hell would be unleashed.

The young teen thought about telling her surrogate uncle but was still unsure about it, ever since she was eleven Antonio had became overprotective of her. She was like a daughter at first then became his niece.

Ever since meeting the others on the team they all had became very overprotective of her, she was their niece/ little sister. If any of them found this out Michael could end up as a cold case for many years to come.

As she was walking she felt a chill go down her spine, she glanced around the teen felt as if someone was watching her. That they were following her. Shaking it off for the moment Jordan continued walking then out of nowhere somebody forcefully grabbed her bringing her to the alley.

Michael threw his girlfriend down on the ground and began assaulting her, her was repeatedly kicking her midsection, he began punching her, Jordan began to coug and spit up a little blood.

"M-Michael….please". Jordan pleaded.

"What the hell did you tell them?" Michael spat.

"N-nothing...I swear".

"Good you had better keep your damn mouth shut because if you don't I'll go visit you're brother and the family".

"P-please don't hurt them".

"They'll be fine as long as you don't talk".

Michael began walking away when Jordan struggled to get up, she held her sore midsection. "I wanna break up".

The teen boy looked back at her with a dangerous look. "No you don't and it be very wise for you not to mention that again".

Once he left Jordan was crying again, she wiped some blood from her mouth. She bean the walk to the District and as she walked her mind wandered. Should she tell someone on the team? Which one of them could she tell? The teen wanted the abuse to stop but she was afraid for her family. Would Michael do something to them if she told?

The teen didn't know and she wasn't gonna take the risk so until she knew what to do for sure she was gonna stay quiet. The teen really hoped no one ever finds out her painful secret.


	5. Jordan's 13th Birthday

* Requested by NewYorkChicago1944*

Jordan- 13

Hank couldn't believe it his baby was 13 years old now. A teenager. He hadn't raised a teenage girl since Erin now he had to do it all over again. But to see her as a teenager meant a lot of things, periods, boys, dating, many things, a lot of things he wasn't ready nor prepared for.

The day of her birthday Hank had a surprise party planned for her, he had invited the team, all of 51, some people from Med, and a couple of her friends. He was damn lucky that Jordan didn't suspect anything usually she was able to pick up stuff quick.

The older father was cooking breakfast for his little girl, he was making her one of her most favorite breakfast ever. French Toast with strawberries, powdered sugar and whipped cream with eggs and bacon on the side. He was gonna make this memorable for her.

Jordan happily skipped down the steps, she wore a light blue shirt, a blue jean denim skirt with leggings and her sneakers. Her long hair was in a braid. All the while a huge smile planted on her face. She skipped over and kissed her father's cheek.

"Morning dad". Jordan greeted her father.

Hank kissed her head then replied back with a smile. "Morning sweetheart and happy birthday".

"Thanks".

"I'll pick you up after school".

"Could we do something later?"

"I'll see how the day goes".

"Ok".

When he heard the sadness in her voice it had broken him a little but he knew that the party would be so much worth it. After their breakfast Hank quickly loaded the dishwasher and soon enough the father daughter duo was out the door.

He made sure to tell everyone not to mention anything around Jordan and so far they had said anything. Adam almost slipped up but he was stopped, the now teenager thought nothing of it. Hank managed to get the whole day off for him and the team, everyone at 51 had the day off, and the few people at Med switched some things around. Justin was flying in with Olive and Daniel. It was going to be a day to remember.

Hank pulled up to his daughter's school and before hopping out Jordan kissed her father's cheek and he kissed her head.

"I'll pick you up after school, 3 sharp". Hank tells her.

"Bye dad and be safe, please". Jordan replies.

"Aren't I always?"

"You know what I mean".

Hank chuckled and kissed his little girl's head one last time. "Go on before you're late".

"See you later".

The older father watched as his daughter walked into the school, he pulled his phone out texting Erin.

-Jo's at school you're all clear to set up now. Hank.

-On it. Erin.

Putting his phone away he drove off heading to the airport to pick up the rest of his family.

Meanwhile

The whole Intelligence team, all of 51, and the few people from Med had arrived at Hank's house. Erin opened the door as everyone carried in party decorations, gifts, the food and the cake.

"Let's get to work". Erin tells everyone.

The girls started on the decorations while the guys set up the food and gift table, Adam and Kevin were trying to sneak the foo but ended up getting caught. Kim had walked behind them whacking them both upside the head.

"Hey". Adam says, rubbing his sore head.

"What was that for". Kevin replies, rubbing his head.

"That food is for later, you two can wait. If all of us can wait so can you two". Kim told them.

"Fine".

Everyone had laughed at that, as Antonio was setting up the gift table he was deep in thought. Gabby had seen the look on her brother's face and went over to him.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Gabby asked.

"I remember the day I met her it's been a couple of years but it seems like only yesterday". Antonio replied.

"I know what you mean, one minute she's this little girl now she's a teenager". Erin chimes in.

"Hank is totally gonna have his hands full". Stella says.

"Her first date is gonna be perfect".

"Woah who said anything about dating?" Jay asked.

"Jo ain't dating, not as long as were around". Kelly spoke.

All the girls laughed while the guys stood there looking at them.

"I'll interrogate the first little punk who tries anything". Alvin said.

"I second that". Adam chimes in.

"Ain't no little punk ass boy dating my little sister". A voice said.

Everyone looked to see Hank coming through the door with his son, daughter in law, and grandson.

"Jordan ain't dating as long as I'm around". Hank spoke, as he held his grandson.

"I can already picture her prom night". Erin chuckled.

"All I can say is she'll have one hell of an escort". Natalie says.

"That she will".

Olive had taken her son from Hank and took him upstairs for his nap while everyone else still was decorating. Justin was next to his father sipping on some water.

"I can't believe Jo Jo's already 13 seemed only yesterday she was born". Justin says to his father.

"I remember the day we brought her home, Anna was a nervous wreck. I was somewhat calm, I haven't taken care of a baby since you it was like one second she's this little baby in my arms and I blink now she's a teenager". Hank replied.

"Things are definitely gonna be very different".

"You got that right".

It was now close to three and Hank had to go pick up his daughter from school, he left out just as everyone hid. As the older father drove he couldn't lose the smile that was planted firmly on his face, he had the best surprise ever for his baby girl.

Jordan was standing outside her school waiting on her father, she really hoped that they could do something to celebrate her birthday because he had to work. The teen knew if her father worked on her birthday he always found a way to make it up to her.

Hank was now pulling up to his daughter's school and Jordan ran over, she hoped into the car buckling her seatbelt.

"Before we head to the District, I left something at home". Hank tells her.

"Ok". Jordan replies.

He then began the drive home and the whole time he was able to control his emotions, Jordan would glance over at her father. She had a feeling he was hiding something from her but chances are she may or may not find out.

The father daughter duo is almost home, Hank was at a red light when he slipped his phone out and sent a quick text to his son.

-Be there soon. Hank.

He put it back and continued driving, after ten minutes they arrived home. Hank wanted to play it off well.

"I'll be right back".

"Ok".

The older father got out of the car and headed inside, Justin knew it was his father. Everyone remained hidden while Hank stood in the middle of the room, Trudy stayed by the light switch as they waited on the thirteen year old.

After five minutes of waiting Jordan was slowly growing impatient. Not taking it anymore she got out of the car and headed inside just as the lights cut on.

"Dad it shouldn't-" Jordan started but was cut off.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled excitedly.

The teen was taken back at the surprise, Justin snuck up on his sister and picking her up causing her to laugh

"Happy birthday Jo Jo". Justin said, then kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday sweetheart". Hank says hugging her.

A couple tears fell from her eyes as she hugged everyone. Never in a million years she thought she'd have a family like this.

Everyone ate, talked, laughed, it was amazing. Soon it was time for cake, Jay lit the candles while everyone sang happy birthday. Taking a deep breath the teen blew out the candles.

Hank cut the cake, Justin got some icing and smeared it on his sister's nose.

"Justin". Jordan laughed.

Adam, Kevin, Kelly, and Jay then attempted to smear icing on her. She ran around trying to hide behind some people. The teen ended up behind Will.

"Jo, why are you hiding behind me?" Will asked chuckling.

"Because I can and you're gonna help me". Jordan replies.

"I don't think so".

The older Halstead then tried to get the icing on her cheek but she ran behind Erin.

"Shield me Erin". Jordan laughed.

"Alright no on gets Jo". Erin says as a smirk appears on her face. " Except me".

"Not you to".

The teen then ran and hid behind her father, she gripped his shirt.

"Dad save me".

"Alright no more, time for presents". Hank said.

Jordan then sat down and was handed her gifts. From some of the girls she got some new clothes, shoes, jewelry. Justin then gave his sister a small black case she opened it and it was a silver pocket knife, the teen looked to her brother in shock.

"Dad said it was alright with him as long as you only use it for self defense nothing else". Justin tells her.

"Thank you". Jordan managed to get out.

Some of her other gifts were dvds, a weekend spa trip with the girls, more clothes, a new phone and tickets to Navy Pier. The teen thanked everyone and hugged them all, it was getting late and everyone started to head out. Justin, Olive, Daniel, and Erin had stayed for a while.

"So Jordy how'd you like your birthday". Erin says.

"I loved it, I really did". Jordan answered with a smile.

"Were so glad you had fun". Olive tells her sister in law.

Justin then once again got his sister by sneaking up on her and hugging her causing her to laugh. "I can't believe my baby sister's growing up".

"I'm still young doofus besides no matter how old I am, I'll always be your baby sister. Even when I'm dating or married". Jordan joked.

"That's still not happening".

"Between you and dad you'll scare all the guys off".

"That's part of our job".

"No it's not". The three girls said.

Hank was in the basement as he looked at two things, he put one of the necklaces he had for his daughter back and he held the other one. The locket he was holding , he'd been saving it for his daughter. Anna had made it when Jordan was a baby and he had kept it for her. He got back upstairs to see the house was clean, his little girl was on the couch and everyone else had left.

Jordan was on the couch when she seen her father sitting next to her, she had a smile on her face. "Thanks dad, the party was amazing".

"I'm glad you liked it sweetie. There's one more gift I wanted to give you, it's from your mother".

He pulled the locket out showing it to her, it was a silver heart locket and on the front of it said ' _I Love you'_ with a small rose on it. Opening the small locket Jordan gasped when she saw the picture of her mother holding her as a baby.

Tears burned in her eyes as she looked at it, she never knew how much she resembles her mother. The teen had her mother's long silky brown hair, her cheekbones, her nose, she was almost her twin.

"You're mother wanted to give this to you on your thirteenth birthday but she never had the chance, she hid it and I found it so I kept it".

"It's beautiful".

On the other side of the locket it said ' _Sweet Girl',_ Jordan smiled at the gift that was given to her and it was more special because she had a reminder of her mother and she'd be able to look at the picture all the time.

"Thanks daddy". Jordan hugged her father.

"You're welcome sweetheart".

Hank hugged his baby tightly, he stroked her hair back as he smiled. No matter how old Jordan got she will always be his little girl. Forever.


	6. Painful Secret Pt 2

Jordan- 14

It's been a couple of months since Jordan began her relationship with Michael and since he's been abusing her the only people who knew were Gabby, Brett, and Casey.

Jordan still wanted to tell someone but was afraid of what her boyfriend might do. The first few times he said he'd stop but he never did. She still managed to hide the bruises and scars he left.

The fourteen year old began distancing herself from her friends and family. Hank was very worried about his daughter she never acted like this before and she'd only be like this if she was with or around Michael.

Hank has been and always will be against his little girl dating, he knew that no boy would ever be worthy enough of his princess. Since seeing the change in her he had a feeling Michael was behind it and if he found out that the teen boy had been doing anything to his daughter that would be the end of it.

Late one afternoon Jordan left school, she took all the back ways to avoid her boyfriend. She was trying to hurry to the District, one place where she has always felt safe and it was one of the places Michael wouldn't smack her around.

As she hurried the teen felt a a very familiar chill go down her back, looking behind her she didn't see anybody but as she turned around a fist had connected with her face.

Michael punched Jordan knocking her to the ground. He then dragged her to the nearby alley and began kicking her midsection repeatedly.

"M…Michael please…stop". Jordan cried.

"Did you really think you can avoid me? Hide from me? I don't think so". Michael spat.

" My dad…called me he wanted me at the District".

"How cute using your father to lie, I bet you're really off screwing some other guy. Who is it?"

"Nobody I swear, I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that".

"If I ever find out you cheated on me you'll get a hell of a lot worse".

"I'm not doing anything I swear".

"You don't talk to any other guy except me".

With all her might and strength the teen got up and looked at her angry boyfriend with a determined look.

"You don't tell me what to do you're _not_ my father".

"I will say that you never seem to learn your lesson".

"This stops and it stops now Michael because if it doesn't I'll tell my dad and you don't want me to do that".

The teen boy got closer to his girlfriend. " Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise".

Michael sent a hard sucker punch to to her already injured midsection.

"You tell anyone and that'll be the end for you and your family".

"Leave…them…out of this".

"Keep your mouth shut or else".

"I wanna break up and I wanna break up now".

"Like I said before it be wise for you not to mention that. We're done when I say we're done".

Without another word Michael walked away while Jordan waited, once it was clear she began to walk more so limp to the District. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this secret.

The teen finally arrived to the District, she was outside and wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry". Jordan says quickly.

"Jo". Adam spoke.

The teen kept her head down when she heard the Detective's voice, one thing she knew if any if them found out they'd go straight to her father and it wouldn't be pretty.

"What's wrong". Kevin said.

"Nothing". The teen quickly replied.

Adam then lifted her chin so they can see her, when the two seen her eye bruised and now a deep shade of red they we're furious.

"Jo what happened". Adam rose his voice.

"A fight at school that's all".

They heard the fear behind her voice it was clear that she was lying.

"Kiddo whatever it is you can tell us". Kevin told her gently.

"It was just a fight some kid was talking trash and we fought. I'm fine this won't be my last fight guys".

Without another word she walked inside, the whole time she winced in pain. The teen walked to the bathroom, taking her backpack off she lifted up her shirt carefully.

She looked at her midsection and saw how badly bruised it was, the teen bit her lip to keep the sobs from escaping. Jordan didn't know what to do it reminded her of a similar situation from when she was younger.

Erin walked in the bathroom to see her sister and she also saw Jordan's bruised midsection.

"What happened". Erin said after a moment.

Jordan jumped when she heard a voice, since the abuse when someone surprised her she always thought it was Michael.

"Some kids jumped me in the gym, they pushed me down the bleachers". Jordan lied.

"When was this?"

"A couple days maybe".

Erin wasn't stupid and she wasn't born yesterday, she always knew when her sister was lying to her and she was lying at that moment.

"Jordy, what's really going on? You've been acting different and distancing yourself from us. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to but sweetie I can't help you if you don't talk to me".

The teen desperately wanted to confess but she was too afraid of Michael. He had backed her into a corner with no way out.

"Some kids jumped me and pushed me down the bleachers that's what happened".

"Jo I'm trying to help you".

"Erin, I'm fine that's all you need to know".

"Jordy-" Erin was cut off by her outburst.

"Just stay out of it! I didn't ask for your help. I'm telling you just leave it alone".

Jordan then stormed out the bathroom wincing in pain while Erin stood their hurt. Besides Hank and Justin she was always able to get her sister to open up, why was this time different? What was going on? She was going to get to the bottom of it once and for all.

Leaving the bathroom she headed back to the squad, she saw Adam and Kevin she quickly went to them.

"You guys know what's up with Jo?" Erin asked.

"You got that feeling to?" Adam said.

"Her entire rib area is bruised and she has a black eye".

"She told us she got into a fight". Kevin tells her.

Erin then got confused. "Jordan told me that a group of kids jumped her and pushed her down the bleachers in the gym".

"We know she's lying so she's either hiding something or protecting someone. Question is what is it?" Adam says.

"Did she tell you?" Kevin asked Erin.

"Jo told me to stay out of it and leave it alone, there's no way in hell I'm doing that if she hates me for it then she can hate me all she wants". Erin replies.

"Should we tell Voight? This is his kid after all he's has a right to know". Adam said.

"We don't tell him anything until we know what's going on for sure".

"So what do we do?" Kevin asked.

Up in the squad, Jordan walked to the lounge she tried to hide her pain so no one knows. She saw that her father wasn't in his office which was a good sign he wouldn't know and he'll never know. Everyone else had seen the teen walking slowly which confused them.

"You ok kid?" Jay asked.

"Fine, just had another fight". Jordan answered.

"That's like the fourth one this week". Antonio pointed out.

The teen was slowly growing annoyed, why couldn't they just leave her alone? She was taking care of it.

"What can I say? Kids are assholes".

Jordan tried to hide the pain from her midsection but it was now starting to show which got the others curious and worried.

"You ok sweetheart?" Alvin asked.

"I'm fine Uncle Alvin, I tripped down the bleachers today in gym".

"I can call Will and have him check you out". Jay said.

"No! I mean I'm fine it's nothing I swear, it's not that bad. I got a lot of homework to do so I'm gonna go do that".

Before any of them could say a word Jordan headed to the lounge and shut the door, locking the door the teen let out a small groan of pain as she took her backpack off. She was also becoming greatly annoyed they were beginning to suspect something.

Would they find out about the abuse? What would happen if they did find out? Were they gonna tell her father? Many thing began to roam her mind. She just hoped they wouldn't find out her secret.

A few minutes later Erin, Adam, and Kevin came up into the squad.

"Is Jo here?" Erin asked.

"Lounge". Jay answered.

"She was acting weird". Mouse spoke.

"You guys saw it to". Kevin chimes in.

"What's going on with her?" Alvin asked, highly concerned.

"We think someone is beating her up, her stories aren't matching at all". Adam comes in.

"Her stories?" Antonio speaks highly confused.

"She told Kev and I that she got into a fight".

"Jo told me that a group of kids jumped her and pushed her down the bleachers in the gym". Erin speaks up.

"She said she tripped down the bleachers". Jay said.

"Someone is beating her up or she's protecting someone. Question is who?"

Jordan was in the lounge when her phone started buzzing, she picked it up and her heart dropped when it was Michael texting her.

-You're worthless. Nobody likes you. Michael.

-You're mother left you because she doesn't love you. Nobody will ever love you. Michael.

-You suck! Nobody likes a narc. Michael.

Then what broke her heart he sent her a picture of him with another girl. She wanted that to be the last straw but no matter what Michael wouldn't end the relationship.

What had she gotten herself into? How was she gonna get out of this relationship? Nobody could ever find out and with the team beginning to suspect, could her secret unfold and everyone finds out the painful truth?


	7. Painful Secret Pt 3

Jordan- 14

A few months have passed since Jordan's relationship with Michael and things were getting worse by the minutes. The abuse and fighting between the teens were getting a lot worse. By this point Jordan completely distanced herself from everyone in her life, nobody was able to get through to her not even Hank.

After every beating from Michael instead of going to 51 she went to Med, at least that way none of them could tell her father.

Jordan had just gotten out of school and was walking to Med, she'd look around to see if Michael would pop out like he normally did. She sniffed to hide back the tears, the teen had been completely fed up with her boyfriend but he wouldn't end the relationship. She didn't know what to do.

As she looked around she felt someone shove her onto the ground and it was no other than Michael. This time he was drunker than anything and when he was like this the beatings we're far worse.

"Michael you're drunk please don't". Jordan pleaded.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Michael said slurring his words.

"I have to go home, my dad's waiting for me".

"I bet you're off screwing other guys!"

He then started kicking her again, once he was finished he broke his liquor bottle and took one of the shard and started to cut her arm, leg, stomach and back area. Jordan felt the tears burn heavily in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Who else are you with?!"

"No one! I swear!" She then had to force this part out. "I love you and only you, no one else".

"Nobody likes you because you're a narc. You're mother left you because she couldn't stand you're worthless pathetic ass that's why you're father has to put up with you. Face it Jo nobody likes you and nobody will ever love you".

Jordan still never let the tears fall from her eyes, a moment later she felt a hard kick hit her midsection once again. Michael had kicked her a few more times after he was finished he spit on her.

"I ever find out you cheated on me you're done".

The teen boy picked up a broken shard and cut her two more times before dropping it and leaving. After he left the tears that were in Jordan's eyes eventually fell, taking her time to get up she began her walk to Med.

Will was outside on a quick coffee break as he was sipping his coffee, the styrofoam cup fell from his hand when he saw Jordan slowly coming up. The older Halstead ran over to her.

"Jo, honey what happened". Will asked urgently, scanning her over.

"I just need you to patch me up". Jordan answered weakly and sadly.

"What happened".

"Can you patch me up or not?"

"Let's go".

Will guided the teen inside and to a room, closing the curtain he put a pair of gloves on and began examining her. Jordan took her jacket off but stuck to the parts where the blood was.

"Jo what happened".

"I can't tell you".

"Did someone do this to you?"

"Will please don't make me say".

"Hey whatever is going on I just wanna help".

"If I tell you please don't tell anyone, not even my dad".

"That depends on what you tell me".

"You know my boyfriend Michael?"

Will had then looked at the teen in sadness, anger and disbelief. "Jo don't tell me".

"He did this and a lot more. Will you can't tell".

"I have to".

"No you don't".

"Jo this is a serious police matter I need to call them. You're a victim of domestic violence".

"I'm _not_ a victim of anything, don't use that word with me. I'm not a victim and I never will be". She then paused for a moment. "Doctor patient confidentiality, by law you can't tell anyone not without my consent and I refuse to give consent. My dad can't know and he won't know".

The older Halstead knew the teen was right, he couldn't tell anyone. As he examined her he saw the bloody fresh scars on her body.

"Jo what did he do?"

"Michael was drunk and he followed me, he jumped me started kicking me. Accused me of cheating on him then he broke this bottle and cut me, kicked me some more. It's been going on for a few months".

"Does anybody know?"

"Besides you only Gabby, Brett, and Casey know. Everyone they suspect but they can't know".

"Sweetheart why don't you say something?"

"He said if I did he'd kill me then go after my family, I can't risk their lives because of me. I don't know what to do Will, normally I'd go to my dad but I can't it would ruin everything".

"What are you talking about?"

"Michael's stepdad is running for Mayor you know who my dad is, that alone is publicity. Think about it the Mayor's kid is dating the daughter of the Police Sergeant who runs Intelligence if it ever got out what Michael's doing it would ruin everything. His reputation, mine, his stepdad's, my dad's, we'd all be ruined". Jordan voice kept breaking, her bottom lip wobbling. "I don't know what to do Will".

"Want me to get someone for you?"

"Please".

"I can call Erin".

"No! Don't call any of them or anyone from 51, can you get someone here".

"I'll be right back, you rest".

The older Halstead left closing the curtain, he was sickened and furious. Who the hell did this Michael kid think he is? What gave him the right to put his hand on Jordan? Normally Will wasn't a violent person at that moment he'd want to go a few rounds with Michael.

He paged for Natalie and he waited, a scowl planted firmly on his face. Will was ready to grab his phone and call his brother or someone from the team and if he did he'd be breaking doctor patient confidentiality, the law, and Jordan's trust. He was stuck in a bind.

Maggie was approaching her desk when she seen him. "Hey what's up?"

"Jo's here again. She told me her boyfriend has been abusing her". His voice was hard.

"No".

"I can't call or tell anyone because she invoked doctor patient confidentiality, I don't know what to do not without breaking it. If I told anyone not only would I be breaking that, I'd be breaking the law and her trust. I've known Jo since she was 11 she was always a sweet kid never hurt a fly to see her like this, I wanna kick that kid's ass".

"Why won't she say something?"

"The kid's stepfather is running for Mayor and Voight runs Intelligence, she feels if she says anything all their reputations will be ruined. And he threatened that he'd kill her and her family".

"Does anyone else know?"

"Besides us only Gabby, Brett, and Casey know, everyone suspects something".

Before Maggie could say something Natalie approached the two and noticed the looks on their faces which got her concerned.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked.

"Jordan's back again, she told me what's been going on". Will replied.

"Where is she?"

"Follow me".

The two headed over to the trauma room where the teen was, when they were close by they heard sobbing Will opened the curtain to see Jordan crying. When Natalie seen the teen beaten up and bloody she gasped, as fast as she could she rushed over.

"Sweetheart what happened". Natalie said, her voice was gentle.

Jordan bit her wobbling lip as tears continued to stream down her face, she looked over to Will silently asking for permission. Will closed the curtain and looked back at the teen.

"Go ahead Jo, you're safe now". Will told her.

"My boyfriend, Michael did this. It's been going on a few months now. I don't know what happened, I don't know what I did for him to do this". Jordan confessed.

"You didn't do anything for him to do this".

"He said he was sorry the first time and the second then he stopped, said it was you're fault". Natalie said.

"How'd you know?"

"I seen this kind of stuff a few times".

"The first time I talked to a boy from the basketball team and Michael saw he thought I was cheating on him, after he beat me up he said he was sorry. He would never do it again I believed him. Michael never stopped, he told me if I ever told anyone he'd kill me and go after my family I'm not risking their lives because of me".

"Jo this is a serious police matter, we want to help you. Let us call you're father".

"No you can't, if my dad ever found out what Michael's doing he will kill him. I lost my dad once to jail I'm not losing him again. You can't tell anyone not without my consent".

"Will can I see you outside for a second". Natalie says to her friend.

"Yeah". He looked to the teen. "We'll be right outside Jo".

Jordan nodded and closed her eyes for a minute, the two doctors left once they were far enough away Natalie turned to face her colleague.

"Tell me you called Hank or someone". Natalie spoke.

"I can't, she invoked doctor patient confidentiality. There's nothing we can do if we tell someone, anyone, we'd be breaking the law". Will replied.

"Will that boy is beating the hell out of her, if we don't say something the next time we see her she could be in a body bag".

"Not only would we break the law we'd break her trust".

"I'd rather have trust broken then seeing her like this, at least we know we did the right thing. Call your brother don't confirm the abuse just say you suspect something, maybe that way she'll tell".

"Natalie it's not that simple, this kid has her wrapped around his finger tight and I don't know if we can break it".

"What's so special about this boy?"

"His stepfather is running for Mayor, Voight runs Intelligence, if it got out that the kid of the Mayor was abusing a Police Sergeant's daughter do you know what that would do to all of them?"

"That's what it is? Their reputation might be ruined. I wanna kill this kid".

"That's not all".

"What do you mean?"

"Michael told her if she told anyone about the abuse he'd kill her and go after her family".

"Either you call Jay or I will. I'm not going to stand by and watch this happen if she hates us then let her hate us, I'd rather be hated and not trusted then watch this".

Will knew she had a point, he'd rather have Jordan pissed off and hate him completely then to just stand by and watch this happen.

"Don't confirm the abuse let's see if she'll tell on her own".

"You realize if I make this call, we'd be breaking a lot of rules, the law and her trust".

"It's not like we haven't done it before. Like I said either you make the call or I will".

Pulling out his phone he called his brother. "Hey, how fast can you get down here?"

After the call Will went back to Jordan, he finished patching her up and stitching her scars. He gave her some morphine for the pain and let he rest. As he looked at the teen he hoped that one day she'll forgive him for what he did.

Jay arrived after getting the call from his brother, he found Natalie and went over to her.

"Hey you seen Will? His call sounded urgent". Jay said.

"It is". Natalie answered.

"What's going on".

"Jordan came in today all beat up and bloody, were not sure but we think her boyfriend beat her up".

"What?! Why didn't she say anything?"

"It's hard to get the full story out of her".

"Where is she?"

"Follow me".

Will had just left the trauma room where the teen was when he saw his brother with Natalie. "Hey man".

"What the hell happened". Jay asked his brother.

"I was outside when I saw Jo coming up, she could barely stand or walk. She had blood all over her. I couldn't make out what she said".

"Nat said you guys think Michael did this to her".

"We think so, were not sure maybe you can get her to open up".

"Does she know?"

"No".

"Be prepared for yelling and screaming".

Jay headed to the room where his surrogate sister was he opened the curtain, the teen heard something she looked to see Jay there. Her eyes went wide in shock. Why was he there? Who called him?

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked.

"I'm here to find out what happened to you". Jay answered.

"What did they tell you?"

"They think you're boyfriend did it. Did Michael do this?"

This was her chance to finally come clean about everything but she still wasn't taking the chance something could happen to her family. Instead of answering she pulled the IV out of her arm and swung her legs over the bed.

"They had no right to call you".

"Jordan, you came in beat to hell and covered in blood. They had every right to call one of us, why didn't you call your dad? He's probably worried sick about you".

"It was a mistake coming here and it was mistake trusting them, I shouldn't have come here".

"Jo talk to me I can help you".

"I didn't ask for help! Don't you all get it? If I wanted help I'd ask for it. Michael didn't do this ok, I got jumped".

"Did you get into a fight with Michael?"

"NO! Michael didn't do it! I got jumped it happens ok. Screw this I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else I'm out of here".

The teen left the room she saw Will and Natalie standing close by, she glared at them.

"Some friends you are, you had no right to call him and tell him anything". Jordan spat.

"Jo we just wanted to help". Will says.

"We don't wanna see you hurt like this". Natalie spoke.

"You won't see me again, I thought I could trust you but turns out I can't trust anyone anymore".

After that the teen left she got halfway down the block when Jay started to catch up to her.

"Jordan! Jordan!" Jay called.

"What? What could you possibly want now?!" Jordan yelled.

"Look I know you're upset right now but-" He was cut off by the teen.

"Upset? I'm far from upset! I'm pissed! Will had no right calling you or any of you. Michael didn't do this to me ok, I was jumped it happens, I got into a few fight it happens. I can't seem to trust anyone in my life right now".

"Jo I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Tell me what I can do to help you".

Jordan chuckled dryly as she turned to look at the Detective. "Wanna know what you can do to help me? Fine. I'll tell you, I want you and everyone else to leave me the hell alone. Stay out of my business and stay the hell out of my life. It's no longer your job to look out for me, any of you. The only people I need are my family clearly that's not you guys. When I come to the District don't any of you say a damn word to me ever again, I don't need any of you anymore. When I'm there, I'll only talk to Trudy, Alvin, and my dad the rest of you can go to hell for all I care. Just leave me alone you all don't need to look out for me, protect me, any of it. Don't talk to me, don't ask about me. I'm cutting all of you out I suggest you all do the same".

"Jo-" He tried to say but once again cut off.

"Are you deaf?! Leave me the hell alone!"

Jordan stormed off going home leaving Jay there in utter and complete shock. This wasn't the Jordan he knew. No the girl he knew was sweet, kind, and caring, this new version of her was secretive, angry, pissed, and they didn't know why. He felt something wet going down his cheek the Detective wiped the tear away he saw that Jordan had disappeared into the crowd.

Jordan may have cut them off but he wasn't about to cut her off no matter what she said to him. They were going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he does.

As she walked home Jordan kept her guard up, she'd look around waiting as if Michael was once again gonna pop up luckily he didn't. She finally arrived home, Hank was on the couch watching tv with a beer in his hand when he heard the front door open and he saw his daughter.

Hank rushed over when he saw her injured. "Sweetheart what happened".

"I got jumped after I didn't see who did it".

"Do you know how many there was?"

"No".

"Come here sweetie".

The father daughter duo went over to the couch and sat down, Jordan was completely terrified. Did he know the truth? Had somebody said something to him?

"Jo, whatever is going on you can tell me I'm here to help you so is everyone else. You've been coming home and to the District all beat up. What's going on honey".

"Nothing dad, I promise. It's just a few fights at school, I got jumped today. Nothing is going on".

"Who's beating you up at school?"

"Just kids at school".

"How are things with Michael?"

Jordan froze for a moment, her body tensed up. Why was he asking this? Did he know?

"We're fine, he's a great guy".

" You'll tell me if he's doing something right".

"Of course, you'd be the first person I tell".

"I don't like this change Jo, if something's wrong you can tell me".

"Nothing's wrong dad. Everything's fine I promise".

"I'm just worried that's all".

Jordan hugged her father and buried her face into his shoulder, at that moment she was safe. She was safe from the world. From Michael. At that moment it was as if nothing or no one could ever hurt her.

Hank didn't like this change that his daughter was going through, she was all secretive, angry, jumpy, something was going on. Someone was beating her up all he needed was a name and once he got the name that person would be going on a ride and not coming back. He was going to get his little girl back one way or another.


	8. Painful Secret Pt 4

Jordan- 14

After blowing up at Jay, Jordan had completely cut the team off she'd also cut off Will and Natalie. She ignored all their calls and text messages, the teen meant what she had said. When she'd go to the District she'd ignore everyone except her father, Trudy, and Alvin, the teen even ignored Erin the only other person she confided in.

They all had tried to talk to her but she said nothing, it all went through one ear and out the other. Jordan couldn't trust hardly anyone in her life right now, the only few people she trusted were her father, brother, Alvin, and Trudy.

The abuse from Michael kept getting worse, Jordan was just close to snapping on Michael. On everyone but she never did.

Jordan headed to the District one day, Michael hadn't found her yet which was a good sign. She was right around the corner from the District, as fast as she could she hurried down the street her backpack fell off and some of her stuff had fell out.

"Dammit". She mumbled.

Gathering up all her book she saw a shadow in front of her, her heart raced faster in her chest thinking it was Michael. When she looked up it was Adam, sighing a breath of relief she continued picking up her stuff.

"What's up Adam". Jordan tried to keep her voice steady.

"You ok kiddo?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine".

"You sure-" He was cut off by the teen's harsh words.

"I can see Jay never gave you guys the memo, so I'm gonna say it again. It's no longer you're concerns to worry about me, any of you. I don't need you guys to look out for me, protect me, any of it. It's no longer any of your jobs. Don't talk to me, don't ask about me, stay out of my business and more importantly stay the hell out of my life. I'm cutting you guys out of my life I suggest you all do the same. When I'm here don't talk to me, the only people I need are my dad, Alvin, and Trudy, that's it. I don't need you guys anymore I can take care of myself like I've been doing the past few months, you all can go to hell for all I care. Just leave me alone".

After that Jordan headed inside and up to the squad, Adam remained outside he felt something wet on his cheeks he wiped away the tears. What was going on with Jordan? Why was she cutting them all of them off? This wasn't his partner in crime he knew, he and Jordan could be inseparable at times. They did a lot together, pulling pranks, going to ball games, she was the little sister he never had. Now that she has changed she was secretive, pissed, jumpy, scared, he may have only known her for a few years but in that short amount of time she wormed her way into his heart.

The fourteen year old may have given up on everyone in her life but they'll be damned if they gave up on her. They were family and whether she liked it or not they were gonna help her.

Jordan took her time getting up to the squad since she was still sore, she looked at everyone working. Everyone looked at her, Jay glanced at her and when her eyes met his she glared at him. Going to the lounge she slammed the door.

"What the hell is going on with her". Antonio said.

Jay looked down sadly, he glanced to see that his boss wasn't there. This could have been his chance to say something.

"I may know what's wrong with her". Jay admitted.

Everyone looked over to Jay, Erin looked to him in shock. How did he know but she didn't?

"What's going on with her then?" Erin asked.

"A couple days ago Will called me, Jo went to Me she was beat to hell and covered in blood. They said it was hard to get the full story out of her, they told me that they suspected her boyfriend did it. They think Michael is beating her".

They all looked in disbelief and anger. This would confirm all their suspicious. Why she was scared. Why she was jumpy. Why she was secretive.

"If this is true, why didn't she say anything". Antonio replies, his voice hard.

" I don't know only she knows and she won't talk to any of us".

"Why". Kevin said.

"After Will called and I showed up, Jo flipped completely and she went off on me. Told me that she's no longer our concern that we don't have to watch or protect her anymore. Don't talk to her anymore. Stay out of his business and life. Told all of us to go to hell".

They were all saddened to hear that, none of them is liking this change that Jordan is going through. It's breaking them now.

"There's no way she said that". Erin spoke, her voice full of sadness and disbelief.

"I heard everything she said Erin, she meant every word of it. She won't answer our calls or text, she won't answer Will or Natalie, nobody from 51 heard from her. The only ones she'll talk to are Voight, Al, and Platt, that's it".

"I'll talk to her".

" Erin you'll make things worse, you'd be adding fuel to the fire". Antonio tells her

Ignoring her friend's words she headed to the lounge. Jordan heard the door open glancing for a moment she saw her sister, she growled a bit as Erin sat down.

"Jordy, is Michael abusing you?" Erin asked.

All the fibers in Jordan's body wanted her to say yes and come clean but she still wasn't risking her family.

"No he's not". Jordan said viciously.

"Jo if he is doing anything to you, tell me".

Slamming her book shut Jordan looked over at her sister. "Michael didn't do anything to me, he never hit me. He never did anything to me. Leave it alone and leave me alone".

Gathering up her stuff the fourteen year old put her backpack on and stormed out.

"Where are you going?"

"Home at least that way no one can bother me there".

Jordan walked past everyone, they wanted to chase after her but not when she's like this they'd be adding fuel to a working fire. Erin ran out as they all watched as the teen went down the stairs.

"Why aren't any of you going after her?" Erin asked.

"We don't wanna poke the bear". Kevin answered.

"How do we help her if she doesn't ask for it or doesn't want it?" Mouse asked.

"We help her if she wants it or not". Erin defended.

"Look, why don't you and I go talk to her". Antonio suggested.

"Let's go".

The two left the squad going to Hank's house. Jordan had a good head start if any of them follow her, so far she was in the clear of Michael. Nowhere to be seen, nowhere to be heard at the moment. Maybe she was lucky for the day.

It took her about fifteen minutes to get home, she hurried inside and locked all the doors. Hank was at his social club so he wouldn't be home for a while, Justin wasn't due to come in for at least a couple of hours, she was alone. The teen ran up to her room and slammed her door.

She took a picture off her shelf, it was a picture of her and Michael on their first date. Her lib wobbled as she looked at it, Jordan saw how happy she was and in a matter of months she went from being happy to being depressed and miserable. As hard as she could she threw the picture on the floor watching the glass shatter and the wooden frame break.

A moment later she destroyed her bookcase causing all the pictures, books, and other things to fall and break. The whole time she was screaming and crying. She was tired of it. Tired of everyone hovering over her. Tired of Michael and the consistent abuse. Tired of all of it.

Once she was finished she heard knocking on the door, going to her brother's room the teen grabbed his metal baseball bat going down the stairs. Holding the bat in the air she made her way to the door, Jordan wasn't expecting anybody so she wasn't taking any chances.

"Who is it?" Jordan called.

"It's Antonio and Erin, open the door kiddo". Antonio replied.

Dropping the bat she went over and opened the door, when she opened the door she glared at the two detectives.

"What do you want?"

"Were worried about you". Erin tells her.

"Like I told Jay and Adam, I'm not your concern anymore you can stop. Stop acting like you care because you don't ok, nobody cares about me anymore so just stop. I don't need anyone looking out for me anymore, I don't need you guys anymore. Don't talk to me, just leave me alone, stay out of my business and stay out of my life. Just go away".

"Jordan-" Antonio started but was met by the door.

Jordan closed the door and locked it, sliding down the back of it she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Sweetie please let us help you!" Erin called.

"Jo if something is going on tell us, all we want is to help. We can't unless you talk to us, if you're worried about it getting back to your dad we won't tell him". Antonio says next.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Jordan yelled.

After a moment they left, Jordan went to grab her brother's bat and sat on the couch. She grabbed a pillow and started sobbing into it. The teen cried out all of her emotions and her pain that had been building the past few months, she wanted to be held by someone but there was no one there.

Justin arrived to his father's house with Olive and their young son, Daniel. He unlocked the house the first thing he heard was crying and knew where it was coming from. The elder man looked back to his wife.

"Take Daniel upstairs, I gotta see what's wrong with Jo". Justin tells Olive.

"Ok". Olive said.

She took their young son upstairs while Justin went over to his young sister, Jordan was so wrapped up in crying that she didn't hear her brother come in.

"Jo Jo". Justin said gently.

The fourteen year old looked to see her older brother without a second thought she jumped her brother in a hug. Burying her face into his neck sobbing uncontrollably, she gripped his shirt tightly in her fist.

"Hey hey it's alright Jo, everything's gonna be ok".

"N-no it's not!"

"It's alright now, you're ok. I'm right here".

Jordan rested her cheek on her brother's shoulder, she couldn't hold this secret in much longer it would be a matter of time before it came out. At the moment she was safe. She was with her brother. She'd always be safe with him. Besides Hank, Justin was her protector. He'd never let anything happen to his sister and if he ever found out what Michael did to his sister the elder man would pound the teen boy into the pavement.

Justin rubbed soothing circles on her back hoping to calm her, her cries and sobs turned into soft hiccups. He looked down at his sister he pulled away from the hug and saw the old bruises on her face, he rolled up the sleeves on her shirt. He was pissed, someone was hurting his baby sister and he was going to hurt that someone.

"Jo Jo, who did this?"

"Don't make me say".

"Hey I won't tell dad".

"I'm glad you're home Justie".

The fourteen year old curled into her brother's side gripping his shirt, her head rested on his shoulder. Justin brushed her hair back like he did when she was younger.

"Whatever's going on you're safe Jo Jo, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. I promise".

"I love you Justin".

Justin kissed his sister's head. "I love you too squirt".

Jordan was able to fall into a peaceful her fingers still gripping her brother's shirt, Justin looked down to see his sister fast asleep. When he saw the bruises and scars he was furious, when he got a hold of the person who'd been hurting his sister that would be the end of them. They'll wish they never laid a hand on his sister.


	9. Painful Truth

*Previously a one shot*

Jordan- 14

Fourteen year old, Jordan was in her room getting ready for school. She dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and her black Nikes. She had her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. After she was ready she sat on her bed feeling really depressed, her boyfriend of a almost a year, Michael was physically and mentally abusing her as well as cheating on her.

Glancing up she looked in her mirror and saw her right eye black and purple. The teen was terrified of saying something, she knew how her father got and if he found out hell would be unleashed. If Justin found out he'd probably would beat the kid to a pulp. If the team found out Michael would end up a cold case for many years.

The only way she was getting away with hiding it so well she'd use makeup to cover up the black eyes, she'd wore long sleeve shirts to hide the bruises on her arms. She'd tried hard to put on a fake smile for everyone around her but everyday it was becoming harder and harder. She was the daughter of the most dangerous and most feared Police Sergeant in Chicago, normally she wouldn't be afraid of anybody but Michael was different. He threatened to kill her if she had said anything to anybody, he'd gone as far as threatening her sister in law and nephew even her brother. She couldn't let nothing happen to them because of her.

Jordan was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear someone at her door then her door opened and Justin came in.

"Jo time- what happened to your eye?" His voice rose when he saw his sister's eye in it's condition.

"J-just another fight Justin". Jordan said shaky.

Justin wasn't stupid and he wasn't born yesterday his sister was clearly lying to him. He'd also heard the fear in her voice.

"Jo Jo, whatever it is you can tell me. Alright".

"I can't".

"Is somebody doing this to you?"

The teen looked away from her brother just as tears began falling from her eyes, Justin was gonna find out what's going on with his sister. He could tell that she was afraid and she was never one to be afraid he then hugged his sister, the teen held on tightly to her brother she desperately wanted to tell him but she feared for his safety as well as her sister in law and nephew.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'll protect you Jo Jo. Never forget that".

Jordan knew her brother was right, he'd protect his little sister till his last breath. Taking a deep breath she was about to reveal her secret.

"If I tell you please promise you won't do anything stupid or act like dad. Especially don't tell dad whatever you do please don't tell him". She finally spoke. Her voice was still shaking and full of fear.

"That depends on what you tell me".

"I did get into a fight with...Michael".

"He did this to you?!"

"Yes. First it started out with him calling me names. Then one day I was babysitting and I couldn't answer my phone when he called when we saw me at school the next day he accused me of cheating on him and he slapped me really hard I punched him as hard as I could but that only made him angrier. I wouldn't do anything to him half the time and he'd hit, kick, slap, punch, pull my hair he'd always tell me not to fight back but I did one thing you and dad taught me always fight back no matter who I'm fighting".

"What happened to your eye?"

"I...I caught him cheating me and he does do it when I confronted him about it he didn't deny it and when I said I wanted to end things he got really pissed he hit me and I hit him back".

"Jo Jo why not say something?"

"He said if I told anyone, you, dad, Erin". She paused for a moment trying not to cry.

"Take your time Jo Jo".

"Michael said if I told anybody he'd kill me, he said that he would have went as far as doing something to you, Olive, or Daniel. I couldn't let you guys get hurt because of me so to protect you I didn't say anything".

He pulled his sister in for another hug and kissed her head, the elder brother rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You and I both know what'll happen if dad ever finds out".

Justin released his sister from the hug and looked at her black eye. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Wiping her eyes she slowly pulled up her sleeves showing off some old bruises, a couple new bruises and a few scars. Justin wouldn't look his sister in the eye because nothing but anger, rage, and fury were burning in his eyes.

"What are these scars?"

"Um he'd use broken glass, he'd get drunk sometimes and start accusing me of cheating he bust the bottle and cut me. I'd always fight back when he did anything I wasn't gonna show him I was a coward and I wasn't scared, I was scared because I thought he'd do something to one of you".

"Where can I find this kid?"

Jordan's eyes widened when her brother said that. "Justin what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go talk to the little punk".

"No, if you go to him and you either say anything or do anything he'll know I told".

"Jo this little punk hurt you, I'm not gonna stand by and let some dumbass little punk kid hurt my little sister anymore. Nobody hurts my little sister and gets away with it".

"What are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry about it".

"Please don't".

"Jo you can let me handle this or we can let dad handle this, you really want dad to handle this?"

The teen didn't want her father to know because if he knew, he'd reign down hell on Michael and do the most unimaginable things to him. If Hank found out he could make the teen boy disappear without a trace.

"Dad won't find out will he?"

"Do you want him to know?"

"Not really".

"Let me handle this after I deal with him he won't ever mess with you again. You have my word".

"I just want it to be over, I'm done with him".

"What happened the first time he hit you?"

"I hit him back told him it was over but he said I can't break up with him. I don't know what happened, where this went wrong. I don't know what I did wrong".

"Hey you didn't do anything thing wrong for him to do this Jo, that kid is an ass. Whatever he said to you is a lie he only said that to make you feel bad. You didn't do anything for him to put his hands on you".

"Some of the stuff he told me is that nobody ever loved me, you and dad were stuck with me, my mom left because she couldn't stand me. I knew it was all lies".

"After today you won't ever have to deal with him again".

"What are you gonna do?"

"It's best if you don't know Jo".

Jordan then hugged her brother one last time burying her face into his shirt. "Thank you Justie".

"Anytime Jo Jo".

"So what are you gonna do to Michael?"

"Like I said it's best if you don't know".

"Dad taught us to never be scared and I...I was scared I still am. Michael thinks he's protected at school because his mom use to be the principal and I think his step dad is running for Mayor I think that's why he thinks he can get away with things".

"Jo after today he won't get away with hurting you ever again".

"Thank you Justin".

"Nobody hurts my little sister and gets away with it, I don't care who they are or they think they are".

The siblings headed out and walked to the school, Jordan felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and her chest. No longer she has to hide this pain she's been carrying around with her, no longer she has to suffer by the hands of Michael or by his words. With her brother around he'd make sure to keep the little punk away. Once they got to the school Jordan headed inside, Justin stayed outside he seen his sister's soon to be ex boyfriend he clenched his fist together tightly wanting to beat the shit out of him.

He had a thought of telling his father about what was going on but that was a bad idea, Justin knew exactly what would happen if his father ever found out what happened to Jordan. People who messed with Hank or his family always disappeared without a trace.

The day went off without a hitch Justin went to get his sister from school, once he got by the school he seen teenagers leaving the building getting on the buses, to their parents or were walking home. He didn't see his sister anywhere and decided to go look for her he went around the parking lot and heard yelling.

"I'm not telling you again! We're done!" Jordan yelled at her now ex boyfriend.

"You don't get to say we're done! I do!" Michael yelled back.

"You don't tell me what to do, you're not my father!"

"I don't care what you say, we're not breaking up".

"Michael you know my dad's a cop end things now or I'll tell him what you've been doing and then he'll arrest your ass".

"I'm not afraid of your dad because once my step dad becomes Mayor you're dad will have to answer to mine".

"You clearly don't know my dad as well as you think you do, my dad doesn't answer to nobody and if he finds out what you've been doing he'll make you wish you were never born".

"I'm not afraid of him or anybody else for that matter".

"Well I'm done with this conversation and I'm done with you".

Jordan began to walk away and Michael reached out roughly yanking her back then punched her in the eye sending her down. Justin had seen enough he ran down and picked up the teen boy by his shirt and started hitting him.

"You like hitting my sister?! Huh! Tough guy" Justin yelled as he hit the teen.

Jordan looked to see her older brother pummeling her ex boyfriend, blood began to spill out onto the ground. Michael's face was bloodied and bruised he was almost unconscious but

Justin kept hitting all he saw was his little sister, hurt, beaten, bruised, crying, all of it was enough to send him over the edge. The teen girl then began pulling her brother off Michael.

"Justin! Justin stop you gotta stop now. You're gonna kill him". Jordan told her brother.

Justin was pulled from the trance he was in to see his sister, he looked down to see Michael's whole face covered in blood and bruises. He checked to see if the boy was still breathing and thankfully he was, looking down he saw his knuckles were covered in blood, they were bruising, and they began to shake.

"We gotta go". Justin said after a minute.

"What? We can't leave him like this". Jordan spoke.

"Jo if someone finds us here they'll call the cops which means dad will find out about everything. What I did will be nothing compared to what dad will do or might do. You wanna take that chance?"

"What if Michael tells who did it? Then we all get into trouble, Michael for doing it, me for not telling, you for beating the hell out of him".

"Look I'll take the blame for my part but you didn't do anything to get in trouble. Nothing. I wasn't gonna stand by and let my sister get beat up".

Jordan hugged her brother tightly and smiled into his shirt, Justin hugged his younger sister back smiling as he kissed her head. "I love you Jo Jo, never forget that".

"I love you too Justin".

After the sibling moment was done Jordan looked back at her beaten up ex. "So what are we supposed to do with him?"

"We can't take him to the cops without dad finding out, we could call an ambulance after we leave".

"Give me a second then we can go".

"Alright".

Jordan went next to her ex boyfriend she glanced at him not feeling sorry for him at all. "Usually I don't like making deals with guys like you but in this case I'll make an exception, you stay away from me forever. You don't ever come back around me, my house, or my family and if you do I'll make sure to tell my dad everything. After me and my brother leave we'll call you an ambulance considering your condition if they ask what happened you were jumped from behind, you attacker wore a mask. Mention mine or my brother's name nobody not even your step father won't be able to help you because one thing you should have learned is to never cross my family. We, Voights don't act very nicely when you mess with our family. Be very lucky I stopped my brother from beating you to death and be extremely lucky we didn't tell our dad. Stay away from me or next time you won't be seeing my brother you'll be seeing somebody far worse".

Michael nodded as he just laid on the ground, Jordan headed back to her brother. Justin threw an arm around his sister as they walked the promise the teen did call an ambulance once they were far enough away from the school, then something clicked in Justin's head.

"Um Jo I don't think either of us realized that the whole fight was recorded on camera. What are we gonna do if we get caught?"

"I know somebody who owes me a favor".

"And who might that be?"

"It's best if you don't know".

The siblings continued to walk home, Jordan was glad that she finally told somebody about what was going on and she was fully relieved that it was finally over. Justin was also glad that his sister told him about what was going on instead of keeping it a secret, one thing did pop in his mind though as he walked home. Nobody was ever gonna hurt or mess with his little sister again not if he had anything to say about it.

The next day Jordan headed to the District, she headed up to the squad and the team or her father weren't there. Mouse was at his desk running down leads when he saw the teen.

"Hey Jo, what's going on". Mouse says.

"I need a favor, more like two". Jordan replied.

"What is it".

"There's a security camera at the back of my school there's something on there that I need deleted".

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath she began. "This is the second favor, what I'm about to tell you don't tell anyone not even my dad".

The tech then got worried and sat up in his chair. "Jo are you in trouble?"

"My ex boyfriend, Michael was abusing me for a while. Justin found out and today he beat the hell out of him. If that footage got out I'd have to tell everything that happened, that can't happen Mouse we both know what'll happen if it got out".

Mouse went back to his computer and hacked into the school's security system, after a couple of seconds he managed to delete all the footage from where the fight was.

"It's done".

"Thanks Mouse. Do you think the others will ever forgive me for how I acted? I was a total bitch to all of them".

"Of course they'll forgive you just tell them that you and Michael have been arguing and you found out he was cheating on you. They know you didn't mean it, talk them. Apologize, they'll understand but most of all they're be glad that you're back".

A tear came down and she wiped it. "The stuff I said I really hurt them. I was so pissed and scared that instead of taking my anger out on Michael, I took it out on everyone else who tried help. How I treated everyone here, Will, Natalie, I really really screwed up Mouse how am I gonna fix it?"

"Go to them and talk, explain what you can to them. Were family Jo, you can yell, scream, hit, anything but at the end of the day were family and we'll always forgive you. Family never gives up on you even if you wanna give up on them. We have never given up on you kiddo and we never will".

"Thank you Mouse".

"Anytime squirt".

"Just know if you tell I know where you live and work".

Mouse chuckled. "Duly noted".

Jordan was so glad she no longer had to suffer the wrath of Michael, she was finally free from him and the abuse. No longer she had to hide, to be afraid, or jumpy, the teen can finally move on with her life. All she had to do now was make amends with her family she only hoped they can forgive her.


	10. Legacy

*Requested by rainbowrocks2016*

Jordan- 18

Hank had finally retired from the CPD something nobody thought would ever happen, he'd done it so he could be with his daughter and he was now realizing that his little girl was grown. Jordan had turned 18 and was fresh outta high school it was as if Hank blinked and in the blink of an eye Jordan had went from an innocent little baby to a bright, smart young woman and everyday she looked just like her mother but had his temper.

Now that Jordan was out of high school she had secretly applied to the Police Academy, she'd been studying and been taking the classes in her spare time. The eighteen year old had passed all the classes with flying colors. She hadn't told her father yet because if she did he'd be against it, Hank wanted to keep his daughter far away from all of that as possible if he could he'd lock her away in a tower to keep her safe from anything and everything.

After a few months the letter finally came, she had swiped it before her father could catch it. She was up in her room, the teen had her door shut but it was slightly ajared. Jordan looked down at the envelope that read her name on it, she was completely nervous and excited about it the whole time. Her stomach had butterflies and it did flip flops, after what seemed like hours but only a few minutes Jordan picked up the white envelope and opened it. Taking a deep breath she read it.

 _Dear, Ms. Jordan Voight we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Chicago Police Academy._

Jordan read that line over and over, tears had burned in her eyes. Her dream had come true, she was gonna follow in her father's and grandfather's footsteps and become a cop. Quickly grabbing her phone she called Erin.

Erin had eventually moved back to Chicago, she hated New York and after working with the FBI task force she made the choice to come home. She came back to her family.

"Hey Jordy, what's going on". Erin answers.

"I have something to tell you". Jordan replied, her voice slightly shaking.

Hank was on his way to his room when he heard his daughter quietly talking, he had a feeling that she was talking to Erin. He never liked eavesdropping on his daughter's calls but by the tone of her voice he insistently knew something was up and he was curious.

Erin had heard the tone of her sister's voice change and got worried. "Sweetie what is it?"

"I got a letter today, I got into the Police Academy".

"Jordy that's great!"

When that was said Hank wanted to be happy for his daughter but another part of him was upset and hurt. Why hadn't she told him? What was wrong with him knowing? He would have supported her career choice. No matter what she had chosen Hank would have supported it.

"I haven't told dad yet, I wanna surprise him".

"Jo he's gonna be so proud of you".

"I'm actually gonna do it, follow in his and Grandpa Richard's footsteps".

"Sweetheart this is amazing".

"I'm gonna go down to the District tomorrow and tell everyone".

"I bet they'll all be proud of you".

"I know".

After hanging up Jordan laid in her bed, she kept reading the letter over and over. She had a smile on her face, Jordan was gonna continue the Voight legacy.

Hank laid wide awake in his bed, he still wasn't over the fact that his little girl got into the police academy and he had just found out. Why didn't she say anything? Besides Erin who else knew? Ever since she was a little girl, Jordan had always said she wanted to be a Detective like her father. Since she was 7 she'd dress up like a cop every Halloween.

Leaning over he pulled out a stack of pictures, the first one on top caught his attention. It was the day of Jordan's high school graduation, she wore a white dress with matching heels along with her cap and gown, her long brown hair was in bouncing curls. It was one of his happiest days of their lives.

The fresh high school graduate was ready to go out into the world but Hank was now very worried. For as long as he could remember the older father has wanted to shield his little girl from the real world, he knew what happened out there she didn't and if Hank had it his way she never would but sooner or later he would have to accept the fact that she would go out there and will find out.

Jordan was grown and ready to take the city by storm he knew his little girl would be safe because he'd be right there with her and she still had a few people who will always look out for her.

By the next morning Jordan snuck out of the house before her father woke up, she walked down the street. The teen began her walk to one of her other many places she called home, District 21.

Trudy was still at the desk, she was a couple of months from forced retirement and soon Kim was gonna take her place. She was reading when Jordan walked in, the older woman didn't see her goddaughter come in, Jordan had seen her godmother and went over to the desk.

"Hi Aunt Trudy". Jordan greeted her godmother.

The older woman looked up to see her goddaughter standing there smiling, running around the desk she held the teen tightly in a hug.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart". Trudy says.

"Aunt Trudy, I've been coming here almost everyday since I was a kid".

"I know but it's still great to see you. How's your dad?"

"He's good, I think he hates being home all the time now but I like having him home now".

"I'm glad. So what's going on?"

"I'm here to tell everyone something, wanna come up to".

"Of course".

The two headed up to the squad. After Hank retired he had left Antonio in charge of the team, nobody had left the team. Jay was still there along with Adam, Kevin, Hailey, Kim, and Kenny Rixton had come back.

Adam and Kim had eventually gotten back together then in a blink of an eye they were married and expecting their first baby. Jay was still waiting to propose to Erin he wanted to make it memorable.

Trudy was walking up the steps with her goddaughter behind her. "You guys got a visitor". She told them.

"Ok who is it?" Kenny asked.

The eighteen year old jumped out. "Surprise, I'm back".

Everyone had gotten up from their chair and went over to hug the young adult. If you had told Jordan that she would have a family like this she wouldn't believe it, but to actually have it was amazing.

"What's going on kiddo". Antonio says to his niece.

"I have something to tell you guys". Jordan spoke.

"Is it about boy? Are you pregnant?" Kim blurts out.

"Are you?" Kenny asked his niece with a serious look.

"I don't wanna hunt a poor kid down". Adam groans.

Jordan chuckled and put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim don't get a innocent guy killed, my dad maybe retired but he'll still kill someone I'm pretty sure that these guys will too".

"So what's the news". Trudy says.

With a bright and proud smile Jordan revealed her secret. "So yesterday I got a letter in the mail, you guys are looking at one of the newest recruits of the Chicago Police Academy. I got into the Police Academy".

Everyone clapped and cheered then hugged the teen, a sad expression was then painted on her face as she looked over to Alvin's desk. She missed her godfather terribly, after Alvin had died Jordan was ready to hit rock bottom again but luckily she had a lot of people help her before she went back down another rabbit hole.

Adam saw the look on her face and went over to her pulling her in for a side hug. "Hey, Al would be so proud of you right now just like your dad would be proud".

"Thanks Adam".

"Anytime kiddo".

"What did your dad say?" Antonio asked.

Biting her lip she stayed quiet, she had told everyone else except her father, they all looked at the teen curiously and picked up on the silence. Jordan didn't tell him. Not yet at least.

"He doesn't know yet, I wanted to surprise him".

"I'm sure he'll be very proud, you always said you wanted to follow in his footsteps and now you will". Trudy tells her.

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna go tell my dad now".

She hugged everyone and left the District going home, as she walked home her stomach was in knots. How was she gonna tell her father? Would he approve of it? Was he gonna be his usual overprotective self? She didn't know all she did hope was that he would accept and support her career choice.

Hank was at home on the couch watching a Hawks game, a beer in his hand. He hadn't touched Jordan's acceptance letter he had went in her room and glanced at it. The older man knew that his daughter got in not by his name but because of her intelligence, enthusiasm, determination, passion, hard work, and drive.

A few minutes later Jordan had returned. "Dad! I'm home!"

"In the living room Jo". Hank called back to his daughter.

The teen rushed up to her room and grabbed the letter off her desk and quickly returned back downstairs. She sat down next to her father, her heart racing in her chest it was time for her to tell him now.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you".

Turning off the tv Hank then faced his daughter. "I already know Jo".

Jordan's face then had a look of confusion on it, how'd he find out if she hadn't said anything? But to play it cool she went ahead.

"What do you know?"

"That you got accepted into the Police Academy".

The teen's face fell into shock. He knew the whole time. When'd he find out? How'd he find out.

"How'd you find out?"

"I heard you telling Erin last night on the phone".

"I didn't think you'd approve of me doing it so I hid it from you".

"Sweetheart you can do whatever you want and I'll always support you, I'll support whatever you want to do. If you wanna be a cop, firefighter, paramedic, lawyer, whatever I'll back you".

"I wanted this ever since I was little and now it's actually happening".

"You worked hard for this Jo and you deserved to get in, the CPD will be thrilled to have such an amazing Detective. Especially another Voight".

"I'm gonna follow in yours and Grandpa Richard's footsteps. I'm gonna continue the legacy he started for us".

Hank smiled when she had said that, he had became a cop just like his father and now his little girl is gonna follow in their footsteps. Jordan was gonna continue the Voight legacy.


	11. Sins of The Past

Jordan- 17

Late one night Jordan was at home studying for her finals, it was close to midnight and her father hasn't came home yet. Hank stayed late after wrapping up another case then he was gonna head to his social club.

It was now past midnight and Hank still wasn't home, the seventeen year old was now beginning to get very worried. Where was her father? Why hasn't he called? She got a knot in her stomach, something was really wrong.

Meanwhile

Hank had just left his social club, all of a sudden someone had taken a crow bar over the back of his head knocking him out. The person had put him in the back of their car and sped off.

After a fifteen minute drive they had arrived to an old factory, two guys were carrying an unconscious Hank inside. Once inside an older guy watched with a smirk.

"Chain him up". The man spoke, his Italian accent heavy.

The two men chained Hank up by his wrist, he remained unconscious the whole time. His head down, his chin barely touching his chest. The older man had walked over to Hank and whispered into his ear.

"It's time to pay".

While

By this point Jordan was completely freaked out it was now 1 in the morning and she hadn't heard from her father. She was about to call the others when her phone rang and it was her father calling.

-Dad? Where are you? Are you alright? Jordan asked panicked.

-Hello Jordan. A man's voice came on.

A chill had went down her back, her breath got caught in her throat. Someone had kidnapped her father.

-Where's my dad? Jordan tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

-He can't come to the phone right now, he's a bit tied up right now.

-What do you want?

-If you ever want to see you're father again you'll do exactly as I say. Understand.

-Yes. Let me talk to him.

There was a brief pause and a shuffle till Hank came on.

-Jo? Is that you sweetie? Hank came on, his voice weak and broken.

-It's me dad, are you ok? Jordan's voice broke.

-I'm fine for now, sweetheart whatever you do don't listen to him! Whatever he'll tell you is a lie!

-That's enough of that, now Jordan if you want you're father back alive you'll do exactly as I say. If you don't you'll have your father sent back to you in pieces. Do we understand each other. The man says coming back on.

-Yes, I understand. Please don't hurt my dad.

-That is entirely up to him. Wait for my call I'll tell you what I want then.

Before the phone went out Hank had yelled out, "Jordan don't do it!"

The phone cut out and Jordan sat on her bed in shock, silent tears streaming down her face. She then called Antonio.

-Jordan? Sweetheart what's wrong? Antonio asked highly concerned.

-Antonio, I need you to come get me and get everyone to the District. My dad was kidnapped. Jordan cried.

Ten minutes later Antonio arrived to get his niece and they rushed down to the District, he texted everyone 911 and to get to the District. After arriving to the District, Antonio quickly ushered Jordan in not taking any chances.

The seventeen year old was panicking, was her father ok? Was he alive? Would they find him alive? Her hands were shaking uncontrollably she bit down on her lip to keep the sobs from escaping. Antonio saw his niece trying to hold it together and went over to her hugging her, he bent down to see the tears finally falling from her eyes. Her brown eyes were full of fear and worry.

"Hey listen to me sweetheart, we're gonna find your dad alright. We got him him back before, we'll get him back this time". Antonio tells her gently.

"How do you know?" Jordan asked, her voice cracking.

"Anyone who threatens or messes with your father ain't that smart, they leave some kinda trail behind".

Wiping her eyes she looked back at her surrogate uncle. "I want my dad".

"We'll find him".

"Promise?"

"I promise".

Jordan hugged him tightly, burying her face into his neck now full on sobbing. Antonio was now soothing his upset niece. A few minutes later the whole team had rushed in to see a crying Jordan and Antonio consoling her, this had gotten everyone confused and worried. Why was she crying? Where was their boss?

Jay had run over and took a hold of the teen, ever since Erin had left he promised that he'd be the one to look out for Jordan. And he was true to his word, he had became very overprotective of her, after Erin had left the two became inseparable at times. He was another overprotective big brother.

"Jo, what happened sweetie". Jay says.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she faced the team. "My dad was kidnapped and I need you're help getting him back".

Meanwhile

After the phone call, Hank was getting beat repeatedly with a baseball bat. Over and over they had kept hitting his midsections, all the while Hank was screaming in pain. The one thing that had kept his mind at peace while he was being tortured was the fact that his little girl was no where around, she was safe.

The man stood by while Hank was being beaten he had ordered his men to stop and went over to the older man.

"You remember me old friend". The man said.

"Damiano...Marino". Hank says in between breaths.

"Very good Hank".

"What do you want?"

"What else my friend? Revenge. I have been waiting almost 25 years to get you back, How is your friend what's his name….oh yes Alvin Olinsky".

Hank growled and pulled at the cuffs at hearing the name of his late best friend. Damiano had laughed at that, the whole time Hank was pulling on the cuffs making them dig deeper into his wrist.

"I have been watching you for years now Hank and I could have gotten you at anytime I wanted. My first thought was to get that precious little girl of yours what's her name...oh how could I already forget. Little Jordan".

At that a vicious death glare was now painted on Hank's face at hearing the name of his little girl. "If you so much as look at my daughter when I get out of these cuffs and I will, I will make you dig your grave with you're skull!"

Damiano had chuckled. "Wow so protective. I was actually very sad to learn the passing of your son, his name was Justin right?"

Hank kept fighting against the cuffs, his son was still a very touchy subject for him. If anyone had ever mentioned it, they were rubbing salt in a very bad wound. The whole time he stayed quiet.

"When I was following you and you're precious little girl, I couldn't help but notice she doesn't look anything like you must take after her mother with the looks. Am I right? Anyway she was my first thought I mean what better revenge than going after you're daughter? After all you took my brother I figured it's only fair I take something from you".

"Leave my daughter out of this! That all happened before she was even born".

"It doesn't change the fact that you killed my brother! And once I get a hold of your little girl, I'll make you watch as I kill her then once she's out of the way I'll kill you".

District 21

Jordan was now in the lounge she kept wiping the tears, Jay and Antonio were beside her. Adam and Hailey had came in and sat across from the teen and their friends.

"Jo how do you know you're father was kidnapped?" Hailey asked, her tone was gentle.

"My dad's never late coming home and if he is he'll tell me, I got the call a little while ago. A guy called me from my dad's phone and said if I want my dad back alive I have to do what he says and if I don't". She took a pause as her voice started cracking and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Take your time sweetheart". Jay said, petting her hair back.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she continued. "He told me if I didn't do as I was told he'd send my dad back to me in pieces".

"Did you recognize the voice?" Adam asked.

"No, but he had an accent Italian maybe".

"Have you noticed anyone following you or you're father?"

"No".

"Has your father ever mentioned anyone following him?"

"Do you think he'd tell me something like that? Honestly. My dad doesn't tell me anything like that, never has never will. Why would this time be different?"

"Do you know who could have done this?" Hailey asked.

"No! My dad doesn't tell me that kinda stuff! Yes it's known he has enemies I'm not stupid. What you all need to do is stop asking me these damn questions and go find my father!"

"Guys that's enough for now". Antonio told them.

Without a word Adam and Hailey got up leaving the lounge, Jordan still had tears streaming down her face as she put a hand to her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just want my dad back".

"We know". Jay told her.

"Jo, you have your phone?" Antonio asked.

Jordan pulled her phone out and handed it over the senior detective left the room giving the phone to Mouse and the tech began to trace the last call.

The teen was with Jay in the lounge and she was still shaking. She felt her stomach turn in knots, she felt as if she was gonna throw up.

"Jay". Jordan's voice was small.

"What is it sweetie". Jay replied.

"Are we gonna find my dad back alive?"

"Of course we will, we won't stop until we do".

Mouse couldn't get a trace from the number which was irritating him, he kept trying but nothing.

"What's up Mouse". Kevin said.

"Can't get a trace". Mouse spoke agitated.

"So what now". Adam says.

"We may have to wait for them to call back and I can get a proper trace".

"Who could Voight have pissed off enough to kidnap him?" Hailey asked.

"That's a _very_ long list". Antonio answered.

Jordan was still in the lounge, her mind went back to the first time her father had been kidnapped.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Hank was making coffee and breakfast, Olive was coming over to talk. Ever since it came out that she was pregnant Hank and Jordan we're estacticed. Hank was going to be a grandfather and Jordan was gonna be an aunt._

 _Jordan was getting ready for school, Hank went down to his safe when he saw two men there. They fought and knocked Hank out, carrying him out and escorting Olive out they went back for the safe._

 _The preteen was terrified she saw two men carrying her father and her brother's girlfriend out of the house then going back. She ran back up the steps and hid in her father's room, locking the door she crawled under the bed staying as quiet as possible._

 _The two men heard the other footsteps and went to check it. They were on the top floor and saw the bedrooms empty._

" _Someone else is here". A guy said._

" _I don't see anyone". The other replied._

" _Let's check the rooms"._

 _They checked the rooms and saw Jordan's room._

" _Looks like a kid"._

" _How do you wanna play this?"_

" _Leave the brat we came and got what we wanted"._

" _What if she saw it?"_

" _If she did we come back for her, I don't leave witnesses"._

 _Jordan heard that and laid under the bed, silent tears running down her face. She was scared. She was scared for her father and Olive. Her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour._

 _Would her father and Olive be ok? Will the team find them alive? So many things ran threw her mind. A couple things did come in her head, she wanted Olive and her unborn niece or nephew to be alive and ok. She wanted her father back and alive._

 _*Back to reality*_

Jordan's breathing then picked up heavily, she felt the room getting smaller and smaller. Her arm shot out trying to reach Jay. The detective then saw the teen and freaked.

"Jo, hey hey calm down sweetheart. Deep breath in and out, in and out, keep going in and out". Jay instructed her.

"We…have to…find him. We have to find him Jay. He's all I have". Jordan cried.

"We'll find him. We'll bring him back alive".

Antonio was outside the lounge as he heard Jay consoling the teen. The race was now on to find Hank. And find him alive.


	12. Against Time

*Picks up from the last chapter*

Jordan- 17

Hank had been missing going on 4 hours now, the team had put Jordan into protective custody so whoever took their boss won't take her. She was in her father's office the whole time looking out into the city.

Everyone was out in the squad trying to come up with a game plan. Nobody knew how to play this kind of situation out.

"This is what we do, we go back to Hank's last known and we find out what happened". Antonio told everyone.

"What about Jordan?" Hailey asked.

"What about her?"

"We're gonna have to tell her we're going and she's gonna want to go".

"She's right man, we can argue Jo down but she won't take no for answer". Jay said.

"And she won't wait in the car either". Adam chimes in.

"Hank may kill us for this". Antonio mumbled.

The senior detective went to Hank's office and opened the door, Jordan jumped and turned when she seen her surrogate uncle.

"Did you find something?" Jordan asked hopeful.

"Not yet sweetie, we're gonna go check his last known maybe we'll find something out there". Antonio replied.

"What are we waiting? Let's go".

Before Jordan could get out of the office Antonio had gently pulled her by her elbow stopping her.

"Jo you're in protective custody, if anything happens to you. You're dad will kill us".

"I'll stay close by. Let's go".

Antonio knew the teen could be impatient at times just like her father, everyone really hoped they find Hank and they find him alive because if they don't Jordan will hit rock bottom again and this time she may not be able to come back.

Before they headed out just as a precaution they put a bullet proof vest on Jordan, it was Erin's old vest they put on her. Jordan had kept it after her sister left. Soon enough they all headed out to Hank's last known.

Meanwhile

Hank was still getting tortured and it kept getting worse by the minute, they went from beating him with a bat to electrocuting him using a car battery. Somehow Hank had managed to still fight through this and he knew why.

Damiano was looking on with an evil grin as he chuckled, he went over to the older man and lifted his chin then punched him across the face.

"Tell me Hank, is this what you put my brother through right before you put a bullet in his brain". Damiano said coldly.

"I...never...tortured you're brother. I only put a bullet in his head". Hank replied.

"I think I should do that to your little girl once I get my hands on her".

That had caused Hank to pull on the cuffs more causing them to dig deeper into his wrist, a vicious glare on his face.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter, this all happened before she was born".

"I don't care you took something from me so it's only fair that I return the favor and take something from you". An evil smirk then appeared on his face. "In fact let's call little Jordan now, what do you say".

"Leave her alone!"

One of the other men had put tape on Hank's mouth, he screamed against the tape and tug on the handcuffs. Damiano chuckled as the phone rang.

"Jordan if you want you're father back alive, I want you to bring me $100,000 dollars. If anyone else comes with you, you're father will die".

While

The team and Jordan was at Hank's last known, they saw his car keys laying on the ground along with a little blood. Jordan turned away trying to swallow the lump in her throat, she turned away feeling the tears burn in her eyes. Jay then went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's gonna be alright Jo". Jay tried to comforted her.

"He's hurt Jay, what'd they do to him?" Jordan cried.

"We're gonna find him, I promise".

"I want my dad back".

"We'll get him back".

Kim looked over at one of the street lights and saw a camera. "Antonio check that out".

Everyone then looked to the camera and knew they could get the footage, Adam took a picture of it on his phone. They all headed back to the District, Jordan looked out the window into the night sky.

"Where are you daddy?" Jordan mumbled.

The ride back to the District has been quiet, Jordan felt herself slowly starting to break inside. She remembered after her brother died she had been completely broken, she had hit rock bottom and she quickly spiraled. The teen had turned to drinking and cutting, she was almost close to turning to drugs as well. If her father dies she will hit rock bottom and this time she may not come back.

After arriving back to the District everyone had headed inside, Trudy was there and she quickly went over to her goddaughter pulling her into a tight hug. Jordan snuggled into her godmother's hold and began crying. Trudy was consoling the teen when she looked back at the team.

"You do whatever you have to do to find Hank". Trudy tells them.

"We will". Antonio spoke.

They all then headed up to the squad, Mouse was working quickly working on getting the security footage by the time the other got up there the tech got the footage.

"Guys I got it". Mouse tells them.

Adam looked to the teen. "Sweetie maybe you should wait in your dad's office".

"No! I'm staying right here. Play it Mouse". Jordan said, her voice full of anger and fear.

They on wanted to debate with the teen but knew it be pointless, it be debating with another Hank. Mouse then played the footage, as soon as it played Jordan felt her heart race faster in her chest she had bit her lip to keep the sobs from escaping.

On the footage it showed Hank walking from his social club to his car then an unknown assailant knocking him out with the crowbar. Everyone watched in shock as they saw their boss, friend, and mentor getting taken down from behind, he never saw it coming.

Jordan stepped away to get her emotions under control, she sat on the floor and once again cried. Antonio went over and hugged his niece tightly, the teen buried her face into his shoulder.

"I want my dad, Antonio" Jordan spoke, her voice cracking.

"I know kiddo, I know". Antonio said gently.

The teen's phone began ringing and saw it was her father again but she knew better, she quickly looked to her surrogate uncle with wide eyes. Antonio then looked to Mouse.

"Start a trace Mouse". Antonio ordered.

"On it". Mouse replied quickly.

The senior detective looked back to his niece. "Pick it up, ask to speak to him".

Nodding, Jordan then answered the phone. -Hello. Jordan tried to keep her voice calm.

-Jordan if you want you're father back alive, I want you to bring me $100,000 dollars. If anyone else comes with you, you're father will die.

-I understand. Let me talk to him.

There was a brief pause and a shuffle then Hank came on. -Jo, sweetheart is that you?

-It's me daddy, I'm gonna bring you home. I promise. Jordan's voice broke more.

-Sweetheart I want you to know this, I love you more than my own life. From the day you were born you have always been my little girl, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you.

At hearing her father's word tears had streamed down her face, was her father telling her his final goodbye?

-Don't give up daddy, we're gonna find you I promise. I'll bring you home.

-Jo, sweetheart whatever he tells you don't do it! He's tricking you!

-Enough of that now, Jordan if you want to see him alive again bring me my money. Damiano says coming back on.

-I will. When and where?

-12 pm, at the docks in Edgewater. Come alone if anyone else comes with you, you're father dies.

-I understand.

The phone then went out and Jordan wanted to smash her phone but didn't, she ran her fingers through her hair. She went to her father's office and slammed the door.

"We need to act and act fast". Antonio spoke.

"What's the plan?" Jay asked.

Meanwhile

Damiano had finished the call with Jordan and he turned to face Hank, an evil grin on his face. Hank was viciously glaring at the man now.

"If you do anything to my daughter I swear when I get out I'll kill you". Hank spat.

"Oh Hank you're threats are so adorable". Damiano mocked.

"If you so much as look at her I'll carve your eyes out and make you dig your grave with you're skull".

"Soon enough you'll see you're precious little girl and you'll witness her death then you'll join her".

Normally Hank was never scared of anything and never feared anything, but when his family was threatened and targeted he was afraid. And at that moment he was afraid that something would happen to his little girl, he feared that she would be taken and he might witness her death. If he did see his little girl die that might as well be it for him, that would completely break him. If his little girl did die in front of him nothing would stop him from putting a bullet in his own head.

He knew that his team would do just about anything and everything to protect his baby, at least he knew she was safe or that's what he thought.

District 21

Hank had been missing going on 12 hours now and nobody had slept, not even Jordan. They were all running on endless cups of coffee and fumes. Jordan was still in her father's office sitting behind his desk, it was something she always done when she was younger. Looking at the desk she caught a picture in a silver frame picking it up she looked at it.

The picture was of her, her father, her brother and Erin. She had been only 7 in the picture, Hank was holding her up with Justin was on his left side and Erin was on his right side. It was a perfect family picture.

Tears had began falling onto the picture as she held it close to her, the teen felt pain ache in her heart little by little she had lost people from her family. First her mother, then Justin, Olive and Daniel, Erin, then Alvin. Jordan couldn't take it if she lost her father.

It was now reaching noon, Adam got the teen from the office. Kim helped Jordan put on Erin's old vest.

"Guys I don't have a hundred grand to give, I'm screwed". Jordan said.

"What about the money in your dad's safe?" Jay asked.

"He put half of that into a trust for me and the other half for Daniel. What do we do?"

"Leave that to me". Antonio said.

The senior detective went down to evidence and got the money they needed for Hank's ransom, after getting he headed back upstairs. Jordan had put a ear piece in her right ear.

"Alright Jo with that ear piece you'll be able to hear and talk to all of us and we'll be able to hear and talk to you". Mouse told her.

"What else do I need know?" She asked.

"If you feel like something's wrong give us a signal and we'll come in". Jay answered.

"What kind of signal?"

"A word or a phrase, either would do". Adam chimes in.

"What about, I wanna go home?"

"That'll be fine".

"You guys will be close by right? You'll make sure nothing happens?"

"We'll be close by the whole time". Kevin assured her.

"You're ear piece also has a tracker so if they take you anywhere we'll know where you are". Mouse chimes in.

"Let's go get my dad back".

Everyone then left heading to the dock, Jordan was nervous the whole time her hands were shaking. Adam and Kevin dropped her off at a nearby park close to the docks, the teen carried the duffle bags full of money to the docks as she looked around seeing nobody.

It was now noon and Jordan was on the docks with the bags of money, she walked around the whole time. The team had stayed back far enough to not get caught but they were able to see the teen.

"You guys can hear me?" Jordan asked quietly.

"Loud and clear sweetie". Kim answered her.

"Do these things usually take this long?"

"It depends". Adam asked.

"On what?"

Before someone could answer the seventeen year old two men had shown up, Jordan turned around trying to get control of her emotions and breathings.

"Guys I think this is it".

"Show time". Antonio said into the radio.

The two men approached the teen and stopped a few feet from her.

"Where's the money?" One asked.

"Where's my father?" Jordan asked.

"Give us the money and we'll return you're father".

"I'm not giving you shit until I see my father. Alive".

One of the men pulled out a gun aiming it at her, Jordan saw the weapon aimed at her. She was now terrified but kept her cool. The team was ready to move in but didn't, they weren't gonna put Jordan in danger.

"Give us the money kid unless you want you're daddy sent back to you in pieces". The other guy said.

"Like I said, I'm not giving you anything until I see my father. Alive".

The two men then went over to the teen, one of them grabbed the bags of money and the other took a hold of Jordan.

"Let's go". Jay said to the team.

"Jay no". Antonio says.

"What the hell do you mean no?" Kim asked angrily.

"If we follow them we'll be able to get both Jordan and Hank back".

"What if they kill her?" Adam asked.

"They won't, too much riding on this. Whoever did this wants Hank to suffer and if anyone ever wants to make him suffer they go straight for Jordan first they didn't they went for him". It then hit the senior detective. "Oh no".

"Oh no, what do you mean oh no?" Hailey asked.

"Whoever took Hank wants to make this very personal, they took Hank first and waited to take Jordan. I think they waited to take Jo because….I think they're gonna kill Jordan in front of Hank then kill him".

"And we just let her go". Kim spoke.

"Let's go get them".

Jordan rode in the back of the car as they drove to the location where her father was being held, her nerves were all over the place. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to calm herself down. Soon enough they arrived at an abandoned factory.

"Factory, good pick". Jordan said.

"Move kid". One guy said shoving her.

They were now inside the factory, Jordan saw her father handcuffed his chin resting against his chest. Her heart dropped when she seen him covered in blood, cuts, bruises, but what made her blood run clod is the fact is she didn't know if he was breathing.

"Daddy!" Jordan yelled.

The teen ran to her father and saw his face, his was bloodied and bruised. She gently took the tape off his mouth.

"Daddy, daddy please wake up. I'm here now. I'm here to take you home". Jordan's voice broke.

Hank was starting to come around, he heard a girl's voice and it was very familiar to him. He looked through blurry eyes to see a teen girl in front of him when his vision finally cleared he saw his daughter standing right in front of him as tears ran down her face. Jordan had used her hair pin to unlock the cuffs and Hank dropped and she caught him as they were on the floor.

"Jo Jo, w-what are you doing here?" Hank asked weakly.

"I'm here to take you home".

"I..told you..not to do this".

"You'd it for me, it's only fair I do it for you".

"Does the team know?"

"Yeah. I have to give them my signal and they'll move in".

"Well well if it isn't little Jordan". Damiano spoke.

The teen spun around to see Damiano, she glared at him while she stood protectively in front of her father. Hank managed to get up and stand protectively in front of his daughter.

"Leave her out of this Damiano, this is between you and me. Not her". Hank spat.

Jordan still managed to hold her ground, she held onto one of her father's arms as fear took over her body. Damiano then pulled a gun aiming it at the father and daughter, Hank stood in front of his little girl. While the father and daughter were distracted they didn't see the two men sneak up on the teen and forcefully grab her.

"Let me go!" Jordan yelled.

Hank turned to see the two men holding his daughter and he knew if he made the wrong move his little girl was as good as dead. They brought her over to Damiano and he took a hold of her, he had his forearm against her throat. Jordan knew this would be her chance at getting the team in there now.

"I wanna go home!"

"Quiet". Damiano hissed.

The team heard the teen's signal and grabbed their weapons rushing inside, Kevin bashed a door in as everyone swarmed in.

"Chicago PD!" Antonio yelled.

Damiano then shot Hank in the shoulder sending him down to the ground, Jordan was fighting to get out of the hold but failed.

"No! Dad! Daddy!" Jordan cried.

She was then dragged out of the room by the older man the whole time she was fighting, the team had killed the two bodyguards when they were shot at. Jay saw his boss on the floor bleeding from his shoulder.

"21 George emergency, I need a bus my Sergeant has a GSW to the shoulder. Put a rush on that bus". Jay says into the radio.

The young detective then got down and began applying pressure to Hank's shoulder, the older man saw his Detective on the side as he was pressing against his shoulder. He then began to push Jay away as he got up.

"Sarge you have a gun shot and losing blood fast". Jay advised him.

"I need to get my little girl back". Hank told him firmly.

Picking up a gun from the ground Hank went to go find his little girl. Damiano still had a hold of Jordan as he dragged her through the empty hallways of the factory.

"So you had your father's team on standby, I knew you wouldn't show up alone". He told Jordan.

"My dad may have raised a kid, he ain't raise a stupid kid". Jordan said.

"Jordan!" Hank called out.

Hearing her father call for her gave the seventeen year old some kind of hope. "Dad! Help!"

"One more word out of you and you'll get a bullet". Damiano spat in her ear.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch".

"Such a foul mouth for a girl like you, do you kiss your mother with that mouth".

"Don't talk about my mother!"

After a lot of fighting and struggling from Jordan, the two finally made it to the roof, the entire time the older man still had a hold on the teen so she wouldn't escape.

"Look you can get out of this alive, just let me go".

"Shut up! I need to think!"

A moment later the door to the roof burst open, Hank was there holding a gun and behind Hank was the whole team they all had their weapons raised up. Damiano had Jordan in front of him, his forearm still on her throat and with his other hand he held a gun to her head.

The seventeen year old felt the cool metal gun press against her temple, now she was completely petrified. She had her eyes locked firmly on her father.

"Daddy help me. Please help he daddy, I don't wanna die". Jordan said shakily to her father.

"Let her go Damiano". Hank said.

He tried to move which cause the older Italian man to tighten his grip on Jordan and the gun, Hank had to play this out very carefully or else his daughter would be dead.

"Jordan has nothing to do with this, you got a beef with me not my daughter. Let he go and you can have me".

"Dad no!" Jordan cried.

"Let my daughter go and we can finish this. Just us".

"Fine".

Jordan was then let go and ran straight to her father, Hank held onto his baby girl as she began to sob and shake uncontrollably.

"Daddy..please don't do it". Jordan cried.

"It's gonna be alright now sweetheart, you're safe now". Hank soothed her.

Damiano then raised his gun aiming it back at Hank and Jordan.

"Fire!" Antonio yelled.

Hank then grabbed a hold of his daughter shielding her with his body, the team then opened fired on Damiano. Antonio then gave the sign for them to stop which they did, once it was safe Hank and Jordan got back up, the teen now had her father's blood on her clothes but she didn't care. Going to his good side she wrapped herself around him.

"I'm glad you're alright daddy". Jordan whispered.

"I am too sweetheart". Hank says.

He kissed her temple then everyone left the roof. By this point an ambulance had arrived and took Hank to the hospital, without question Jordan rode with her father and everyone followed behind.

After arriving to the hospital Hank was immediately brought up to surgery, Jordan was brought to a treatment room to get the blood cleaned off her. The team arrived and when the teen saw them she ran over hugging all of them.

"Thank you, for helping me get my dad back". Jordan told everyone.

"That's what family's for kiddo". Jay said.

A few hours later Hank was out of surgery and in recovery, once Hank was moved to a room Jordan was in the chair next to his bed. She watched as he slept, she then got out of the chair and carefully got in the bed next to him. The teen was on her father's good side, she laid her head on his shoulder and threw an arm over his chest.

The teen was drowsy, she had been awake almost 24 hours. Slowly sleep took over the seventeen year old before she went to sleep she mumbled something under her breath.

"G'night daddy".

She kissed his cheek and soon sleep had taken over Jordan, the teen was now fast asleep curled into her father's side.

Hank awoke a little while later he felt as if he got hit by a truck, she glanced down to see his little girl fast asleep. Sighing in relief he used his good arm and pulled her closer holding his arm around her protectively. He kissed her head and held her.

He didn't care what happened to him, he only cared what happened to his little girl. The older man could have been beaten to hell and near death he still wouldn't have care as long as his little girl was safe and alright that was the only thing that mattered to him.

He soothed her hair back and kissed her head again, Hank laid awake for awhile just gently brushing Jordan's hair back. He remembered he'd done this many times when she was a little girl. The teen blindly looked up at her father.

"D'ddy?" Jordan asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep baby, I'm right. I'm not going anywhere". Hank says to her gently.

"I love you daddy".

Smiling Hank kissed her head one last time. "I love you too my sweet girl, I love you more than my own life".

About an hour and a half later Hank began dozing off and soon enough he was asleep, that night he fell asleep with his baby girl curled into his side.


	13. Rock Bottom

Warning: Mentions of underage drinking, drug use and self harm! Don't like Don't read!

Jordan- 14

It had been a couple of weeks since Justin's funeral and Jordan didn't take any of it well. The fourteen year old hadn't been sleeping well, if she slept at all it be in her brother's room. She barely eats anymore. The teen could barely get out of bed anymore. When her father wasn't around she'd go and steal his liquor and drink, she took the small pocket knife her brother gave her and cut her wrist but not deep enough. Jordan had hit rock bottom.

Since her brother's death she had been a zombie, wherever she goes she has an emotionless look on her face. Her brown eyes would be blood red from crying and being drunk. She had missed a good couple of weeks of school to grieve. She had never experienced death before so she took it hard, when her mother died she wasn't old enough to remember.

Jordan now knows why Erin turned to drinking and her stuff after Nadia died, it had numbed the pain even if it was for a few minutes. Sometimes she'd show up to the District drunker than hell and everyone knew it.

She told everyone that she'd stop and they believed her, but she never stopped. Eventually she stopped going to the District, she'd go to school only to cut and when she left she went to a place she thought she'd never go to.

Bunny was pouring drinks for the people at the bar, a moment later Jordan walked in. A hood covering her face, she didn't want anyone to see her tear stained face. She went over and sat down at the bar taking off her hood. When Bunny saw the fourteen year old she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well if it isn't little Jordan, what's wrong honey get lost on you're way to the District". Bunny mocked.

"Pour me a whiskey". Jordan whispered, her voice cold as ice.

"I'm sorry what?" Bunny checked to see if she heard the teen right.

With a evil glare she looked at the older woman. "I said, pour me a whiskey".

" No way, what do you want?"

"I want a damn whiskey!"

Taken back by the teen's outburst she eventually poured the drink and slid it over to her. Jordan gulped down the drink quickly, her throat burned. Sliding the cup back over to Bunny she laid her chin on the bar.

"Another".

Bunny knew why Jordan was acting this way, she heard of Justin's death. The older woman then had an idea, if Hank had took her daughter she was gonna take his.

Pouring the girl another drink she slid it the cup back to the teen. Once again Jordan gulped down the whiskey and slid the cup back to the older woman.

"Another".

"I heard about your brother. I'm very sorry about"

"Bunny do me a favor, don't talk to me about that. Just get me another one".

"Want anything else?"

"A beer".

Bunny poured the whiskey then got her a beer. She watched as the teen gulped down her third whiskey and started drinking her beer.

"I have to ask why come to me? You know Erin and you're father won't like that".

"Right now I don't give a damn about what anybody thinks. Besides you won't go back to my dad about this, you didn't with Erin so I know you won't do it with me".

"If you want I can give you something else to help take the pain away".

"Like what?"

Bunny then pulled her purse out and gave the fourteen year old a small plastic bag full of pills. Jordan finished her beer as she wiped off her lip.

"What are they?" Jordan pointed to the pills.

"A little bit of everything, hydrocodone, hydromorphone, kapanol, and lorcet".

"How much for the whole bag?"

"Tell ya what, since it's your first time. It's free".

Jordan took the plastic bag and took out four of the pills not caring which ones were which. Popping them in her mouth she downed another whiskey. Tears then burned in her eyes as sobs began escaping her lip, acting as if she cared Bunny put a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Honey it's alright".

"I miss my brother, I want him back".

"Tell me about him".

"Justin was the best brother ever, he helped take care of me. He helped my dad raise me, I wasn't even his responsibility but he made his responsibility. He taught me a lot, how to ride a bike, how to fight, I can't believe he's gone".

The teen began crying as Bunny came around from the bar and rubbed a hand on Jordan's back. She remembered exactly what she did with Erin was after Nadia died, she was gonna do the same thing to Jordan.

"It's gonna be ok now".

"It'll never be ok, he wasn't just my brother. Justin was my best friend, yeah he had his issues everyone does". Jordan choked on a sob. "I just want my big brother back. I just want my brother back".

"Oh sweetie it's alright".

"Can I get another whiskey and beer?"

"You can have whatever you want honey and I mean that".

Jordan popped a few more pills in her mouth and drank some more whiskey. Bunny now knew how to get to Hank.

District 21

The squad was quiet, the only sounds that we're heard was Mouse typing on his computers. The team was just returning from their case, Hank was running down leads from his CIs.

Erin saw that her sister wasn't there, in a way she wanted to give the teen her space to grieve but she also wanted to help her. She remembered after Nadia died she cut everyone off and quickly went downhill from there, the older woman didn't want that to happen to her sister.

Everyone was really concerned about the young teen, she had cut them off again. Jordan had cut them all off the day after Justin's funeral, the teen had even cut off her own father. Not being able to take it, Antonio had got up and went over to Mouse. The tech had seen the senior detective coming over to him.

"What's up". Mouse said.

"Track Jordan's phone, she hasn't been here in weeks and she won't answer any of our calls. I wanna know where she is". Antonio said quietly.

"One sec". Mouse replied.

The tech had began tracking the teen's phone and when he got the location, his face now had a look of sadness and disbelief as he looked up at Antonio. "Tell me that's not what I think that is".

Antonio had the same look, was his niece seriously at a bar? More importantly Bunny's bar? Why the hell would she be anywhere near Erin's mother? He then had a bad thought, what if Bunny had sunk her claws into the teen just like she had done with Erin?

Jordan was still in a vulnerable state and will turn to whoever or whatever to ease her pain. Antonio then got up and looked around the squad, if it was true that Jordan was at Bunny's bar he wanted to have the right person with him.

"Erin, let's go". Antonio said.

"Where are we going?" Erin asked.

"To get Jo".

"Ok where is she?"

This was the part he dreaded telling her but it had to come out. "Bunny's bar".

Her heart sank down to her gut when he had said that, it couldn't be true. There was no way in hell it was true. Jordan would go that far as to going anywhere near Bunny. No matter how much pain she was in. As quickly as she could she and Antonio left the District.

Meanwhile

Jordan was now on her eighth whiskey and her seventh beer, she was higher than a kite and so drunk she could barely stand. All Bunny did was pour her drink after drink, the fourteen year old was drinking like a fish. The teen felt a little numb but she didn't want to be a little numb she wanted to be completely numb, blindly she reached in her pocket and grabbed her pocket knife.

Bunny watched on as the teen began cutting her wrist, she didn't say a word or even made an attempt to stop her. The older woman left her alone and let her do as she pleased.

"Nobody understands". Jordan says, her words slurring.

"I know what that's like". Bunny said.

"Nobody knows what it's like to lose a part of your family like that. I lost my big brother, my best friend. Everyone their looking and treating me as if I'm a fragile little girl who needs protecting. I'm not. I wish everyone would just leave me the hell alone, everyone grieves differently. I'm still grieving".

Before Bunny could talk the door opened, Antonio and Erin walked in. The first thing they saw was Jordan at the bar with empty bottles and a small glass in front of her. The two adults stormed over.

"Let's go Jordan". Antonio said forcefully.

"I'm not going anywhere". Jordan said coldly.

Erin glared at her mother. "Why the hell would you do this? She's in a vulnerable state right now!"

That had caused Jordan to stand, she lost some of her balance but she was gonna stand her ground. "She's right here! She doesn't need you two looking out for her anymore!"

"Let's go Jordan, we're taking you to the District". Antonio said more forcefully.

Jordan had chuckled dryly. "Antonio let's get one thing perfectly clear ok. You're not my father and you never will be so just stop acting like it. You've been acting like my father since I was 11! I already have one father I sure as hell don't need another one. What I want is for all of you to stop acting as if you care because in reality you don't! The only reason any of you care is because I'm your boss's kid and if anything happens to me under your care he's gonna chew all your asses out". She then turned to Erin, by this point Erin had a shocked expression on her face. This wasn't there Jordan. This wasn't her sister. "Why are you of all people here? You did the exact same thing when Nadia died so why are you here? To talk to me? Talk me out of doing whatever? Newsflash Erin I'm not seven anymore, I don't need anyone to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I don't need anyone to tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm still grieving my brother so why don't all of you do me a favor and LET ME GRIEVE!"

The two detectives had never been so shocked before, they heard Jordan raise her voice but never once did she ever yell. Jordan was starting to feel a bit dizzy, she felt the blood run down her arms a moment later she had passed out. The small plastic bag was in her hand. Before her head could hit the floor Antonio had caught her and Erin snatched the bag out of the teen's hand, she then viciously glared at her mother.

"What did you give her?!" Erin yelled.

"I didn't give her anything, she came in with it". Bunny defended.

Antonio had pulled out his radio. "21 Ida Emergency, I need an ambulance to my location I got a teenage girl down. She OD'd and losing blood fast. Tell that bus to kick it in the ass!"

"10-4 bus en route".

He then set his radio down and felt for a pulse, his heart dropped when he couldn't find one. The senior detective then began CPR on the fourteen year old. Erin went around the bar and forcefully grabbed Bunny by the front of her shirt.

"I'm gonna ask one more time, what did you give her?!" Erin yelled.

"She came in with that!" Bunny yelled back, defending herself.

"What did you give her?!"

"Nothing!"

"Look at her mom!"

She then forced her mother's face over to where Antonio was still performing CPR on Jordan trying to get her pulse back. Jordan's eyes were closed and her body was very still, it was almost as if she was...dead. Bunny saw the teen a small part of her felt bad, but it was a sign that her plan was working. Erin glared at her mother wanting to attack her.

"If she dies Hank will reign down hell on you and I will personally throw you in jail. Now what did you give her".

"I gave her a few things, I don't know which ones she took".

"What was it?!"

"Hydrocodone, hydromorphone, kapanol, and lorcet".

Without thinking or realizing Erin had punched Bunny knocking her down on the ground. "Have you lost your mind?! Jordan's grieving and vulnerable and you give her booze and drugs! What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you that desperate to get back at me and Hank?!"

"Jordan came here on her own free will!"

"You gave her the drugs and booze! So help me if she dies I will personally lock your ass up and throw away the key".

A second later Gabby and Brett rushed into the bar and saw Antonio still giving the teen CPR, the paramedics then rushed over getting to work.

"How long has she been down?" Brett asked.

"A few minutes maybe. Jordan, she OD'd". Antonio answers, fear in his voice.

"What'd she take?" Gabby asked.

"Hydrocodone, hydromorphone, kapanol, and lorcet". Erin answered.

Gabby then checked for a pulse but there wasn't one. "Alright we have to shock her heart".

The senior detective kept pressing down on Jordan's chest not giving up, he didn't care if she yelled and screamed at him. She was his niece dammit and he was gonna save her. Gabby saw the look on her brother's face.

"Tonio we have to shock to try and get a pulse". Gabby tells him.

Brett then attached the electrode pads while Gabby setup the monitor once they were done Antonio stopped compressions.

"Charging…..clear!"

Jordan's body was shocked but still didn't have a pulse so they tried again.

"Charging….clear!"

There still wasn't a pulse which was now frightening everyone. Was Jordan dead? Was this the way she was gonna go out? Dead in a bar from an OD? They weren't giving up, none of them were giving up.

"Charging….clear!"

There it was, Jordan once again had a pulse. Everyone had sighed in relief. Jordan was alive.

"Let's get her to Med, she needs her stomach pumped". Brett says, as tears slid down her face.

They got the teen on the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. Antonio was gonna ride with his niece to make sure she was alright.

Erin was still with her mother, the glare never left her face. "I can't believe you did this. You knew that Jordan was like this and you sunk your claws into her just like you did to me. You got her drunk and high". This next part wasn't hard at all. "Barbara Fletcher, you're under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them".

"Arrested for what?"

"Child endangerment, reckless endangerment, and attempt murder".

"Murder? Erin please don't do this".

" You should have thought about that before you gave Jordan alcohol and drugs. You should have thought about that before she overdosed. This is on you Bunny, you knew Jordan was in a bad state of mind and you took advantage of that. So whatever happens to you happens".

Erin then escorted her mother out of the bar, she glanced down at the blood on the floor. Jordan's blood. She was sickened at the sight. Putting her mother in the police car she drove to the District.

Chicago Med

Gabby and Brett have arrived to the hospital, Jordan was still remained unconscious but had a pulse. Antonio was right beside his niece.

The next few minutes for the senior detective was a blur. Jordan was taken to a trauma room and they began pumping her stomach. After her stomach was pumped they working on her wrist.

Will was cleaning the dried blood off her wrist and arms, he looked down at the teen and couldn't believe that she did something like this. He wrapped her wrist and arms with white bandages, once he was finished he left so the teen can rest.

Antonio was on the phone updating Hank and the others about Jordan. Telling the older father that his daughter overdosed was one of the hardest things the detective ever had to do. It was one thing he thought he'd never have to do. He got off the phone and rushed over to Will.

"How's Jordan? Is she ok?" Antonio asked.

"Her stomach was pumped of all the drugs. I believe what caused her to pass out was the drugs, being drunk, and losing blood. I honestly can't believe Jo did something like this". Will replied, pain filling his voice.

"It's hard to believe. I know".

A moment later Hank had rushed in, a fearful look on his face. He saw the older Halstead and his detective talking. The older man rushed over.

"Where's Jordan? Is she alright? Did she make it?" Hank asked, fear and pain filled his voice.

He had just buried his son, he couldn't bury his daughter after that.

"Jordan's alright, we pumped her stomach and put bandages on her wrist. Hank she's gonna have to be a psych hold for 72 hours". Will told the father.

"For what?"

"The cuts on her wrist, she did them to herself. We have to make sure she isn't a danger to herself or others".

Hank felt as if his world is crashing, he had just lost his son and buried him. Now his little girl was cutting and doing drugs to ease her pain.

"I understand".

Will then excused himself from the two men, Hank looked into the trauma room to see his baby girl passed out. Memories had started flooding his mind from when Justin was in the hospital. Shaking all that from his head he faced his detective.

"What happened". Hank said.

" I had Mouse trace her phone, Hank she was at Bunny's bar. She got Jordan drunk and gave her the drugs". Antonio admitted.

Now Hank was furious, Bunny now crossed a serious line with him. That woman was not gonna do to his daughter what she did to Erin, no way in hell that was gonna happen. It was because of her, his daughter got drunk, she got high and OD'd nearly dying from it.

Before he went and did something stupid he went to sit with his little girl. The older father sat right next to her brushing her hair back like he always done.

A few minutes later the whole team came rushing in, they had seen Antonio watching their boss with his daughter. Jay had went over to his friend.

"What the hell happened". Jay spoke.

"Erin's mother, she got Jordan drunk and gave her drugs. Will said what could have caused her to pass out was being drunk, the drugs, and losing blood". Antonio said.

"Is she ok now?" Alvin asked highly concerned.

"Yeah, they pumped her stomach and bandaged her wrist".

"Her wrist?" Kim asked scared.

"Jordan cut herself, multiple times on both wrist".

Everyone was incredibly shocked to hear that. It was no wonder why she stopped going to the District, the teen didn't want anyone finding out her secret.

Jordan was slowly starting to come around, her vision was very blurry. She saw a figure sitting next to her, once her vision cleared she saw her father.

"D-dad". Jordan said weakly.

Hank looked over at his daughter and got up hugging her, he felt pain when she didn't hug him back. This wasn't his daughter. She looked like Jordan but wasn't her. He didn't know who she was right there.

"Sweetheart why". Hank says tearfully.

"I don't know".

" Jordan we just lost Justin, I'm not losing you to".

That done it for the teen. "Go away".

" Jo-" He was cut off by her outburst.

"I said GO AWAY! Get out!"

This had really shocked and surprised Hank, his daughter never once yelled or screamed at him. He didn't know if it was still her grieving or Bunny had her claws in deep enough to turn Jordan against him.

Without a word Hank left the room, tears sliding down his cheeks. He didn't know who that girl was in the room, that wasn't his little girl. One thing he knew for sure, no matter what it took he was gonna get his baby back at any cost.

He walked past the team leaving, the older man was gonna pay Bunny a visit. Getting to the District in record time he went down to the holding cells and looked inside to see Bunny there.

The older woman looked over to see a furious seething Hank. In the past she had seen Hank angry and upset, but not like this. Swallowing hard she watched as he unlocked the cell door stepping inside closing the door behind him.

"You. You got my daughter drunk, you gave her drugs and she nearly died from it!" Hank yelled.

"Jordan came to me Hank! You may not wanna hear it but for once it's the truth. She came in the bar on her own free will". Bunny defended.

"The second she walked in you could have picked up the phone and called either me or Erin but you didn't. Instead you gave her booze and drugs, my daughter almost died because of you and if she had you wouldn't be breathing right now. You won't do to Jordan what you did to Erin".

"And what was that Hank?"

"You took advantage of her in a vulnerable state, told her all these lies. Acted as if you gave a damn about her. Then you started giving her drink after drink then slid her something. I'm gonna be very very clear about this, the next time you come anywhere near my daughter again you won't be breathing".

After that was said Hank left going back to the hospital.

Back at the hospital, Jordan refused to see anyone from the team. She won't talk to them or the doctors. Why won't anyone leave her alone? Everyone grieves differently in their own ways, why won't they let her grieve the way she wants to? The fourteen year old then had an idea.

Hank had returned and when he went to see his daughter she refused to see him. She wouldn't say a word to him or anybody.

When she was brought up to the psych ward, Jordan couldn't look at any of them. The teen couldn't even look at her father. She went up without say a single word to any of them.

Three days later Jordan had been released from the psych hold. She swore that her drinking, cutting and using was behind her that she never do it again. The teen had fooled everyone.

A week had gone by now and Jordan was back to drinking and cutting. She still had everyone cut off, she wanted to do her own thing and she was. If her father was asleep at night she'd sneak some of his booze, other times she'd get her own with her fake ID.

One day Jordan was at school after her second class she ditched, after leaving the school the fourteen year old knew where she was going.

Bunny was out of jail on a bond, the judge had warned her to stay away from all minors or else she go back to jail. She was cleaning a glass when Jordan walked in.

"Ya know I could get in a lot of trouble with you here". Bunny told her.

" I won't tell if you won't. I want my usual". Jordan replied.

Bunny set a small glass in front of her then poured in the whiskey afterwards she got a bottle of beer opening it.

"So one of my friends is having a party, I think it might be a good escape for you. What do you say?"

Gulping down the whiskey she looked at the older woman. "Count me in"


	14. Party Gone Bad

**Warning: Mentions of underage drinking, drug use and sexual assault! Don't like Don't read!**

*Picks up from the last chapter*

Jordan- 14

Ever since cutting off everyone Jordan had been spending a lot more time with Erin's mother, Bunny. The older woman had given the fourteen year old whatever she wanted, drugs, booze, money, anything. Jordan hid the fact she was spending time with Bunny, she'd lie and say she was with kids from her school and somehow everyone had believed her.

The team had still been worried about the teen, Hank was incredibly worried. His daughter wasn't acting herself, she won't say a word to any of them not even him. That girl wasn't his daughter, his little girl was under that wall she had built around herself. It was gonna take a while for them to break that wall and get the real Jordan back.

It was a couple of days before this party happened, Jordan was still with Bunny. She rather spend time with someone who wouldn't judge her. The older woman kept pouring the teen drink after drink and slid her some pills, Jordan popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them with the whiskey.

"About this party, who's all gonna be there". Jordan says, wiping her lip.

"A bunch of people". Bunny answered.

"That doesn't tell me a lot".

"Why does it matter?"

Jordan chuckled dryly. "Why does it matter? In case you have forgotten who I am, if word gets out who I am and who my father is that's a very bad thing. My dad tends to piss a lot of people off on a daily basis. I don't want word to get out that I'm doing this".

"Sweetie just relax nobody won't know who you are as long as you don't say anything".

"It's not about me saying anything, anyone takes one look at my face and boom I'm outed".

Bunny then had an idea as she flipped some of the teen's brown hair back. "I have an idea".

District 21

The team had gotten a new case, it was something else to keep their minds distracted. Hank tried hard as hell to focus on the case and not his daughter. They had the whiteboard out with a picture of a caucasian guy with his name written above the picture. Hank came out of his office hitting the picture, grabbing his team's attention.

"This is Damian, we have no known last name or any other name. He's a highly known drug dealer out of the north side, word got out he could have gotten in bed with one of the cartels. Word also got out he's suppose to be making an appearance at a party of some kind in a couple of days. Put the word out to you're CIs and find anything you can". Hank said to his team.

Hank headed back to his office, Erin and Alvin had followed him. Erin had shut the door behind her so no one overhears.

"How's Jo?" Alvin asked.

"Not talking to me. All she does in lock herself in her room or she'll lock herself in Justin's room, she barely eats anymore if she eats at all she'll go to Justin's room". Hank answered sadly. He paused as he took the picture off his desk.

The picture was of him and his children, they were all smiling in the picture. The small family was perfect. A tear slid down Hank's cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"I don't know my own daughter anymore, that's not my little girl". Pain had filled his voice when he said those words.

"It's like she built a wall or something around her and she won't break it". Erin said.

"I want my little girl back, I almost lost her once I can't lose her again".

"She may not talk to you but she'll talk to me".

Erin then left the office and leaving the squad, she headed over to Bunny's bar to look for her sister first. Jordan still at the bar drinking they had stopped talking about the party so their plans wouldn't be ruined. When Erin opened the door to the bar it almost felt like deja vu, it reminded her of when Hank would go there to get her and she wouldn't go. If need be she'll drag the teen out kicking and screaming she stormed over and grabbed Jordan by the elbow forcing her off the stool. The fourteen year old glared over at the detective.

"Again with this, why are you here? Don't you get it Erin, I don't want help. I never asked for help". Jordan spat.

"This isn't you Jordan I know you, you are better than this". Erin replied forcefully.

"Get use to it, this is the new me Erin. Don't like it then leave me the hell alone and back off. It's time I start taking care of myself now".

"Let's go, I'm taking you to the District".

The teen chuckled. "Who the hell do you think you are? My mother? Oh wait that's right I don't have a mother just like I don't have a brother anymore!"

"You need help Jordan, it's not to late for you to get help. I know what you're feeling, I got help. Just let me help you".

Jordan then had a vicious glare in her eyes. "You're one to talk, what the hell did you do when Nadia died? The first chance you had you turned back to drinking and using. You ain't no saint yourself if we really wanna go that way. Jay reached out to you, I reached out, my dad reached out to you and you still chose booze and drugs over us. You're family! You have no right to judge me when you, yourself did the exact same thing. The only way you got to come back because you saved Jay and because my dad allowed it. Wanna know a secret Erin? He should have never let you come back no matter what you did, hell you bailed on all of us once who's to say you won't do it again? You wanna talk about Justin turning to drinking when life gets hard? Look in the mirror Erin and look at yourself, look real hard. You remember everything you did. Where were you when I needed my sister? Where were you when Jay was falling apart? You abandoned me, you abandoned Jay. Me and Jay we moved on with our lives perfectly fine without you but my dad tried to get you back and you practically said screw us. You chose the bottle and pills over us. My dad should have left your ass in the gutter to rot, I have no idea what he ever saw in you. At least with Bunny she won't judge me for thing things I've done, whereas all of you will. Just like I told Antonio the other day, I don't need you guys looking out for me anymore".

Erin had never been this shocked before, but she knew that Jordan was right. Right after Nadia died she quickly turned back to the bottle and pills. She abandoned her family when they needed her. The only way she got her life back was because of Hank. Jordan was right about everything.

A mischievous smirk was now planted on the teen's face. "Truth hurts doesn't it. What can I say, life's a real bitch don't ya say".

Erin knew this was about to hurt the teen but it had to be said. "How would Justin feel about this? Seeing his little sister do all of this? Drinking? Cutting? Using drugs? You are just like him, when life gets tough you turn to the bottle".

Jordan then moved dangerously closer to the detective, a vicious glare in her eyes. "If you ever say that about me or Justin again I swear on everything I will knock the shit out of you, my brother ain't here to defend himself so now it's my job to do it for him. Just like he's always done with me, he fought for me, defended me, all of it. Now it's my turn to fight and defend him. And if _my_ brother's name ever crosses your mouth like that again, I'll knock the hell out of you. I don't care who the hell you are or who the hell you think you are, you may have been raised with my brother but let's get a few things straight right now. That don't make you his sister, that don't make you his family. I know my brother better than you, better than anyone. Justin was my best friend, hell he was my only friend. You ever say some stupid shit like that out your mouth again you won't know what hit you, as far as I'm concerned you're not my family anymore you burned that bridge the day you chose booze and pills over all of us". She then drank another glass of whiskey in front of Erin. "In fact you can go back and tell everyone at the District they aren't my family anymore, none of them. The only family I have now is my father. The rest of you can burn in hell for all I care".

The fourteen year old finished her beer then looked back at Erin. "Why are you still here? Are you deaf?! Go away and leave me the hell alone!"

Jordan sat back on the stool as Bunny came around looking at her daughter. "Erin, honey it's best if you give Jordan some space to figure everything out. She's still hurting and grieving, let her cope".

The young teen poured her another whiskey and chugged it the whole time Erin hadn't looked this shocked before, she never once heard this from Jordan. The fourteen year old sat back down on the stool and poured her another drink.

The detective looked at her sister in shock and disbelief. "You're honestly picking Bunny over me?"

Slamming the small glass down and getting up she made her way over to Erin. "Right now at this moment, I'd pick anyone over you. After all I picked this up from the best".

Without another word Jordan walked out of the bar putting her hood and sunglasses on. Erin then looked over at her mother, rage and fury burned heavily in her eyes and body.

"What the hell did you do?" Erin spat.

"I didn't do anything". Bunny said.

"You tricked her, you took advantage of her. Jordan nearly died because of you".

"I didn't do anything all I did was try and help her".

"Help her?! By giving her alcohol and drugs?! That's helping her?! Stay the hell away from her mom because if you don't Hank will be the very least of your worries".

After that she left and before she could call Hank, her phone rang. It was one of her CIs.

-Hello. Erin answers.

-Erin it's me, Jen. The woman on the phone replied.

-Hey what's up?

-Can we meet I got info on Damian.

-Of course we can meet at the coffee shop.

Hanging up she headed to the nearest coffee shop.

While

Jordan was stumbling through the streets, she had an idea on how not to get spotted at the party. She went into a store getting some hair dye, she also got makeup and a new outfit. She smiled at the outfit, if her father had seen it he would have went through the roof.

The dress was a black strapless dress and it was so short it reached her bottom. Smirking at it she then went to grab a pair of heels, the ones she picked were red stiletto heels. The heel was a good 6 inches. After grabbing her stuff she paid for it and left.

Before going home the teen had hit a liquor store, Jordan knew she had to go to certain parts of the city where her father wasn't known. She had walked into a liquor store and everyone had curious looks.

The fourteen year old grabbed a bottle of whiskey, tequila, and a six pack of beer. Everyone in the store gave her confused looks, the cashier had raised his eyebrow.

"You got some ID hon". The guy said.

Pulling out her fake ID she slid it over to the cashier, he looked at it and still had a raised eyebrow.

"You sure you're 22?"

"I get that all the time, I got my mom's height she was short". Jordan used a fake happy voice.

Believing her the guy rang up her stuff and she paid, the fourteen year old headed home. Once home the teen took all her stuff up to her room, passing by her brother's room she felt a chill down her back. A lump was forming in her throat.

Jordan hid all her stuff and took her booze to her brother's room, she locked the door and sat on his bed grabbing one of the bottles opening it Jordan took a large gulp of the liquor. It burned as it went down her throat but she didn't care.

Half of her bottle of whiskey was gone and she was drunk. Suddenly she was hit by emotions and started crying, putting the bottle down she laid on the bed cuddling one of her brother's pillows.

Meanwhile

Erin had arrived to the coffee shop and saw her friend, Jen. Jen was around Erin's age, she had fiery red hair, bright ocean blue eyes, she wore a loose green shirt with blue skinny jeans and sneakers.

The detective headed over to her friend and sat down, the two women made sure they weren't seen or heard.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up with something else". Erin says.

"It's ok, I get it. I have info on Damian, I know where he's gonna be tomorrow night".

"Where?"

"It's gonna be a party he loves a huge crowd, so nothing can ever get traced back to him".

"Right".

"Bunny told me that she's going to this party and invited someone, I never got a name. The party is gonna be at a house on the north side, the address is 2436 North Avenue it's close to Division Street".

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"That's all I know".

"Thanks so much Jen".

"I hope you take the bastard down".

"We will".

After the meet Erin headed back to the District to update everyone. As she drove she couldn't help but think about Jordan and what she said. Deep down the detective knew the fourteen year old was right.

She cut everyone off, she abandoned Jordan and Jay, she chose the bottle and pills over her family. Erin wasn't about to let Bunny manipulate her sister any longer. Instead of going straight to the District, she had went to Hank's house to check on Jordan.

After finishing the bottle of whiskey, Jordan had started on the bottle of tequila and that bottle was now at the half finished. She then pulled out the small pocket knife and began cutting her wrist, the fourteen year old was too drunk to care about the pain instead she watched as the blade went across her flesh cutting it and watching as the blood began oozing out.

Erin arrived to the house and when she tried to open the door it was locked, pulling out her key she opened the door to see the house empty and quiet. It was way too quiet. So either Jordan wasn't home or she was locked up in either her room or Justin's.

"Jordy? Honey are you here?" Erin called out.

The teen could have sworn she heard a voice but she wasn't sure all she kept doing was drinking the tequila, she wiped her wet lip with the sleeve of her shirt. Blood had ran all down her arms, for the first time in a while she felt numb. She didn't feel anything and that's exactly what she wanted.

Erin ran up the steps and checked Jordan's room which was empty and so was Hank's, running over to Justin's door she tried to open it and it was locked. Jordan was in there doing god knows what.

She began pounding on the door. "Jordan! Open up honey! Don't do this! Whatever Bunny told you she's lying and manipulating you. She did it to me".

"Are you deaf?! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jordan yelled, her words slurring.

"It's not too late for you to get help!"

Jordan stumbled to get up and went over to the door opening it, a vicious glare on her face once again. Erin saw blood run down her arms and saw that it covered some of her clothes.

"Sweetie let me take you to the hospital".

"It's too late for me now I suggest you go before I do something I may or may not regret later".

Erin put her hands gently on the teen's shoulder and Jordan shoved her away. "Don't touch me".

The teen turned going back in the room and when Erin reached out putting a hand on her should, Jordan whipped around and slapped the detective across the face. Hard. Now Erin was completely shock, Jordan had never once raised a hand to her or anyone that wasn't her family. A bruise was now forming on Erin's right cheek, she put one of her hands on her stinging cheek.

In a icy cold voice Jordan spoke. "I told you not to touch me, go away and don't come back again, I don't want or need your help. I don't need anybody's help. Now go and don't come back".

Going back into the room Jordan slammed the door in Erin's face, the detective was still in shock as he hand never left her cheek. Had her worst fear come true? Did Bunny have her claws in Jordan so deep that she turned on everyone in her life? Had Bunny helped the teen turn on her own family? Not knowing what else to say or do Erin had left.

The detective had headed back to the District, pulling up at a red light a lump had started to form in her throat and tears burned in her eyes. This wasn't Jordan, that girl wasn't her sister. She didn't recognize that girl at all. How was she gonna get her out of Bunny's hold? Were they gonna be able to get the old Jordan back? Only time would tell.

Erin was so far lost in her thoughts she didn't see the light change color until a horn behind her broke her from her thoughts and she continued her way to the District. Ten minutes later she had arrived and headed inside going up to the squad. As soon as she got up there Jay had seen her but what got his attention was the bruise on her cheek.

"What happened". Jay says.

"Jordan hit me". Erin replied, her voice cracking.

"She what?"

Jay then headed for the stairs but Erin had stopped him. "Jay, just leave her alone. I can't get through to her. None of us can. She doesn't consider any of us family anymore, she told me the only family she has is Hank".

"Jo had no right doing that to you".

"She's hurting, she's still grieving Justin".

"Jordan hit you and you're ok with it?"

"I'm not ok with anything she's doing but I feel her pain. To lose someone that close to you. I lost a best friend in Nadia, Jordan lost her only brother and best friend in Justin. She never experienced death before so of course she's gonna take it hard".

A look of confusion appeared on Jay's face. "She never acted out when her mother died?"

"Anna died when Jo was a baby so she doesn't remember her mother. Jordan's hurting very badly".

"We need to find a way to get her back".

"I don't know if she'll ever come back Jay. I think Bunny has her into deep". Her voice kept breaking by the minute. "I think Jordan's gone and she's not coming back".

"Don't say that!" A voice yelled.

Everyone looked over to see Hank standing at his office door, he wasn't about to hear that about his little girl. The older man still had faith that Jordan will eventually come around and be her old self again. He didn't care if his daughter hated his guts, he was still gonna fight and defend his little girl.

"Jordan's not gone and she will come back". Hank's voice was forceful.

"Hank, I saw her just now. She doesn't want any help, she cut all of us off. Jordan told me she doesn't consider any of us family anymore. Bunny has her into deep. I don't know what else I can say or do to help". She paused taking a deep breath she continued. "Jordan doesn't want my help because I did the same thing she's doing, I'm not the right person this time".

"Jo has to listen to reason". Antonio chimes.

"She won't believe me, Jordan ain't listening to anyone right now. She won't talk or listen to anyone except Bunny".

"She'll listen to me". Hank said.

Hank then left the squad going home to check on his daughter, nobody stopped the older man because they all had faith that maybe Hank could get the teen back.

Back at the house Jordan had cleaned up her arms of the blood and put makeup to cover up the scars. She was still locked in her brother's room, the teen was wrapped up in the covers and they still smelled like her brother. The fourteen year old didn't have the heart to change his bed, it still had his smell and she wasn't gonna change that. Neither Hank or Jordan had the heart to even touch Justin's room or get rid of his things.

Hank made it to his house in record time and quickly rushed in, he ran up the steps he saw the doors to his and Jordan's rooms were wide open which meant one thing. She was in Justin's room. Going over to the door he tried to open it but it was locked.

"Jordan, sweetheart please open the door". Hank said, beating the door.

"Go away!" Jordan yelled.

The older man knew his daughter was still hurting but if he had to be strict let it be. "Jordan Lynn open this door before I break it down".

Jordan then slowly got up out of the bed still stumbling, she opened the door and glared at her father. When the door opened Hank couldn't believe his eyes, his daughter was a complete mess. Her brown hair was messed up, her eyes were blood red, and he smelled the alcohol on her breath.

"What do you want?" Jordan asked coldly.

"This has to stop Jordan and it stops now. I know losing Justin was hard but sweetheart this path that you're going down he wouldn't like that, would he want to see you like this? This path you're going down it's a bad one, one I tried to keep you from going down".

"Well apparently you didn't try hard enough and how the hell do you know what Justin would have wanted? What Justin wanted was to stay alive and be with us, now he's gone and he's not coming back. Why'd you do it? Why'd you pull the plug?"

Hank felt his heart shatter, he felt something wet going down his eyes but he didn't care. "Sweetheart he wasn't gonna wake up, he wasn't gonna get better".

"You don't know that! Justin could have woken up, he could have got better and now he'll never have that chance because of you. He won't get to see Daniel grow up, he won't be able to have other kids, he won't get to see me go to prom, graduate, any of it because of you! You had faith he'd wake up and all of a sudden you pulled the plug on him, he's gone because of you and the bastard that did it. You're part to blame for Justin dying, you killed my brother! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SON!"

That killed Hank to hear that from his daughter. He killed his own son. Hank swallowed the lump in his throat but it didn't go down it stayed there. He couldn't believe that Jordan had said that. Had she said it out of anger? Was it because she was drunk? For the first time that he knew of he was speechless.

Jordan still looked at her father as rage and fury burned in her brown eyes. "You killed your own son and you don't even have the balls to admit it. At least I can own up to what I have done but can you? All you do is hide behind everything instead of owning up to what you did, that's what you taught us. Admit it you killed Justin, you killed your own son".

Before Hank could say something his phone went off and Jordan chuckled dryly as she shook her head. "Of course, work calls. Can you be a parent for 5 minutes?" She then chuckled again. "It's no wonder why Justin hated you at times because you care more about that damn job than your own kids, it's always been that way. You care more about that job then me".

"Jordan that's not true, I have always put you and you're brother first".

"No you don't cause as soon as you're phone rings you leave because that's one thing you have always been good at. Leaving us. Whenever you're gone, Justin was there. He was more of a father to me than you ever were, he was more of a father to me than you ever will be. Mom shouldn't have stayed with you, I wish that she had just left when she was pregnant with me. Sometimes I wish you weren't my father. Where are you when I need you? Where were you when I was crying for Justin?" Jordan sniffed as fresh tears began falling from her eyes, her voice then was icy cold. "As far as I'm concerned you're not my father, you're just the guy who knocked up my mom and I don't have a choice but to live with you. All you are and all you ever will be is a sperm donor. So all of you can stay the hell away from me and stay the hell out of my life and my business, I don't need you, Erin, I don't need anyone anymore. Face it _Hank_ , your precious little girl she's gone and she's not coming back. So just get used to this new Jordan because you're gonna be seeing a lot of her now".

Hank now had tears falling from his eyes like a dam, all his daughter's words cut and stabbed him. He felt his world and heart shatter into pieces when she said that he wasn't her father and what killed him was she called him by his name instead of dad. Was Erin right? Was his daughter gone? Would she ever come back? He was broken out of his thoughts by his phone.

"You should go and this time don't come back. I mean it Hank don't come back".

Before the older father could get a word out the door slammed in his face and he heard the lock click. Jordan sat back on the bed and opened a beer bottle, she chugged the beer till the bottle was empty. Slamming the bottle down she pulled her knees to her chest and once again began sobbing.

Hank left his house, a look of rage was now on his face. This was Bunny's handy work, that poisonous bitch had turned his little girl against him and everyone else. She done to Jordan what she done to Erin and Hank wasn't gonna take that at all. No matter what his daughter had said or done to him, that was still his little girl and he was gonna get her back one way or another. He was gonna break that wall that she built around herself. The first thing he had to do was cut the cancer out of her life and that cancer was Bunny.

Bunny was standing behind the counter of her bar wiping it down and serving drinks, a second later Hank stormed inside. Rage and fury had burned heavily in his body, he saw Bunny and he started clenching his fist wanting to knock the shit out of her. He stormed around behind the bar and grabbed the older woman.

Bunny had a fearful look on her face, there were many times in the past when Hank was pissed at her but this was different. He'd never once been this pissed off before and it actually scared her.

"W-what are you doing here Hank?" Bunny asked, her voice shaking.

"If you ever come around _my_ daughter ever again, I swear to god Bunny you won't live to see another day. You turned Jordan against everyone just like you did with Erin. I don't know my own daughter because of you, you took advantage of a vulnerable girl sank you claws in her and started feeding her all these lies, acting as if you gave a damn. Jordan believes it, for some reason she believed whatever the hell you told her. You lied and manipulated Jordan, my daughter, my little girl almost died because you gave her pills. You come two feet near my daughter again and the next time I see you, you won't be breathing. You understand me". Hank said in a murderous tone.

"I understand".

Before he done something stupid Hank left the bar heading to the District. Bunny was standing there seething, now Hank had went to far and now it was time for him to pay. Pulling out her phone she called someone.

" Yeah it's me, there's something you need to know about this girl I'm bringing to the party. She's, Hank Voight's daughter".

District 21

Hank arrived back to the District, he was still deeply hurt by his daughter's words. She practically disowned her own father and called him a sperm donor. No matter what happened, Hank was still gonna fight and defend his daughter and he was gonna get her back. One way or another.

Going inside he headed up to the squad, as soon as he got up there everyone. They all looked at him.

"How'd it go with Jo?" Adam asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm handling it". Hank spat.

" But-" He was cut off by Hank's outburst.

"I said don't worry about it! I'm handling it! Jordan's my daughter I will worry about her!"

After that the squad was dead quiet, they knew that it meant stop talking about it.

"I got word back from my CI, Damian is gonna be at this party. He likes parties because nothing can ever get traced back to him". Erin spoke.

"Alright this is the plan, Ruzek and Burgess will go undercover at the party. When you spot Damian do a buy and nail his ass. The rest of us will be on standby in case things go south". Hank told the team.

"Understood". Adam and Kim said in union.

After that was said Hank went to his office and slammed the door. Erin looked over at Alvin and signed for them to go to the office.

Hank was pacing in his office, tears were falling from his eyes. Erin and Alvin then walked in, whatever Jordan had said to him hurt him enough to bring him to tears.

"What happened man". Alvin said.

" Jordan blames me for Justin dying because I pulled the plug". Hank answered through tears.

"No". Erin spoke in shock.

"She practically disowned me, Jordan said all I am is a sperm donor. She also said that she wishes Anna took her away before she was born".

The two adults had never been this speechless before. What happened to their Jordan? This wasn't Hank's daughter. This wasn't Erin's sister. This wasn't Alvin's goddaughter. They needed to find a way to get their Jordan back. The question is how?

"I don't care what she said, what she's done, any of it. Jordan's still my little girl and I will get her back". Hank said with determination.

"We're here if you need help". Alvin told him.

"Al's right". Erin agreed.

Hank picked up a picture and looked at his baby, she may not be herself at the moment but he'll find a way to get her back.

It was the day of the party, Jordan skipped school to get ready. She headed over to Bunny's to get ready, little did she know the older woman had set her up.

The team was going over there plans one more time and began setting up. Hank had texted his daughter but didn't get a reply, that had killed him even more. Before any undercover job he always texted his daughter and always got a reply but not this time. Little did he know things we're not as they seemed.

Around 10 at night, Bunny and Jordan headed to the party. The teen felt out of place wearing the dress and her face caked in makeup, her stomach was turning. Bunny looked over giving her a fake smile.

"It's ok to be nervous about your first party". Bunny told her.

"I can do this". Jordan whispered.

They finally arrived and headed inside, as soon as they headed inside music was blaring loudly through speakers. People were drinking and taking all sorts of pills. Bunny pulled Jordan with her over to a table and gave her a red plastic cup.

"Here you go, drink up".

Taking a large gulp, Jordan spit it back in the cup. "What the hell is that?"

"Just drink it".

Jordan drank it again and it was way too strong, she felt as if she got punched in the face. When she wasn't looking Bunny had a evil grin on her face, her plan was in motion.

Hank and the team finally arrived, Adam and Kim went to the house. As soon as they walked in all they heard was the loud music blaring, they saw people drinking, popping pills and snorting stuff.

"Boss were in". Adam said quietly.

" Find Damian". Hank told the two.

The two detectives got to work, they went through the house together. To play off their act they each grabbed a cup and slowly sipped their drinks.

Jordan was on her fourth drink and she was plastered, she was dancing all crazy like. Bunny had slipped away from her and went to find someone. After a few minutes she found Damian.

"Bunny my favorite customer". Damian said.

"It's always a pleasure Damian". Bunny replied.

He then scanned the room. "Where is she?"

"Over there". Bunny pointed to the intoxicated teen.

"This night just got better".

The two detectives kept going through the house and Kim's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Adam, look at that girl over there". Kim whispers.

" What girl?" Adam asked, scanning the room.

Kim then pointed to a intoxicated Jordan. "That girl".

When he saw the teen girl, he couldn't believe his eyes. Bunny had brought Jordan. This went from bad to a hell of a lot worse.

"Sarge we got a big problem". Adam said quietly.

Hank then looked confused. "What's the problem Ruzek?"

"Jordan's here".

Erin felt her heart stop, Jen told her Bunny was bringing someone but never got a name.

"Bunny brought Jordan". Erin said with fear in her voice.

Hank felt his heart skip a beat, his little girl was in the same house as a known drug dealer. All Damian had to do was see her and that would have been it.

"New plan, get Jordan and keep an eye on Damian. Whatever you both do, don't let her out of your sights". Hank told them.

"Understood". They said together.

Adam saw all the guys that hit on Jordan and it made him furious. Nobody was gonna mess with his surrogate little sister and get away with it.

He stormed over with Kim in tow, Jordan was dancing with a guy. Adam tapped the guy on his shoulder.

"What?" The guy asked agitated.

"You got three seconds to get the hell away from my sister before I break every bone in your body". Adam told the guy in a dangerous tone.

The guy scurried away and Jordan glared at the two detectives.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Jordan spat.

"I think we can ask you that same question. Jordan do you realize how dangerous this is for you? Anything can happen to you here". Adam replied.

"Well I don't think that's either of your concerns so how about this. You two go back to that little case of yours and leave me the hell alone".

"We're not doing that Jordan, you may hate everyone right now. Were not giving up on you". Kim told her.

Jordan then walked off only for Adam to stop her and pulled her back by her arm. The teen looked back at the detective with an evil look.

"Adam I highly suggest you let me go".

" I'm not doing that Jo".

"Then you leave me with no choice, I really didn't want it to come down to this bit you made me do it".

" Do what?"

Jordan turned around and smirked evilly she then kicked Adam in his groin area hard. The detective then fell to his knees, Kim got down beside him and looked back at the teen.

"I didn't wanna have to do that but it felt pretty damn good. By the way you can tell Hank that I don't need babysitters anymore, I can take care of myself".

After that the fourteen year old stormed away. It took a good ten minutes before Adam finally got back to his feet, his groin area still hurt like hell.

"Adam what happened". Antonio asked.

" Jordan kicked me in the balls". Adam answered in pain

"Where is she?" Hank asked.

"We lost her". Kim answers.

" Find her! Now!"

Jordan was walking around, she was feeling a bit dizzy but fought through it. Damian saw the teen he had two cups in front of him he slipped something into one of the cups and went over to the teen.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing over here by yourself". Damian said.

The teen turned to see the handsome guy in front of her, she blushed and moved some of her hair back.

" This is my first party". Jordan answered.

"I can tell, my name's Drake".

" Jordan".

"I brought you a drink".

Damian handed her the spiked cup and she sipped it, she smiled into the cup. The dealer had began sipping his drink as he smirked evilly into his cup.

After finishing her drink Jordan felt as if the room was moving, her vision was getting blurry, her legs were beginning to feel like jello. Damian then had a fake concerned look on his face.

"Hey you alright?"

"I…don't feel…so good".

"You should lie down, come on I'll take you to a room".

"I…should..go".

Damian then guided her upstairs to a room, an evil grin appeared on his face. He knew that Hank and the team was tracking him so he figured he can get to Hank.

Adam and Kim we're searching frantically through the house and couldn't find the teen or Damian.

"Guys we have a much bigger problem, we don't have eyes on Damian or Jordan". Kim said.

Hank felt sick to his stomach, his little girl was in the same house as that son of a bitch. What if he found her? What if he gave her something? All that and more ran through his head.

Erin's blood ran cold, if anything happened to her sister she's was gonna reign down hell on Bunny.

The team sat in silence they all hoped that Adam and Kim would find Jordan before all hell broke loose.

Up in a room a highly intoxicated Jordan Sat on the bed, Damian had closed the door to the room and locked the door. He then sat next to the teen and moved some hair from her face.

"You're so beautiful". Damian said gently.

"I should really get some rest". Jordan replied, her voice groggy.

He then started to kiss her but she pushed him off which made him mad, he then pushed her down acting more aggressive. Jordan was now paralyzed with fear.

"Get off me!"

"You're father shouldn't have came for me".

"Adam! Kim!"

Damian chuckled. "Oh sweetheart ain't nobody gonna hear you just like ain't nobody gonna save you".

"How'd you know who I was?"

"I'm not stupid, I knew Voight had a kid. Bunny just pointed you out to me".

"What?"

Had she just heard right? Bunny sold her out? Why'd she do that? Many things roamed on her head her main thing was she was trying to fight off Damian but he was too strong.

Adam and Kim searched the whole house and still no sign of Jordan and Damian. A bad thought had just entered Kim's head.

"Adam what if he found her?" Kim asked.

"They're not down here so where else could they be?" He replied irritated.

"Upstairs".

They then rushed up the steps. Jordan was still fighting Damian but he still overpowered her. He was kissing her body all over, the teen was crying and still struggling.

The detectives saw four rooms three of the doors we're wide open. Adam checked the closed door and banged on it.

"Jordan! Sweetheart you in there!" Adam yelled.

The teen heard them and felt hopeful so she called out. "Adam! Kim! Help!"

"Keep quiet". Damian hissed.

Adam then kicked the door in and saw the scene, Jordan on the bed with Damian on top of her. He then saw nothing but red, he stormed over forcefully grabbing the guy off his surrogate little sister pinning him to a wall. He held his forearm on the man's throat, the detective had a murderous look in his eye.

"Make one move and I swear to god, I'll break your neck". Adam said in a murderous tone.

Kim rushed over to a shaking and crying Jordan. "Honey it's ok".

" I tried to fight him but he was too strong". Jordan cried. She sniffed and looked at Kim with tears running down her face. "Kim can I see you're earpiece".

Kim took her earpiece out and put it on Jordan's ear.

"D-daddy?" Jordan's voice breaking.

Hank heard his little girl's voice and knew something happened. It broke his heart to hear her like this.

"I'm here baby, are you alright?" Hank asked gently.

"I wanna go home daddy, can you take me home?"

"Yes sweetie, you can go home".

"I'm so sorry. For everything".

"It's alright now Jo, I promise".

Adam and Kim switched places, she put the cuffs on Damian while he went over to Jordan. Taking his jacket off he put it on her, he looked at her face and saw all the smeared makeup covering her cheeks.

"I'm so so sorry Adam". Jordan said finally looking at him.

" You're forgiven. We got here in time before anything happened". Adam tells her.

"I was so scared".

Adam then pulled the crying teen into his arms and held her as she cried, she gripped his shirt tightly in her fist. He laid his cheek on her head as he consoled her.

"Can I see my dad?"

"Of course you can let's go".

The party was now over, everyone left. Kim was escorting Damian out with Adam and Jordan behind them.

Once outside Hank saw his detective coming out with his little girl. He saw that makeup was smeared all over her face and noticed a few bruises on her, looking over at Damian he knew that the son of a bitch touched his baby girl.

Hank stormed over and punched Damian to the ground, he began kicking the dealer multiple times before finally grabbing him by his shirt. Hank now had a murderous look in his eyes.

"You touched my daughter". Hank said dangerously.

"She won't forget me". Damian spoke smugly.

Before he did something stupid he looked over at Antonio. " I suggest you take him down to the District and throw his ass in the cage".

Antonio then took a hold of the dealer, he was ready to kill this guy for touching his niece. Putting him in the car they drove off.

Jordan looked at her father and ran over to him, she clutched to her father tightly burying her face into his shirt.

"I'm…so…sorry daddy". Jordan cried.

Hank rested his chin on the top of her head, he then kissed her head. "It's alright now baby, daddy's here. You're safe now. I'm not going anywhere".

"I…was so…scared".

"Shh everything's alright now, I'm here baby. Daddy's here, daddy's got you".

After a few minutes the father and daughter broke from the hug, Jordan looked to her father with a tear stained face.

"I tried to fight him but he was to strong".

" You're safe now, I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you".

He wiped away the tears and pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. For everything. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're my dad, I didn't mean anything that I said".

Hank just held his baby in a protective hold, Jordan kept saying over and over she was sorry. After a few more minutes Jordan then went over to Erin and hugged her.

Erin held the teen in her arms as tears began falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Erin. For everything I did and said". Jordan cried.

"You're forgiven Jordy". Erin said tearfully.

"I trusted Bunny and she did this to me".

This had gotten everyone's attention especially Hank and Erin's. The older father went back over to his little girl.

"Sweet girl, what are you talking about?" Hank asked.

Sniffing and wiping her eyes, Jordan pulled away from her sister and looked back at her father.

"He said he knew me because of you, all Bunny did was point me out to him. He told me his name was Drake he gave me a drink and next thing I know everything's spinning and he brought me up to a room. He locked the door sat next to me". Her bottom lip started wobbling even more. " I pushed him away and the next thing I know he's on top of me".

She went back to her father's arms clinging to him, Hank was now ready to kill. He was ready to kill Bunny. He was most definitely ready to kill Damian.

Erin couldn't believe what she had just heard, Bunny had set Jordan up. If Adam and Kim hadn't found her when they did, that house would be a crime scene. Hank pulled his daughter into his arms again and held her, everyone saw the look in his eyes and knew he was ready to kill.

"Jordy, we have to take you to the hospital to get you checked out". Erin said gently.

The fourteen year old looked over at her sister from her father's hold. "Can you and dad come?"

"Of course we can".

They then took Jordan to Med to get checked out. Once at the hospital Jordan nearly freaked when Hank was asked to leave the room but everyone calmed her. After getting examined she was discharged, they were able to find her a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

Before he was going anywhere Hank was about to go have a 'chat' with Damian, Jordan got in the car and shut the door. He then faced his surrogate daughter.

"Take her home, I'm gonna deal with Damian". Hank said, his voice had a murderous tone to it.

Before she could even get a word out Hank left going to the District, Erin then got in the car taking the teen home. Jordan stayed quiet the whole time. She didn't know what to say after everything she did and said to her sister.

"Erin". Jordan's voice was small and broken.

"What is it sweetie". Erin replied softly.

"Do you hate me?"

"No sweetheart I don't hate you, you can say and do a lot of things but I'll always forgive you. Family always forgives each other".

"I hope dad can forgive me".

District 21

Hank arrived to the District in record time he stormed inside and made his way to the cage, fury burned heavily in his body. He was like a lion hunting his prey. He was ready to kill. Once he got close he began rolling his sleeves up and put on a pair of gloves. The older man was about to end the son of a bitch who touched his baby.

Damian was in the cage he saw Hank coming over and chuckled evilly. "I thought you'd be home with you're precious little girl".

Storming over to the cage the older man opened it and forcefully grabbed the dealer by his shirt then closed the cage cuffing him to it. He took a long chain wrapping it around his knuckles then looked at Damian.

"You had the balls to touch my daughter. An innocent child". Hank said in a calm deadly voice.

"She won't ever forget me".

Hank then sucker punched him in the gut hard with his chain wrapped knuckles, Damian screamed in pain. The older man had punched him repeatedly in the midsection, the gut, everywhere. When the dealer looked into Hank's eyes it was like looking into the eyes of the devil. Hank then went to grab a crow bar and began beating the dealer with it.

Finally Hank grabbed a pair of pliers and put one finger in the tool, Damian looked at him with a fearful look.

"Please. Please don't do this". The man begged.

"Let me ask you this, is that what my daughter said to you?"

Damian didn't know what to say which cause Hank to close the pliers which snapped one of the fingers and the dealer screamed and cried in pain. And he kept doing it till all ten fingers were broken. By this point the dealer was in tears he looked at Hank with a pleading look.

"Pl-please man...I'm sorry".

Not wanting to hear any of it Hank took the cuffs off him letting him go he then forced him to turn around only to recuff him. He then dragged Damian to his car throwing him in the trunk, the dealer looked at the older man with a terrifying look.

"Where are you taking me?"

"For a ride".

Closing the trunk Hank got in the driver seat and headed to the silos. Little did Damian know this was a ride he wasn't coming back from.

Back at Hank's house, Jordan was taking an extra long shower. She felt dirty after Damian touched her all over, after she was cleaned up she was changed into some plaid pajama pants and one of her brother's shirt. She headed downstairs, Erin was now coming from the kitchen holding two mugs of hot chocolate. She heard footsteps and turned to see her sister.

"You feel any better?" Erin asked.

"I'm sorry Erin, for everything I did. That I said. I don't know what came over me, after I started hanging out with Bunny I started changing. I trusted her. I believed her. I thought she cared about me". Jordan said, her lip wobbling again.

"Sweetie she took advantage of you, Bunny knew you were in a bad place and she used that to her advantage. She lied to you, manipulated you, honey she used you to get back at me and you're dad. Bunny never cared about you, she wanted you to gain her trust that way it be easier to get you to do whatever she wanted. None of what happened was your fault. People make mistakes everyday you're entitled to make mistakes so you learn from them, so you know what not to do next time".

"Dad came to check on me, I blamed him for Justin's death, I told him that he killed his own son. I said he wasn't my father anymore that all he was, was a sperm donor. How's he ever gonna forgive me?"

"Because you're his daughter and no matter what you said or did, he'll forgive you. Honey he never stopped fighting for you or defending you. Like I said family always forgives each other because at the end of the day all you have is family, and Jordy you have one amazing family that loves and cares about you".

"You think the others will ever forgive me?"

"I can bet my paycheck on it".

A short time later Hank had arrived home to see Erin on the couch with Jordan, the teen saw her father and knew she had to talk to him. Erin walked over to her father figure.

"What happened with Damian?" Erin asked quietly.

"It's been taken care of". Hank simply said.

Erin took the hint and dropped the subject, she left going home giving the father and daughter time alone. Hank went sitting next to his daughter, Jordan stayed quiet the whole time not sure where to start.

"Dad, I'm really really sorry for everything I said. I don't blame you for Justin's death I don't know where that came from. And you're not a sperm donor, you're my father. My dad and I'll always forever be grateful for that. Please don't hate me". Jordan said as tears started falling from her eyes again.

Hank then gently lifted her chin and looked into her teary brown eyes, he saw the sadness and pain in them which broke him even more.

"Baby I could never in my life hate you, no matter what you said I'll always forgive you. I told Justin the same thing. Your my little girl and I couldn't hate you, I can't because I know when you said that it wasn't you saying it. It was Bunny talking, she tricked you. She turned you against me. That wasn't you talking".

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Hank pulled her into another hug and kissed her head, one of his hands cradled her head. "You're already forgiven sweet girl".

The older father then propped his feet up on the table as Jordan curled into his side as she held his midsection, Her head resting against his shoulder. Her eyes began drooping but she kept bolting awake.

Putting some hair behind her ear he kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep baby, I'm right here. Nobody's gonna hurt you".

Her eyes then closed and she mumbled something under her breath, "Don't leave me".

"Never".

A day had passed and Jordan was now going to see Bunny, she was pissed at the older woman for setting her up. She walked into the bar and Bunny had seen her, she didn't know that Jordan now knows about the Damian situation.

"There she is, here I got you're drinks ready". Bunny said.

Jordan took the drink and chugged it and slid the glass back over.

"So there's another party, you should totally come to. There's a lot of people that you should meet".

"Like Damian". Jordan said, her voice cold.

Bunny froze in her place, how'd she find out. "I don't know what you're talking about".

The teen chuckled dryly. "You sick twisted lying manipulative bitch, he told me. You pointed me out to him at the party. You set me up, I was almost raped because of you. I trusted you, believed you. I don't know why I ever came to you. All you did was turn me against my father. My family. I chose you over them".

"You were the stupid one to do it".

That had done it for Jordan she slipped out her pocket knife and opened it, rounding the bar she punched Bunny in the face. The older woman's nose was gushing blood getting everywhere, the fourteen year old looked at Bunny who looked a little helpless. A moment later she began kicking her a few times the whole time the older woman was yelling for her to stop.

Bending down Jordan used the knife to lift Bunny's chin so she could look the older woman in the eye. When Bunny looked in Jordan's eyes, she felt as if she was staring at another Hank only worst. She felt as if she was staring at the devil.

"If you ever come around me, my father or Erin again, I'll kill you myself and believe me I'll have a lot of help doing it". Jordan's voice had a dangerous murderous tone.

"I understand".

"Good".

The fourteen year old had left the bar going home. Her time with Bunny was done. After the party ordeal it had made her more depressed, she headed home for some alone time. Once there she had locked herself in her brother's room again, she still had some liquor hidden in the room so she pulled out the half a bottle of tequila and her few beers she had.

Jordan was slowly trying to piece herself back together, she was gonna take it day by day. Minute by minute. She didn't know how long it would take for her to get back to normal if she ever did, she'd take as long as she needed. It was gonna be a long road to recovery.


	15. Demons

Jordan- 15

It has been a year since Justin had passed away, it's been a year since Jordan got the help she needed. Hank had made her go to rehab. The now fifteen year old was clean, sober, and she hadn't cut in a year. Jordan was now back to her normal self.

Late one afternoon Jordan was heading to the District after school, she was rushing in when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry". Jordan said.

"Well if it isn't little Jordan Voight". The man said.

Jordan froze in her spot, she was paralyzed in fear. She hadn't heard that voice in 5 long years. The last time she heard that voice she was being threatened and blackmailed. The teen looked up to see her father's former partner, Denny Woods.

Her breath got caught in her throat, she felt like she was gonna puke. Without knowing it her hands began to shake so she put her hands in her pocket. All of a sudden the teen wanted to drink, wanted to cut, a part of her wanted to use. She fought all those instincts, she worked too long and too damn hard to get out of that life. There was no way in hell she was gonna go back to that life.

Denny Woods smirked when he saw his former partner's daughter, the last time he seen Jordan was when she was ten and he told her it was too dangerous for him to be around her and after that he left never coming back.

"W-what are you doing here?" Jordan stammered.

"I came to see your father about something but he isn't in. How have you been".

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, just like your father".

The fifteen year old viciously glared at him. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I heard about your brother, I'm very sorry to hear that".

Her brother was still a very touchy subject for her, that wound was still healing and he just added salt to the wound. Clenching her fist in her pocket it had taken all of her energy to not knock the hell out of Woods.

"Let me be _very_ clear about one thing Woods, don't you _ever_ mention my brother to me. You don't care you never have, the only thing you want is information on my father and guess what asshole. I'm not doing it, I won't do it. See I'm not that same naive little kid I use to be, yeah you blackmailed me you can't this time wanna know why? Because I won't fall for it because I'm too smart for that. There's absolutely nothing you can use against me to make me do your dirty work and you know damn well I'm right".

Right before walking in Denny then spoke. "I know Jordan, what you did last year. I know what you did after Justin died, you drank, cut, hell you used a little bit".

Jordan spun around quickly shoving Woods back with all her might. "Don't you bring that shit up ever again. I'm clean! I'm sober! I worked too damn hard to get sucked back down. So you can go to hell Woods, rot in hell for all I care!"

"I also know about the party, I know about what Damian did to you".

Once again Jordan froze, she remembered what Damian did to her. He drugged her and nearly raped her shaking all that from her head she glared at Denny again.

"What's your point?"

"Right after the party he was arrested by Intelligence but then he seemed to vanish, without a trace".

"Again you're point?"

"Do you know where you're father was that night?"

"He went with me to the hospital, I went home with Erin, he came back here to interrogate that son of a bitch".

Denny chuckled dryly. "And you say you're not naive? Jordan, I'm not stupid when you're father had his chance we both know he killed the guy that almost raped his daughter".

"My father didn't kill anyone, whoever did kill the son of a bitch let me know their name. I'd like to shake their hand personally".

"Let me make this clear. If you don't do what I say, I can easily make a case against your father about Damian then you're father will go to jail for murder".

"Let me ask you something Woods, you got a body? Evidence? Proof? I'm not very good with law work but last time I check you can't make a case without a body, evidence, and proof. You got motive yes, that bastard assaulted me and tried to rape me that's all you have. Who's to say he ain't get killed on his way to prison? Who's to say he ain't get killed in prison? You have nothing Woods. You can't scare or blackmail me because you have nothing and that's all you are and will ever be is nothing. You pick and bully on people who's weaker than you, you mess with me because of my dad. I won't let you do it again, so whatever plan, scheme, whatever it maybe I won't fall for it so you can go to hell and burn there".

Jordan then stormed inside the District, her breathing was now very heavy. Her chest was hurting. She felt as if the room was closing in on her. She went up to the squad and her breathing increased. Jay was at his desk when he saw the teen and he rushed over.

"Jo, sweetheart breath. Breath in and out, in and out". Jay instructed her.

"I...can't...breath...my...chest..hurts". Jordan gasped.

"What do you feel Jo?"

"I...can't...breath!"

Jay then gently took a hold of her hands. "What do you feel Jo?"

"W-what?"

"What do you feel?"

"You're hands".

"Good what else, reach out and tell me what you feel".

The teen then reached out grabbing random stuff. "A desk, lamp, computer".

"What do you smell?"

Jordan chuckled. "Gas a lot of it, I think Adam had onions for lunch".

That had caused Jay to chuckle. "Good, good girl. What do you see?"

"You, the squad room, the lounge, dad's office".

"What do you hear?"

"Us talking, other than that it's quiet".

"Good job. Very good. How do you feel?"

"Better. How'd you know how to do that?"

"When Mouse and I came home, we'd help the one another through the panic attacks".

The fifteen then shot out hugging him. "I need a drink Jay, I need to cut, I need something".

"No sweetheart, no you don't".

"Yes I do".

The detective pulled her away and looked into her brown eyes, he saw the pain and sadness in her eyes. "What happened".

"I saw Denny Woods".

"You know him?"

"I met him once when I was eight. Don't make me talk about the rest".

After that was said, Jay was sick to his stomach. What had Woods done to her when she was a child? Had he crossed a line he shouldn't have?

"Jo, did he do something to you?"

"Don't make me say. All I need is a drink and I wanna cut".

"Sweetie don't go back down that path, you worked so hard to come back. You don't wanna go back down that path". The detective then had an idea. "Come on".

"Where are we going?"

"I'm getting you to a meeting".

"Jay, I don't need a meeting".

Taking a deep breath the young detective looked at the young teen. "I don't talk about it a lot but after Mouse and I came home there was a lot I couldn't deal with. There's a lot I couldn't handle. Nightmares. PTSD. Till this day it's hard as hell to fight all that. After we came home, the nightmares and PTSD was really really bad, nobody taught me how to cope so I turned to the bottle for help. I drank a lot. What most people don't know is I also used".

Jordan looked in shock when Jay had told her that. He didn't seem like the type to use drugs. She occasionally seen him drink a beer or two but never once she could picture him using.

"You used?"

"Yeah. I used oxycontin, fentanyl, and some of the drugs you used".

"How'd you get all that?"

"I came home with injuries very bad, so bad it hurt to move. When the pain was gone I was already hooked to the drugs so I lied to my doctors and told them the pain was still very bad so they kept prescribing them to me. One night I OD'd because I took a lot of pills and I drank, I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for Mouse".

"I know you have Will but have you ever lost anybody at all that was your best friend? That they were like you're brother or sister?"

"I have. A lot of them. I see them every night when I close my eyes. My last deployment, Mouse and I, we were in convoy vehicle. We were transporting someone and we hit landmine, the convoy explode". Jay's voice started to break as he remembered back. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Everyone on the truck died, except for Mouse and I. They said nobody was supposed to survive that explosion".

"What happened to you and Mouse?"

"For almost two months we were in comas, the doctors there thought we wouldn't have made it. They were ready to pull the plug on us because we didn't show signs of improving the only reason they never pulled the plug is they didn't have our families consent. Every night I see the faces that were supposed to come home, I see the faces of people who had families here waiting for them, I see the faces of my brothers and sisters who I lost. I don't know what it's like to lose my actual brother but I have lost people who were my brothers and sisters in arms. Sweetie, I know losing Justin was hard we all know he was your brother and you're best friend you don't need to go back to that life. You nearly died doing that, I nearly died. After I woke up in the hospital Mouse got me into a support group for PTSD, I got myself into AA meetings. It's still hard for me to this day, I drink every now and then but the cases we deal with it takes a toll. I'm afraid that one day I could relapse and lose everything, all I had was Mouse to help me. Will wasn't around. But Jo, you have you're dad, you have all of us, you have a family and support system, you have what I didn't have. I already have a brother, Jo you are my little sister every way possible I won't see you go down that path again. I worry about Erin relapsing all the time, now we all worry about you. That path it's nothing but trouble Jo, it can get you one of two ways. Dead or in jail. That's it. Don't put your dad or any of us through that pain again, we lost we almost lost you. I won't lose my sister again, I don't care if you hate me. Hate me, hate any of us all day long but we won't stop fighting for you or to help you. Don't ever be afraid to ask for help".

Jordan sat there in silence a couple tears ran down from her eyes as she looked at Jay. "Why does that happen?"

"Why does what happen kiddo?"

"When I feel like life keep kicking me in the gut the first thing I wanna do is drink, cut, maybe use. Why does that happen?"

"For some people that's a coping you did it before whenever you're down or whatever triggers it that's what you wanna turn to".

"The day that I was at Bunny's bar and I passed out, it was like I was I was sorta in the afterlife. I saw Justin, my mom, and I want them back Jay. I want my mom and brother back".

Jordan broke down crying again and Jay pulled her into his arms, he'd rather have her right there with him instead of buying stuff in the streets. He felt some of her pain, he knows what it's like to want his mother back.

"It's all ok sweetheart, I'm here. You're ok".

Jay was consoling the teen for a good five minutes, the teen had stopped crying and wiped her face. She then looked at Jay.

"Can you get me to a meeting? Because I know if I don't do something now, I may do something I'll regret".

"Let's go".

Grabbing his jacket and keys the two headed out, Jordan had texted her father saying she had to do something before going home. About fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a community center, the teen felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked over to Jay.

"Can you come with me?"

"Of course, I'll be here the whole time".

The two walked in, the meeting hadn't started yet. Teens were everywhere, talking, sipping on coffee and snacking on cookies. Jordan then turned to the door and Jay caught her.

"Where are you going?"

"This was a mistake, I can't".

"Yes you can. Jo you gotta stop hiding behind your emotions and let people in, it's ok to show your emotions. You're human, you're allowed. Don't be a robot and hide your feelings and emotions. It's ok to let people in".

"I don't know if I can Jay".

"I know you can".

"I'm scared".

"It's ok to be scared, I get scared all the time".

Jordan pulled her phone out calling someone. "Dad, how fast you can you get down to the community center?"

After that the meeting started, it was now or never. Jordan decided to go first to get everything off her chest. Standing in front of all the teens she felt incredibly nervous and out of place. She was a cop's kid at a teen AA meeting.

The fifteen year old opened her mouth but nothing came out. Jordan looked over to Jay who gave her a nod. Taking a deep breath she then started.

"I'm Jordan Voight, I've been sober for a year now. I started drinking, cutting and using a little right after my brother died. His death hit me, my dad, and my sister hard. It hit me hard because not only had I lost my brother but I lost my best friend. Instead of honoring my brother's memory, I turned to the bottle. I chose alcohol, a knife, and a few pills over those I call my family. I was so blind by grief I didn't know how to cope, no one taught me how to. I was at a party one night with someone who I thought I could trust but apparently that trust was misplaced because she ratted me out and I was sexually assaulted and almost raped. That made me even more depressed, one night I got drunk and slit my wrist so deep I lost a lot of blood. I almost died. Right after that my dad made me go to rehab and after I got out, I felt like my old self again but the first few months we're hard but I got through it. Today someone from my past saw me and it brought up old memories, he brought up my brother and what I did. My first thought was I wanted to drink, to cut, maybe even use but I didn't". This next part she smiled at Jay. "I talked to one of my dad's colleagues and he convinced me to come here now. I was about to back out but he told me to stay, in his words it's ok to feel, to show your emotions. Don't be afraid to ask for help".

Jay smiled when the teen repeated his words, a moment later Hank rushed in. He made it there in record time, the older man looked to see his detective and looked to the stand to see his daughter.

"What's going on?" Hank asked.

"Jo saw someone and it triggered her wanting to drink and cut. I convinced her to come here, I hope that was alright". Jay replied.

The older man turned to face his detective. "Thank you Jay, for being here".

"Anytime".

Hank looked to the stand to see his little girl, he then looked down? Was he a bad father? Why would Jordan confide in other people and not him? Jay saw the look on his face.

"Everything ok?"

"Am I a bad father?"

"Sarge, you're a damn good father. Jordan knows that, we all know that. There isn't anything you wouldn't do for her, you always put her first".

"Why won't she talk to me? She turns to everyone and everything else but not me".

" There are some things a kid can't tell their parents".

Before Hank could reply, Jordan ran from the stand over to her father hugging him. All the thoughts he had disappeared from his mind as he held his little girl. He was glad that she was back to her normal self. Pulling away from her father Jordan then hugged Jay.

"Thanks for bringing me here". Jordan said.

"Anytime. If you ever feel like you need to go to a meeting tell me". Jay replied.

"I will. I'm glad I told someone before I did something I would have regretted".

" We are to sweet girl". Hank said, smoothing her hair back.

They all had left, Hank and Jordan went home. Once there the older father gave his daughter a gentle look.

"Jo Jo, you know you can always come to me about anything. I mean that baby, whatever you need to talk about or get off you're chest I'm here. That's my job as you're dad, my job is to help you sweetie. You gotta talk to me, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I lost you once I can't lose you again. I won't".

Jordan knew her father was right, he lost her to Bunny once. He couldn't lose her again. How could she tell him that she saw his former partner? If she told him then it would bring up what Denny did to her as a kid.

Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? So many questions roamed her mind. She then shot out hugging her father.

"I don't wanna go back down that road dad, I can't. Mom and Justin wouldn't want me to do that".

"I'm here for you sweet girl. Always".

" Dad, what happened to Damian?"

Hank just held her tighter. "Just know he can't ever hurt you again. I made sure of it".

" I love you daddy".

The older father kissed her head and wouldn't let go of her. "I love you too baby. I love you more than my own life".

A couple of days have passed Denny had convinced Jordan to meet with him. She was at a diner sipping on coffee as she waited on her father's former partner.

A few minutes later Denny walked in carrying a bag and went over to the teen. He sat down, Jordan saw that he was sitting down.

"Wow just look at you, the last time I saw you. You were just a little girl now you're a young lady, I'll say this you still have your father's temper and attitude alright so you must get you're beautiful looks from your mother". Denny said

Jordan scowled. "Don't talk about my mom. What do you want? The last thing I remember hearing you tell me is that it's too dangerous for you to be around me".

"It was, I didn't know if you're father had people watching".

"You don't know if he does know".

" Look I brought a peace offering more so gift if you do this thing for me".

He slid the bag over and Jordan saw the big bottle of whiskey followed by a six pack of beer, a new pocket knife and two bottles of pills. Jordan chucked dryly as she pushed the bag back near him.

"You're sick. You know I'm still in recovery and you wanna give me that".

"Unlike you're father and the others I won't judge you, I can get you whatever you want whenever you want as long as you get me the information I want. Otherwise I'd have to open up a investigation".

The teen held the coffee mug in her hand as she looked down in the mug and viciously glared at Woods. An evil smirk appeared on her face.

"Anyone tell you that you have a giant stain on your shirt?"

Looking down confused he didn't see anything on his dress shirt. "What are you talking about?"

Jordan then threw the hot coffee on him, Denny screamed in pain as the hot liquid burned him. Looking at him with a fake concern she moved a bit closer to him.

"Damn that looked like it burned, I think you need to cool off".

She then picked up a milkshake and poured it on his head. She watched as the chocolate went everywhere on him. The fifteen year old then leaned in his ear.

" If you ever pull that shit again, I'll rat you out to my dad and tell him everything. Don't screw with me Woods, I'm the wrong person to mess with".

Walking out Denny stood up yelling at her. "You just made a big mistake!"

Jordan turned with an emotionless look on her face. "I've made them before".

The teen walked down the street, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her sobriety chip. Smiling down at it, she couldn't believe she had been clean and sober for a year. It was a everyday reminder that she changed her life around.

Twirling the chip around in her fingers, Jordan was glad she got clean and sober. She got her life back before she threw it away. The fifteen year old wasn't going back down that road. She worked too hard and too damn long to be dragged down again, nobody not even the likes of Denny Woods will bring her down.


	16. Spring Break

*Will mention SVU*

Jordan- 17

It was spring in Chicago and that meant one thing for Jordan, spring break. She wanted to go to New York to visit Erin but Hank was skeptical about letting his daughter go out of the state by herself. He didn't like her walking the streets by herself so going out of the state he wasn't having it.

"Dad please". Jordan pleaded.

"Not happening". Hank replied.

"Why".

"I'm not letting you leave the state by yourself".

"I'll be with Erin the whole time besides I'm sure you can call Olivia and I'm pretty sure they could keep an eye on me while I'm out there. It's only a week. Please".

The seventeen year old then used her old puppy dog look, the only look that could make her father cave. She'd been using the look since she was little and whoever she used the look on had eventually caved. Hank tried to turn away to avoid the look but the teen just went to her father's other side and increased the look. After a few second the older father had caved.

"You can go but only on a few conditions".

"Anything".

"You call me as soon as you land. You don't go anywhere in the city by yourself. You are to stay with Erin and only her, don't go anywhere with anyone. Check in with me every night and if I don't hear from you I'm coming out there and having Olivia and them go look for you".

"Deal".

"I mean it Jordan, you miss one call I'm on the first plane out there and having SVU look for you".

"Got it dad. Thank you".

"Mhmm".

Jordan hugged her father, Hank would do anything to make his daughter happy. He had a trick up his sleeve, he may not be there with her but he had someone who would. The seventeen year old then ran up to her room to pack while the older man tok this time to step outside and make a call.

-Benson. Olivia answered.

-Olivia, it's Hank Voight. Hank replied.

-Hank, what a nice surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?

-Jordan's coming out to New York to visit Erin, I was hoping that you guys wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her while she's there.

-Of course we can.

-Thanks I owe you guys.

-It's not a problem.

-I told her if she misses one call with me, I'll be on the first plane out and you guys looking for her.

-We'll keep an eye on her, I'll inform my guys.

-Thanks Olivia.

-Anytime.

After that he hung up, his daughter maybe leaving the city but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna have protection. He'd always find away to make sure she was safe no matter where she went.

The next day Hank drove his daughter to the airport, he couldn't believe he was talked into this. His little girl wasn't gonna be with him or the team for a week. He was afraid something would happen to her. Jordan was gonna be in a city she was unfamiliar with and he knew that people who go to cities they aren't familiar with would be a person's first target.

That wasn't about to be his daughter, if she missed one call he would be on his way out there with the team. At least she would be safe with Erin and the SVU team. Once arriving to the airport they headed inside they walked to the gate and waited for the flight.

Ten minutes later Jordan's flight was called, that had only caused Hank's fear to increase. The teen hugged her father tightly, the older father held onto his little girl.

"I'll be alright". Jordan whispered.

"I know". Hank quietly replied.

"I love you daddy".

He kissed her head. "I love you too baby".

After the hug broke Jordan kissed her father's cheek and he kissed her head one last time, the seventeen year old then boarded her flight at the door she waved at her father and he waved back with a smile. One she board he pulled his phone out texting Olivia.

-She just got on the plane. Hank.

A moment later he got a reply. -Jordan will be in good hands. Olivia.

Hank stayed and watched the plane take off, it has been an hour and he still hasn't left yet. After a few minutes the older man eventually went back home. It was gonna be quiet around his house without his daughter.

Jordan was up in the air, she was a bit of a nervous flyer because she has flown twice in her whole life. When her father had to go to New York for a couple of his past cases she was left behind. She was excited to see her sister, the teen was also surprised how her father agreed to let her go but knowing her father he'd already called ahead and she'd have another team of bodyguards to watch her.

In New York, Erin Lindsay was at the airport waiting for her sister. It wasn't a long flight from Chicago so she wasn't worried. As she waited she sipped on a large hot coffee, it's been a couple of years since she made the choice to leave Chicago for this new job.

She'd fly back and forth for visits, Erin was starting to get sick of New York. It wasn't the same as Chicago. She didn't have many friends, she didn't have no family, she was basically alone. Erin was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Jordan's plane landing finishing her coffee she went over and watched as the people were let off.

Jordan got off the plane and began looking around, she knew Erin would be there waiting for her. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she finally found around as fast as she could she ran over to her sister.

"Erin!" Jordan yelled excitedly.

"Jordy!" Erin replied just as excited.

The two girls hugged each other then broke apart, Erin looked at her sister and was amazed how much she's grown in just a couple of years.

"You're not a little girl anymore, I can say that for sure".

"Try telling that to dad".

"To him you'll always be his little girl. So any boyfriends I need to hear about".

"With the guys, everyone at 51, and some of the guys at Med, I don't think I'll be dating".

"They're still scaring guys off".

"I'll be lucky if I get a date for prom".

"Oh you will if I have something to say about it".

"I missed you Erin".

"I missed you too Jordy".

"Before I forget I gotta call dad, he said if I missed one call he'll fly out here".

"That sounds like him".

"Give me one sec and we'll go".

"Take your time".

Jordan then called her father, after a couple of rings he picked up. -You land alright? Hank asked.

-I landed just fine dad, I'm with Erin right now. Jordan answered with a chuckle.

-Pass her the phone.

Chuckling the seventeen year old handed her phone over to Erin who also chuckled.

-Hi Hank. Erin greeted her surrogate father.

-Hey, watch Jo for me. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and most of all no boys. Hank told her.

Still chuckling she replies. -I got it Hank.

-Mind putting Jo back on.

Erin handed the phone back to the teen, Jordan took it and spoke. -Yes dad.

-Have fun sweetheart but not too much fun, I don't wanna have to come out there.

-I got it dad.

-One more thing, no boys.

-Yes dad.

-Alright, have fun sweet girl. I love you.

-Love you too dad.

Jordan hung up and the two girls left the airport, Erin had taken them to a diner to grab some lunch.

"So Jordy, how's everything been". Erin started.

"Same old same old. School, basketball, prom's coming up". Jordan said.

"I'm so coming for that, I won't miss that. We should dress shop while were here".

"I don't know if I wanna go Erin".

"Honey why not, it's the most important dance of your life. This could be the last chance before graduation to see your friends".

"Besides Theo, I don't have friends. I just...I don't wanna go".

"Why".

"Justin didn't go to his because his mom died, he promised that...he'd be the one to take me to mine. It was supposed to be a brother sister thing between us, I went to dances with dad all the time but never Justin. He promised he'd be there and he won't be there so I'm not going".

Erin put some hair behind Jordan's ear, she remembered back when Camille died. Justin had shut off the whole world, he missed school, his prom, he went to a dark place. The only light he had in his life was his sister.

"You can always go with one of the guys or you could ask Theo".

"No, I wanted Justin to be with me and he's not here so I'm not going".

"Justin would want you to go, he'd want you to be happy".

Jordan knew she was right, deep down she wanted to go but she wanted to go with her brother. Deciding it over in here head the teen nodded.

"You'll help me pick out the dress?"

"Of course".

"You know you're gonna have to pick one that has to be approved by dad right".

"Trust me I know".

"You think we could do it after lunch?"

"Absolutely".

They ate their food and talked about what they missed in the past couple of years. Jordan was afraid to talk about how she'd been struggling with her sobriety, the teen has been tempted a lot but never one has she slipped. She didn't know how Erin does it all the time. Erin has seen and done a lot of things in her careers, she was surprised how she managed to keep it together.

Jordan has been clean and sober going on three years now, it was a milestone for her. She's been tempted because kids would invite her to parties but she never went, the seventeen year old feared if she had even one drink that be it. If she had one drink everything she worked hard for would go down the drain and her father would send her back to rehab. She never brought it up.

After lunch they headed back to Erin's apartment so they can drop Jordan's stuff off then headed to the stores to find the perfect prom dress. Jordan had butterflies in her stomach, she'd always thought she'd be picking out dresses with her mother and Erin but it was only Erin.

They arrived to the first dress shop and began browsing, the seventeen year old tried on dress after dress. She then came out of the dressing room wearing a strapless sky blue dress covered in silver hearts and glitter, the dress came down to her ankles.

When Erin saw her sister, tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe how much she had grown up, she wasn't the little two year old toddler who'd cling to her father's leg. Now she was a young lady going to prom.

"How do I look?" Jordan asked nervously.

"Sweetheart you look beautiful". Erin responded.

"I actually do like it. I'm gonna change".

"Wait we need pictures".

"Erin no pictures".

"We have to show the girls you're dress".

"Fine but it doesn't go beyond that, I wanna show dad myself".

"Fair enough".

Erin then began snapping pictures of her sister and sent the pictures to Kim, Gabby, Brett, Stella, Natalie, April, and Maggie. Jordan then went to go change out of the dress and back into her normal clothes, they went to check out and Erin paid for the dress.

"Thanks Erin".

"Anything for you sweetie".

Her phone then buzzed she checked and saw that they needed her at the office, sighing she put her phone in her pocket. Jordan knew the look all too well.

"They need you?"

"Yeah, if you don't wanna go I totally understand. I'll take you back to the apartment".

"Actually you mind dropping me off somewhere?"

Raising her eyebrow she looked at the teen. "And where would that be?"

"The 16th precinct, I was hoping to see Olivia and the others. Knowing dad he probably called ahead to them asking them to keep an eye on me while I'm out here".

"Sounds like him. Alright, I'm only leaving you with them because they're cops and they know you're dad".

"It doesn't surprise me that dad knows people everywhere".

"I stopped being surprised at who and what he knows".

"I always wondered why you guys hid stuff rom me when I was younger".

"You're dad wanted to keep you from all that so you wouldn't get hurt".

Erin drove to the precinct and dropped the teen off, looking out the window she leaned over. "I'll pick you up when I'm done".

"Ok".

"Don't go anywhere unless it's with one of them".

"Ok dad".

"Be careful kiddo, stay safe".

"You do the same".

The seventeen year old walked inside as Erin watched, once she was safely inside Erin drove off. Getting on the elevator the teen took a deep breath, this had been the only other police precinct she'd been in. The elevator dinged and she got off, she saw a bunch of officers walking around.

Detective Carisi had seen the teen, his cop mode setting in as he walked over to her.

"You ok honey. You need some help". He said to her.

The seventeen year old felt as if she knew him. "You're Detective Carisi, I think I remember you".

"I'm sorry have we met".

"I'm Jordan Voight, Sergeant Voight's daughter from Chicago".

"Nice to see you again Jordan".

"You can call me Jo".

"Alright Jo, what bring you from the windy city".

"I'm out here visiting my sister, Erin she took a job with the FBI".

"You dad know you're here?"

"He knows I'm in the city yes, as for here he doesn't".

"Come on I'm sure the others would love to see you".

"It's been a while since I seen them".

The two began walking to the squad, Jordan felt as if she had yet another family that were also cops. Her family continued to grow and grow over time.

"So how old are you now?"

"17, I'm actually about to graduate high school next month".

"Get out of here".

"My dad's shocked to".

They finally made it to the squad, Fin was on the phone, and Amanda was checking in with her nanny, the door to Olivia's office was shut.

"Hey guys, we have a VIP here".

The two detectives looked over to see their partner with the young Voight, they got up and went over to the teen hugging her.

"How ya doin Jordan". Fin said.

"I'm good Fin". Jordan chuckled.

"My goodness darlin you grew up to be beautiful". Amanda commented.

"Thank you Amanda".

"How old are you now?" Fin asked.

"17 and about to graduate high school".

"Woah time flies". Amanda spoke.

"I think the last time I saw you guys I was 13".

"Time does fly". Carisi says.

"So how's everything been sweetie, any boyfriends". Amanda says.

"Better not be any". The two men muttered.

Jordan chuckled. "You two are just like the others. But no".

Peter seen the three detectives standing and talking to Jordan, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the teen. Had she really convinced her father to let her leave Chicago? He then headed over there.

"And what are you doing out of Chicago?" Peter asked joking.

The seventeen year old had seen the prosecutor, she had always been on good terms with Peter even after it came out that he put her father in jail. Jordan had considered him an uncle figure in her life, she went over to hug him.

"Nice to see you too Peter". Jordan says.

"How'd you two meet?" Carisi asked.

"Believe it or not but he's the one who put my dad in jail, I've known him since I was what Peter 12, 13?"

"Around that, I think maybe 14".

"It was something like that. When Antonio went to work in the State's Attorney's I hung around for a bit, he sorta gave me a part time job".

"Sorta? You practically begged me".

"Ok fine, I begged but it worked. Peter nobody can resist the puppy dog look been playing that card for years. I wanted to prove to my dad I could get a job without his help".

"Excuse us for a second".

Jordan and Peter walked away from the trio, they went somewhere private to talk and make sure no one overhears. The prosecutor looked to his surrogate niece. He knew about her past habits and wanted to check on her.

"How have you been Jo?" Peter's voice lowered.

"Fine. I've been clean and sober three years now. It's hard but I'm fighting".

"I'm proud of you for what you did".

"Can we keep this between us? I don't want nobody else to know".

"Of course. I'm here anytime you need to talk".

"Thanks Peter".

"Anytime kiddo. I still can't believe you're dad let you leave Chicago".

"What can I say, I have the magic touch nobody else has".

"How long you here for?"

"Just a week, I'm here seeing Erin. She had to go to her office about something so I asked her to drop me off here".

"Let me guess you're dad called Olivia to ask if everyone can keep an eye on you while you're here".

"Pretty much, I'm surprised he didn't call you".

"You don't know he didn't".

Raising an eyebrow the teen looked at her surrogate uncle. "Did my dad call you to?"

"I plead the fifth".

Chuckling the seventeen year old shook her head. "You got me there. You wouldn't know if Olivia is in would you".

"I think she is. Let's go".

The two walked to Olivia's office when Peter spoke again. "So you got a boyfriend?"

Jordan chuckled. "Not you too".

"I'm just looking out for you that's all".

"Meaning you're gonna get all the guys off the hook if a guy ever hurts me".

"Maybe, we'll see".

"You sound like my dad".

"Only he's worse".

"You have a point".

Peter knocked on Olivia's door, Olivia was reading over something when Peter stepped in.

"What can I do for you Peter". Olivia said.

"You have a visitor wanted to make sure she got here ok". Peter responded.

Jordan then took her cue and walked in, she looked up at her surrogate uncle. "Thanks Peter, I got it from here".

Peter kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, he then left closing the door behind him. Taking off her reading glasses the older Sergeant leaned a little back a little in her chair while Jordan sat across from her.

"It's so good to see you Jordan and you are beautiful". Olivia said.

"Thank you". Jordan replied smiling.

"I didn't know that you knew Peter".

"I do, he put my dad in jail then he gave me a job at the State's Attorney's office back in Chicago. He's like my uncle. I have a very large family, it's still growing".

"I can see. How have you been".

"Ok for the most part. I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk, I don't know who to talk to".

"Is everything ok?"

"Would you mind if we went to grab some coffee?"

"Of course let's go".

The two then headed to a Starbucks and Olivia bought the coffee for the two, the teen was fiddling her fingers and she pulled out her sobriety chip holding on to it. She put it back just as the older woman was coming over.

"Thanks". Jordan took a sip.

"You're welcome. So what did you wanna talk about?"

Taking a deep breath she went on. "A few years back...my brother died".

"I'm so sorry".

"Instead of honoring his memory, I tainted it. People have different ways of grieving, I did and some things I shouldn't have".

"What was it that you did?"

"I chose liquor, a knife, and some pills over my family. I said things to Erin, to my dad, to the people who are my family. I chose all that over my family".

Rolling up her sleeves the teen showed Olivia her scars, the older woman gasped. Jordan then folded her arms in so no one sees.

"I went to Erin's mom, Bunny because I knew she wouldn't rat me out. I believed her, I trusted her but in the end she used me. She manipulated me. She took me to a party, set me up".

"Were you raped?"

"Close to it, if Adam and Kim haven't found me when they did I would have been. I almost died twice, I overdosed once and the second time I slit my wrist too deep".

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry".

"I'm afraid that I'm gonna relapse because prom is coming and my brother he was gonna go with me".

"That triggered you're pain".

"I've gone to dances with my dad as kid but never my brother. He missed his prom because his mom died, so he promised that he'd come with me to mine. It was supposed to be a brother sister thing and now he won't be there. Lately I've been tempted to drink again but I haven't and I don't wanna burden my dad again with this, I don't wanna burden any of them. I'm actually surprised that after everything I did and said that they can look me in the eye till this day".

Olivia took a sip of her coffee then spoke. "Have you heard of William Lewis?"

"I don't think so".

" Lewis was a complete psychopath, he drugged me, kidnapped me, he tried to break me. After everything that happened I wanted to break, I wanted to drink my problems away. I was afraid how my friends, my colleagues, could look me in the eye after that happened. I was afraid that would look at me and treat me like a victim. But they didn't and I never broke, I got the help I needed because if I gave into my fears I'd let him win. He wanted to plays mind games with people, with me and I knew if I let him break me then he won and I wasn't gonna let him win. Sweetheart don't let your fears control you, don't let them win because if you let them win then the rest of your life you'll live in constant fear of anything and everything. It's ok to be scared and afraid but don't give in, get help. Go to a meeting, talk to Erin, you're dad, someone, it's ok to ask for help there's no shame in it".

"I've never asked for help because I never dealt with something like this before, everything was fine until Justin died. Everything was fine so I never asked".

"It's ok, it'll be hard at first yes but once you start to open up and let people in. It'll get a lot better".

"Me, my dad and Justin, were all alike. We never showed anyone our emotions, it's not who we are. I hate when I cry in front of people, makes me feel weak".

"Sweetie I know you and one thing I know, you're not weak. You're strong, brave, fearless, you're just like your father and you're brother".

"Then what do you call what did after Justin died? Strong? Brave? No, I was weak. The only thing I said was I was grieving, the only excuse that people gave was people have different ways of coping. What I did that wasn't coping, that wasn't grieving, that was me turning into someone I wasn't. That was me turning to the bottle, a knife, a pills over my family and somehow after all that they can still look me in the eye".

"You said the magic word Jo. Family. They never gave up on you, they fought to get you back, they defended you when you probably hated all of them. At that time you may have given up on them but they never gave up on you because they love you, they care about you, that what family does. At the end of the day that's who you have. You remeber my son, Noah?"

"Yeah cute kid".

Olivia chuckled. "Thank you. I hadn't even met him yet but something kept me fighting, something kept me going. Somehow I managed to fight through everything that Lewis put me through, I fought him, my demons, all of it. Noah gave me the strength to fight and I didn't even know him yet and now I have a beautiful little boy. It's ok to feel down at times like this but just know you're fighting a very hard battle and it's ok to miss your brother in times like this and when you miss him, when you get that urge to drink, cut, whatever that's when you reach out and ask for help. That's what everyone is here for to help. Remember what I told you when you were ten and I came out to visit".

A small smile appeared on the teen's face. "You're phone is on anytime. Day or night. If I need someone just call".

"That still applies sweetie".

"I wanna talk about it but I don't wanna burden my dad or the others about that stuff. I don't wanna bring it up around them not again".

"You won't burden them with that, it's showing them that you're asking for help when didn't before".

"Thank you Olivia, I didn't know who else to go to about this. I feel if I say stuff like this people will judge me, I'm a cop's kid who drank, cut, used. That's how some people will look at me and treat me".

Jordan tried to hide her face but Olivia gently took a hold of her hands, with one of her hands she put some hair behind her ear smiling at her.

"That's not what I see, the girl in front of me isn't a cop's kid who did any of that. The girl in front of me she's beautiful, strong, brave, fearless. That's the girl in front of me".

"Thank you Olivia".

"Anytime".

The two headed back to the precinct, Peter saw his surrogate niece in a much better mood. What the seventeen year old didn't know is that Peter called Hank to update him on Jordan's visit. The two always hadn't had a good relationship, when Jordan found out Peter put her father in jail she flat out hated him but then over time she eventually forgave him. Right after Antonio went to go work at the State's Attorney's office, he talked it over with Hank and gave Jordan a simple part time job. Being he doesn't have children of his own, Jordan is the closest he has to a daughter.

He headed over to the teen and pulled her in for a side hug. "You got a sec".

"Yeah".

They went somewhere private to talk so no one overhears, Jordan folded her arms loosely, she didn't want him to see her scars.

"You called my dad, didn't you". Jordan said.

"How'd you know?"

"I guessed besides you and him still talk, you told him I was here and I was fine. No a hair out of place or a scratch on me".

"You're good, you'll be one hell of a detective".

"I've had a lot of good teachers in my life".

"How are you really doing?"

"Olivia and I talked, she gave me some really good advice". Her lip started wobbling. "I really miss my brother, Peter. I miss Justin so much".

Peter couldn't stand to see his niece upset, he pulled the teen into his arms and held her. It was hard to believe that just a few years ago she managed to worm her way into his heart.

Jordan's phone buzzed with a text from Erin saying she was outside. She broke the hug from her surrogate uncle.

"That's Erin, I gotta go".

"How long you in town for again?"

"A week".

"Let me take you guys out".

"Peter you don't have to".

"I want to".

"I'll ask Erin".

The teen headed back to the SVU team, they all looked at her curiously.

"I have to go now but I promise to come back and visit, I'm still here for a week". Jordan told the others.

Amanda went and hugged the seventeen year old first. "It was good seeing you darlin".

"It was great seeing you guys too".

Fin hugged the teen then Carisi, the two men then gave her a playful serious look.

"You'll let us know if a boy comes around won't you". Fin said.

Jordan chuckled. "Sure, I'll let you guys know. Maybe you can help my dad and the other interrogate him".

"Don't tempt us kiddo we just might". Carisi jokes.

"Ok boys stand down, I'm sure Hank and the others have that taken care of". Olivia said.

"Thank you Olivia". Jordan says.

"We'll still come down there". Fin commented.

Olivia then turned to her friend with a playful glare. "Not if I have anything to say about it".

The older woman then hugged Jordan and whispered in her ear. "My phone is always on".

"Thank you". Jordan whispered.

Once they broke from the hug and looked back at the SVU squad. "Alright guys I gotta go before Erin comes to look for me".

Everyone wished her a goodbye and the teen left. Erin was about to call her sister when she saw her coming out.

"I'm here, I'm here". Jordan said.

"I was about to call you". Erin said.

"I had a feeling if I didn't come you'd either call or come get me. Dad".

"He would have came to get you by now".

"Before I forget, Peter wants to take us out before I head back home".

"Peter's here?"

"I guess he works here now".

"Wow. I never thought he'd leave Chicago".

"Neither did I".

Jordan knew this was her chance, taking a deep breath she continued talking. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Remember how I said prom's coming up and Justin can't be there".

"Yeah".

"It triggered. I've been tempted to drink, cut, use. But I didn't I swear. Look". She pulled out her three year sobriety chip. "I've been clean and sober, three years now".

"Oh Jordy. Does your dad know?"

"No, I don't want him to know. I don't want him to send me away again. Rehab sucked, the withdrawal was the worst thing I felt. I can't go through that again. I won't".

"Sweetie he won't send you away, he didn't send me anywhere. I talked about it and it was hard but if you don't talk about it, you keeping everything bottled up isn't doing you any good. Keeping everything bottled in the only person you're hurting is yourself".

"How do you do it? You been through a lot, seen so much stuff it could scar anyone, how do you do it? How do you manage it?"

Erin took a deep breath and started. "I think of everyone who needs me. You, you're dad, Jay, the others, I think about the city I swore to protect. I think about Justin, Nadia, I know they wouldn't want me to do that. When you're dad helped me get clean the second time I thought about Nadia, I went back to the things I helped her get away from".

"After Justin, instead of honoring him and his memory I tainted it. I done a lot, said a lot, when I looked into the mirror I didn't recognize myself. I turned into someone I wasn't".

"Death isn't easy for anyone to handle. Nobody really knows how to cope or deal with it, they do their own thing". Erin paused for a moment. "When Justin lost his mom, it was bad".

"He acted out too?"

"It was a lot more than acting out. He'd get into a lot of trouble. He drank a lot, get into all sorts of fights. You're dad had to bail him out more times than I can count".

"No way, that wasn't Justin".

"The Justin you knew isn't the same as the one back then".

"What made him change?"

"You. He wanted to make sure you didn't make the same mistakes he did, he changed his life for you. The day I met you he came back home, I told him how you're dad said that he changed and his said that he didn't want you making the same mistakes he did. He cut all of that out of his life for you".

"Nobody told me that".

"Now you know".

"I didn't tell dad because I didn't wanna burden him".

"Jordy, one thing I know for sure is that you can never burden him with anything. He doesn't know you're hurting until you talk and if you don't talk he doesn't know how to help. Don't build a wall around yourself again, don't block people out again".

Jordan let everything that Olivia told her and what Erin had just told her sink in. When she goes back to Chicago, she was gonna seek help.

Later the evening the two girls were back at Erin's apartment, Jordan had pulled her phone out calling her father. He answered after the second ring.

-I thought I'd have to come out there. Hank answered with a chuckle.

Jordan chuckled. -No dad, I'm in very good hands out here.

-I know that.

-I also know you called Olivia and Peter.

-I don't know what you're talking about.

-Dad, I'm alright. I have a whole other team out here plus Erin watching me. I'm perfectly safe.

-I know, I can't help but worry though. You're in a whole other state.

-It's only gonna be for a few more days then I'm back home. Beside New York, ain't for me. Chicago has been and always will be my home.

-Alright sweetheart you have fun and remember no boys.

-I know dad.

-I love you sweetheart.

-Love you too dad.

She hung up and the rest of the night the two girls watched movies, gossiped till they went to bed around 1 in the morning.

The next day

Jordan wanted to explore more of the city with Erin and so they did. They went to different malls, stores, shops. In one of the stores Jordan was checking out some clothes with Erin looking at shoes. A guy around 20 was watching the seventeen year old, a smirk appeared on his face he decided to make his move. Jordan was checking out a shirt and the guy accidentally bumped into her.

"Sorry about that". The guy said.

The seventeen year old looked at the guy, her breath got caught in her throat, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks began to turn a slight shade of pink.

"It's ok". Jordan replies, a small smile on her face.

"I'm Max and you are".

"I'm Jordan".

"I haven't seen you around, you new to the city?"

"Something like that. My sister moved out here for a new job I'm here visiting".

"Where ya from?"

"Chicago. Born and raised".

"Get out of here, I use to live out there".

"What made you move out here?"

"Parents made me move with them, I never left".

"You like it here?"

"It's cool out here but Chicago's my home. How long you in town for?"

"A couple more days, it's my spring break".

"We should hang while you're still here".

"I gotta check with my sister, we have a lot of stuff planned".

"Sure. Here's my number".

Erin watched as her sister got the number from the guy, not knowing how this would turn out she quickly headed over. The guy took off which left the teen annoyed.

"Erin, why'd you do that?" Jordan whined.

"Jo, you don't know that guy. New people to cities they aren't familiar with will be targeted. I don't want that to be you". Erin told her.

"You sound like dad"

"I'm only looking out for you".

" I know".

"Let's head back, we can order Chinese for lunch".

"Alright".

They left going back to Erin's apartment the whole time Max was watching them.

A couple of days had went by and in that time SVU had a new case. In the two days they had two victims both of them around Jordan's age, they had brown hair, brown eyes, and were the same height.

Olivia knew that Jordan had to get out of the city because if she was the next victim, Hank would raise all sorts of hell in the city.

She knew where Erin lived so she drove over there. Erin was as putting something in the oven when there was a knock at her door.

Her instincts kicked in she grabbed her gun and held it behind her back. Luckily Jordan was in the room on the phone with Hank. She opened the door, relaxing she put her gun in her waist band.

"Olivia, what's up". Erin said.

" Is Jordan here?" Olivia asked.

"She's in the room talking to Hank. What's going on".

" You mind stepping outside, I don't want her overhearing".

Confused Erin compiled and stepped out of her apartment facing Olivia.

"What's going on?"

"The past two days, SVU has gotten two victims. Both teenage girls around Jordan's age, brown hair, brown eyes, same build".

Erin was shocked, could this person be targeting her sister? Not knowing what to say Olivia continued.

"Has Jordan talked to anyone that she doesn't know?"

Erin finally got her voice back after a moment. "Yeah, a couple days ago we were at a mall and she was talking to a guy".

"Did you see him?"

"For a second. He was tall maybe, 6'1, 6'2. Looked about to 19 or 20 maybe a little older. Black hair, he wore a shirt black jacket, jeans, boots. Is this guy after Jordan?"

"We just started our investigation. Erin, I think it's best if Jordan went back to Chicago. We don't want her getting hurt or involved".

"I agree. What are we gonna tell her?"

"The truth. I'll call ahead to Hank and explain the situation".

"We should tell her now".

"Let's go".

The two entered the apartment, the seventeen year old looked with a smile but it quickly dropped. What was wrong? Why was Olivia there?

"What's going on?" Jordan asked.

"Is it ok if I ask you a couple questions?" Olivia asked.

Jordan looked to Erin silently asking for permission, Erin nodded and they all sat down.

"Jo, Erin told me that a couple days ago you talked to a guy at the mall you went to".

"Yeah he told me his name was Max, he gave me his number but I never gave him mine".

"Did he tell you how old he is?"

"No, he looked to be about my age maybe a couple years older I can't be to sure".

"That's fine. Do you remember what he looked like?"

"He was tall, black hair, green eyes, wore regular clothes. What's this about?"

Olivia and Erin glanced at each other silently talking, they shared a look and it was one Jordan was all too familiar with.

"What aren't you two telling me?"

"Sweetie, two girls your age were attacked. They both had brown hair and brown eyes, they were exactly you're height".

"D-does that mean this guy is targeting me?"

"They aren't sure yet". Erin spoke.

"I'm going back home aren't I?"

"It's just until this blows over". Olivia said.

"You can come back in the summer after school ends". Erin tells her.

"What do we tell my dad?" Jordan asked, her voice above a whisper.

"I'll call him and tell him what's going on?" Olivia answered.

"I'll go pack".

Jordan left the room to go pack up her stuff, Erin ran her fingers through her hair. Olivia saw the fear and panic on her face.

"If it makes you feel better I can have one of my guys escort you guys to the airport". Olivia tells her.

"That be great". Erin replies.

"She'll be ok, were getting her out of here before anything happens".

All Erin did was nod, Olivia then called Fin updating him and asked him to escort Jordan to the airport. A moment later she hung up and the teen came out the room with her stuff.

"I'm ready". Jordan said.

"Alright, Fin will be here in a few minutes and take you two to the airport. He'll stay with the two of you there until you take off". Olivia says.

"Are you gonna tell my dad that I talked to the possible suspect?"

"I'm gonna have to".

"Why do I keep doing this? I keep screwing up".

"Sweetie you didn't know. Guys like this prey on young girls like you, you don't think anything of it. They lie to get you to believe them, they do or say anything to make you believe them. None of that is your fault".

"I can always tell if someone is lying to me though, I can tell if someone is keeping something from me. Why didn't I pick it up?"

Erin went over and hugged her sister. "We don't know, but were getting you out of here to keep you safe".

Jordan's voice then lowered as she whispered in her sister's ear. "I want dad".

"I know honey. I know".

Whenever Jordan was scared, upset, anything, the first and only person she'd want is her father. When she was wrapped in one of his hugs it was as if she was safe from the world, it was as if nothing or no one would harm her.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, not knowing who it is Erin stood in front of her sister protectively while Olivia went to the door the whole time her hand rested on her holster.

"Who is it?" Olivia called through the door.

"It's Fin". Fin replied.

Everyone then brought down their guard as Olivia opened the door to see her friend, she then peeked out to see the hallway clear. Fin looked over at her.

"It's all clear Liv".

"Alright, let's get Jo out of here".

Before Jordan left she went over and hugged the older woman, a smile appeared on her face for the first time she felt as if she had a true mother. She did have Trudy and Meredith and they were her godmothers and acted as mothers at times. But Olivia was different, she acted as her mother the entire time, she gave advice as a mother. One thing she knew, the older woman couldn't replace her mother.

"Thanks Liv, for everything". Jordan whispered.

"Anytime sweetie and remember my phone is always on". Olivia replied.

The teen nodded breaking from the hug, she grabbed her stuff and they all left the apartment. The three adults kept their guard up around the seventeen year old. Jordan got in the backseat of the car with her stuff while Fin and Erin got in the front seat.

Olivia watched as the car drove off, she then pulled out her phone. "Hank, It's Olivia Benson. There's something you need to know".

Back in Chicago, Hank was at the District with his door shut. He felt so uneasy because his daughter was still in New York with Erin. As much as he didn't like it, it was what made his little girl happy.

He was broken out of his thoughts by his phone ringing without looking at the caller ID he answered it.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Hank, it's Olivia Benson. There's something you need to know. Olivia answered.

Suddenly Hank felt sick to his stomach, what happened? Was his little girl ok? Was she safe?

-What's wrong? Is Jordan ok?

-Yeah she's fine. Me and my team caught a case, two teenage girls both around Jordan's age, both have brown hair and brown eyes same build.

-Is that person after Jo?

-We just started the investigation. Hank, were not sure yet but Jordan may have talked to this guy. She didn't know. I have Fin and Erin taking her to the airport as we speak.

-Thank you Olivia. If anything happened to Jo...I don't know what I'd do.

-No problem.

Hank hung his phone up and quickly left the District, luckily the team wasn't there so nobody questioned him. He then headed to the airport.

Meanwhile

Jordan was with Erin and Fin at the airport and neither adult left her side, the three sipped on coffee till the teen's flight was called. What the three didn't know is that Max had followed them and is watching them.

The flight was called and Jordan went to board, Max wasn't that far behind. He changed his appearance so he wouldn't be detected. His once raven black hair was now blonde he wore a baseball cap on his head, he wore a simple black shirt and jeans, he wore red high top sneakers. Once the flight was board Fin and Erin stayed there till the flight took off little did they know the danger had gotten on the plane.

Fin saw the emotional look on Erin's face. "Jordan's gonna be ok, she has Voight and the others. And if anything happens all of us will be on the next plane".

"I know we just thought we could have a good week while she was out here". Erin replied.

"I'm pretty sure she'll come back out".

"I hope so".

Jordan was up in the air heading back home, she wasn't mad or upset with Olivia and Erin's decision with sending her back. Her father would have done the exact same thing they did.

A few rows behind Max was watching the teen with a smirk on his face. He couldn't make his move yet, he had to wait till they landed.

After a few hours the plane had landed and everyone got off. Hank was pacing around waiting for his daughter to get off. Was she ok? Was she still safe? A million things ran threw his mind.

He saw that the plane was letting people off, he knew it was his daughter's plane. He began searching through the crowd trying to find his little girl. Jordan got off the plane with her stuff, she began scanning the crowd trying to find her father.

Hank saw his little girl and she saw him, the seventeen year old ran over and hugged her father tightly. The older father held on tightly to his baby, he held a protective arm around her and used his other hand to hold her head. He was damn glad that Olivia got her out of the city before something happened to her. If anything happened to her out there he'd unleash hell in New York.

Breaking apart from the hug he began to scan her over for injuries. Jordan then stopped him.

"Dad, I'm fine". Jordan said.

"I'm glad you're home sweetheart. Now what have I told you about talking to boys". Hank replied.

"In my defense he talked to me first. I didn't mean to do it dad. I didn't think or know he was their suspect".

"You couldn't have known that sweetie".

"I always know if someone is lying or hiding something, why didn't I know?"

"You're emotions could have blinded you even for that second".

"I won't do it again, I'm sorry".

"You didn't know honey, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're alright".

"I am too".

The father daughter duo left the airport, when Max finally got off the plane Jordan was long gone which infuriated him. He was like a lion hunting his prey. It was time to start his hunt.

Jordan was in the car, she stayed quiet the whole time. She wanted to wait to talk to her father about her trying to slip. Would he send her away again? Was he gonna cut her off the way she did to him? Many things roamed her mind about that. All she had to do was get the courage to say something. The first thing she had to do was build the courage to do it.


	17. Concealed For Nothing

*Picks up from the last chapter. Will mention SVU*

Jordan- 17

Ever since coming back from New York, Jordan has been completely nervous about talking with her father. She let what Olivia and Erin told her, but before she told her father thinking to get the courage to tell him first.

Max has been in Chicago since he followed Jordan and he hasn't been able to find her which aggravated him, now he had to find other people to take her place until he finds her.

One night he'd been stalking a teenage girl, she was seventeen, brown hair, brown eyes, and the exact same height as Jordan. He was following the girl, as the girl walked she turned down a dark alley she felt a chill go down her back. She turned to see no one there when she turned back around Max was there with an evil smirk.

"Please don't hurt me". The girl pleaded.

Without a word he began attacking the girl, the girl was now dead and Max was covered in some blood. He was now more annoyed because the girl fought him and now he has scratches on him. He then left the alley.

District 21

The team was just about to roll out for the night till Antonio's phone rang.

"Dawson...alright yeah we're on our way".

Everyone looked at him curiously, Hank looked to his senior detective. Jordan was outside her father's office looking, normally she stayed back but not this time.

"What's up". Hank spoke.

"Patrol got a body, victim is a seventeen year old female, brown hair, brown eyes-" He was cut off by his niece.

"Was she my height?" Jordan asked.

Everyone looked to the teen surprised, Antonio raised his eyebrow a bit. "How'd you know?"

"If I'm right this is the same guy that struck in New York when I was there. Girls my age, brown hair, brown eyes, my height. I think he came for me".

Hank went over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's not gonna hurt you. You're not leaving any of our sights. You're gonna stay here with Mouse".

"How'd you meet this guy?" Jay asked.

"Erin and I, we were at a mall and he bumped into me. He told me his name was Max he could have been my age maybe older I'm not sure he never said. He gave me his number but I never gave him mine. When Olivia and the others got their case she asked if I talked to anyone I didn't know. I think it was the guy that did this. She knew I was a potential target so they got me out he must have followed me".

"Until we know exactly what's going on Jordan doesn't leave the District, she doesn't go anywhere without one of us. I'll be damned if the son of a bitch gets her". Hank told everyone.

Jordan went back to the office and shut the door. Her hands were shaking, she was getting the urges to drink, cut and use. The seventeen year old was fighting hard like hell to block those thoughts. Hank walked in his office to see his daughter upset he then took a seat by her.

"I won't let him hurt sweetheart, he won't get anywhere near you". Hank assured her.

"I keep screwing up dad. Face it, I'm a screw up". Jordan said.

"No you're not". His voice was calm but firm and sharp.

"I talked to a murder suspect".

"You didn't know sweetie".

"I shouldn't have dropped my guard like that. It was easy to do it".

"That's because you're still young, you didn't think anything of it".

"I let my emotions cloud my mind".

"It happens to all of us at some point baby".

Hank saw how badly her hands were shaking and he gently brought her hands into his, he held her hands with one of his and used his other to put some hair behind her ear. He then looked at her with a gentle look. Jordan looked at her with fear and worry in her eyes.

"Daddy, don't let him get me. Please".

"I'll never let anybody hurt you".

He kissed her head and headed out with the team, his nerves were all over the place. He'd almost lost his little girl before he wasn't about to lose her this time. Over his cold dead body he was gonna let anything happen to his little girl.

The team then rolled out to the crime scene. After about fifteen minutes they arrived, it was taped off, a sheet covered the teen's body. Everyone had put their gloves on and began to get to work. Hank went over and pulled the sheet up, when he saw the teen his stomach turned. He felt as if he was gonna puke.

Looking at the teen girl was almost looking at his little girl, one of the hardest things as a cop was to give notification. Kim found the girl's bag and found her wallet.

"I got an ID. The girl's name, Allison Parker. She's a student at Chicago Central High school". Kim stated.

"That's Jordan's school". Adam pointed out.

"Could this guy be stalking girls at Jordan's school or just girls matching Jordan's description?" Hailey asked.

Antonio saw Hank walk away, he knew that this case is already affecting him. He went over to his friend. Hank was looking up at the night time sky, he remembered that when Jordan was much younger she'd love laying in the backyard at night looking at the stars.

The senior detective put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, the older man looked back to see Antonio there.

"Jo's gonna be fine". Antonio told him.

"I can't let anything happen to her, Antonio. I can't lose my little girl. She's all I have". Hank said.

"She's in good hands".

"We're gonna have to call SVU we may need their help".

"He did strike in New York. Maybe they can give us more on this guy".

Pulling out his phone, Hank called someone. "Olivia, it's Hank Voight. We need your help".

Meanwhile

Olivia Benson was in her office at SVU, they had to close their case because the suspect had disappeared. She was pissed because now she can't give the families any closure, they had to look the families in the eye and said that their child's killer was still on the streets.

After the attacks stop the squad figured he stopped, went dark or left the city. The older woman was broken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing without looking she answered.

-Benson. Olivia answered.

-Olivia, it's Hank Voight. We need your help. Hank replied.

-What's going?

-Were not sure yet but, the guy from New York who's been targeting underage girls. We think he's in Chicago.

-Which meant he followed Jordan.

-Jordan's in protective custody but we did get a victim, Allison Parker.

-Let me guess, brown hair, brown eyes, Jordan's build?

-Yeah. If you guys got any other kind of information on this guy, we could use it.

-We'll send the information out then we'll be on the first plane out there.

-Thank you.

-Keep Jo safe.

-Always.

Olivia hung her phone up and went out to update her squad, she opened the door and walked out. Fin seen his friend walking over and got everyone's attention.

"What's up". Amanda said.

"Our perp isn't in the city anymore, he left". Olivia spoke.

"Where'd he go?" Fin asked.

"Chicago".

"Which meant he followed Jordan". Carisi said.

"Hank has her in protective custody, he needs our help so send them any information and go get packed. Were heading to Chicago". Olivia then left the squad she knew where she had to go.

Erin Lindsay had just finished one case and she was worn out. It has only been a couple of days since Jordan was sent back home for her safety. It may have been a couple of days but it felt like a week.

She had just opened a beer and took a drink of it, she let the cool liquid flow down her dry throat. There was a knock on her door, putting the bottle down she slowly pulled her gun out and aimed it in front of her. Slowly she lowered the gun and looked through the peephole, her heart nearly popped out of her chest when she saw Olivia. She quickly opened the door to see the older woman.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked.

"We're gonna need your help. Our perp left the city". Olivia answered.

Erin felt her heart skip a beat, she was about to dread what she was about to ask. "He went to Chicago didn't he?"

"Yes the day Jordan left he followed her. Hank already called they have a victim".

A lump formed in her throat, her chest tightened. Was her sister the victim?

"Tell me it wasn't Jo".

"No, Hank has her in protective custody".

"I'm coming with you. It's time I go back home".

While

Jordan was still at the District with Mouse, she was pacing the squad while the tech was working on his computers. He'd glance over at the teen.

"You're gonna be ok Jo". Mouse told her.

"I know". Jordan replies.

"So what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath she grabbed a chair and went over to the tech. Her hands stopped shaking now she was fiddling with her hands and fingers.

"I haven't relapsed I'm still clean and sober but I've been tempted to do it again".

"What made you wanna do it?"

"You know my prom is next month?"

"Yeah".

"Justin never went to his prom because his mom died so he promised that he'd be there for mine and now he won't".

"That's what triggered it".

"I don't know what to do Mouse. I'm fighting it as hard as I can but I'm thinking it's not enough". She paused as she took a shaky breath. "I'm afraid Mouse that I'm gonna give in and I don't want to, I worked so hard to get away from that and I feel like if I give in all that work I did would have been for nothing".

"Hey it wasn't for nothing, you fought to get clean and sober not a lot of people can fight that because they quickly give in but not you. You came to me for help and it's ok to ask for help".

"Jay once told me that you helped him get clean".

"I did. It was hard for Jay he's been tempted many times but never gave in when he was tempted he went to a meeting. Yeah we all have a few beers now and then but he knows his limit. He has a job, career, friends and family. You have friends and family to help you, don't be scared or afraid to say something that's what we're here for".

"Thanks Mousey".

"No problem kiddo".

The team had returned, the teen turned to see all of them deeply upset.

"Are you guys ok?" Jordan asked the others.

Hank just walked over to his little girl and brought her into a hug. The older father held his little girl tightly and kissed her head, he then rested his chin on the top of her head. He wasn't gonna let anything happen to his baby girl.

Jordan saw Kevin tapping up a picture, the teen let go of her father and went over to the board.

"That's Allison". Jordan spoke.

"You know her?" Kim asked.

"She went to my school, she was on the track team".

"We're you guys friends?" Hailey asked.

"I don't have friends but I knew her in passing, we said hi. We had a couple classes together. Allison was a cool girl. Did Max do that?"

"Yeah we think so". Jay answered.

The seventeen year old then left the squad going to the locker room, it was one of her many hiding spots in the District. She always went there when she was upset, scared or wanted to be alone.

Jordan was in the locker room pacing, the urge to drink, cut and use kept getting stronger and stronger. The teen was so close to slipping and going back to that but she didn't. Something was stopping her to relapse, she didn't know what but something was keeping her from relapsing. What was it? What was stopping her?

Adam and Hailey went to go check on the teen, they saw her in the locker room. By this point Jordan was laying on the bench staring at the ceiling lost in her thoughts, she was broken out of her thoughts by seeing the two detectives.

"My dad send you to find me?" Jordan asked, her voice held no emotion.

"We wanted to make sure you're ok". Hailey answered.

"Besides all of us know where you hide". Adam chimed in.

The teen girl got up and sat on the bench, she looked at her hands that were now shaking again.

"I don't know if I can do this". Jordan whispered.

"Were gonna get this guy sweetheart, he's not gonna hurt you". Adam reassured her.

"That's not what I'm talking about Adam".

"What are you talking about kiddo?" Hailey asked.

"The urge is getting a lot stronger now".

Adam then went over sitting down next to her. "Jo you didn't, did you?"

"No. I want to but I haven't".

The detective brought the teen in for a hug and held her, Hailey had never seen this side of Adam or Jordan before. She was still new to the team so she was still getting to know everyone but to see this side of the two was new to her. When she saw Jordan, the seventeen year old looked like a scared kid. Adam looked like a protective older brother consoling his younger sibling.

"I'm afraid that I'm gonna relapse and I'm fighting it but I don't know how much more I can fight. I'm scared Addy".

That had broke the detective's heart, she had nicknames for everyone on the team and she only called them their nicknames is if she was scared and confided in them. She called Adam, Addy. She called Antonio, Tonio or Toni. She called Jay, Jay Jay. She called Kevin, Kev. She called Mouse, Mousey. She called Alvin, Uncle Al. She called Kim, Kimmy.

When Adam heard that nickname he felt his heart break, his surrogate little sister was holding on to him emotionally upset and tempting to relapse.

"It's alright Jo, you don't have to be scared or afraid. We're here for you".

The teen broke the hug and looked down then glanced between the two detectives.

"Can I ask you guys something".

"Anything sweetheart". Hailey said.

"Did Allison die because of me?"

"Jo-" She was cut off by the teen.

"Max followed me here, he killed Allison because he couldn't find me. Did she die because of me?"

"Allison didn't die because of you, she died because of that sick bastard. You had nothing to do with that".

"Nothing is you're fault sweetie, none of it". Adam says.

"Thanks you guys".

"Anytime". They said in union.

A couple of hours had gone by and Jordan was asleep in her father's office, Hank finally managed to get his daughter some sleep. Between flying and the case she was exhausted. The team had no other leads to go on about Max, they combed through all of the information from SVU and found nothing between the victims except the same three things.

Brown hair, brown eyes, and the same height. Nothing else in common. They were stuck in a bind.

Another hour and a half later the SVU plus Erin had arrived to Chicago, they all headed to the District. They were all determined to catch this guy and keep Jordan safe. When Erin drove through the city it was as if she never even left. After the case was finished she knew what she had to do.

The SVU squad and Erin had finally arrived to the 21st, they headed inside. Trudy saw them and went over to them.

"This is a surprise, what can I do for the NYPD and my favorite former detective". Trudy spoke.

"We're here to see Hank, it's about a case". Erin replied.

"I'll buzz you guys up".

"Thank you". Olivia spoke.

The desk sergeant buzzed the group up, everyone then began walking up to the squad. The team had stayed quiet, they were trying to figure out Max's next target and Hank knew damn well it wasn't gonna be his little girl.

Everyone heard footsteps and saw the SVU team and Erin there, Jay's eyes nearly popped out from his head. It's been nearly two years since he last since her, since she left without a word. Hank saw them and headed over to them, what really shocked him was to see his surrogate daughter.

"Nice to see you again Hank". Erin said with her signature smile.

"They treating you right out there kid? Cause if not, I'll be on the first plane out". Hank jokes.

"Aw you still care".

"Of course I do".

He then looked to Olivia with a smile and hugged her. "It's good seeing you to Olivia".

"Same here Hank". She replied.

After everyone greeted each other they all got to work. Hank was at the white board and put up the SVU files with their current case.

"This is what we know the guy were going after we know his name is Max so either he's using his real name or an alias. He targets girls around 16, 17 years old, they all have brown hair, brown eyes, and the same height". Hank stated.

"A possible scenario, something happened to him as a kid or at some point in his life and it was done by a teenage girl with brown hair and eyes and the same height". Fin spoke from his spot.

"Can we get Jordan to tell us anything more about this guy". Carisi said.

"I'll go get her". Hank then headed to his office.

Erin was starting to think real hard about this Max guy, Jay saw her and spoke.

"What's up". Jay says breaking her from her thoughts.

"I saw the guy for maybe a minute. He had black hair, he wore a t shirt, jeans, and a hat. He could have been Jordan's age maybe a little older I can't be too sure". Erin spoke.

"What if he dyed his hair? That would have been the only way he could have left the city without being recognized". Kim chimes in.

"That would explain how he made it pass Lindsay and I. Changed his looks we would have never known it". Fin said.

Erin then headed to the lounge for a second, Jay's phone rang. Olivia founded the former detective to the lounge and shut the door.

"This wasn't yours or Fin's fault. You had no idea that he'd follow Jordan back here". Olivia said.

"It was my job to look out for her when she was with me, I should have known something. Picked up on it. That's my job". Erin replied.

"How long have you known Jo?"

"Since she was two and a half, she's the little sister I never had. I have always protected her and I will still do it".

"When I first met Jo, she was ten".

"I remember that night very well. You brought Noah and she thought you and Hank were gonna get married, she thought Hank would forget all about her".

"I never knew what it was like to have a daughter and there's something about Jordan. I look at her as if she were my own. When I was out here or she was in New York and we hung out, I now know what it's like to have a daughter".

"Don't mention this but I think Hank's the way he is with Jordan because when Justin was born, he was a twin. He had a sister she was still born. Hank never talked about it. I think that's why he is the way he is with Jordan. He already lost one daughter he can't lose another one".

Olivia felt her heart break, there are a lot of things that people don't bring up from their past and for good reason too. When she heard that she felt her heart break, she couldn't imagine losing Noah and having another son in life. She couldn't handle it.

Hank was in his office he was watching his daughter as she slept, he saw dark circles under her eyes. He knew the past couple of days since coming home she hadn't been sleeping well. He didn't want to wake her up but he had to, going over to her he gently shook her shoulder.

"Jo, sweetheart wake up. Wake up sweet girl". Hank says gently.

The teen was scared out of her sleep, she blindly looked around and saw her father's office then she saw him.

"Dad? What's going on?" Jordan asked sleepily.

"We need your help. We need you to tell us everything about this Max guy".

"I told you everything I knew".

"Jo Jo please we need to stop this guy before he gets another girl".

"You mean before he gets me".

"I'm not letting that happen".

"Alright".

The father daughter duo went out to the squad, Hank stood behind his daughter. Jordan felt her hands starting to shake again so she stuffed them into her pocket, her heart raced in her chest.

"From what I know, he told me his name is Max, he had black hair, he had green eyes, he was tall maybe 6'1, 6'2. He could have been my age maybe a little older. He wore regular clothes. That's everything I remember from him". Jordan told everyone. Something then clicked into her head. "He gave me his number but I never gave him mine".

"No not happening".

Hank knew where his daughter was going with this and there was no way he was gonna let her do what she was thinking.

"Dad I can bait him out. He followed me here. I'm the perfect bait".

"I said no. End of story". His voice was sharp.

Normally when Jordan heard that tone in her father's voice it meant drop the subject at hand but this time she wouldn't.

"This is our only chance at catching this guy, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. It's only right I bring this guy down".

"I said NO!"

Hank rarely ever yelled or raised his voice to his daughter, why would she think about doing something like this? He's trying to keep her safe from this guy and she wants to be bait? No way in hell that's gonna happen.

Jay's phone then rang. "Halstead...is she alright? Yeah we're on our way".

The older Sergeant looked to his detective, Jay looked back at his boss.

"That was Will, they got a victim. Teenage girl, brown hair, brown eyes, same height as Jo".

"Is...is she dead?" Jordan asked scared.

"Will said the girl's alive".

"He's changing his pattern, he never left a victim alive". Olivia spoke.

The seventeen year old looked to her father. "Dad, you gotta let me do this. You know it's the only way to catch him. He won't fall for Erin, Kim, he'll fall for me. Afterall I started this, it should be right that I finish it".

Without a word Hank went to his office and slammed the door, Jordan then went to the lounge slamming the door. Everyone winced at the loudness from the door. Olivia went to Hank's office while Antonio went to the lounge.

Hank was looking out the window into the city, he heard his office door open and he turned slightly to see Olivia there.

"Hank, as much as you hate it and don't want it to happen. Jo's right. He followed her here, she's the perfect bait". Olivia told him.

"I'm not putting my daughter in danger like that to catch this guy. She's a little girl". Hank bit.

"Jordan's not a little girl anymore, she'll always be your little girl yes but she can take care of herself".

"She's not doing it. I already lost my son, I'm not losing my little girl to".

"She'll have all of us there. Jordan will be completely safe".

"Would you do it if it was Noah involved? Would you put your son in danger to catch a perp?"

Olivia knew Hank wasn't being a cop at the moment. He was being a father. This was the parent inside of him talking. She also knew that he had a valid point. What would she do if it was Noah? Would she put her little boy in danger to catch a perp?

"I'd do exactly what you're doing now, I wouldn't let him anywhere near a case like this. Noah's my little boy, I'd do anything for him. Jordan's you're little girl and I already know that you'd do just about anything to keep her safe".

"I can't lose her Olivia. I can't lose my baby girl, losing Justin was hard enough. Jordan is the only thing that kept me from falling apart. She's my little girl. If I lose her...that'll be the end of it. Jordan's all I have left and I'm all she has. She's my baby, she'll always be my baby girl".

Olivia never once heard Hank talk about his feelings or emotions, normally that wasn't something he ever talked about. He'd shut right down and drown out the world.

"Jordan will be completely safe, between my guys and yours nothing will happen".

Hank now had to make a really hard decision. It was the second hardest decision he had to make. Was he about to allow his little girl to be bait?

"If the son of a bitch does anything to her, I'll kill him myself".

Jordan was in the lounge, she sat on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest. Silent tears running down her face. Her father never once yelled or raised his voice to her, he may have been strict for firm but never once did he yell.

Antonio went to the lounge to check on his niece, he saw her on the couch he then took a chair and sat next to her.

"Jo, you gotta see this from your dad's point of view. He's being a parent. He doesn't wanna see you in danger and he wants to keep you safe". Antonio tells her.

"He knows I can do it, I'm the right bait for this. Besides he wouldn't be in Chicago hadn't it been for me. Allison would be alive right now hadn't I went to New York". Jordan said softly.

"Sweetheart you don't know that".

"I keep screwing up Antonio, everytime I think I'm doing something right I screw up".

"It's ok everyone screws up at some point".

Before Antonio could say something the door to the lounge was open. Hank looked in to see his daughter and detective talking. Jordan noticed the look on her father's face, had he changed his mind?

"If he does anything to you, you signal us". Hank told her.

"You're serious?" Jordan asked.

"You're staying where we all can keep an eye on you".

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my father?"

Hank had a small smile then it disappeared as his face became serious again. Antonio took the silence as a hint and left the father and daughter, he closed the door behind him.

The seventeen year old looked up at her father. "I know I can do this dad".

" I know you can. What scares me is you're still a kid you shouldn't have to be playing an adult role. Anything can happen to you out there and I don't wanna lose you sweetie".

"You won't, I got you guys and the others watching my back. Dad, I know there's a lot you don't want me to do but I have to and I know that it's always been your job to protect me but I can take care of myself now".

"No matter how old you are, I'll always still be there to protect you. That's my number one job".

"I thought you're number one job was this".

"This is my second job, my first job has been and always will be your father. Protecting you. From day one protecting you and Justin has been and always will be my number one priority, that's one thing that'll never change about me. I can always get another job but sweetheart I can never get another daughter like you". A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at her putting some hair behind her ear. "You look so much like your mother".

"You said I look like her but act like you".

"You'll always be my little girl Jo Jo. No matter what".

The teen threw her arms around her father's neck and buried her face into his shoulder clinging to him. "I love you daddy".

Hank held his precious baby in his arms as he held her protectively. "I love you too sweet girl. I love you more than my own life".

Kim and Hailey left to go to Med to talk to the current victim of this Max guy. The two walked in the hospital, Will saw his brother's colleagues and went to them.

"Hey guys follow me". Will said.

"You got a name?" Hailey asked.

"Stephanie Carter".

"Let me guess brown hair, brown eyes, Jordan's height" Kim spoke.

The older Halstead stopped and looked back at them. "How'd you know that?"

"This guy followed Jo from New York he did the same thing there".

"I hope you find this guy".

"Believe us, we'll find him".

"She's right in this room".

Will knocked on the door and Stephanie looked at him, her parents stood by her side. Her mother brushed her hair back.

"Stephanie, Mr and Mrs Carter this is Detectives Upton and Burgess, they'd like to speak with Stephanie about her attack". Will spoke.

"Are you gonna catch this son of a bitch?" Mr. Carter asked, venom in his voice.

"Yes we are". Hailey answered.

Kim went over to Stephanie giving her a gentle look, when the detective looked at the teen it was almost like looking at Jordan which broke her inside a little.

"Stephanie, can you tell me about the person who attacked you". Kim says, her voice gentle.

"H-he was tall, 6'1, 6'2 maybe. He had blonde hair, green eyes, he wore regular clothes. He told me his name is Max, he said that I look like someone that he use to date. He started hitting me kept calling me another name". Stephanie replies, her voice was weak.

"Do you remember what name he called you?" Hailey asked.

"Jordan".

"Thank you Stephanie".

"We'll let you get some rest now". Kim said.

The two detectives left the room and they were furious. Kim felt as if she was gonna throw up, she met Jordan when she was 12 and insistently the two connected. They were best of friends, they were close as sisters.

"We know he did change his appearance so he was able to get out of New York without being detected". Hailey said quietly.

"He told Stephanie that he use to date Jo". Kim says.

"You think we should leave that part out when we tell Voight and the others?"

"He needs to know, he'll be pissed but they all need to know".

"Let's head back".

District 21

Jordan was preparing herself to get Max, her heart raced in her chest and her nerves were all over the places. Olivia saw how nervous she was getting and she went over to her.

"You don't have to do this, we can get someone else". Olivia said.

"I wanna do this, I have to do this. Allison would be alive if I never left". Jordan replies.

"Sweetheart don't do this to yourself this wasn't your fault. You had no idea that he followed you, you couldn't have known he followed you. Don't let what he did weigh you down and make you fall apart. Don't let him win".

"I won't because he's going down, one way or another".

Olivia smiled at the teen, part of her felt like a proud mother. Jordan was putting herself before others, she was willing to go out and catch this guy. But the other part of her felt like a scared mother. The teen was putting herself in danger to catch one guy. That put a lot of fear in her. Her mind raced a thousand miles an hour. Would she be alright? Was she gonna be safe? She knew exactly how Hank felt, truth be told she didn't want Jordan doing it and she also knew she couldn't change her mind.

Once Jordan had her mind set to something there was no way of talking her out of it, it be like talking to a brick wall. Hell it be like talking to another Hank.

Kim and Hailey finally came back, Jordan was now standing next to her father with her arms folded across her chest.

"What'd you find out?" Hank asked.

"Jo when you saw this Max guy, what color was his hair?" Kim asked the teen.

"His hair was black. Why". Jordan says.

"The current victim said that Max had blonde hair". Hailey answered.

"He dyed his hair so he was able to get out of dodge without being noticed". Carisi said.

Kim took a deep breath and went on. "He told Stephanie that she looked like someone..he use to date and when he was beating her. He called Stephanie, Jordan".

That had caused Hank's blood to boil as he held protective hand on his daughter's shoulder. Jordan felt her stomach turn but she wasn't about to change her mind now.

"I'm gonna call him now". Jordan's voice shook a little.

"Give me one second Jo". Mouse said.

The tech was setting up for a trace, once he was set up he gave the teen a thumbs up. Hank watched as his daughter dialed the number and put it to her ear. He bit his jaw in anger.

Jordan was about to hang up, her heart almost popped out of her chest when she heard his voice. She had put the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

-Hello. Max's voice came on.

-Max, hey it's Jordan. Remember I was visiting my sister in New York. Jordan replied, using a fake happy voice.

-Jordan, I'm so glad you called. I got some good news I'm in Chicago again. We should meet up.

-I was thinking the exact same thing. Wanna meet up for coffee say in 20 minutes.

-Totally. How about the diner over on 23rd street.

-Sure. See you then.

Jordan hung up and she felt everyone staring at her.

"Jo what does he mean by he's in Chicago again?" Kevin asked.

"He told me he's from here but his parents made him move to New York. I'm sorry I thought I remembered everything". Jordan spoke.

"Honey it's ok". Hank says gently.

"I'm ready to get this over with".

Jordan had a wire put on her and Mouse also had put a tracker on her as a just in case. Soon enough it was time for the meet.

The teen's fear and anxiety increased, she knew she was gonna be safe. She had two police forces in her corner for protection. What could possibly go wrong?

Jordan rode with her father, Erin, Olivia and Carisi while everyone else followed. The teen was afraid something would happen but knew nothing would happen. They finally arrived to the diner.

The seventeen year old hopped out the car heading inside. Jay, Kevin, Fin, and Adam headed inside while everyone else was outside.

The detectives had separated in the diner so they wouldn't be suspicious. Jordan sat down at a booth, putting her head down she talked quietly.

"Can you guys hear me?" Jordan's voice was quiet.

"Loud and clear sweetheart". Hank answered.

"Don't worry kiddo, we're right here ain't nothing gonna happen to you". Fin says.

Max was walking up to the diner, a smirk planted on his face. It was taking all of Hank's strength not to get out of the car and beat the sick son of a bitch.

The door to the diner opened with a ding, Jay looked up from his coffee to see the now blonde man.

"He's here". Jay whispered.

"Show time". Kevin says quietly.

" He makes one wrong move take him out and get Jo out". Hank ordered the detectives.

Max saw the teen sitting down and went over to her. He finally found the perfect girl. Jordan saw the guy walking towards her. This was it.

"Jordan, I'm Max remember". Max said.

" Yeah. You changed your hair". Jordan replies.

"I guess I needed a change".

" Sorry for leaving New York early I had a family emergency".

"What happened?"

"My dad got injured in the line of duty".

"What does he do?"

"He's a firefighter, he messed his shoulder up".

Jordan knew if she said her father was a cop they would all be blown.

Everyone that was outside was very impressed with the seventeen year old.

"I'm impressed, Jo's doing very well for her first time undercover". Olivia says.

" What can I say she takes after her old man". Hank said.

Jordan took some sips of her coffee, she was surprised that she was able to keep her emotions under control the whole time.

"You're beautiful". Max commented.

"Thanks. Everyone says I look like my mom but I have my dad's temper". Jordan said, blushing.

" Wanna get out of here? I don't live that far".

"I don't know. My dad may need me".

"Only an hour tops"

"Jordan get out of there now". Hank told his daughter through the ear piece.

The seventeen year old decided to ignore her father and went with Max. The two walked out, when Hank seen it he was furious.

" What the hell is she doing?" Hank asked angrily.

"Jo don't go with him". Erin said in the ear piece.

The teen ignored all of them, she faked as if she was scratching her ear and took the ear piece out stuffing it in her pocket.

Hank's fear and anxiety had skyrocketed when he saw his daughter gone. His chest began tightening, his breathing became heavy.

"Hank we'll get her back". Olivia said hoping to calm him.

" S-she's just a little girl". Hank spoke, his voice trembling.

"We'll find her Hank". Erin chimes in.

The other detectives left the diner, Jay was on the phone to Mouse hoping to get a location on the teen.

Meanwhile

Jordan had arrived to Max's house with him, when she looked around she felt as if she's been in the neighborhood before.

When they got in the house Max headed for the kitchen and poured them some drinks. He had slipped something into Jordan's cup. He then handed her the spiked cup.

After her party days, Jordan knew to never drink anything someone made. But to play along she took a drink and when Max turned his back she spit it back in the cup.

She set the cup down and when she turned back around Max forcefully pressed his lips on Jordan's and she started to fight him.

"I don't think so you sick freak".

" You should be out".

"There's something I forgot to tell you. My dad didn't raise a stupid kid and by the way my dad, he ain't a firefighter. He's your worst nightmare".

"I ain't scared of no damn body".

" You shouldn't have come back to Chicago".

Max swung at her punching her jaw, she rubbed it and swung back. During the fight the seventeen year old had found a knife looking at it she then looked to Max who was charging at her without realizing it she took the knife ramming it in his stomach repeatedly.

While

Hank was fuming and pacing impatiently, he kept looking at Jay who was still on the phone with Mouse. Had the tech been able to find his little girl or not? If he didn't get told something and soon he was about to lose his temper real soon and it wasn't gonna be pretty either.

Jay finally hung his phone up and Hank looked right over to him. "Did Mouse get a location?"

"He did, sent it to all our phones".

"Let's roll".

The older man wasn't in the mood for protest, coming up with a plan, any of it, his main goal was to get his little girl back by any means necessary. Everyone knew not to mess with Hank while he was like this or else you got chewed out very badly. They all took off to the location where the teen was.

By this point Jordan was covered in Max's blood, it covered her hands, her clothes, and some was on her face. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, she kept looking between the bloody knife in her hand and Max's lifeless body.

She had killed him. How was this gonna play out? Could she be charged with his murder? Was this something her father couldn't get her out of? The seventeen year old was frozen where she was, her face held a blank emotionless look. She wanted to throw up. Why couldn't she move? What was stopping her? Jordan didn't know what to do.

Hank and the others finally arrived to the house, the older father wasting no time he rushed out of his car his gun by his side. The others quickly moved in, Hank was at the front door and without warning he lifted his leg and busted the door in.

"Chicago PD! Jordan! Sweetheart are you here!" Hank called.

Jordan heard someone call her but she was still in a trance, her eyes were now focused on Max's lifeless body. A huge red pool of blood surrounded him and had stained her blue jeans from her sitting there.

The older father rushed into the house to see his little girl sitting on the floor, in Max's blood and Max's body on the floor. He quickly rushed over.

"Jo Jo, sweetheart talk to me. What happened". Hank says gently.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out, she was still in shock. The teen still had a good grip on the bloody knife. Tears burned in her eyes and soon they began to fall.

"I..I...I killed him". Jordan whispered.

"Sweetie give me the knife alright. I'm right here baby".

Her hand slowly moved to her father's direction, Hank carefully took the knife and slid it away. He then brought his daughter into his arms and held her as she started to sob. Reality had finally hit the seventeen year old. Jordan completely broke down in her father's hold, she gripped his vest tightly. She now completely wanted to drink, cut and use.

Everything had really taken a toll on the teen, between wanting to relapse to killing Max. She was ready to do anything so she could forget this. She was willing to do anything to forget this.

Everyone had rushed in to see Hank consoling his daughter, Erin saw the scene before her shaking her head in disbelief. Had her sister really killed someone? That was something that was gonna stay with her for the rest of her life.

About ten minutes later the ME had came in and gotten the body, Jordan still hadn't moved from her father's hold. She saw the body was gone but the blood was still there after a few more minutes she finally talked.

"I...I didn't mean to". Jordan said.

Hank pushed some hair from her face and looked into her brown eyes that were still glassy from her tears and they were filled with many emotions.

"Jo what happened sweetheart". Hank used a gentle voice.

Squeezing her eyes shut and looking away she went on. "He gave me something to drink I drank some but spit it out, I put my cup down when I turned back to him he kissed me and that's when we started fighting. During the fight I got a knife and he came at me then there was nothing but blood everywhere. He wasn't talking or moving. Max was dead. I-I...I killed him. I killed someone daddy".

"Shhh it's alright now, I'm here sweet girl. He can't hurt you anymore, you're alright. You're safe now".

After what seemed like hours Jordan had finally gotten off the floor and let go of her father, Hank had a protective hand on her shoulder. They all left the house. Jordan went to the hospital to get checked out.

After getting examined Jordan had changed into fresh clothes, she was tying her shoes when Olivia walked in.

"Hey Liv". Jordan greeted the older woman.

"How are you?" Olivia replied.

"I don't know, I killed someone".

"You did that out of self defense, he came at you and you defended yourself".

"I see the headlines now, Sergeant's kid kills someone and walks".

"Sweetie you gotta stop thinking like that. No one sees you like that".

"This whole city sees me like that. Nobody gets it ok, nobody understands. Half of the city won't do anything to me because they're scared of what my dad will do to them the other half tries to do something because he pissed them off. I'm the kid of the most dangerous and feared Police Sergeant in Chicago. That's how people look at me. That's why I don't have friends. Kids at school if someone gets in trouble the first person they look at is me, the narc. Nobody knows what it's like to be me. Growing up was hard enough, no mom only having my dad and brother to raise me. Then Justin died. I'm trying so hard to hold my life together and between my prom next month, me wanting to go back to that life, and this whole Max situation, I feel like my life is crumbling and sooner or later I'm gonna relapse".

"Oh sweetie".

"I don't know what to do".

Olivia pulled her in for a hug, she held the teen in a motherly hold. Hank saw that his friend was consoling his daughter and it wasn't as a friend but as a mother. A smile appeared on his face, he knew that Jordan always longed for a mother her whole life. She had Trudy and Meredith to help fill the roles but, she wanted a real mother.

Someone she could talk to, get advice from, talk to about boys, someone to confide in, someone to go to after a break up. Hank knew that no woman could ever replace Anna. She was the only other woman he ever loved. She was the mother to their little girl.

To see Olivia as a mother figure in his daughter's life, it was a happy moment. Jordan had someone else she can confide in. As long as his daughter was happy then he was happy and her happiness was everything to him.

After the hug Olivia had taken her 'Fearless' necklace and put in on Jordan.

"Olivia I can't take this, it's yours". Jordan said.

"I want you to have it because you are what being fearless is all about. You show it everyday fighting with what you are struggling with. You are brave, strong, beautiful, and a fighter. No matter what life throws at you, you fight and you fight hard even when you're down you fight. When I first met you, you were this little girl who wanted to protect her father. I never knew what it was like to have a daughter until I met you. Remember what I told you about Lewis, how something kept me fighting".

"Yeah".

"You were also part of the reason I kept fighting. I'd imagine how you would feel if you got told something would happen to me. I know that you see me as a mother figure and sweetheart I love you as if you were my own, I'd do whatever it took to keep you safe. When we were in New York and as soon as Max struck you were the first person on my mind. What would he do to you? What would happen if you stayed? I didn't want to show it but I was scared because I thought something would have happened to you. I didn't want to be the one to make the call to your father. I mean what I'm saying Jordan, you may not be my daughter biologically but you are like my daughter every way possible".

Tears began to fall from Jordan's eyes as she wiped them away. "When I first heard about you I thought you tried to steal my dad, I thought you two would get married you he'd forget about Justin and I. Then when you visited I thought you had feelings for my dad but the truth was I thought you were trying to replace my mom and even though I don't know my mom, I love her very much. Everyday I want her back, I'd do anything to have her and my brother back. Nobody can't replace my mom because she carried me, gave birth to me, have raised me till I was 5 months old. I know deep down in my heart that she would want me to be happy that's all she and my dad wanted for me was to be happy". She wiped some more tears that came down. "Olivia, I'd like very much if you could be my mother figure. I don't wanna call you mom just yet I want us to build up to that, I want us to have a mother daughter relationship. I want something I never had with you and I know my mom would be ok with that because even though she's not here, she knows I'm in very good hands".

Olivia felt tears of her own run down her eyes, she held onto the seventeen year old tightly and in a protective hold. "I'd like that very much sweetheart".

"Would it be ok if I saw my dad? I really need to talk to him".

"Of course you can, I'll go get him for you".

"Olivia before you go, do you think at some point maybe I could call you...mom?"

"Sweetie, you can call me whatever you want whenever you're ready".

"Thanks Liv. I mean it".

"You're welcome sweetheart".

She then left the room to get Hank, when she left the room Hank went over to her a smile planted on his face.

"Thank you Olivia". Hank said.

"You're welcome". Olivia replied.

"Whatever you said to her must have really helped her".

"It did. By the way she wants to see you".

Hank nodded and went into the room where his daughter was, Jordan's leg was bouncing rapidly she was broken out of her thoughts when her father walked in.

"You ok sweetie". Hank says.

"Dad, I want you to know that I'm still clean and sober, but lately I've been tempted to relapse". Jordan confessed.

Dragging a chair over to her, he gently took a hold of her hands. He took one of his hands to put some hair behind her ear.

"What happened sweetheart".

"You know that prom is next month".

"Yeah".

"Justin said he'd go with me because ne never went to his and now he won't be there".

Sighing sadly Hank looked back at her. "That's what triggered it".

"I talked to Olivia and Erin while I was in New York it helped, I came back talked to Mouse about it. It went away for a while then this whole thing with Max, me killing him. I wanna do it again dad but I don't want to. I don't want you to send me away again, I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay home with you, I wanna stay with the others, I wanna be normal again".

The older father pulled his precious little girl into his arms and held her, he never knew that his daughter was starting to struggle to stay clean. Jordan buried her face into her father's neck soaking it with tears, Hank buried his face into his daughter's hair as his own tears fell into her hair.

His baby girl was struggling and never knew it, she was so close to relapsing and he never knew it.

"D-don't..se-send me away...daddy". Jordan sobbed.

"Hey hey look at me sweetheart". Hank's voice was gentle.

He looked into her teary brown eyes, he used his hand to wipe away her tears. "Jo Jo, I'm not sending you anywhere. You aren't going anywhere. The only place you're going is home with me I know I made a mistake by sending you away. I won't do that this time, I'm glad you talked about it before you did something you wouldn't have come back from. I'm here for you baby, I'm not going anywhere you know that. You won't have to go through that alone not ever again, I shouldn't have sent you away like that. Don't ever be afraid to come to me about anything".

"I won't. I love you daddy".

"I love you too baby. I love you so much".

A few days had passed by, Olivia and the rest of her team had gone back to New York. Erin had stayed, she knew it was time for her to come home. She headed to the District and went to see Hank, the team was catching up on paperwork. Jordan was in the lounge doing her homework, Hank was in his office, he saw his surrogate daughter heading to his office.

Erin entered the office and closed the door, she wanted this to be a surprise. Hank leaned back in the chair a little.

"I thought you be back in New York by now". Hank said.

"No. Hank, I know it's been a couple of years since I left and there's no way I'm gonna be a cop again after what I did but I need to come home. I missed all of you. New York was ok but it's not Chicago, this is my home, I was born and raised here. My family here. I'm coming home". Erin tells him.

Hank got up and hugged his surrogate daughter. "Welcome home kiddo".

"Let's go tell the others".

The two left the office, Hank got his daughter from the lounge. Erin stood in front of the squad as everyone looked at her a bit confused.

"I have some news. I'm not going back to New York, I quit my job in at the FBI over there. I'm coming back home to Chicago". Erin told everyone.

Jordan was the first to react, she jumped her sister in a hug followed by Jay then everyone else. The seventeen year old looked at her sister and Jay, she knew they still loved each other and if they ever got married Jay would be her brother in law. For the first time in a while Jordan was happy and her life was starting to go back to normal.


	18. Other Side Of The Coin

Jordan- 15

It's been almost 9 months since Erin left to New York for her new job, nobody had taken it well. Jordan was starting to struggle with her sobriety, Hank had felt like he lost another child, Jay lost the love of his life. After Erin left Jay swore that he'd be there for Jordan in Erin's place and he was true to his word.

Almost every Friday night they hung out, talked, watched movies. Lately Jay hadn't been hanging out with the fifteen year old because he had also been struggling with his sobriety. Instead of hanging out with Jordan, he had been hanging out with Camila Vega, she was a girl he met during a case and she was sucking him down a rabbit hole.

One Friday night Jordan went to Jay's apartment, she was getting tired of him dodging her, they both were still hurting after Erin left. They confided in each other when the other was struggling and she knew very well he was struggling. Jay was on his seventh beer he then took out some hard stuff and began drinking that. He just returned home after being with Camila, she had given him a small plastic bag full of pills. Being drunk he opened the bag and pouring the pills in his palm.

Looking at the white pills in his head he took 6 of them and chugged some liquor, eventually he passed out with the bottle of liquor in his hand. Jordan had finally arrived to his apartment, she knew how Jay felt because she wanted to go back to her partying days but she wasn't gonna do it. Bringing her fist up she began pounding on his door.

"Jay! Open this door!". Jordan yelled.

Nothing she heard nothing but silence. She continued banging on the door it eventually got someone's attention.

"You mind keeping that down?! Some people are trying to sleep". A guy said angrily.

The fifteen year old glared at the guy. "Am I at your door? No. Back the hell off and leave me alone".

She continued to pound on the door. "Jay! I swear on everything I'll break this door in!"

After a few more minutes of pounding on the door she had enough, she forgot the key so she was gonna break it in. Lifting her foot she kicked the door in it didn't come down so she tried a few more times till it finally broke and she got in the apartment.

"Jay! Where the hell are you?!" Jordan yelled.

The fifteen year old searched the small apartment and found him in his room passed out, beer bottles beside, a small plastic bag laying on his chest, and a huge bottle of liquor in his hand. She then rushed to him.

"Jay wake up man, come on wake up. Why the hell did you do this?"

Jay didn't budge so the teen tried to slap him a few time. "You stubborn son of a bitch, I lost one brother I'm not losing another".

Using all her strength she carried him to the bathroom, it took her a good nearly ten minutes to get him to the bathroom. Jordan was still struggling to get him in the bathtub.

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn heavy?" She muttered.

Being careful of his head she finally had him in the bathtub, turning on the shower she turned it on and Jay was blasted by ice cold water. Jordan poured out the remaining beer and liquor, she put the pills in her pocket she then called 911 for an ambulance.

Jay still wasn't waking up Jordan then once again used all her strength to pull him out the bathtub and started CPR on the detective.

"Come on Jay! Don't do this!"

The fifteen year old was pushing on his chest fiercely and fast, she gave him another breath of air she once again began pushing down on his chest. The teen felt something wet coming down her face she shook her head.

"Jay please don't do this! I already lost one brother I don't wanna lose another! Please wake up. WAKE UP!"

The detective still didn't budge or wake, Jordan pushed on his chest harder and harder. She was pushing down on his chest so hard she could have broken a rib.

"Jay please. You promised Erin you'd look out for me. Please don't do this".

Gabby and Brett arrived, when they pulled up it looked very familiar to Gabby but she couldn't place it. They headed inside and went up the stairs so far nothing was out of the ordinary. Brett then noticed the a door smashed.

"Gabby, check that out. Could that be whoever called for us". Brett spoke.

"I think". Gabby responded.

"Should we call a 10-1?"

"Let's check it out first, if it's serious then we will".

Why did this look so familiar to Gabby? She felt as if she's been here at some point but can't remember. The two partners got by the door and saw that the wooden door was demolished.

"Hello! Chicago Fire Department! Someone call for an ambulance!" Gabby called.

The teen heard voices, she didn't wanna leave Jay so she yelled back. "In the bathroom!"

The two heard someone yelling back they knew the voice but how? They went to the bathroom and the women were taken back in shock. Jordan was still giving Jay CPR while he was unconscious. It was no wonder why this was familiar to Gabby, this way Jay's apartment.

Jordan looked to the paramedics, complete fear and terror was written on it. "Guys please help, he won't wake up".

"Come here sweetheart". Gabby instructed her.

"No! I'm not leaving him! I won't leave my brother!"

"Do you know what he took?" Brett asked.

"No. I saw a plastic bag on his chest, I don't know how much he took or what he took. Just please help him".

"Let's push some Narcan". Gabby spoke.

Jordan wouldn't stop pushing down on Jay's chest, nothing would stop her from saving him. Brett put her hands on the teen's forcing her to stop.

"We'll get him sweetie". The blonde told her gently.

"I can't lose another brother Sylvie, I can't".

Gabby then injected the needle into Jay's arm injecting the Narcan, Jordan looked on from Brett's hold on her.

"What's that?" Jordan asked.

"Narcan. Basically whatever he took will get out of his system". Gabby answered.

"How long does that take?"

"Could be seconds, could be minutes".

A second later Jay awoke with a start, he was gasping for breath. Gabby place a gentle hand on his chest trying to get him to calm down.

"Hey easy, easy Jay". Gabby told him gently.

"What the hell happened?" Jay asked confused.

"Jordan just saved your life".

"What?"

"I'm right here Jay". Jordan said, her voice full of pain.

He looked back to the teen, she now had a painful expression on her face. "Why'd you do it?"

"Jo it's not what you think". Jay said to the teen.

"I think it is".

"Let's get you to the hospital". Brett says.

They all left, Jay looked back to see his door bashed in. "What happened to my door?"

"You should have answered". Jordan simply said.

Brett got in the back with Jay and began to look him over while Gabby stayed outside with Jordan.

"Let me come Gabby, I need to talk to him". Jordan spoke.

"Sweetheart you know only family can ride with". Gabby told her gently.

"I am his family. So are you and Brett. Gabby _please_ , I don't wanna lose another brother".

The paramedic thought about it and knew she could get in trouble but she went back to what Jordan had said. Jay is her family. The detective was part of their family and family sticks together no matter what.

"You can ride in front with me".

"Thank you".

"Just don't mention this to anyone".

"I won't tell if you won't".

Gabby hopped in the driver seat while Jordan got in the passenger seat and they headed off for Med. Brett was in the back looking the detective over, she then noticed the painful expression on his face.

"What is it?" Brett asked.

"Jo hates me. It wouldn't surprise me if she stops talking to me". Jay answered, his voice filled with pain and sadness.

"Talk to her. Tell her why you did what you did".

"She won't listen".

"Get her to listen. Remember how we had to get her to listen to us".

Jay then thought of that, everyone in the teen's life tried to get her to listen to reason when she was drinking. It took a while but they finally got her out of that state and finally convinced her to get sober. He now had to talk to Jordan about why he did it, it felt as if the roles had been reversed.

They had finally arrived at the hospital and Jay was wheeled inside, Will was on duty when he saw his brother getting wheeled in with Jordan following. He then rushed over to them.

"Jay, Jo, what happened". Will's voice was quick and filled with worry.

"Ask your brother what he did tonight". Jordan spoke.

The older Halstead then looked to his brother. "Jay, what did you do?"

"I took some pills and drank a little". Jay admitted.

"A six pack and a bottle of Jack ain't little". Jordan snapped.

"Jo let's go somewhere to cool off, Jay's gonna be taken care of". Will suggested.

Jordan walked off while Jay called out for her but Will had stopped his brother, Maggie seen the detective on the gurney and rushed over.

"Will, Jay. What happened". Maggie says.

"Can we get Jay to a bed please, I need to have a talk with my brother". Will said.

"You know you can't treat family".

"I won't treat him, I need to talk to him".

"I'll get Dr. Choi to come over and treat him".

The head nurse then went to get Dr. Choi while the brothers said nothing to one another. Jay looked away from his brother but he still felt his brother's eyes on him. Will just looked at his brother with an emotionless look on his face.

"Why". Will finally said.

"You wouldn't understand". Jay answered.

"Try me".

"Fine. Ever since Erin left, I...I've been struggling. My nightmares are back, my PTSD is getting out of hand. I met this girl undercover and it got a lot worse".

"What did she give you?"

"I don't know, she got it at a party and gave it to me. I took it home took 6 of them and drank".

"You best be damn lucky Jordan came and found you when she did".

"I need to talk to her Will".

"With the way she's pissed off right now, give her some space to cool off".

"She needs to know why I did that".

"Jay, she's struggling to. You don't know, do you".

"Know what?"

"A few days after Erin left Jordan came here because she wanted to go back drinking, cutting, using even. She's been seeing Dr. Charles or Sarah and has been talking about it. You stopped going to meetings with her so she needed someone to talk to. She's hurting to Jay, she doesn't like showing it but Jo's hurting to. Right now you two understand each other's pain, give her some time to cool off then she'll talk to you".

"Alright".

"The Halstead brothers. Let's check you out Detective". Dr. Choi said, approaching the brothers.

Before going in the room Jay looked back at his brother. "Find Jo, don't let her fall".

"I won't". Will told his brother.

Jay was then whisked in the room while Will went to go find the teen. Jordan was in the lounge sipping on coffee, her nerves were rattled and her emotions were all over the place. Is this how the others felt when it was her? Was this how Erin felt when she found her almost dead? She felt anger surge through her body part of her was angry at Jay for doing it but she was mainly pissed at the bitch for giving it to him. This was the last straw.

Will had went to go check on the young Voight, he seen her sipping coffee from a small styrofoam cup. He then went over to her.

"Jo". Will says approaching her.

The teen whipped around to see the older Halstead. "Is Jay ok?"

"He's going to be fine thanks to you".

"I never talk about it but, one day I got really drunk and I...I slit my wrist too deep I vaguely remember after that but I remember some of it. I called Erin and she came for me, after that it was black. I must have passed out. When I saw Jay like that, it was almost like deja vu".

"Talk to him Jo. You two know each other's pain and struggles like this. I can't get him to talk to me about that believe me I tried".

"Can I see him?"

"Of course you can".

He then escorted the teen to his brother's room. After getting checked out and his stomach fully pumped of everything Jay was just laying on the bed, he heard someone at his door he looked to see his brother and Jordan. The fifteen year old looked back at Will.

"Mind giving us a few minutes". Jordan says.

"Of course". Will replied.

The older Halstead left his brother and Jordan alone, he closed the door so no one overhears the two. Jordan looked at the detective with a painful look, tears began to leak from her eyes. When Jay saw that it broke his heart, they always hated to see Jordan crying and when she was crying they wanted to find the source. But when they were the cause of it, they were speechless. They were ready to break.

"Why". Jordan's voice started to break.

"Ever since Erin left, I've been struggling". Jay started.

"And I haven't?! What did you think I was doing since she left? You think it's all fine and dandy. No Jay it's not. Every day for 9 straight months I've been struggling". She paused taking a deep breath. "I never talk about this but one day I couldn't take it anymore I got so drunk I could barely remember it but some stuff I vaguely remember. I slit my wrist too deep then I remember calling Erin to tell her I was sorry and to tell my dad I love him. I started going in and out of it for a while. I remember when she was there she was begging me to stay alive. When I woke up in the hospital and saw the look on my dad's face I wanted to die again. I knew if I had killed myself I was being selfish because I was thinking about myself and not anyone else. I thought about my dad, he already lost one kid he couldn't lose me. Erin lost Nadia then Justin, I didn't want her spiralling again because of me. I didn't want any of you to suffer because of my choices. My dad forced me to go to rehab, remember y'all intervened me. I'll tell ya rehab sucked ass man, I thought losing Justin was hard no rehab that was the hardest thing I had to do. I could barely sleep, when I did sleep I was puking my guts out. I wanted to quit so many times but something in my head told me to stay and fight through my addictions and I did. I'm clean and sober going on a year now. If I can fight why couldn't you? And if you say you don't know I'll give you another reason to be in that hospital bed".

Jay sighed. "After Erin left I tried hard to now go down the rabbit hole then when I met this girl. Things changed. We started hanging out more and more, she was the first girl I had feelings for since Erin left".

"You chose that bitch over your family?!"

"Language". Jay used a warning voice with her.

"You're not my dad let's get that straight. So does Camila know you? The real you?"

The detective raised his eyebrow. "How'd you know her name?"

"Please Jay, you guys think I only do my homework in the lounge come on. Besides you guys don't really talk quietly".

"I didn't want you to see what you saw tonight".

"A bit late for that".

"After Erin left, I was struggling. My PTSD started coming back, the nightmares. It was all too much for me to handle".

"Why not ask for help? You could have gone to my dad. You could have came here and talked to Dr. Charles or Sarah. You could have gone to a therapist. You could have came to me".

"Why didn't you get help after Justin died?"

Jordan then shot him a pointed look. "Don't you dare compare the two situations. Justin was different, he was murdered. I lost my best friend. I lost my big brother. My father lost his son. My nephew lost his father. Olive lost her husband. Erin left but she can always come back. Justin can never come back. You still have your brother I don't". Her voice then started to tremble. "When I saw you tonight I thought you were dead. You're pulse was weak, it looked like you weren't breathing for a minute. I already lost one brother Jay, please don't make me lose another one. Other than my dad all I have are you guys and I can't lose one of you. I already lost my brother and sister, I can't lose one of you".

Jay felt his own tears fall when he seen the teen crying, this was one time Jordan truly opened up with one of them. She was never one to open up her true feelings in front of no one.

"Come here Jo". Jay's voice broke.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his neck. Jay held onto the teen tightly, one arm held her and he used his other hand to cradle her head.

"I-I…don't wa-wanna…lose a-another brother".

"You won't have to. I'm gonna get help Jo, I promise. It's alright…Jordy".

The teen eventually fell asleep next to Jay, the whole time he had a protective arm around her. He was going to be true to his word, he was gonna get help.

Will had went to check on his brother, Jay was watching TV while Jordan slept curled into his side. When he saw his brother coming he signed for him to be quiet then pointed to a sleeping Jordan.

"Did you two talk?" Will asked.

"We did. I'm gonna get help. Jo told me she can't lose another brother". Jay replied.

"And I can't lose my brother. It's good that you're gonna get help". Will paused taking a breath then continues. "I called Hank he's on his way".

"You told him?"

"As you're brother yes, you knew he was going to find out eventually".

"You're right".

After a few minutes Hank had arrived, Will had escorted him to his brother's room. Jay was watching TV when his door opened to see his brother and his boss. Hank saw his daughter fast asleep next to the detective.

"We need to talk Jay". Hank said.

"I'm sorry for everything Sarge. I am". Jay replies.

"You're on desk duty till further notice. You're also gonna see a therapist".

"I understand".

"I don't think you do Jay. Will told me Jo found you, she thought you were dead. When Erin found her that one day I thought my daughter was dead because nobody told me. You never anything and look what happened, you're damn lucky that Jordan found you when she did".

"We're always looking out for her now she's looking out for us".

"Because she cares. I care to. I never told you this but I see you as my son Jay and I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I tell that to Jordan all the time. Don't be embarrassed or ashamed to ask for help that's what we're all here for. If you ever just wanna talk you know where I live".

"Thanks Sarge".

"You're welcome".

Hank then awoke his daughter and soon the father daughter duo left.

A few days have passed Jay was starting to go to therapy for his problems. Jordan was glad her surrogate brother was finally getting help.

Jordan was at the District one day, the team minus Jay was out. Jay was in the bathroom which gave the teen her opportunity, she began going through all their old case files. She had to hurry before Jay caught her.

She finally found the files she was looking for, she found the file on Camila. Taking a piece of paper the teen quickly wrote down her address she then quickly put it all back.

Jay came back to see Jordan packing her stuff up. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm heading home. I'm not feeling too great".

" Are you ok?"

"Just a really bad headache nothing a little sleep can't fix".

"Let me drive you".

" I'm good. You stay here besides I do have my permit now I can drive myself".

"Let me know when you get home and let your dad know you".

"Don't I always?'

" You know what I mean".

The fifteen year old headed out to her car, she got in and took her phone out typing in Camila's address. She was gonna make this bitch stay away from Jay. She knew she couldn't use Jay's real name but his undercover name.

Jordan drove off heading to Camila's house. The teen arrived to the house, she didn't go in but she sat there glaring at the house. When the front door opened the fifteen year old felt as if her heart could have popped out of her chest.

Camila was leaving her home going down the street. Jordan watched as she left she was gonna wait to make her move so for the time being she was gonna watch and wait then make her move.


	19. Hostile

A/N: This one is my version with the Yates storyline and how it ends. Some stuff from the episode will be mentioned. Not everything will be mentioned. This is my version.

…..

Jordan- 13

Ever since it got out that the serial killer, Greg Yates escaped from prison Hank had made damn sure his daughter never left his sight or the team's sights. He kept her from going to school during that time. The only place she was at is the District.

The thirteen year old sat in the lounge bored out of her mind, she was use to staying at the District but not for long periods of times. Hank had closed the door so she won't overhear anything, she had seen her father going back to his office she she left the lounge following her father. She was outside his office door she looked at him as he sat behind his desk.

"Dad?" Jordan says.

Hank looked up to see his daughter. "What's up sweetheart".

"I wanna go home, I like being here but not for this long".

"Jo you can't go home yet, with Yates on the loose and in the city this is the safest place for you to be right now. I'm not taking any chances".

"Then have someone stay with me. Please".

"You're staying here and that's final".

"Are you gonna catch him again?"

"You bet we are".

The young teen went over and hugged her father, Hank held onto his little girl he was closed his eyes for a moment taking in the fact that his little girl is with him and she's safe. Breaking from the hug Jordan left the office going over to her sister.

"Hey Jordy". Erin said with a smile.

Without a word the thirteen year old surprised Erin with a hug and she had hugged her back. "I know you're gonna get him".

"I know we are".

Hank then called for Erin and Antonio, a couple of moments later they left the office. Before he left Hank went over to his little girl.

"We'll be back in a little while baby, Mouse is gonna watch you. Do not leave the District for any reason. Understand me". Hank told his daughter calmly, his voice was sharp and firm.

"I understand". Jordan said.

"That's my girl".

He brought her in for a hug and held onto her for a few minutes, as long as his little girl was safe that was the only thing that mattered to him at that moment in time. He then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek. Jordan looked at her father with an almost pleading look.

"Please be careful".

"We will".

Hank kissed her head one last time then headed over to the tech as Jordan went to his office closing the door. Mouse looked up at the older Sergeant.

"Jordan doesn't leave the District or you're sight for any reason whatsoever". Hank tells the tech.

"You got it sir". Mouse replied.

Heading down from the squad he then went over to Trudy, he didn't wanna be the overprotective parent but with Yates on the loose he wasn't taking any chances. He was taking every precaution necessary, this bastard wasn't getting two feet near his little girl. Trudy saw her friend going to her.

"What's up Hank". Trudy said.

"When Burgess and Roman get back, I want them with Jordan at all times. She doesn't leave the District, their sights or Mouse's for any reason. Wherever she goes one of them is to be with her". Hank replies.

"You got it".

After getting all that situated Hank finally left with his team heading to their crime scene.

Meanwhile

Greg Yates was once again back in Chicago, he was once again gonna go after Erin and he knew exactly how to do it. He remembers the last time he was there he saw Nadia and he saw a glimpse of Jordan, after Nadia he knew the teen would be perfect bait. The only problem would was, how would he get her? He had a feeling that she was under tight protection. He was gonna get both of them one way or another.

He already had access to Erin's phone, he was able to spoof a number and send Jordan a fake text message. He had the perfect bait.

District 21

Burgess and Roman had arrived back to the District and as soon as they arrived Trudy called for them.

"What's up Sarge". Roman said.

"I have you're next assignment". Trudy spoke.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"The two of you are gonna watch Jordan. Hank was very clear and I'm going to be very clear, she is to not leave your sights or Mouse's, wherever she goes one of you is to be with her at all times".

"So were babysitters now?" Roman asked.

Trudy raised her eyebrow at that. "You got a problem with that?"

"No Sarge, we got it". Kim said before the situation escalated.

"She's upstairs. Let me be very clear about this next part, if anything happens to Jordan, Hank will be the very least of your worries".

The two patrolmen headed up to the squad, Kim then smacked her partner on the arm.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kim asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Roman replies.

"Jordan is the only person who changed Platt. Not to mention Platt's her godmother she takes that very seriously and you heard her, if anything happens to Jo in our care Voight will be the very least of our worries".

"Part of that just scared me".

Jordan was roaming around the squad, Mouse would always check on her or glance up to make sure she was still there. He wasn't gonna get on Hank's bad side. As the thirteen year old was roaming around her phone buzzed, it was a text from Antonio.

-Come to Lincoln Park it's important.

The teen was confused, why would Antonio text her asking her to meet if they were on a case? It didn't make sense to her when she got another text her heart almost stopped.

-You're father was hurt it's bad. Come now. Don't tell anyone where you're going.

The thirteen year old was now scared, was her father really hurt? If he was why didn't one of them come get her? She wanted to see her father and she wanted to see him now. The only thing was, she wasn't allowed to leave the District. How could she get out without them knowing? An idea then popped in her head, Mouse was still typing at his computer while other officers were setting up in the squad. It was now or never.

Jordan left the lounge and headed 'to the bathroom', she was on her way when Mouse had stopped her.

"Goin somewhere kiddo?" Mouse asked.

"Just to the bathroom, I'll be right back". Jordan replied.

She really hoped she convinced the tech or else she was busted, he nodded. The teen quickly ran off leaving Mouse to his work. When Roman and Burgess got upstairs Jordan wasn't anywhere in sight which made them panic.

"Mouse, where's Jordan?" Kim asked in a panicked voice.

"She just went to the bathroom". Mouse answered, glancing at her.

"I'll go check on her".

"Kim, I'm pretty sure she'll be back".

"You're right. It shouldn't take someone long to use the bathroom right".

"If she ain't back in 5 minutes, I'll go get her". Roman told his partner.

Little did they know Jordan wasn't at the District anymore. By this point Jordan was walking to the park, Yates was watching the young teen. He knew he could grab her at anytime but he wanted this to be just right.

It's been nearly twenty minutes since Jordan went to the bathroom and it's now making all the adults panic.

"It doesn't take twenty minutes to use the bathroom". Roman said agitated.

"Let's go get her". Mouse spoke.

Kim was on the phone as she watched her partner and Mouse leave to go get the teen, the two men then headed to the bathroom. After a few minutes they stood outside the door of the girls bathroom and they didn't want to go in.

"You go in". Mouse told the patrolmen.

"No way man you go in". Roman replied.

"Aren't you a cop?"

"It's the girl's room man, who knows who's in there right now".

"Probably Jordan who I should mention is Voight's kid and he will probably kill all of us if she's not in there".

"I gotta worry about Platt and Voight if she ain't in there".

"What are you two bickering about?" Kim snapped from behind the two men.

The two men jumped but settled down when they seen a furious Kim there. "Well".

"We couldn't decided who'd get Jordan". Roman said.

"It's a bathroom".

"It's the girls room". Mouse spoke nervously.

"You two are idiots. Move".

Kim then headed into the bathroom, she opened the door and it was quiet and empty.

"Jo? Sweetie it's Kim are you alright?" She called.

A chill had went down all their backs when they heard nothing but silence. If Jordan wasn't there they had to explain that to Hank and they didn't know how they were gonna explain it. Kim checked all the stalls and they were all empty. Jordan was gone.

"Oh no".

"Oh no, what does that mean?" Sean asked.

"Jordan's not in here which means she's gone".

"Yates could have lured her out".

"But how?"

"I can check her phone". Mouse spoke.

"Were so dead". Kim said.

They all headed back to the squad and when they had got back, the team was there and when they saw Hank he was about to blow. Hank didn't see his daughter anywhere and whenever they came back she always ran to him greeting him, he then went over to the three.

"Mind explaining where my daughter is". Hank said in a deadly calm voice.

Meanwhile

Jordan had just arrived to the park, she didn't see anyone from the team. She started to get a chill up her back, her stomach started to turn. Something was wrong. Just as she started to walk away someone had called her.

"Nice to see you again Jordan". A man's voice said.

The teen stopped dead in her tracks, she remembers that voice. She slowly turned around to see Yates. He smiled at her which had scared her even more.

"W-what do you want". Jordan stammered.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you".

"If this is a trick or something to get to my dad or Erin it won't work. They'll kill you".

"Is that before or after I kill you?"

"You don't have to do this".

Without thinking Jordan bolted from the park, as she was running she ended up tripping on a rock. She twisted her ankle and scraped her left knee. Her ankle pulsed with pain, her knee was bloody, it pulsed and stinged with pain. Her necklace ended up falling off and she panicked as she looked for it.

It was the necklace her father had just given her for her birthday. It had her mother's engagement ring on it, she cherished that so much. It was almost a last reminder of her mother.

Before Jordan could dial a number Yates had found her, he snatched her phone out of her hand hanging up the call. He then smashed her cell phone and tossed it. Jordan looked at the man with complete fear and terror written on her face.

"You shouldn't have ran". Yates said coldly.

"Please don't hurt me". Jordan replies, fear dripping from her voice.

He then picked her up by her shoulder and Jordan tried to walk but it was difficult due to her ankle and knee. The doctor was already starting to become irritated with the teen so he picked her up and she began fighting out of his hold.

"If you keep fighting and not listening, I'll make you watch as I kill Erin and you're family then it'll be your turn. And once I kill you're family just know they're deaths will be all your fault". He whispered.

Jordan then gave in and stopped fighting, she didn't want anything happening to her family because of her. She had no choice but to listen to Yates or else it would cost her, her family and her life.

District 21

Hank still was looking between Kim, Sean, and Mouse. The tech then began tracking the teen's phone, Hank pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm down but he couldn't.

"How hard is it to watch a thirteen year old?!" Hank yelled.

Everyone shrank back when he yelled, it was no secret that the older man was fiercely protective of his children. Nobody said anything to him because they didn't wanna get the backlash of things.

"Right before Jordan disappeared she got two text messages". Mouse stated.

"From who?" Jay asked.

"Antonio".

"Impossible, I haven't texted Jordan all day". Antonio spoke.

"What'd the text say?" Hank asked, venom heavily in his voice.

"The first one said, Come to Lincoln Park it's important".

"Sounds like Yates was trying to lure her out". Adam says.

"He knew he couldn't get to Jordan because she was here and without us here he made his move". Erin spoke angrily.

"What'd the other text say?" Hank asked.

"You're father was hurt it's bad. Come now. Don't tell anyone where you're going". Mouse answered.

"She took the bait. Yates knows how to get to Jordan, tell her that her father or any of us are hurt or something happened she'll believe it". Jay chimes in.

"Do we even know if Yates has her? He could be bluffing". Kevin said.

"Kev's right, he could just be bluffing and be messing with us". Adam spoke.

"That son of a bitch has her. Yates knows how to get to me, he got to me through Nadia now he's using Jordan". Erin spat.

"That son of a bitch is dead". Hank spoke, his voice cold and had a murderous tone to it.

A few seconds later Mouse had pulled up security footage from the District.

"Guys check this out". Mouse said.

They all gathered around, Hank was the closest, on the tape it showed Jordan making her way to the bathroom with the officers around.

"How'd she know how to get past them?" Adam asked.

"Kid's smart, she figured if she said something Yates would do something to her". Antonio said.

"Watch this next part". Mouse chimes in.

On the tape it showed Jordan making her way out of the back of the District, Hank wiped a hand down his face and stormed to his office.

"Jo knew if she went out the front she'd be question but if she snuck out the back. Nobody would know". Kevin says.

"What if Jo just left? Kids do this kinda thing all the time". Adam chimes in.

"Not Jordan, she knows better. If Hank tells her to stay put she'll listen, that son of a bitch lured her out knowing none of us would be here". Alvin spoke.

"What's the plan now?"

"The plan is, we find Jordan and I kill the son of a bitch myself". Hank said in a murderous tone.

While

Yates was driving in a car while Jordan was tied up in the back, her ankle and wrist were bound with duct tape. He had put tape on her mouth so he wouldn't have to hear her cries and pleading. She kept fighting to get out of the tape but nothing worked.

"How's the ride so far?" Yates asked sarcastically.

Jordan's screams were muffled by the tape she kept kicking but had to stop due to her ankle. Yates then turned the radio on and the story had caught the young girl's attention.

" _This just end an Amber Alert has been issued for Jordan Lynn Voight, she's thirteen years old. She's the daughter of Chicago Police Officer, Sergeant Hank Voight of Intelligence. She was last seen wearing a long purple t shirt, blue jeans, and black boots"._

He then cut the radio off, he continued driving for a bit then pulled off to an abandoned parking lot. Getting out he headed to the back door, he opened it, Jordan had her legs close to her then as hard as she could she kicked him. He then got closer to her, an evil glare on his face. When she saw that it made her blood run cold and made her stop fighting.

"Remember what I told you if you kept fighting".

Jordan nodded in fear he then pulled her by her pants leg and put her on his shoulder while he opened the trunk of the car setting her inside. Without saying a word he slammed the trunk of the car. Jordan was left alone in the dark trunk, she kept trying to get out of the tape but failed. The teen had tears burning in her eyes, she wasn't gonna cry she wasn't. She wanted her father.

A moment later she heard voice, it was Yates and it sounded like a girl. What was he planning to do with this girl and her? A second later she heard the girl pleading and begging then doors slamming shut.

How could she have easily fallen for his trap? What'd she want with her? That and so many more roamed her mind. She hoped her father was coming and fast.

District 21

Hank tried to focus back on the case but he couldn't, he was more focused on his little girl. Was she ok? Had Yates done anything to her? He knew if Crowley had found out he'd be taken off the case and he wasn't about to let that happen, not a chance in hell. He was lost in his thoughts till Alvin shook his arm.

"Hey we'll get her back man". Alvin told his friend.

"She's a baby Al, a little girl". Hank whispered.

"We'll get her back".

The older man had sent Burgess and Roman to where Jordan's phone was last located at while the others headed off to the nursing college.

After a few minutes the two patrolmen were searching the park and found nothing out of the ordinary so far, as the two were searching Sean had found something.

"Burgess over here". Sean called to his partner.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Smashed cell phone. Judging from the case, it's Jordan's".

"He smashed her phone and left it here so we wouldn't be able to find her".

"Voight is gonna kill this guy".

"Wait a second, what's that?"

She then saw something shiny in the grass, she put on a pair of gloves and picked it up. Her stomach turned when she was holding Jordan's necklace.

"This is Jordan's, it must have came off when she was running. This is something she'd never take off".

"Why'd you say that?"

"Voight just gave this to her for her birthday. The ring was her mother's engagement ring, it's practically the only thing she has left from her mother. She's never taken it off".

"Kids aren't in his MO. Why take Jordan? Not to mention she doesn't look like the others he killed".

"Probably to get to Lindsay. We should take this back and wait for Voight, he'll want this back".

Meanwhile

The team was at the nursing college, Jay and Kevin were talking to two the students.

"Do you remember what he was talking to you about?" Jay asked.

"Yes, he was showing us a picture of Professor Carr on his phone". One girl answered.

"Wait Carr? As in Nellie Carr?"

"Yes. He said she was his college girlfriend and he was in town for the week".

"She was covering a class and I told him she was on her way to the parking lot. Oh god". The other girl said.

"Ladies, this next part is really important. Did he have a girl with him by any chance. She's 13, she's wearing a long sleeve purple shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and has brown hair". Kevin spoke.

"No".

"Wait, he did mention his niece waiting in the car. He wanted to get back to her quick said something about her being sick or something".

"Thanks for your time". Jay said.

The two girls walked off as the two detectives looked down. They both felt sick to their stomachs. What had Yates done to Jordan? Was she still alive?

"Ok so he was looking for Nellie Carr this whole time. First at the apartments then here".

"But she's 40-something with red hair. It doesn't make sense".

"Well, neither did the MO from this morning but everyone who ID-ed him said he was specifically looking for her".

"He called Jordan his niece. His niece though?"

"He said that she was sick or something so let's go with he gave her something or he did something to her".

"He probably heard the Amber Alert and is keeping Jordan out of view. First person who sees her is gonna call us".

"Voight and Erin ain't gonna like this".

"Hey guys, there's a note left in the car Yates drove here". Antonio told the others.

"Too bad you're at the station, Erin. You're missing all the fun". Jay read the note out loud. "What the hell is going on?"

"Did they say anything about if Jordan was with him?"

The two looked between each other silently asking and debating if they should tell him, Antonio knew the looks on his friends faces all too well.

"What? What'd they say? Is she hurt? Is she ok?"

"One of them said, Yates had his niece waiting in the car. Said she was sick or something". Kevin answered.

Antonio's blood boiled, what had the sick bastard done to his niece? His stomach was turning the whole time. It was as if one of his own children were missing.

"What's that?" Jay asked pointing to the back seat.

He opened the door just as Antonio opened the other door. The detective noticed little spots of blood on the floor.

"Blood". Antonio said fearfully.

"So we know Jo could be hurt". Kevin said next.

"Let's check the trunk, he could have put Jo there to keep her out of view". Jay chimes in, his voice full of fear.

Popping the trunk they noticed some more little spots of blood which made their blood run cold. How were they gonna explain this to Hank?

"How do we explain this to Voight?"

"What if...what if Yates already killed her and he dumped her body somewhere?" Kevin asked dreadfully.

"Don't say that!" Antonio snapped.

"I'm just sayin if there's blood here we don't know if she's hurt or dead".

"Jordan ain't dead, that son of a bitch is messing with us. If Jordan is dead and that is a very big if, Voight's gonna go off the rails and kill the bastard himself". Antonio's voice was sharp and firm.

They all headed back to the District. After a little while Sean and Kim came back first when Hank had seen them he rushed over to them.

"What'd you find?" Hank asked.

"Sergeant we found these". Sean answered.

Kim handed over to evidence bags, one containing Jordan's phone and the other was her necklace. When he laid eyes on the necklace, his heart just about stopped. His blood ran cold. Ever since he gave that to his little girl for her birthday she never took it off. He clutched the bag tightly in his hands.

He felt anger and fury burn heavily in his body, he wanted to end the son of a bitch once and for all. The older man had also felt sadness. Was his little girl still alive? Had the son of a bitch done anything to her? He couldn't imagine what his baby was going through right now.

He then looked over to the tech. "Mouse".

"We swept the entire building in and out. Sergeant there's no way Yates knows where Detective Lindsay is". Mouse replied.

"Except he does. So figure it out. And make sure you're looking at all the traffic footage, knowing that son of a bitch he's hiding Jordan somewhere and I wanna know where. Check every plate, car, all of it. I wanna know where he has my little girl".

"Yes sir".

He then turned his attention to his surrogate daughter. "Lindsay".

"I've got an investigative alert out on Yates and Nellie, her car, cellphone and credit cards. I also have a city wide Amber Alert out for Jo. I got her name, picture, everything out for her. We're gonna find her". Erin spoke.

"Alright. I want uniforms door to door through that campus, get recruits if you have to".

"We gotta figure out the connection between Yates and Nellie, I need his working file..I" Erin was cut off by Trudy.

"I pulled it were setting up a hotline right now. So blue is for sightings already called in, green is for places he's already been, and red is for former crime sights with photos and intel on each victim. Also there is another list of hospitals he might target". Trudy says. She paused for a moment. "Hank, we're gonna need a picture of Jo for the Amber Alert. We wanna get her picture out there as much as possible".

Pulling out his wallet he slid out an updated picture of his little girl, he felt his heart break when he looked at it. It was a school picture Jordan had taken not even a few weeks back.

In the picture she was smiling, her long brown hair was in a french braid done by Erin, she wore a pink shirt with blue jeans. Her necklace with her mother's engagement ring was on with the ring touching her shirt.

Hank was trying to be a cop and not a father but that was slowly starting to change, he was becoming more of a worried and overprotective parent than a cop. He handed his friend the picture of his little girl. Trudy then saw the saddened painful look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Hank, I should have kept Jordan with me if I had she wouldn't be out there with him". Trudy spoke.

"It's not your fault Trudy". Hank told his friend.

"Like I said, we're gonna get her pictures everywhere. Everyone across the city will see her picture and name, if any sightings get called in you'll be the first to know".

Commander Crowley then had gone over to Hank when Trudy pulled out a piece of paper. "And this is the hotline phone number for the news. Also Jordan's picture".

"Thanks Trudy. Commander?" Hank then turns his attention to his superior.

"I got the Superintendent and Mayor on the phone. News Affairs is sending someone for an update, and I've got a press conference set for a Public Safety Alert. New York SVU is en route?" Crowley spoke.

"Yeah they're on their way. Hey Detective Lindsay can help gather information for the press she'll be here".

Crowley then guided the older man away so no one overhears. "Shouldn't she be home? She's too personally invested in this case. As are you".

"The safest place for Lindsay is right here in my station. And Commander with all due respect, I'm fine. There's no reason you should be worried about me".

"Yates kidnapped your daughter, you are personally involved with the case. I may have to pull just you out".

"Commander, that's my daughter that son of a bitch has. My little girl. I'm staying on this case, I give you my word I won't let my emotions get in the way of this".

The older woman had to think about this long and hard, she knew if family was ever involved with any police work the immediate family had to be taken out. But she knew if she took Hank off the case he'd still work it no matter what anyone told him.

"My word is my bond. I won't let my emotions cloud my judgement. Commander, I'm asking you let me stay on the case".

"I don't know Hank".

"Please. Let me stay on, I'll work through it the whole time".

"Don't make me regret this".

"You won't".

By this point the others had came back and updated the others, Jay, Kevin, and Antonio dreaded to tell Hank about what was said about Jordan.

"So Sarge, one of the witnesses said that Yates left his niece in the car and she was". Jay started.

Hank felt his blood turn to ice and his heart skipped a beat when his detective stopped. What'd the son of a bitch do to his baby?

"She was what?" Hank asked impatiently.

"Jordan was sick or something". Kevin answered.

"Jay noticed something when we were searching the car". Antonio added.

"What?" Hank's voice became worried.

Erin felt her heart skipping beats with what she was hearing, what else was in the car?

"I saw some blood, it wasn't a lot but little spots of it. We checked the trunk and found some there to". Jay told.

Hank felt his heart stop completely for a moment. If they found blood did that mean his little girl was hurt or possibly...dead? Erin felt her stomach lurch and went over to her trash bin and threw up.

"This bastard is dead". Hank said coldly and dangerously.

Elsewhere

Yates stopped driving, he ditched the other car and got another one. Jordan was in the trunk of the car and felt it stop moving. Was this it? Was he gonna kill her? The young teen used all her strength to turn her body she began kicking something, it sent more pain through her twisted ankle so she stopped and heard more voices outside.

"Anything you can spare". A homeless woman says.

Yates got out and went over to her, he reached his hand out and took a hold of the woman's hand. "I have so many things to give you".

After he finished with the woman he got back in the car and kept driving, Jordan tried to kick the tail light her ankle was in so much pain but she didn't care. It looked as if it was working she had to stop to give her ankle a rest.

They ended up stopped again, Yates had pulled into the back of a gas station. He figured it would be safe to have Jordan out for a minute or so. He went over to the trunk and opened it. Jordan was blinded by light, Yates took the tape off her mouth then took out a pocket knife which had frightened the teen. She shut her eyes tightly and he cut the tape that bounded her wrist and ankles.

"W-what are you doing?" Jordan stammered.

"I figured you've been good so you deserve a minute out, but let me make one thing clear you try to run away or any funny business happens. Remember what I told you". Yates said.

"I understand".

Jordan scanned the area hoping to find a way out but she wasn't risking it and she wasn't risking her family's lives either. She didn't wanna be held responsible for their deaths. Yates then bent down and whispered in her ear.

"If anyone ask you're my niece. Understood".

"Yes".

They walked around and walked in the gas station, the teen had kept her head down. She didn't know if any of them had heard the Amber Alert and she wasn't taking any chances.

Yates went back outside for a moment, Jordan looked around figured it could have been her chance but she was conflicted. If she ran away Yates would kill Erin and her family then her. Should she run? Should she tell someone?

The thirteen year old scanned the shelves looking at the different kinds of foods, she then looked in the coolers looking at the drinks. She was very hungry and thirsty. She grabbed a coke and a couple of snacks, she kept walking around till she bumped into someone.

"Sorry". Jordan quickly said.

"It's ok. Wait you're the missing kid from the news, Jordan". The guy says.

"No, I'm not. My name's Anna. Anna Carter".

"You are Jordan".

"You got the wrong kid".

"If you're scared, I can help you".

"You don't understand".

"Come on".

"I'm telling you, you don't get it".

They got out of the gas station, it wasn't very busy but a few people were there. The guy had the teen by her hand she was trying to keep up but it was difficult due to her ankle and knee. The guy was parked near the back of the gas station he was just about to open the door when a loud bang then Jordan screaming.

Yates had shot the guy in the forehead insistently killing him, Jordan was now covered in some of the guy's blood. The teen stood there completely frozen in shock, she couldn't move something kept her feet glued to where they were.

The doctor then looked to the teen with a glare. "I thought I told you no funny business".

Jordan was still in shock, she couldn't make out anything. Yates then once again picked her up throwing her over his shoulder bringing her back to the car. He began tying her wrist and ankles again then putting tape on her mouth. He then leaned over whispering in her ear.

"I want you to know his death was all your fault".

The teen's eyes had been wide the whole time, after a moment she tried to fight out of the restraightens but couldn't. He closed the trunk and took off. Jordan once again began trying to kick out the tail light, she wasn't giving up without a fight. She was gonna give her father or the team some kind of message.

District 21

A homeless woman had walked in the District carrying a box, she was talking to the officer running the desk. Up in the squad Mouse was on his computer when something came up on it.

"I got a hit. Yeah, one of the nurse's phone cards is being used a mile outside of their neighborhood". Mouse told Voight.

"Alright pinged the cell, text the address to Atwater". Hank replies.

"I will. But a second credit card turned up at a Best Buy outside Humboldt Park".

"And one of the nurse's bracelets just showed up at a pawn shop. They texted a photo of the woman there to". Sean spoke from his seat, showing his phone.

"He's passing the stuff around. Let's go". Erin says facing her father figure.

"Erin". Hank spoke.

"It would be just like him to be in one of these places".

"Look he already has Jordan, I'm not risking you too".

"Hank let me do this I can get her back".

"He's playing us".

"Fine. Then send some uniforms and let's pin the maps and triangulate his location Hank".

"Sergeant the front desk just called up, a package was delivered for Detective Lindsay by a homeless woman who ID-ed Yates as the one who paid her to drop it off. It's a big box". Kim told Hank.

"Alright. Get out of the building. Call the bomb squad".

Mouse then got on the phone calling for the bomb squad.

"Get everyone out the building now".

All the officers got up and began moving out of the squad. The whole District was then evacuated, everyone was standing outside in the cold looking at it while the bomb squad was dealing with the box.

"We X-rayed it, it's not a bomb. You're people are safe. But you're gonna wanna check this out". The bomb tech said.

"It's addressed to me". Erin spoke.

Erin then took a knife opening the box, in the box was a severed hand with two blocks on the side and in the hand was a note.

"Erin don't". Jay told her.

Taking the note out of the box she read it. "Why don't you answer the phone when you're mother calls?"

A second later her phone began ringing and she pulled it out, it showed her mother calling.

"He knows she opened the box. He's here watching. Fan out. Now! Go. Go". Crowley told the officers.

Hank was tempted to reach for the phone and talk to Yates himself, he wanted to know what the sick bastard had done to his baby.

"That means this morning it wasn't Bunny calling me. It was Yates". Erin said.

"He must have spoofed you. Called from his phone made it look like it came from your mom. That's how he was able to get text Jordan from Antonio's number". Mouse explained.

"Just answer it". Hank told her.

She answered the call and Yates popped up on the screen. "Detective Lindsay. Hey do you know Nellie Carr? Nellie. Nurse Nellie. That is the wonderful Detective Lindsay. Do you..Are those dark circles under you're eyes. Tsk. Couldn't sleep?"

"You've been keeping me busy. You have my attention now what do you need? Where's Jordan?"

"I don't know anybody by that name. Hmm. Gosh what do I need?"

"Where is he?" Hank asked Mouse.

"I'm on with Lindsay's carrier. Real time, loss of life, exigent circumstances emergency. I need information on a call connected to one of our phones". Mouse says.

"Did you want the concern of the city? You got that. You wanted the whole District to sit up? Look?" She pointed her phone around. "See you did all this. But you keep sending notes to me. So why don't you tell me where you are. I'll come, you can let Jordan go safely".

"Oh you know where I am. Do you mind putting you're Sergeant on the phone, I'd like to talk to him".

Erin turned facing her father figure and he walked over he took the phone out of her hands. "Where's my daughter you sick son of a bitch". Hank's voice had a murderous tone to it.

"Nice to see you again, Sergeant. It's been a while since I last saw you. Might I add your daughter is beautiful she must get the looks from her mother. Now her attitude and temper she must get from you".

"Where's my daughter Yates?!"

Yates had let go of Nellie and began moving around, Hank then heard soft whimpering and it broke his heart. When his daughter came on the screen and saw her covered in blood, his heart stopped.

"Daddy". Jordan whimpered.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Hank asked gently.

"I-I'm scared daddy, I wanna go home".

Hank had felt his heart break by the minutes. The others gathered around to see Jordan on the screen, they were all furious and sickened to see that sight. What had the bastard done to her?

"It's gonna be alright sweetie, ok. Daddy's coming".

Before Jordan could say something else, Yates had covered her mouth and her screams and cries were muffled. That had made Hank even more furious, he gripped the phone tightly ready to destroy it.

"That was just the most cutest thing ever". Yates spoke.

"Listen to me you sick bastard, when I find you I'll kill you myself". Hank told him dangerously.

"Now Sergeant, is that the way to talk to the person who has you're precious little girl".

The doctor then took his hand off the teen's mouth as he gently caressed her cheek with his finger then tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Daddy". Jordan once again whimpered.

"Don't touch her!" Hank yelled.

"If you'd be so kind in giving the phone back to Detective Lindsay, I'd like to talk to her again". Yates spoke.

Before Hank broke the phone he gave it back to Erin, when she saw her sister with Yates it sickened her. What really made her stomach turn was to see the young teen covered in blood.

"Look Jordan, it's Erin". Yates told the teen sarcastically.

"Erie". Jordan cried.

"It's gonna be alright sweetheart, I'm coming for you". Erin told her sister gently. She then turned her attention to Yates. "Why don't you pretend I'm not that clever and tell me anyway?"

"And ruin all the fun?"

"Then tell me why you killed those four nurses, when what you really wanted was Nellie? Tell me why you took Jordan, an innocent child in all of this".

"You are trying to get me to confess with witnesses present. You are recording me without my permission and me without a lawyer present. Shame on you Detective".

"Ok. Ok. Then why me? Why are you leaving all the notes for me?"

"I've been thinking a lot about Cain and Abel, you know? If they were the only descendents of Adam and Eve, and Cain killed Abel. You know what that mean don't you".

Jordan looked even more wide eyed. "Erin, please do something I wanna go home. I want dad".

"They're pinging his phone right now". Mouse told Hank quietly.

"Were all descendents of a murderer. I will see you soon Detective". Yates said.

"No! Daddy! Erin! Daddy!" Jordan cried out.

Hank heard his baby girl cry out for him which broke him even more. The phone cut out which made everyone furious.

"Powered down. They lost him". Mouse spoke agitated.

"Mouse, how does he know where she is or what we've been doing?" Jay asked.

"We know Jordan didn't say anything". Antonio spoke.

"I...Your phone. Let me see your phone".

She then handed her phone over to the tech, Hank was still trying to get the images of his little girl out of his head. To see her covered in blood. He was ready to kill the sick bastard.

Mouse was on the phone looking through Erin's phone and checking her data when it hit him.

"Detective Lindsay's phone, it's using five times the regular data which means".

"It's Spyware". Jay finished.

"Yeah. He's been listening in on conversations, he's probably been reading texts and emails, and he can turn on the camera in the car and the bullpen. That's how he got Antonio's number and spoofed it to trick Jo".

"But how would he have access to it? When?"

"When we went to the jail we had to surrender our phones". Erin realized.

"The corrupt guard". Antonio finishes.

"Give it to me".

Mouse then handed her the phone back, she went back to the phone call and zoomed in on a picture.

"Guys I know where he is. He's in my apartment. This picture's at my place".

"Let's go". Hank said.

Erin saw a look on her father figure's face, it was a dangerous look. One she knew all too well.

"Hank what is it?" Erin asked quietly.

"Jo was covered in blood". Hank answered, his voice had a dangerous tone.

"We're gonna get her back. I'm gonna get her back".

"What'd that son of a bitch do to my baby?"

"Have Mouse check for any 911 calls and check all traffic footage he's bound to get spotted sooner or later. With the Amber Alert, Jo's pictures are everywhere in this city I'm sure at some point someone has seen her".

"I'm hoping you're right Erin. Jo has to be scared to death".

"I'm so sorry Hank. Jordy's suffering because of me".

"No. This ain't your fault, it ain't Jo's fault. The _only_ one to blame is Yates".

"Let's go get Jo".

They all headed to Erin's apartment, Hank's patience and temper were long gone he was simply running on fumes by this point and at any given moment he can and will explode on anyone. He knew if his little girl didn't make it home he was going to make Yates suffer and suffer extremely badly, if he lost his little girl he'd go off the rails. His children were his world and if anything ever happened to him he'd flip and raise all kinds of hell.

They finally made it to Erin's apartment, they all headed inside. Kevin was unlocking the door with the key, everyone had rushed in with their long guns. Everyone began searching the apartment. Hank and Erin were ready to tear the small apartment apart to look for Jordan.

Adam checked the door that went outside, he opened it then looked back at his boss. "Clear".

Kevin and Antonio got to the bedroom and saw the closet door shut with a chair in front of it.

"Hey Sarge". Kevin called.

Hank came in the room to see it, Antonio held his gun up. Kevin looked back at his boss ready for the ok.

"Open it". Hank told him

Kevin then moved the chair and opened the closet door his gum aimed. Hank felt his heart drop. Yates still had his little girl.

"No! No! Stop, stop!" Nellie cried.

"Where's Yates? Where'd he go?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know, I don't know he's not out there".

"He left you here?" Hank asked.

"He said to stay inside, he said if I left he'd be outside waiting to kill me. Is he gone? Is the little girl ok?"

"He had a little girl with him?"

"Yeah, she was really freaked out. She was covered in blood. I was hoping he'd take me and leave her, she's a kid".

"Did he ever say her name?"

"I think it was Jordan".

Hank stormed out the room before he lost his temper, Antonio then helped Nellie out the closet. He was outside trying to calm down part of him was ready to lose his temper and the other part was ready to cry. He wanted his baby back. He needed to know if she was ok. Seeing her covered in blood with a fearful look on her face that's all he sees in his head and it's breaking him minute by minute, second by second. If he lost his little girl, he didn't want to have to explain that to Justin. That wasn't a conversation he was ready for, one he'll never be ready for.

He looked over at a nearby metal trash can with almost nothing in it, he brought up his foot and kicked it over and over till it was dented. After kicking the trashcan it was almost destroyed, Hank put his gun back in his holster before he did something he would regret. He then ran his hands threw his hair. Something wet had began going down his cheeks.

Tears had began running down his cheek, he wasn't giving up hope. He was going to find his little girl and bring her home no matter what it took. No matter what it costed. He was going to find Yates kill him, find his baby girl and bring her home.

Meanwhile

Yates still had Jordan, she was once again in the trunk, as he was driving the teen had her body turned so she was able to kick at the tail light. She had to stop due to her in the trunk had cut Jordan's temple, she felt the warm blood run down the side of her face along with sweat.

Once again she had started to kick at the tail light hoping it comes out, she was taking all of her anger, fear, and other emotions and put it into kicking out the tail light. Her ankle pulsed in pain but she didn't stop after a few more minutes the light had slowly started to come loose and after a couple more kicks it was out. Hopefully that was a good enough sign to get to anyone.

Once again Yates had stopped he went around to his trunk to see the tail light was out, he opened the trunk to see Jordan. She had her legs as far back as she could then launched them out kicking him again. The teen wasn't gonna let him win and she wasn't going down without a fight. Yates had forcefully grabbed her shoulder, looking at her with a death glare.

"Do I once again have to remind you about fighting me and not listening". His voice was dangerous.

She shook her head he took the tape off her mouth, as soon as the tape was off she spit in his face.

"Let me go!" Jordan yelled.

"If you don't stay quiet and listen, you'll die first".

That had made the teen go quiet, he then proceeded to cut the tape on her wrist and ankles. She looked away from him he then tried to move her chin so he could see her face but she slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me".

"Something makes me wonder about you. You don't look anything like you're father, which made me think you must get you're beautiful looks from your mother. Now you're temper and attitude that's you're father right there".

"Don't talk about my parents and don't ever mention my mom again".

"Oh I see you're mother, she died when you were young. You must have been what a baby when she died".

Jordan shot him a death glare. "I said don't talk about my mother".

"I bet it was your fault that she died. I mean after all it was your fault that the guy at the gas station died".

That had broke Jordan completely, to hear that it was her fault that her mother died crushed her. A lump had formed in her throat she tried to swallow it but it wouldn't go down, a few tears began to leak from her eyes. Yates then wiped away her tears.

"Aw it's ok don't cry".

Without thinking the teen had punched Yates across the face with all her strength, she then got out of the trunk and tried to get away from him. She couldn't move very fast due to her injuries, she wished she had her phone or at least his phone.

"Someone please help me". Jordan cried out.

The thirteen year old didn't make it very far when Yates got her from behind. "You just made a very big mistake".

District 21

Hank had remained in his office trying to keep his cool, Antonio had seen Fin and Olivia coming up the squad.

"Look what the cat dragged in". Antonio joked.

"Chicago, Chicago. Now why we gotta keep coming here? Can't catch these bad guys on your own?" Fin replies.

"We wouldn't have to if New York could keep killers in their jails". Adam chimes in, bro hugging Fin.

"Wow the loud mouth teenager".

Erin went over to Olivia, the older woman had patted the young detective's shoulder.

"Lieutenant". Erin greeted.

"Been getting updates on you. You ok?" Olivia replied.

She nodded, Olivia looked back to see Hank in a sour mood. "Is Hank alright?"

"No. Yates he uh...he kidnapped Jordan".

Olivia then looked wide eyed in shock. "When?"

"Earlier today we were out and he sent her a fake text message saying Hank was hurt, she took his bait and now he has her".

The older woman had headed to Hank's office, he took her coat from her and hung it up.

"Erin just told me, how are you?" Olivia asks.

"I haven't lost my cool yet but I can't get it out of my head. The son of a bitch has my little girl. When he called and she came on...Jordan was covered in blood. I don't know if he's done anything to her. I don't know if she's hurt". He paused as his voice began to tremble. "I don't know if she's alive".

"We'll get her back Hank. I promise you". She then changed the subject. "So it's all about this nurse Nellie".

"Well looks like. I mean, he terrorized that apartment building when he couldn't find her. Then he went straight to the college".

"She doesn't fit Yates profile".

"Neither does Jordan. Not to mention he's a few miles from Canada but came here instead. We have to figure out who she is to him".

"I was about to start head downstairs, start asking".

"How's Erin?"

"Pissed at me. But she's alive. Angry at herself. She thinks it's her fault Jo got abducted".

"How about I got interview Nellie with her?"

Olivia then left the office and went with Erin to the lounge to interview Nellie. Mouse then got something.

"Sarge you got a sec". Mouse said.

"What is it Mouse". Hank replies, heading over.

"We have 911 call saying they're a dead body at a gas station. A witness said they saw Jordan".

"Where?"

He then got the address and wrote it down, he then passed it to Hank. The older Sergeant then looked at it then to two of his detectives.

"Halstead, you and Ruzek go to this gas station. That's where Jordan was last seen, see if you can get their security footage". Hank told his detectives.

"You got it boss". Adam says.

"Wait Yates took Jordan?" Fin asked.

"Yeah he lured her out and abducted her at a park". Hank answered.

Mouse was then going through traffic footage when something caught his attention. "Check this out".

Everyone gathered around as they saw Mouse play the footage slowly. "Watch the trunk".

On the footage the car drove and the tail light looked as if it was moving.

"Something's in the trunk". Antonio spoke.

"It's Jordan, he locked her in the trunk knowing that's the only way to keep her out of sight". Hank said, his voice was hard.

"I'll give her this, she's smart she knew to go for the tail light to give a sign". Fin chimes in.

Hank then looked to the tech. "Find me all the footage you can of that car".

"You got it". Mouse replied.

Meanwhile

Jay and Adam arrived to the gas station to see other units around, they headed over to where the body was. One of the officers lifted the sheet up and they saw the deceased body.

"Point blank to the face". Jay said.

"I had a really sick thought. What if Yates killed the guy in front of Jo?" Adam asked disgusted.

"If that happened, she'll be traumatized for the rest of her life. Let's head inside".

They headed inside to see the manager talking to another officer, he turned to the detectives.

"How's it going, I'm Detective Halstead this is my partner Officer Ruzek. You saw the girl from the Amber Alert". Jay started.

"Yeah the guy was with her inside for about a couple minutes then he went outside. The kid looked scared and really freaked out, she was walking like a zombie. She was limping really bad". The manager spoke.

"Limping? How?" Adam asked urgently.

"Her whole left knee was scraped, looked like she hurt her ankle she could barely walk".

"What'd else you see?"

"The guy who got shot he recognized the girl from the news, she said he name wasn't Jordan thought she was lying probably because she was scared".

"What'd she say her name was?" Jay asked.

"Anna Carter if I heard right".

"Did you hear the gun go off?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I didn't wanna call 911 yet I thought he'd come back and kill me so I waited for a while till he was gone then I called".

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I think that's all".

"Is it possible to get the security footage".

"Yeah give me a sec".

He then left to the back office leaving the two alone for a bit.

"Why'd Jordan lie about her name? If I was a kid and I was abducted I'd tell someone". Adam spoke first.

"Yates probably told her to lie or she did it on her own". Jay replies.

"Why'd she use the name Anna Carter?"

"It was her mother's name. She wanted to give some sign she was here".

"How are we gonna tell Voight?"

"I don't know yet".

"I'll give it to Jo man, she's smart. She knows what kinds of signs and clues to leave for us".

"Look at who her teachers are. Look who her father is".

"Jay, what are the chances we'll find Jo alive?"

"Don't. Don't you dare start that were gonna find Jordan and find her alive. You can't start giving up on hope Adam just because she's not here doesn't mean she's dead. He's keeping her alive because he's using her to get to Erin".

"Do you think he did anything to her?"

"I don't know if he did, he's as good as dead".

Jay was also fiercely protective of Jordan, he met her when she was nearly 12. The two insistently connected when he joined the unit, the young Voight felt as if she had another brother. When Adam joined it took him a little while to get use to having Jordan hang around the squad, not even a few weeks after he met her she had already wormed her way into his heart and soon he became protective of her soon after that Jordan had another brother.

After a few minutes the manager came back with the security footage. "Here. I got everything from the inside of the store to the outside".

"Thanks again". Jay said.

The two headed back to the District, they rode back in silence.

By the time they had gotten back everyone had gotten back to work to figure out where Yates was born. Jay held the security footage in his hands, he walked to his boss's office and knocked. Hank was looking into the city from the window, his mind still thinking about his little girl. He was broken out of his thoughts by someone knocking on his door, he looked back to see Jay.

"What'd you find?" Hank asked.

"The manager did see Jo there, he said that she was walking around like a zombie. She was limping said her left knee was scraped and she possibly twisted her ankle because she could barely walk. Jordan also lied about her name when a customer confronted her". Jay explained.

"What name did she use?"

The young detective stayed silent for a minute then spoke. "Anna Carter".

Hank felt his heart ache with pain, Jordan had used her mother's name. He didn't know why she did it. He was still lost in his thoughts till Jay broke him from them again.

"We got the security footage".

"Let's go".

Hank took the footage from his detective and gave it to Mouse, he put the dvd in and played it. Everyone then gathered around again.

On the footage Jordan was walking around the store like a zombie, she was limping due to her knee.

"Why isn't she saying something?" Kevin asked.

"Yates probably told her not to and threatened her somehow". Erin answered.

"Here's the customer confronting her". Jay pointed out.

"She looks like she's fighting to stay there". Fin spoke.

"Jo didn't want nothing to happen to him". Hank chimes in softly.

Mouse then moved to the footage outside the gas station, the customer kept trying to get Jordan to go but she was refusing. Yates then walked up and shot the guy in the face.

Hank felt his blood turn to ice again when he saw that, his little girl was gonna be traumatized for a good while if not the rest of her life. Everyone was sickened at what they saw.

Clenching his fist together tightly, Hank went back to his office and slammed the door. A moment later everyone jumped when they heard screaming coming from the office. They all watched as Hank finally lost his cool, he threw his coffee mug shattering it, he destroyed his desk and everything on it. He began pounding on the file cabinets to release his anger.

Olivia then went to her friend's office, she opened his door. Hank stopped when he saw the older woman there.

"She's a baby Olivia, a little girl". Hank said tearfully.

She didn't know what to say at that moment, Hank was suffering a parent's worst nightmare. Nobody really knew what to say or what to do. They all stayed away because when Hank was in a mood it was a sign to steer clear unless you wanted the full force of a backlash.

"Jordan's a little girl. She's my baby".

Olivia then went to hug her friend, she had started to fell tears prickle in her eyes. She had grew a strong bond with Jordan, she had always been there for the young girl. If she needed to talk she was there. If she needed anything she was there. The older woman felt as if her own daughter was taken from her and she'd do anything to get her back. She couldn't imagine what Hank was going through. They needed to find Jordan and find her fast.

While

Yates had made another stop, he kept Jordan in the trunk still. A guy was getting out of his truck then closed the door, he turned walking away when Yates had called him.

"Excuse me sir. I'm working on a case with the Chicago police. Do you know a Penelope Williams". Yates said.

"Oh you're..

The older guy was then hit over the head with a crowbar knocking him out. Yates carried him back to the car and put him in the back seat. Closing the door, he went to open the trunk and looked down at Jordan. Bending down he pushed some hair off her damp forehead and she backed away from his touch.

"Soon enough Jordy this will all be over soon". He told the young girl.

Jordan then began screaming but no one heard her, he then shut the trunk and got back in the car driving off.

District 21

After Hank had his moment he was still trying to hold it together, they were still going over the information. After going through the files it was known that Yates was Nellie's brother. Antonio and Jay then went to go interview Nellie's mother, Susan Baldwin.

Hank had went back over to Mouse. The tech had looked up to see him there.

"Anything Mouse". Hank spoke.

"So far everything is clear, I think because of what Jo did he's avoiding cameras so he won't get caught". Mouse replied.

"Keep looking he's keeping her somewhere".

"Still looking sir".

They all had been going over the new information and had an idea where Yates was. Everyone was getting suited up to head out. Erin was in the locker room pacing when Hank walked in to see her.

"I had him in the woods. I had him. If I didn't stop for that little girl, if I kept moving through the cabin, those four nurses would be alive right now. Jordan wouldn't be out in the city scared to death, she'd be here with us. Safe". Erin said forcefully.

"Erin don't do this to yourself". Hank told her.

"That's reason number 2". She opened her locker and slapped under a picture of her and Nadia. "That's reason number 1".

"You're not going out Erin".

"Why not? He took Jo but yet you're working the case, you're going out".

"This is exactly what he wants to get inside your head and throw you off you're game".

"How can I be off my game when you won't let me be in it? He's doing it to you by using Jordan. Hank I swear I can and will get her back just let me go out!"

"And how am I supposed to let you out there? You can't even keep you're cool with me".

"I wanna be the one to bring him in Hank. I'll be the one who brings Jordan back to you".

"You wanna be the one to get in a confrontation with him, that's not being good police".

"That's not where my head is right now, you have my word".

"I don't believe you. You're staying here".

"Hank!"

"He already has Jordan! I'm not risking you too. I'll be the one to get her back and I'll kill the son of a bitch myself if I have to".

With that said Hank walked out heading to the others, Erin then followed him down to the back entrance. Everyone was setting up their weapons Olivia then looked to Erin.

"For what it's worth, if I was you're Sergeant I would have done the same thing". Olivia told her.

After everyone had their weapons they all headed out, Jay was the last one out when he looked back at Erin.

"We'll bring her home". Jay told her.

She nodded and watched as the gate closed. She then headed back upstairs.

Meanwhile

Yates had arrived to another house, being it was dark he didn't have to worry about anyone catching him. He first dragged the older guy inside and tied him up. Jordan was starting to get very cold, she knew the temperatures dropped at night.

A few minutes later the trunk was opened again and Yates had picked her up carrying her in the house on his shoulder. By this point Jordan knew to just stop fighting him or else she'd face his consequences. He took her up to an old bedroom there was a chair there and he went over setting her down in it.

Yates had saw fresh tears going down dirty and bloodied face, he then bent down acting as if he cared he pushed some hair behind her ear. She flinched at his touch and shook her head rapidly.

"It's alright Jordy, you don't have to cry anymore. Soon enough this will all be over with".

Jordan shook her head frantically as she began again trying to fight the restraints. He then took the tape halfway off her mouth.

"Please. Let me go". Jordan sobbed.

"I have a better idea, let's call Erin. Shall we".

District 21

Erin was back in the main part of the District, a scowl planted on her face. A phone was ringing then a frantic Nellie comes down.

"Detective it's my mother calling, it says it's from me but I don't have my phone". Nellie spoke frantically.

Erin answered the call and the video pops up with Yates and the man.

"Oh it's my two favorite women on my dear mother's phone. What are the odds?" Yates says.

"Dad?" Nellied asked in shock.

Trying to cover the phone Nellie spoke again. "No. What is this? Why is he doing this?"

Erin then pulled her over to Trudy. "Guard her. Get her mother".

She then ran for the stairs. "Buzz me up!"

A buzzing sound was made then she ran up to the squad. On the phone yates was moving from the room he was in to the room where Jordan was.

"By the way Detective, I have someone here who'd like to talk to you". Yates said again.

He moved the camera to Jordan, when Erin saw her sister's face her stomach turned. She saw dried blood on the teen's temple and little spots of blood from before.

"Erie, please do something. I wanna go home. I want daddy". Jordan cried.

It physically hurt the detective to hear her sister calling out for help and she wasn't there to hold her or comfort her.

"Calm down sweetie ok, it's gonna be alright. I'm coming ok. I need you to be very brave for me sweetheart can you do that".

"I-I..I don't know".

"Yes you can Jordy, I know you can sweetie".

"That was just adorable. Don't you say". Yates says coming back on again.

Erin snapped her fingers getting Mouse's attention.

"Did you think at all about what I said about Cain and Abel? How we all got a little murderer in all of us. It's a gift from our parents".

Taking a pen she wrote down, 'Ping Nellie's phone'.

On the phone Yates had taken some of Jordan's hair tucking it behind her ears. "I think little Jordan's gonna be the same way when she's older if she hasn't started now. Isn't that right sweetie".

"Erin. Please hurry, I wanna go home. I want dad". Jordan cried again.

"It's all gonna be fine sweetheart I promise. I'm gonna bring you back to your dad". Erin promised her. She then turned her attention back to Yates. "Is that why you called? To tell me that?"

"Are you recording me again? You really are begging for a confession aren't you?"

"So are you. You wanna tell the story of your sister, you're mother, you're father so bad you created all of this. So start talking or tell me where you are. Release Jordan as an act of good faith, she's an innocent child in all of this"

"I knew I could count on you detective. I see why Jordan can count on you too".

"When we first met, you said I remind you of someone. I'm 5'4, brunette. It's your mother I remind you of your mother, don't I?"

"We'll talk about that. But let's talk about the fact that you're team went to the wrong place".

"Erin! Don't let him get dad!" Jordan called out.

Elsewhere

The team had arrived on a scene, Boden and his company was there. The Fire Chief seen Hank and got confused. The older Sergeant ran over.

"Chief. Was there anyone inside? Anyone at all?" Hank asked quickly.

"No". Boden replied.

"Greg Yates set this fire. Is he here? Have you seen anything?"

"Call just came in thirty minutes ago".

"Thirty? From where?"

"Phone booth on the corner".

Back at the District Erin was still on the phone with Yates, she couldn't take her eyes off of her sister. She couldn't imagine the horror Jordan went through or was going through.

"Now that'll be Detective Tutuola. Have you figured out where I am yet?"

Mouse ran up to the lounge door slapping a sticky note to it, with an address.

"Come we'll talk more. But come alone or they'll be two more bodies to add to the list. I don't think you're Sergeant wants to bury his precious little princess just yet".

Jordan looked even more wide eyed. "Erin please hurry! Please! I don't wanna die!"

"Oh yes. The answer is yes, you do remind me of my mother. Right before she threw me in the trash".

"Erin!" Jordan cried.

That was the last thing Erin heard before the phone went out. She looked at the tech from the lounge and saw the address on the door. She was going to end Yates once and for all but most importantly she was gonna bring her sister home.

She then left the District, hopping in her car she sped down the streets. As she drove she was on with Hank.

"Stand down, you're not going in alone. You hear me? That's an order". Hank said over the radio.

"He'll kill Jordan and Michael Williams if I don't show up". Erin replies.

"That's what he wants you to think".

"I'm not risking Jordan's life. It's 34th and Sangamon, Hank. It's his childhood home. I'm almost there".

"Thirty-fourth? I'm five minutes away. Erin you are not meeting him alone, you hear me? Erin!"

"You know I can't do that. Just know I'm gonna bring Jordy home safe and alive".

With that she threw down her nextel and continued to drive.

Back at the house, Yates was still with Jordan he put the rest of the tape back on her mouth then looked at her.

"Don't worry it's almost over. Now be a good girl and don't make any sounds or make any movements unless you wanna face the consequences. Understand me".

Jordan nodded fearfully, he then placed a dirty mask over her head heading back downstairs where his father was.

Erin then arrived and carefully approached the house, she was careful of any traps he may have set. She had her gun and flash light in front of her. Jordan heard a door open then closed, she had a feeling it was probably Erin or her father.

She was searching the whole house and she heard a thud noise come from upstairs, her gun and flashlight still rested in her hands. She slowly made her way up the stairs, the detective kept looking around. Turning into one of the rooms she found Yates with his father.

The older guy was tied up, a rope around his neck, he sat in a chair in the middle of the floor. There was a huge hole in the middle of the wooden floor.

"Detective Lindsay. So good to see you again". Yates said.

Putting her flashlight away she held her gun in front of her. "Where's Jordan?"

"She's isn't here".

"Where is she?"

"Not here".

"Tell me where Jordan is and let him go".

"I could but I am the only thing keeping him up".

"Let me call an ambulance for him and Jordan then it'll be the two of us like you wanted".

"No they'll both be dead long before they get here. Put that away if you wanna see Jordan again". He then tips his father over the hole. "Then you shoot me and he goes over and with me dead you'll never find you're precious little Jordy".

Jordan sat in the room she was in, sweat had covered her whole face. Her brown hair had began to stick to her damp forehead. She heard talking, it was a man and a woman's voice. Erin was there. Then her sister had stopped talking because the only voice she heard was Yates.

Hank had finally arrived to the old boarded up house, he knew Erin was here but didn't know if his little girl was here. His father mode had kicked into high over drive by that point, he got out of his car heading inside.

Yates was still talking to Erin about his kills and it only made her look more sickened and in disbelief. Once inside Hank began his search through the house. He had to play this out very carefully or both Erin and his little girl were as good as dead.

"You know who suffered most beautifully of them all?" He asked then pulled out a picture. "Poor Nadia. Were the same you and I, damaged by our mothers. Fathers who abandoned us oh he could have saved us and we tried to overcome didn't we? To become healers, but turns out fixing people doesn't pave over what you're born with".

"Then what do you want? Why am I here?"

"An execution always needs one thing. A witness".

Yates then shoved his father off the chair dropping him and the rope wrapping around his neck. A snap noise was heard followed by a scream. Hank had heard it from downstairs and he slowly went up the stairs. Jordan heard it to which had made her blood run cold. Was her sister alright? Was she alive?

"There's no saving people. Were killers, and at the end of the day what is more liberating than killing someone? Bad begets bad, begets bad. And you my lovely you get to tell this story".

"Don't move. Stay where you are. Where's Jordan? Where is she?"

"You get to write my name down in a police report, you talk to the press. You testify in court. You are my balladeer. Singing the song of Gregory Williams Yates, over and over and over".

"I said don't move. Where's Jordan? Don't make me ask again".

"You put me away. Take me in. Take me. Take me!"

Erin then fired her gun, Jordan screamed through the tape. Hank then ran down the hall. He found his surrogate daughter looking down where Yates body was. Jordan then tried to move the chair hoping it'll get Erin's attention.

The two then began to hear a noise, Erin looked to her father figure. "Do you hear that?"

"Did you check the rest of the house?" Hank asked.

"No".

The two slowly began moving towards the noise, Hank had his flash light raised up.

"Chicago Police! Jordan if you're here sweetheart call out". Hank called.

Jordan heard that ruff voice anywhere she tried calling out but couldn't so she moved the chair faster. The two adults moved faster they then got to another room and saw a figure sitting in a chair tied up.

Wasting no time Hank rushed over, he took the bag off her head. Jordan had been so relieved to see her father.

"It's alright now baby, I'm here. Daddy's here". Hank said gently.

As carefully as he could he took the tape off her mouth and she cried. "Daddy!"

Hank kissed her head and rested his chin on top of her head. "Everything's alright now sweetie. Erin and I are here. He can't hurt you anymore".

"Hold still Jordy". Erin says gently.

Taking a pocket knife she cut the tape that held her sister's wrist and ankles. As soon as she was free the teen threw her arms around her father's neck.

"I-I didn't...wanna go with him...but he made me".

Hank held onto his little girl, he closed his eyes sighing in relief. His baby was ok and she was alive. Erin got down and brushed her sister's hair back.

"Sweetheart can you tell us what happened". Erin says.

Breaking away from her father she sniffed, Hank wiped away the tears that continued to come down.

"I was at the District, I was walking around the squad. I stayed where Mouse could keep an eye on me, then I get a text message saying meet him at the park it was important. He sent another one saying dad was hurt it was bad and to not tell anyone where I was going. I lied to Mouse and told him I was going to the bathroom, I knew the back ways out of the District so I snuck out. I got to the park something didn't seem right I was about to leave when he stopped me. I ran but I tripped, I scraped my knee and twisted my ankle before I could call for help he took my phone and smashed it. I didn't wanna go with him but he made me". Jordan explained.

"Did he say anything to you sweetheart?" Hank asked, brushing her hair back.

"He said if I didn't listen and I fought him, he'd make me watch as he killed you guys and then you're deaths will be my fault then he'd kill me. I didn't want anything to happen to you guys because of me so I went with him".

"Sweetie what happened at the gas station?" Erin asked this time.

"He said I'd been good so I deserve a couple minutes out, he went with me inside. He went back out and left me inside, I walked around I wanted to tell someone but I was scared he'd do something to me or one of you. One of the customers saw me from the news, I told him it wasn't me I didn't want him to get hurt" She then looked at her father with tears still in her eyes. "I told him my name was Anna Carter. I didn't mean to use mom's name like that but I didn't know what else to do".

"It's all ok now sweetie. You're safe now". Hank told her softly.

"He brought outside and Yates...he just shot him. His blood got on me. Yates told me to say I was his niece if anyone asked".

"That's all for now sweetheart. Let's get you to the hospital".

"Can you stay with me? You too Erin?"

"Of course we can".

Hank then carefully lifted his little girl up bridal style, Jordan wrapped her arms around her father's neck tightly. She didn't want to leave him. She tried to see the bodies but her father shielded her face.

"Don't look baby".

Jordan buried her face in her father's neck, when they got outside an ambulance was there waiting. The other officers and Medics got to work getting the bodies. Hank walked his daughter over to the ambulance and she saw the paramedics and almost flipped.

"Jo it's ok sweetheart, I'm right here. Nobody's gonna hurt you". Hank's voice was gentle.

"You won't leave me". Jordan's voice was small.

"I'm not going anywhere".

They all got in the ambulance and headed off to the hospital. Jordan wouldn't leave her father's hold for anything. All the older man did was rock her to keep her calm, the paramedic tried to look over her but the teen refused.

After ten minutes they had gotten to Med and Will was the first to see it, he rushed over.

"I got it". Will spoke.

"Can Natalie be my doctor? Please". Jordan asked.

"Sure honey, I'll go get her".

Hank knew his daughter would now have a hard time trusting male figures because of that bastard. Natalie then came over putting on a pair of gloves.

"Can I check you out hon". Natalie spoke with a motherly voice.

"Can my dad stay?"

"Of course he can".

They went to a treatment room and closed the curtain, Erin had texted everyone saying that Jordan was found alive and was getting checked out. Not even ten minutes later the whole team plus Olivia and Fin rushed in.

"Where's Jordan?" Alvin asked.

"Natalie's checking her out". Erin answered.

"How is she?" Fin asked.

"Scared. Traumatized".

"How'd he get her to listen?" Antonio asked.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she went on. "He told her if she didn't listen and she kept fighting him, he'd make her watch as he killed Hank and I then our deaths would her her fault then he'd kill her".

Jordan was in the trauma room with her father and Natalie, the doctor have cleaned the small cut from her temple and put a bandage on it. She then began cleaning up the scraped up left knee and wrapped that up, finally she only wrapped the teen's twisted ankle. Natalie tried to get some of the blood off that she could.

"You did great Jordan". Natalie told the teen.

"She's ok?" Hank asked.

"She'll be just fine, just don't walk on that ankle for a while".

All Jordan did was nod the doctor left leaving the father and daughter alone for the moment.

"Daddy". Jordan said quietly.

"What is it sweetheart". Hank answered.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah we can go home. You wanna see everyone before we go?"

She shrugged her shoulders, as carefully as he could Hank once again lifted her up bridal style. The teen clung to her father tightly as they walked out the room. Adam seen his boss coming with Jordan in his arms. Just as they were about to go over Erin stopped them.

"She's not trusting anyone right guys". Erin told everyone.

Olivia went over to the young girl, she saw the blank emotionless look on her face. She couldn't imagine what Jordan went through when she was with Yates. Jordan clung to her father's shirt as tightly as she could.

"I hope you get better Jordan". Olivia said gently.

"Thank you". Jordan said, her voice above a whisper.

Hank then took his daughter home for the night. By the time they arrived back home Jordan was starting to fall asleep, Hank had carried her inside the house taking her to her room. He gently set her on the bed and grabbed some pajamas for her.

"I'll be right back baby". Hank said gently.

All she did was nod and change for bed, once she was changed she looked at her clothes that were covered in blood and picked them up throwing them in her trash can. She then got in her bed and sit there. A moment later Hank had returned and tucked the blanket around her.

"Are you mad at me?" Jordan asked her father.

"What?"

"Are you mad? That I left the District".

"Sweetheart I'm not mad at you, he tricked you that doesn't mean I'm gonna be mad at you".

"I had a feeling it wasn't Antonio but when I saw the message saying you were hurt, I believed him. I thought it was true".

Jordan shot out hugging her father around his midsection, Hank had held onto his little girl he kissed her head.

"I'm just fine baby".

After a few minutes Jordan had fallen asleep against her father so he laid her back and covered her up. He cut the light off in her room just as he was walking out Jordan woke up.

"Daddy".

"What is it sweetie".

"Can you leave the door open and the hall light?"

"Of course sweetheart".

"And daddy".

"Yes baby".

"Can you stay with me?"

"Absolutely".

Hank then cut the hall light on and kept his daughter's door wide open, he then laid next to her. Jordan curled up next to her father as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Go to sleep Jo, I'm right here sweetheart. Nobody's gonna hurt you".

The teen slowly fell asleep, as her eyes shut she mumbled something. "G'night daddy".

The older father kissed her head. "Sleep tight sweetheart".

Jordan was fast asleep in her father's arms, Hank stayed awake for a while he was glad he had his little girl back. At that moment he knew she was safe and sound right there with him.


	20. Shellshock

Jordan- 13

It's been a few weeks since the Yates incident and Jordan wasn't handling anything well at all. She had completely shut down, the thirteen year old won't talk, she has constant nightmares and flashbacks, she didn't trust anyone anymore. The only person she trusted was her father no one else. When she'd go to the District she stayed glued right by his side, when the others tried to hug her she fought them and hid. If anyone tried to touch her she flinched and flipped out.

Hank didn't like how his little girl was like this, it was as if she built a wall around her and closed everyone out. He was trying everything he could possibly think of and none of it worked. He then made her an appointment with Dr. Charles, hopefully he could help.

Late one night it was dark and quiet in the Voight house hold, the father and daughter were both fast asleep. Jordan began tossing and turning in her sleep, Hank woke up and something told him to go check on his little girl.

The thirteen year old was frantically tossing and turning in her bed, she then shot out of her bed and hid in her closet. Hank made it to his little girl's room, he cut the light on to see her bed empty. He heard the whimpering coming from her closet, opening it he saw his little girl whining, whimpering, and shaking on the floor her knees pulled to her chest and she was rocking.

Getting down he pulled his baby into his arms, Jordan didn't see her father her eyes still glued shut tightly. When she felt arms around her the young teen began to panic and started to fight.

"Jo, it's alright sweetheart it's me. You're ok, he can't hurt you anymore. You're alright baby". Hank soothed her.

Jordan looked up at her father, she then gripped his shirt tightly burying her face into his shirt. Hank held onto his little girl as he rocked her gently.

"Shh baby shh, it's alright he can't hurt you anymore. I'm right here sweetheart, daddy's here. Daddy's got you, you're alright".

The teen was too emotional to speak and move, Hank gently lifted her and carried her back to her bed. He gently rocked her hoping to calm her. Jordan was glued to her father, it took her nearly twenty minutes to calm down her face was buried into her father's shirt.

"Wanna talk about it sweetheart?"

Jordan shook her head as her head laid on her father's chest, her fingers gripping his shirt as if he was gonna disappear. Looking back at the clock on the dresser it read, 3:25 am in red bold numbers.

"Come on baby, back to bed".

The thirteen year old frantically shook her head as her eyes widened in fear, she glued herself to her father. She couldn't get Yates's voice out of her head. One thing that kept replaying in in her head when he was talking about her mother. ' _I bet it was your fault she died'_

That same line had kept repeating in her head everyday for the past few weeks. Should she tell someone? Would anyone believe her? Would her father believe her? She wanted to tell someone but she wasn't ready to face what happened yet so she stayed quiet.

Jordan was awake till about after 4 in the morning, Hank laid there holding his little girl he looked down to see her finally asleep again. Just as he was about to put her down the teen felt herself being moved and once again gripped to her father.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere". He whispered softly in her ear.

Once the teen had settled down again she was curled up beside her father as she slept in his hold. Hank just laid there and shortly after he had fallen asleep holding his precious little girl.

A loud noise had caused Hank to shoot out of his sleep, he heard his daughter's alarm clock going off and cut it off. As carefully as he could he laid Jordan back in the bed, he wanted her to get some more sleep. While she had slept he had gotten ready for the day, after showering he changed into a blue long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and his boots. He had put his gun and badge on his hip. The older man checked to see if he heard his daughter when he didn't he called ahead to Med to confirm Jordan's appointment with Dr. Charles. After that was finished he began making breakfast for his little girl.

Jordan finally woke up she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and when she didn't see her father she panicked. She had checked her father's room, her brother's, and the bathroom was empty. She moved as quick as she could, it was still hard for her to walk due to her knee. The pain in her ankle was almost gone, Hank was in the kitchen when he heard footsteps coming down fast and quickly. He knew something was wrong.

"Jordan? Jo! Baby what's wrong". Hank looked at her with worried eyes.

The teen found her notebook and a pen nearby and wrote something, the note read. 'I thought you left me. I woke up and you were gone'.

Hank read it and he felt his heart break, he then looked back to his little girl as he saw the fear and worry in her eyes. He tucked some hair behind her ear and he felt his heart break more when she flinched at that.

"Sweetheart, I'd never leave you. I was down here making breakfast for you".

She then wrote another note. 'Can I stay with you today?'

"Sweetie you're gonna have to go back to school sooner or later".

She wrote again. 'I know. This is the last time. Promise'

"Alright. Eat your breakfast after you finish we'll head out".

Jordan nodded and ate her breakfast, once she was finished Hank gathered her dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher while the teen went up to her room and changed. Jordan took her time changing, she put on one of her brother's shirts, blue jeans, and sneakers. She then braided her hair. The teen ended up glancing down, she didn't feel complete without the necklace that held her mother's engagement ring. She didn't know if it was ever found of if she'd ever see it again.

Once she was finished she grabbed her jacket, phone and headphone going back downstairs. Hank had just put on his leather jacket when he saw his daughter coming. The father daughter duo then left the house, the older man locked it up tightly while Jordan remained by his side staying quiet the whole time. After the Yates incident whenever she went out in public it had made her even more afraid. She didn't know who to trust, she didn't know who'd harm her or not. When she was out with her father she had became his shadow, wherever he went she was right there not saying a word.

It had taken her some time to go back to the District, she was alright with it as long as her father stayed there with her. The team had seen the teen and it broke them when she wouldn't talk to them, a couple days after the incident when Adam had hugged her Jordan had flipped out. From that point everyone knew not to touch the teen without her permission, they couldn't hug her, pat her shoulder, any of it. Hank made it clear not to approach his daughter unless she's ok with it.

During the drive Hank would glance at his daughter, she had her headphones in as she glanced out the window with a blank emotionless look on her face. She had that same look on her face for weeks, the only time she didn't have it was when she was scared or flipped out for some reason.

Fifteen minutes later the two had arrived at Med, Jordan didn't question her father she had a feeling why they were there. After getting out of the car the teen went straight back to her father and took a hold of his hand, she gripped it tightly. Hank wished his daughter would open up to him or anyone, he missed his little girl's sweet voice and her laughter.

They walked in the hospital and when Jordan seen a lot of people moving around quickly she then proceed to hide behind her father gripping his jacket. Hank looked down to see his daughter now behind him, he then rubbed her head affectionetly.

"It's alright sweetheart, nobody's gonna hurt you. Not while I'm here". Hank told her gently.

Jordan believed her father, nobody would hurt her as long as he was there. She was still behind him as everyone continued to rush around. Will had just finished with a patient with he seen his brother's boss and Jordan. He had heard what happened with Jordan and knew to be cautious with her.

"Hey Hank. Hi Jo". Will greeted the two.

"Hey Will". Hank greeted the older Halstead.

The thirteen year old shyly waved at Will as she remained behind her father the whole time. Hank had his hand on his daughter's head as he gently strokes some of her loose hair back.

"Is Dr. Charles and Dr. Reese around by any chance?"

"I can page them for you".

"Thank you".

Will bent down to the young teen's level. "I hope you get better soon Jo".

All she did was nod and continued to hold onto her father's jacket, Will's pager had gone off and he excused himself. Maggie had seen the older father and Jordan she then went over to the two.

"Hey Hank, hi Jo". Maggie says.

"Hey Maggie". Hank greeted.

The teen just waved and remained glued to her father. Maggie then paged for the two psychiatrist. She headed back as another patient came in. A few minutes later Dr. Charles and Sarah have came, they seen the older father and Jordan behind him.

"Hank good to see you". Dr. Charles greeted the older father.

"Nice to see you too Daniel". Hank replied.

"You remember Dr. Reese, my colleague".

"How are you Sergeant". Sarah spoke with a smile.

"Dr. Reese. I'm sure you both know my daughter Jordan".

The two looked to see the thirteen year old still hiding behind her father, the two doctors bent down which caused Jordan to hide fully behind her father. She was starting to shake a bit. Hank looked back to see his daughter trembling he then bent down to her level and saw the fear in her eyes.

"It's alright sweetheart they aren't gonna hurt you. Nobody's gonna hurt you. I promise". Hank told her gently.

"Dr. Reese why don't you take Jordan somewhere comfortable, Hank and I will join you in a few minutes". Dr. Charles says to his resident.

Jordan looked at her father wided eyed as she frantically shook her head, she began tugging on her father's hand. Hank then used his other hand to stop his daughter, he brushed some air back that fell in front of her face.

"Hey hey it's only gonna be for a few minutes. I promise". Hank's voice was gentle with her the whole time.

The teen was looking around for paper when Sarah handed her a small notepad and pen, she sent the psych resident a grateful smile. Jordan then wrote on the notepad, 'You won't leave me will you?'

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here the whole time".

She wrote again, 'Promise?'

"I promise honey".

The thirteen year old then went with the psych resident, Hank and Dr. Charles watched as they walked away. As Jordan walked she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard something make a loud noise, a tray had fallen and the tools fell off. Hank watched in pain and sadness when he saw his little girl jump like that, Dr. Charles noticed the look on the older father's face.

"How has Jordan been?" The psychiatrist asked.

"Scared, traumatized. She won't talk, she won't let anyone touch her anymore, a couple days after the incident Detective Ruzek hugged her and Jordan flipped out. She doesn't trust anyone anymore, the only way she'll communicate is writing notes that's it. Wherever I go she's almost always with me. I feel like a failure as her father". Hank explains.

"Why do you feel that way?"

"I'm trying everything I can possibly think of to help Jo and its not working. I don't know what else to do".

"What Jordan went through was very traumatic and she doesn't know how to cope or handle it. You're being there for her when she needs you, you're doing everything just right. Jordan has classic PTSD. Nightmares, panic attacks, not talking".

"Why won't she talk?"

"Whatever what was said to her, she's scared to talk about it. She could feel guilty about it. Her sense of security has been threatened and she wants to build it back and that could be why she doesn't wanna leave you".

"Am I a bad father doc?"

"Absolutely not. You're there for Jordan like you're supposed to. Hank you're her rock right now, her protector. You're there when she needs a shoulder to cry on. You're doing everything right, you're being there for her during this tough time. Keep doing it".

"When is she gonna start talking again?"

"I don't know that part is up to her. Could be days, weeks, months, possibly years, for all we know she could be like this for the rest of her life".

"I want my little girl back".

"She's there Hank, Jordan just built a wall around herself and it's up to someone to break that wall and get through to her".

"I hope you're right doc".

Jordan walked with Sarah, she had her arms wrapped protectively around herself. She was slightly limping due to her knee and ankle, the teen kept looking around frantically. The thirteen year old still didn't trust anyone, when she looked at any guys some of them reminded her of Yates.

The two got to a room, it was a playroom. They use it to make kids feel more comfortable. Jordan took her time going in the room, she was outside of the room as she peeked inside.

The room was kid friendly, it was painted in light soft colors. There were some toys that younger kids play with. Jordan slowly stepped in the room, Sarah followed behind her and closed the door. The teen jumped a bit as she heard the door close, there was a notepad and pen on the table.

Jordan sat down and began drawing, Sarah then sat across from the teen which made her a tad nervous. The thirteen year old glanced up at the psych resident then back to her picture.

"How have you been Jordan?" Sarah asked, hoping to get an answer from the teen.

The teen shrugged her shoulders as she continued to sketch, she didn't wanna talk about it. She figured if she didn't think about it, it never happened. Sarah then glanced to look at the picture only for Jordan to hide it.

"Jo, why don't we talk about what happened a few weeks ago".

Jordan stopped, the pencil glued in her hand. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened with Yates, when she was ready she'd talk. Flipping to a new piece a paper she wrote something. 'I don't wanna talk about it'.

The psych resident read the note and looked back at her. "Why not?"

She wrote again feeling a little agitated. 'Because I don't want to'.

"Had the man said anything to you during that time at all? Maybe about you, you're family? Anything?"

That had made the teen freeze completely, she remembered everything Yates had told her. If she kept fighting and didn't cooperate he'd kill her family and their deaths would be her fault then he'd kill her. He mentioned how she looked like her mother and had her father's attitude and temper. How it was her fault that her mother died. Jordan's hand began to shake she was starting to hear Yates voice in her head.

" _If you don't stop fighting and not listen I'll kill you're family and then they're deaths will be all your fault then I'll kill you. I want you to know his death was all your fault._

 _If you don't stay quiet and listen you'll die first._

 _Something makes me wonder about you. You don't look anything like you're father, which made me think you must get you're beautiful looks from your mother. Now you're temper and attitude that's you're father right there. Oh I see you're mother, she died when you were young. You must have been what a baby when she died. I bet it was your fault that she died. I mean after all it was your fault that the guy at the gas station died"._

One line had kept playing over and over in her head about her mother, ' _I bet it was your fault she died'._ That's the only thing that kept replaying over and over again. By this point Jordan was shaking, she was having a flashback. She began frantically shaking her head no soon enough she began throwing the stuff off the table. Sarah had jumped back.

"Jo, Jordan let's calm down ok".

Jordan wasn't listening she had continued to destroy the room, she wasn't thinking straight. Her breathing was very heavy, she was now having a panic attack. Sarah had went over and tried to help the teen and she ended up getting hit by the thirteen year old. While the teen continued to destroy everything Sarah ended up slipping out of the room.

Hank was still with Dr. Charles when they seen Sarah running to them, the older father began to get very worried. What had shocked the two men was a bruise forming on Sarah's cheek.

"Dr. Charles, something's wrong. Jordan has completely lost it, she's throwing things around the room, she hit me". Sarah tells her mentor.

"I gotta see her". Hank said, trying to hurry off to the room.

"Hank wait". Dr. Charles tries to stop the older father.

"I need to see her Daniel".

"We need to calm her down first".

"How do we do that?"

"Couldn't we sedate her?" Sarah asked.

"I don't want her sedated, just let me see her please". Hank was now pleading.

"Let's go try". Dr. Charles said.

By the time they got to the room they heard a loud commotion, Jordan was now out of the room. She felt as if she was still in her flashback, the teen was shaking really bad. Hank saw how distraught his daughter was, this could have been his chance to get her to calm down at least.

"Jo, sweetheart I need you to calm down". Hank says calmly and gently to his daughter.

The teen felt as if she was slowly coming out of the attack, her body was still in attack mode. What she didn't see was when Will was behind her and he grabbed her so she wouldn't hurt herself or others. The teen had began fighting the older Halstead she then began ramming her elbow into his ribs hard, after many blows to the ribs Will had eventually let her go he then began holding his sore midsection.

Hank then ran forward and began consoling his daughter, the teen fought her father's hold for a few minutes and she eventually stopped. Her breathing had began to even out as she was coming out of the attack. Jordan began to look around, a look of fear and confusion was now painted on her face, she looked up at her father.

"You're alright now sweetheart, I promise. You're ok". Hank soothed her.

She looked back at Will who was holding his sore midsection, then looked over to Sarah who had a bruise on her cheek. Reality had began settling in for the teen. She had realized what she has done. Scrambling out of her father's hold she found a notepad and wrote on it. She went over to Sarah first.

The psych resident read the teen's note. 'I'm really sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to do that'. Sarah smiled down at the thirteen year old.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it". Sarah's voice was gentle.

Hank saw something on his daughter's face that almost shocked him, Jordan almost cracked a smile. Something she hadn't done in weeks. She then headed over to Will, the older Halstead looked down as Jordan was writing another note.

She then passed the notepad to Will who read it, 'I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that'.

Will smiled down at her. "It's all good kiddo".

When Will tried to hug her she backed away, she still had a hard time about people touching her. She then wrote another note and showed this one to her father, Hank read it, 'Can we go now?'

"Yeah sweetie, we can go now". Hank says to her.

The teen then waved to everyone a few minutes after that the father daughter duo left the hospital. Sarah looked over at her mentor with a curious look.

"Dr. Charles, I think I know why she did that". Sarah said.

"Why's that Dr. Reese". He replies.

"I asked her if he said anything to her, maybe about her or her family. She got real emotional when that was brought up".

"I think you maybe right Dr. Reese. He could have said something to her, probably about her or her family and when you asked about it. That could be what had set her off".

"What can we do for her?" Will asked.

"At the moment the only thing we can do is just be there for her. Jordan doesn't trust anyone except Hank. If she needs someone be that person who she can open up to. You saw her, if she has an episode she can get violent".

"Why get violent?" Sarah asked.

"In her head she was fighting the guy who abducted her, she thought that he brought her somewhere and wanted to her hurt".

"We need to do something". Will stated.

Dr. Charles then looked to the older Halstead. "I don't think Jordan wants help right now, she feels as if she doesn't think about it none of it ever happened".

"You may think that, I'm not. I'm not gonna stand by and watch that anymore".

After that Will had stormed away leaving the two psychiatrist alone.

Meanwhile

Hank drove to the District, he'd glance over to check on his daughter. Jordan was back to having the blank emotionless look on her face, it was as if all of her energy was drained from her. The older father felt his heart break more and more when his daughter stayed quiet, this was the longest she had stayed quiet for. Normally it was a couple days but she hadn't said a word in weeks after that night.

About ten minutes later they arrived to the District, Jordan got out and waited for her father. Hank had gotten out and went around the car heading inside the teen grabbed a hold of her father's hand as they walked inside. As they walked inside she had stayed behind her father the whole time, when Kim and Sean seen her they headed over and that caused her to hide fully behind Hank.

"Not now guys, Jo's still not talking or trusting anyone". Hank told the patrol officers.

"We understand". Kim says.

The two then headed out when Trudy had seen her friend and goddaughter she rounded her desk heading over. Maybe she could get through to the young girl. The older woman bent down to her goddaughter's level and tried to get her to come out.

"Hi sweetheart". Trudy greets the teen.

Jordan shyly waves to her godmother, a smile appeared on Trudy's face. At least she was trying. The older woman then looks to her friend.

"Hank you got a sec".

"Yeah". Hank then looked back to his little girl. "Sweetheart go wait for me up at the gate".

A look of fear was now painted on her face as she shook her head, he then bent down to her level as she stopped shaking her head.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I have to talk to Trudy that's all. I'm not leaving".

She nodded and went over going up the stairs waiting by the gate as she looked at her father and godmother. Hank went over to where Trudy was as she began looking for something.

"How has she been?" Trudy asked quietly.

"Scared, traumatized. She hasn't said a word since that night". Hank replied his voice just as quiet.

"You're kidding".

"Nope. She won't talk to me or anyone, the only way she communicates is by writing notes that's it. She won't let anyone get close to her or else she'll hide behind me. Jo may think if she leaves me something will happen".

"What does Dr. Charles say?"

"Be there for her. I'm giving her the time and space she needs to figure this out".

"I might have an idea that'll help".

She pulled out a small evidence bag that held her goddaughter's necklace, it had been in the evidence room the past few weeks for the duration of the case. Hank took the necklace from his friend, when he had to give it up for evidence that was a difficult thing to do and now to have it back was a blessing.

"Took me a while to get it cleared and out, I figured she'd want it back".

"Thank you Trudy".

"Anything for you guys".

"Jo, come here honey".

Looking a bit confused Jordan had went over to her father as she looked at him with a puzzled look. He then pulled the necklace out which made her eyes go wide. She finally had her mother's ring back, Hank then carefully put it back on her. Jordan scrambled to pull out her notebook and wrote something down. 'Where'd you find it?'

"Kim and Sean found it at the park".

She then wrote another note. 'Thank you so much for finding it and keeping it for me'.

"You're welcome sweetie".

"Anything for you sweetheart". Trudy said.

The older woman rounded the desk and bent back down to her goddaughter's level. "May I give you a hug Jo?"

The teen looked up at her father silently asking for his permission, Hank smiled and nodded his head. Jordan then nodded her head and let her godmother hug her. When Trudy pulled her goddaughter in her embrace she felt the teen flinch a little, her breathing got a bit heavy and she glued her eyes shut tightly as her arms rested by her side. After a moment the older woman pulled away and kissed her head.

"I hope you get better soon honey".

Jordan wrote another note, 'Thank you Aunt Trudy. I really appreciate it and thank you for holding onto my necklace for me'.

"You're very welcome sweetie".

The father and daughter headed up to the squad, Hank opened the gate and let his daughter go up first and he followed her. The team had been joking and goofing off they all stopped when they heard footsteps, everyone looked over to see Jordan with her father.

Everyone still knew to be cautious with the teen, they didn't want to send her into an episode. They all wanted to hug her but they wouldn't because of her wishes. Hank looked down to his daughter giving her a gentle smile.

"Sweetheart why don't you wait for me in my office". Hank says to her.

Jordan then pulled out her notebook and started writing again, 'You won't leave will you?'

"No baby, I'm not leaving".

The thirteen year old nodded and headed for her father's office, she had her arms wrapped around her protectively. Her head was down, she didn't want them to see her like that. Hank sighed sadly this was hurting him more than anything.

"How's Jo?" Alvin asked, concerned for his goddaughter.

"The same. Won't talk, won't leave my side. Dr. Charles said she could be like this for days, weeks, possibly years if not the rest of her life". Hank answered.

"Seeing someone shot to death in front of you, you ain't gonna be alright for a while". Jay says from his desk.

"Anything we can do to help Sarge?" Adam asked.

"Be there for her. Don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Watch what you say and how you say it, Jo can easily take it the wrong way right now". Hank told everyone.

Erin's phone rang, after a couple of moments she hung up. "Hank, we gotta go. We caught a case".

Hank then silently walked to his office to tell his daughter, he had a feeling on how she might react. He opened the door to see her drawing in her notebook, the same emotionless expression still on her face. Now came the hard part. He closed the door and sat down beside her.

"Jo, sweetheart". Hank started, he took a deep breath and went on. "Baby, we have to go we have a case so you're gonna stay here with Mouse".

Jordan's eyes widened in fear, she flipped to a new piece of paper. 'Please don't leave me daddy. Please'

He pushed some hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek. "It's only gonna be for a little while then I'll be right back. You're gonna have Mouse and Trudy here with you".

She was writing again. 'Let me come with you please. I'll stay in the car the whole time. I won't go anywhere. Please don't leave'.

"Sweetheart you can't come it's too dangerous, I don't want anything to happen to you".

The teen continued to write, when she saw the paper getting wet she brought her fingers up to her cheek and felt them wet. She showed her father another note. 'Daddy, please don't leave me. I don't want you to go'.

"Baby I have to they need me".

She then flung herself at her father gripping to him tightly, Hank held onto her tightly he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It's only for a little while sweetheart, then I'll be back".

Jordan broke from the hug and began writing again. 'You'll be ok? All of you?'

"Of course we will".

Shutting her eyes tightly she nodded. Hank then kissed her head, an idea then had popped into his head.

"You want me to have someone stay with you and Mouse?"

The teen nodded and wrote. 'I guess'.

"Anyone in particular? Erin? Antonio? It can be anyone you want".

Jordan then wrote her answer. 'Can Adam stay?'

"I can get Ruzek to stay with you".

She then continued writing. 'You promise that you'll be ok? Everyone will be ok?'

Hank then knew that would be a hard promise to make because a lot of thing could happen in the field, a lot of things could happen and half the time they never knew the outcome.

"I promise that we'll all be ok, I'll be ok sweetheart. I have the others watching my back".

The thirteen year old nodded silently telling her father it was ok for him to go. He kissed her head and whispered something in her ear. "I promise, I'll be back. We'll all be ok".

The older man then got up from his spot leaving his office for a moment closing the door, he saw his team getting ready to leave he then looked over to Adam.

"Ruzek you're staying behind". Hank told his detective.

"Sarge". Adam says highly confused.

Everyone then looked over to Hank just as confused, why was Adam staying behind?

"You're gonna stay here with Mouse and keep an eye on Jo".

Hank knew his daughter hated the term babysitting, she made it clear to him she wasn't a baby anymore.

"I can do that".

The older Sergeant then signed for him to go over and Adam complied, Alvin was watching. Before they rolled out he also wanted to have a word with his partner.

"What's up Sarge".

"Jordan doesn't leave your sight for anything, wherever she goes you best be right behind her".

"I understand".

"Adam she's still having a hard time trusting people, don't do anything unless she's ok with it. Don't force her to talk".

"Got it boss".

"Hank you mind if I borrow Ruzek for a second". Alvin says.

"Go ahead". Hank told his friend.

Alvin then looked to his partner, a toothpick in his mouth. "I'm only gonna say this once kid, I told you from day one if you're watching Jordan nothing else matters. You have eyes on her and only her, nothing else".

"I got it Al".

"I'm not about to sound harsh or anything but if anything happens to Jordan, Hank will be the very least of your worries".

"I completely understand".

Before he headed out, Hank had checked on his little girl one last time. Jordan was slowly falling asleep he then grabbed an extra blanket and covered her with it. He'd always kept something in his office in case his daughter fell asleep at the District.

He grabbed the notebook and put it on his desk, Jordan stirred slightly opening her eyes to see her father and gave him a slightly confused face.

"Shh go back to sleep sweetheart". Hank cooed.

A moment later the teen slowly fell back asleep the older father then fixed the blanket around his baby and kissed her head. He then slowly and quietly left the room, they all left out leaving only Adam, Mouse, and a sleeping Jordan.

It's been nearly a half hour since the team rolled out for their case. Adam was working from the office with Mouse, Jordan was in the office fast asleep soon she was beginning to toss and turn soon her eyes had shot open from yet another nightmare. She began frantically looking around the room not seeing her father she then got up from the couch and quickly opened the door looking out into the squad.

Besides Adam and Mouse it was empty, the young detective was getting the whiteboard out as he began setting up for the case. The two men heard the door to their boss's office open then saw a panicked Jordan, since Adam was the closest he moved quickly to her. Jordan was still lost in her thoughts but when she felt hands on her shoulders she started to fight.

"Hey hey Jo, it's alright sweetheart. It's me, it's Adam. You're alright". Adam says trying to calm her.

The thirteen year old shook her head frantically and kept fighting him, she had her eyes shut tightly and ended up hitting the young detective a good few times. He then tried to gently grab her by her arms which only made her freak more.

"Adam you gotta back away from her". Mouse told the detective.

"I ain't leaving her". Adam almost snapped.

"She's going to keep fighting you if you keep doing that, just back away a little".

He did what the tech did, Jordan felt herself slowly coming from her attack. Her hands still slightly shaking, she began to open her eyes and was slowly starting to remember. She was at the District. Her father and the others were on a case. Adam, Mouse, and Trudy were with here there. She was safe. The teen began to calm her breathing down, when she saw the few bruises on Adam's face she looked saddened. Running in the office she grabbed her notebook and began writing, after writing on the paper she handed it over to Adam.

The young detective read the note, 'I'm really sorry for doing that Adam. I thought you were gonna hurt me'.

He then looked at her giving her a gentle look when he brought his hand out she jumped back a little then lowered his hand. "It's ok kiddo, I know you didn't mean it. And just know I'd never ever do anything to hurt you".

She nodded and wrote something else in the notebook, 'I'm hungry. Can we get pizza?'

"Of course we can. Wanna order in or go out?"

Jordan shrugged. Suddenly Adam had got hit with an idea. "How about we go out for pizza then afterward we can go wherever you want. How's that sound".

The teen nodded and once again wrote. 'I guess. You promise no one will hurt me? No one will get me?'

Adam then read her note and looked back at her. "I promise that nobody's gonna get you or hurt you not with me around. Grab you're stuff and we'll go".

Jordan then disappeared into her father's office getting her stuff, Adam then headed over to his desk while Mouse looked at him then finally spoke up.

"Have you lost your mind?" Mouse asked.

"What are you talking about?" Adam replied, putting his jacket on.

"You wanna take Jo out in public while she still has PTSD. You don't know what to do if she has an attack, she's still trying to trust us again. Not to mention I don't think Voight wants her out without him yet".

"It's only gonna be for an hour and a half at most 2 hours. I'm gonna have my eyes locked on her the whole time. Nothing is gonna happen".

"So if she has an episode or a panic attack what are you gonna do? Jo won't let anyone touch her so how are you gonna handle that?"

The detective had stayed quiet, those are two things he hadn't thought about. "We'll cross those bridges when we get to them".

"How about this, how are you gonna explain that to Voight?"

"I'll figure something out".

"Good luck getting past Platt downstairs, you know as well as I do she could call Voight".

On that note the tech had a valid point. He didn't think about Trudy, would she let him take Jordan out? Would she call Hank?

"I'm sure I can get past her".

"If you say so, if you do good luck".

Jordan then exited her father's office with her jacket on her notebook held to her chest and her arms wrapped around her protectively, the teen had her head down but glanced up. Adam looked to see the teen ready.

"Let's go kiddo". Adam says to her.

The two headed out and Mouse smiled when she passed by, Adam was hoping to get by Trudy so he wouldn't be stopped. He knew if anything happened to Jordan not only would be dealing with Hank but also Alvin, Trudy and possibly Erin.

He opened the gate as quietly as he could so he wouldn't get the Desk Sergeant's attention, Jordan walked quicker and faster in front of him. Just as the two were about to get out the District, Trudy caught him.

"Hey! Boy wonder!" Trudy yelled.

Adam stopped dead in his tracks. So close. He then turned back giving her a fake smile.

"Hey Sarge, you look so amazingly wonderful. Are you doing something with your hair because I love it". Adam says hoping to convince her.

"Where do you think you're going with Jordan?"

"Taking her out for pizza".

"Did Hank say you could take her out?"

"He said to watch her".

"Right watch her not take her out. Hank is still very cautious about having her in public without him".

"I'll watch her very closely she won't leave my sight".

Trudy then looked back to her goddaughter then back to Adam. "Anythings happens to her and you deal with me".

"Yes ma'am".

"Jo come here sweetheart". Trudy calls her goddaughter.

The teen went over to her godmother as she looked up at with a puzzled look, Trudy looked down at her with a gentle smile. "Sweetie you stay with Adam at all times, don't go anywhere without him. Ok honey".

Jordan nodded then the older woman then looked back to the detective, a sharp glare on her face. "Keep your eyes on her".

"Got it". Adam said.

The two then left the District, after they left Trudy sent Hank a text then got back to work.

Adam was driving his car as Jordan rode in the passenger seat, looking out the window the same emotionless stare on her face as her head was leaned on the cool glass on the window. The young detective glanced at her he was gonna try and get her to talk.

"Wanna listen to the radio sweetie?" Adam asked.

Jordan froze for a second, the last time she heard the radio she heard about the Amber Alert that was put out for her. She bit her jaw and shook her head.

"Figured out where you wanna go after we get pizza?"

Again she shook her head, the teen wanted to go crawl under a rock and just hide from the world. She was still having a hard time trusting the people around her, the thirteen year old was trying really hard but it wasn't hard enough. Jordan wanted to be her old self again but how would she be able to do that? How can she get back to her old life?

Her bottom lip wobbled, why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? How could she have fallen so easily for Yates trap at the time? Something had fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped them. Adam felt his heart break for the young teen, he'd do just about anything to get his surrogate little sister back.

Truth be told he missed her voice, her laughter, he especially missed their epic prank wars they'd have in the squad. They'd have at least two a week, sometimes the squad would end up trashed after one of their prank wars. He'd glance over at the young girl with a sad look.

"Jo, I know you're still scared and you have every right to be but sweetheart he can't hurt you anymore. Yates is gone and he's not coming back. None of us are gonna hurt you. Nobody is gonna hurt you. Were gonna make sure nobody ever hurts you ever again".

After Adam had said that she looked over at him and back out the window. Shortly after that they arrived at the pizza shop, Jordan stayed close but not to close to Adam. The detective had stayed close to his boss's daughter, he could still hear Voight's voice in his head.

They walked inside and got in line, Adam looked at the menu and down to the teen. She still had her notebook close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Know what you want sweetheart?" He asked.

She opened her notebook and wrote something down then handed him the notebook, Adam then read what she wrote. 'Can we get a sausage and cheese pizza and some mozzarella stick?'

"Sure. Anything else?"

Jordan then quickly wrote something, 'Could we get soda?'

"Of course we can".

Once at the counter Adam placed their order, Jordan got a tad closer to the detective when she saw more people getting close. The two then headed to a table while they waited the teen began sketching in her notebook. Adam had kept his guard up the whole time, he'd glance around keeping an eye out for potential threats.

A moment later somebody walked into the pizza shop when Jordan glanced up, her blood ran cold. Her eyes full of fear. The guy that walked in had brown hair, green eyes, and wore a suit. In her mind Yates was coming back for her. Adam had seen the look on the teen's face and got concerned.

"Jo, honey you ok?"

Without a second thought Jordan grabbed her notebook and ran out of the pizza shop as fast as she could. Adam then began chasing after her he saw her and was chasing her.

"Jordan! Kiddo stop!"

The teen didn't stop, she was running like a bat out of hell. She didn't look back she just kept running and running down the street. Her legs were working over time, her lungs were on fire, she wasn't gonna let Yates get her again. Not for a second time. Adam had lost Jordan, he stopped seeing her which made him panic. He lost Hank's daughter. Now he was gonna have to deal with a highly pissed off Hank, Alvin, and Trudy. Not knowing what else to do he called Mouse.

-What's wrong Adam? Mouse answered.

-I need a couple favors Mouse. Adam replies freaked out.

-What?

-I need you to track Jo's phone.

-Why.

-Here's the second one, whatever you do, don't tell Voight.

"Don't tell Voight what". An angry voice said from behind him.

Knowing that voice anywhere Adam slowly turned around to see a furious Hank. Oh shit.


	21. Aftershock

*Picks up from the last chapter*

Jordan- 13

"Don't tell Voight what". Hank said angrily.

Adam had slowly turned around to see a furious Hank. Oh shit. He had to come up with something and quick.

"Hey Sarge, what I didn't want him to tell you was how great you look. You don't look a day over 50". Adam says, hoping to convince him.

The same glare on his face and it only intensified when he didn't see his daughter. "Where's Jordan?"

"In the bathroom".

"Ruzek don't make me ask again because if I do, thing won't be good for you".

Taking a deep breath Adam answered his boss. "I may or may have not lost Jo".

"You lost my daughter?! I swear how hard is it to watch a thirteen year old?!"

"Well when you put it that way".

When the glare on Hank's face increased that told the young detective to stop talking and joking. Taking a deep breath he went on.

"I was watching her, she flipped out".

"What happened".

"We were waiting on our food when someone walked in, when Jo saw him she freaked and ran out".

"What'd the guy look like?"

"He had brown hair, green eyes, and wore a suit. I think she thought it was Yates".

Hank sighed sadly, now he knew why his daughter ran away. Pulling out his radio he began talking into it. "This is Sergeant Hank Voight, I need an Amber Alert out on thirteen year old, Jordan Voight. She was last seen on Michigan Ave".

"Copy Sergeant".

"Sarge you think Jo could have gotten far?" Adam asked.

"Let's hope not".

Jordan was still running as fast as her legs would take her, after running for nearly twenty minutes her legs finally gave on her. The teen dipped into an alleyway, she was trying to control her breathing her mind still in attack mode she ended up picking up a metal pipe and began walking around with it. She began swinging it at random things, she ended up dropping the pipe as her eyes landed on a 2x4. A crowd of people began looking at her and a few of them ended up calling 911.

A short time later Gabby and Brett had arrived to the scene, they worked their way through the crowd. As soon as the teen turned facing their direction Gabby had stopped her partner.

"What's wrong?" Brett asked.

"Antonio said that Jordan's been having episodes the past few weeks, he also said she's gotten violent during the episodes. We have to approach this very carefully". Gabby replies.

"Should we call them?"

"You call, I'll try to talk to Jo".

"Go for it".

Brett then got on the phone with Antonio while Gabby slowly and carefully approached Jordan. The teen held the 2x4 in her hand as if her life depended on it when she saw someone getting close to her she brought it back close as if she was ready to swing. Putting her hands up in defense Gabby had stopped.

"Jo it's alright sweetheart you're ok, can you put that down for me please". Gabby said gently.

The thirteen year old shook her head frantically, her face had a mixture of anger, fear, terror, and sadness painted on. She gripped the board tightly.

"Were calling your dad he's on his way".

That had caused Jordan to drop some of her guard but not all of it, she still had a good grip on the board.

"Do you think you could put that down please".

Again she shook her head, bending down Jordan wrote something down on the paper and kicked it over to Gabby. The paramedic read the note. 'He's coming back for me. I won't let him get me again'.

"Who sweetheart? Who's coming back for you?"

She slid the notebook back to the teen and she quickly wrote down a name kicking it back over. 'Yates. He's coming back for me, I won't let him get me'.

Her heart broke, everyone at 51 had heard about what happened to Jordan and what Yates had done to her. Hank tried to drop her off there but that only caused her to have a melt down. Gabby looked at her with a saddened look.

"Sweetie he can't get you anymore ok, he's gone. Nobody's gonna hurt you again. I promise. Wanna come hop in the ambo with me and Sylvie?"

Again she shook her head while Gabby tried to talk down Jordan, Brett was waiting for the others to show up and a moment later two cars came speeding down. They had to be cautious so they didn't have the lights or sirens on, that would probably freak the teen out more. Antonio, Kevin, Jay, Erin, and Alvin had shown up. They all made sure Jordan couldn't see them.

"Where is she?" Alvin asked.

"Gabby's trying to talk her down, she has a 2x4 she won't put down". Brett told them.

"What if one of us goes from the back and gets her that way". Kevin suggested.

"I don't know, Jo's been getting very violent and during each episode it's gotten worse. If we move in from the back with her still holding that 2x4 who know what'll happen". Antonio spoke.

"We need to call Voight. Maybe he could help". Jay suggested.

Erin looked over to Alvin. "Al what do you wanna do?"

"Me, you, and Antonio will try and talk her down, Kevin, you and Jay go around to see if you can try and get the board from her without hurting her". Alvin told the others.

"Let's go". Erin said.

Jay and Kevin had gone around without getting spotted, while Erin, Alvin, and Antonio slowly carefully approaching the teen. All three of them raised their hands in defense, Gabby looked back to see her brother and his partners.

"Where's Hank?" Gabby asked.

"Were getting him here". Antonio answered.

"What's going on". Erin spoke next.

"Jo thinks Yates is coming back for her, she wrote he won't get me again".

"I'll go in first". Alvin said.

The older man then carefully approached his goddaughter, Jordan was still in attack mode when she saw her godfather she gripped the board tightly again and brought it up ready to swing. Alvin then stopped as he brought his hands up.

"Jo, it's ok now sweetheart you're safe now. Nobody's gonna hurt you again. I promise, let's put that down sweetie". Alvin used a gentle tone with her.

Jordan shook her head then pointed to her notebook, Alvin saw the notebook on the ground and read what she wrote. He was furious but didn't let it show, if he could he'd bring Yates back to kill the bastard himself.

"Honey, I need you to listen to me Yates can't hurt you anymore he's gone. Erin got him he's not coming back".

"It's true Jordy, I took him out he's not coming back. He's gone for good I promise". Erin said with a soft voice.

It broke their hearts when Jordan flinched at Erin's nickname, Erin looked heart broken when her sister flinched. What else had the sick bastard done to her?

"We only wanna help you sweetie, that's what we're here for to help you. We're not gonna hurt you. We won't let nobody hurt you ever again". Antonio spoke next.

The teen was now starting to feel emotional, her mind was still in attack mode but she started to feel herself getting pulled away from it. She still held the 2x4 in a death grip. Getting down on the ground she wrote something, every stayed back so they wouldn't freak her out more. After writing she kicked it back.

Antonio had picked it up and they gathered to read it, 'He's coming back for me! I won't let him get me! I won't let him get my dad either'.

Alvin saw how Kevin and Jay were carefully approaching the teen from behind, Erin then looked over at her sister.

"Jo, he can't get you, you're dad, or anybody else ever again we promise. Were not lying. Yates is dead. He can't hurt anyone anymore". Erin tells her.

The teen had kept pacing frantically she was feeling very conflicted the whole time, part of her tried to believe them but the part of her was still convinced Yates was coming back. Antonio saw that his friends were close by the teen he nodded giving them the signal to get the teen.

The two detectives continued to carefully move towards the teen, Jay was the one to grab the board which made her jump in fear she then fought for the board. A nail had ended up cutting the palm of her right hand. Kevin then wrapped the teen in a bear hug that made her fight more, Jordan began ramming her elbows into his ribcage repeatedly.

As they kept fighting the teen they had to be cautious of the board. The others watched on in fear, none if them wanted Jay, Kevin, or Jordan to get hurt.

"Careful not to hurt her guys". Antonio said.

" We're trying to make sure she doesn't hurt us". Kevin replies struggling.

All the teen heard was 'hurt her' which made her fight even more. During the struggle the board had hit Jay, a nail had cut his cheek.

"Jo calm down honey, it's alright. Nobody's trying to hurt you". Jay tells her softly.

Jordan wouldn't listen she kept fighting out of Kevin's hold, she ended up kicking him and she kicked him in the groin area hard making him fall to his knees and released the teen.

Once she was free the teen dropped the board and she ran only for Antonio to catch her. All the teen did was shake her head frantically, her face was covered in sweat and tears.

"It's ok Jo, nobody's gonna hurt you. We're right here. You're safe sweetheart". Antonio soothes her.

A couple seconds later Hank and Adam had arrived, the older father saw his little girl and immediately ran to her. Adam saw his friend on the ground holding his groin he then looked to Jay to see the cut on his cheek.

Jordan saw her father from Antonio's hold she let go of him and ran to her father not caring that blood is still dripping from her palm. Hank held onto his little girl, he was able to breath again. His baby was safe. The teen sobbed quietly in her father's neck as he soothed her.

"Shh everything's alright now baby, it's ok you're ok. You're safe Jo, daddy's here you're alright". Hank soothes her.

Adam saw that his friend was still on the ground and went over to him, it took Adam and Jay to help the detective stand up.

"What the hell happened to you". Adam says to his partner.

"Jo...kicked me...in the balls". Kevin answered hissing in pain.

"Ouch".

"Who taught her how to fight?"

"Jo's been taking karate and other martial arts since she was 7, maybe 8. Plus Justin taught her how to fight". Erin answered.

"I've been showing her how to box". Antonio chimes in

Kevin looked up to his friend, "Why the hell would you do that?"

The senior detective then shrugged. "Voight said it was ok".

Hank saw something dripping from his daughter's palm and saw it covered in blood. "Let's get you're hand cleaned and wrapped sweetheart".

Jordan ran back to grab her notebook picking it up with her good hand, Gabby was cleaning the blood and scar on the teen's palm while Brett tended to Jay's cheek.

"It's not too deep no stitches, you'll be fine". Brett tells the detective.

"Thanks Brett". Jay said.

The teen was by her father's side as Gabby was now wrapping her palm, slowly the adrenaline was leaving her body, now she was feeling the stinging pain in her hand. After her hand was wrapped she then wrapped herself around her father, her head rested against his shirt. Hank then rubbed her head he looked up at the sky silently thanking Anna that their little girl was safe and alright. This was killing him more than anything.

Hank missed his little girl's sweet voice and laughter, when Jordan laughed she sounded just like her mother. The past few weeks when the teen wouldn't talk, laugh or joke the older father felt himself slowly breaking. He felt like a failure because he couldn't help his little girl, he's tried everything he could possibly think of and none of it worked the most he could do at that point was give her the time and space she needed to work it out on her own. He needed to talk to someone about it, someone who wasn't on the team. The older father gently pulled his precious little girl away from him bending down to her level, he gave her a gentle look as he brushed her hair back.

"Jo, I have to go run an errand. You think you'll be ok with the others till I get back?" Hank asked gently.

Her eyes widened as she opened her book and wrote. 'Where are you going?'

"I have to go see somebody, I won't be long at all. You think you'll be ok with the others till I get back?"

Jordan wrote again, 'Promise you'll come back?'

"I promise sweetheart".

Closing her eyes tightly she nodded telling him it was ok to go, everyone saw the painful look on her face. What had Yates done to break her like this? They all knew that if Jordan was upset or scared she'd be over it in a few days but this was different. Yates had tricked her into leaving the District, he kept her tied up and locked in a trunk majority of the time, she witnessed someone getting shot to death in front of her. But there was more to it and the only person who knew it was Jordan.

Hank kissed his daughter's head and looked back at her, "I'll see you back at the District. I promise".

The teen nodded and watched as her father left, she watched as his SUV drove away. Part of her wanted to chase after him but the other part of her didn't. The only thing she was sure of was she wanted to be her normal self again but she didn't know how to do that. Looking down she started to think, would she ever be normal again? How could she go back to her normal self? Glancing back to the others she went beside Alvin and stayed close to her godfather, since her father had left Alvin was the closest to being a father figure to her. The older detective placed a gentle hand on his goddaughter's shoulder.

"It's alright sweetie, you're safe". Alvin tells her gently.

She opened her notebook and wrote then showed it to him, the note read. 'Can we go back to the District? Please'

"Sure let's go. Ruzek let's go".

"Comin Al". Adam says, going with his partner.

They left heading back to the District while the others stayed behind.

"We need to get Jo to talk". Antonio spoke first.

"She won't trust me, whenever she's upset, scared, anything, she won't talk". Erin replies.

"It's been weeks". Kevin said.

"You don't know what she went through, you don't know what Yates did to her or put her through. All we can do is give her time and space so she can figure it out on her own when she's ready she'll talk". Erin's voice was sharp and forceful.

"Erin calm down". Jay tells his partner.

"Look we all wanna help Jo but we can't help her until we know what's really going on, we don't know what Yates did or said to her and until we know what can we do? We can be there for her try to get her to regain our trust. The most we can do is give her time and space until she's ready". Antonio told everyone.

"Why get violent though? I've never seen Jo act like that before". Kevin says.

"She thought we were going to hurt her. Her mind was in attack mode". Jay said quietly.

Jay knew what it was like to have PTSD and to go through what Jordan's going through, the endless nightmares, the violent attacks, fighting with yourself day in and day out, not knowing what to do half the time, debating who to trust, the battle was long and hard the only way to win it was to talk about it and hopefully that'll help the teen to move on but until she starts talking there's nothing much they can do except be there for her.

Jordan rode in the back of her godfather's car with Alvin and Adam in the front, she tried to open her mouth but quickly closed it. She leaned against the door her head resting against the cool window, looking up at the sky she saw how dark the clouds were getting. After a few minutes the teen was slowly falling asleep, the attack and the car ride was tiring her out soon enough she was fast asleep. Alvin glanced in the rear view mirror to see his goddaughter fast asleep he kept on driving. Adam looked over to his partner then glanced out his window.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken Jo out knowing something like this might happen. I thought it be ok. I thought I could handle it I thought she could handle it". Adam says.

"Did you really think it wouldn't get back to Hank?" Alvin asked.

"How'd he find out?"

"Trudy texted him saying you took Jo out, he called Mouse and pinged her phone".

"I thought maybe I could get her to talk, when she ran out like that and I lost her. I chased after her till I lost her, when I couldn't find her a lot went through my head".

"Next time just check to see if it's ok to bring her out, a lot worse could have happened today".

Adam glanced back at the sleeping teen. "You're right".

Meanwhile

Hank was on his way to Med, he needed to talk to Dr. Charles. He wanted to find out a way to help his little girl. This sitting by, giving her the time and space to handle on her own wasn't working with him anymore. He arrived there heading inside Maggie had seen him and went over to him.

"Hank, everything ok? Is Jordan alright?" Maggie asked.

"She's the same, is Dr. Charles around?" Hank replied.

"I'll page him for you".

"Thanks Maggie".

The head nurse went to page the psychiatrist just then Sharon passed by and seen her friend, going over to him she hugged him.

"How are you Hank". Sharon said.

"I'm good Sharon". Hank answers.

"I heard about Jordan, how is she?"

"The same, not talking. She hasn't said a word since that night".

"If either of you need help don't hesitate to ask".

"Thank you Sharon".

A second later Dr. Charles had arrived, Sharon then left leaving the two men alone. The two men shook hand.

"Hank, what can I do for you". Dr. Charles said.

"You have a second to talk". Hank replied.

"Of course".

The two headed to the cafeteria and sat down, Hank sipped on some hot coffee he then held the small cup in his hands. The psychiatrist looked over to the older Sergeant and had a feeling on why he was there.

"Everything ok Hank".

"Doc there has to be something I can do to help Jordan. Anything I can. This is killing me more than anything. She barely eats, she barely sleeps if she sleeps at all she wakes up from a nightmare, she won't go to school, she won't leave my side for more than a couple minutes. Jordan panics when I tell her I have to leave".

"As I said before, her sense of security has been threatened. When you went out on that case and Jordan got that false message saying you were hurt that's where it came from. Now when she sees you leaving she thinks something is going to happen to you. She stays with you because she's safe as long as you're around no harm will come to her".

"Why is she different with the others? She knows the team won't do anything but she's scared of them sometimes".

"I don't know. What happened today".

"We got a case, I told Jo and she begged me not to leave her as always. When she calmed down I left her with Ruzek, Mouse, and Trudy. Ruzek took her out and she saw somebody and flipped out, she ran and when they found her she was holding a 2x4. It's like she's afraid of everyone but me, what do I do Daniel. This sitting by not doing anything ain't working anymore, I need to help my little girl and I don't know how. I can't just keep sitting by and letting her suffer like this, it's not fair to her. Jo didn't deserve what happened to her".

"I agree a hundred percent, but if you push Jordan to hard she could have a bad mental breakdown and that won't do anything. When Dr. Reese was with her she noticed something, she asked Jordan if the guy said anything to her or about her family. Something inside her triggered that's what caused her attack when she saw here. Something was said to her about her family and the only two people who knows it are Jordan and Yates. With Yates being gone only she knows and that could be why she's not talking she's afraid something could still happen".

"If I could I'd bring that son of a bitch back to kill him myself".

"I know it must be hard and frustrating Hank but until Jo opens up on her own there's really nothing you can do except be there for her. If she needs to cry be her shoulder that she can cry on. Be her rock".

Hank nodded. "Do you think she should go back to school?"

"That's a tough one. What you could do is run it by her and if she feels like she can, try it".

"Thank you Daniel".

"Anytime".

District 21

Alvin, Adam, and Jordan had arrived back to the District, Jordan was still fast asleep in the back. Adam then carefully opened her door causing her to jump and when she jumped he did.

"It's ok Jo, look were back at the District". Adam said.

The teen rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out, as the three walked in there was a loud crack of thunder and the sky lit up with purple streaks of lightning. Jordan jumped again clutching her notebook, her breathing got heavy she shut her eyes tightly.

"Everything's alright sweetheart, it was just thunder". Alvin said softly.

She opened her notebook and wrote then showed it to the two men, 'I want my dad'.

"He'll be back soon sweetie, let's head inside".

There was another loud crack of thunder and Jordan flew into her godfather's arms shaking like a leaf, she shut her eyes as tightly as she could. They headed inside quickly as the rain started to come down hard.

Trudy saw the three coming in from the rain, Jordan was still a bit jumpy. When she noticed the young girl's hand bandaged up she got concerned.

"Ruzek you got a minute". Trudy spoke.

"Yeah". Adam replies.

The desk Sergeant watched as she saw her friend bring their goddaughter up to the squad, she then sent Adam a glare. "Wanna tell me what happened out there".

"I don't know what you mean".

"Jordan was fine when she left and now her hand is wrapped up. Care to explain".

"We were out she saw a guy who looked like Yates she ran and when they found her, she was holding a 2x4. One of the nails must have cut her". Something then came to his mind. "Why'd you tell Voight that I took Jo out?"

"He had a right to know. See Ruzek when you become a parent, a lot of things change. One thing you worry a lot more, I knew if Hank came back and she wasn't here he'd worry so I texted him because he had a right to know where his daughter was and who she was with".

"You have kids Sarge?"

"Jo is the closest I have to a daughter".

"What can we do for her? How do we help her?"

"You're guess is about as good as mine".

The others arrived and everyone headed upstairs, Trudy saw the bandage on Jay's cheek and wondered what the hell happened out there? When they got to the top they saw Hank's door was shut which probably meant Jordan was in there and wants to be alone.

Everyone sat at their desk in silence, nobody knew what to do or what to say. Jay got up because he understood how Jordan felt, he understood the pain of PTSD. Maybe he could try to get through to her. Erin saw her partner heading towards Hank's office she then got up going that way just as Jay was about to put his hand on the knob his partner stopped him.

"Jay no". Erin said quietly.

"Erin, I know how Jordan is feeling, I know what she's going through. It may not be the exact same reason but I understand her pain. The endless nightmares, the violent attacks, all of it, she's scared and has every right to be. Let me try to get through to her". Jay replies.

The detective was debating with herself, she knew Jordan better than some of the others. She knew if Jordan was in a room with the door shut she wanted to be alone, if Jay had went in there who knows what might happen. But on one hand, Jay did have a valid point. He was probably the only one who understood the teen's mental pain. It was worth taking a shot to get her to open up.

"Alright just try not to have her breakdown".

"I won't".

Pulling her hand back Jay then opened the door to Hank's office going inside. Jordan heard the door open she hoped it was her father but it was Jay. She stayed curled up on the couch clutching her notebook, glancing out of the corner of her eye the teen saw Jay sitting down next to her. Before he could start the teen wrote something and handed it over to him, Jay read the note. 'I don't wanna talk about any of it'.

He handed the notebook back then looked at her. "You don't have to talk, just listen. Jo I understand what you're going through, the nightmares, the episodes, all of it, you're not alone in this fight. Were all here for you, you're dad, us, everyone at 51 and Med, we're all here to help you not hurt you. You're scared and you have every right to be, we don't know what you went through, what was said to you, we don't know. When you're ready to open up whenever that may be just know you'll have a family to help you through this. Sweetheart, he's gone and he's not coming back. He can't hurt you or anyone else ever again".

Jordan had let what Jay said sink in, she was trying to go back to being normal but she didn't know how. She then wrote something in her notebook and before Jay could get up she shot her hand out stopping him.

"What is honey".

She handed him the notebook and read it, 'I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to, I hope you and Kevin aren't mad at me'.

"Jo we aren't mad at you, we know you didn't mean it".

All she did was nod and watched as the detective left, she made sure the coast was clear. She pulled her phone out along with a business card dialing the number on her phone her thumb hovered across the call button till it pressed down dialing the number and the teen put the phone against her ear, it was ringing a few times till someone picked up.

-Benson. The voice said.

-O-O-Olivia? Jordan says, her voice quiet, cracked, and raspy.

-Jordan, honey is that you?

-Yes it's me. I hope it's alright that I'm calling.

-It's fine sweetie, how have you been you're dad said that you haven't said a word since that night.

-He's right. I can't be like this anymore Olivia, I don't wanna be like this. I want to be my old self again I just don't know how.

-Have you told anyone about what happened?

-No, I've been to scared. Besides, I don't want my dad to get mad at me.

-Sweetie why do you think you're dad would get mad at you?

-Because it was my fault, all of it was my fault.

-Honey none of it was your fault, nothing that happened was your fault.

-Yes it was. Today I ran from Adam because I thought...he was coming back for me.

-Jo he's gone he can't hurt you anymore.

-I'm trying to believe that but I don't know. Everywhere I go, I see him.

-Try talking to your dad about it and go from there.

-He won't blame me will he?

-No he won't.

-Thank you Olivia.

-Anytime.

Jordan hung up she hoped no one heard her talking, when she was ready to talk to the others and her father she would. She was finally gonna take charge of her life back. The teen was still afraid about talking about it with her father, would he get mad at her? Would he also blame her for her mother's death? Many more things roamed her mind.

A short time later Hank arrived back to the District, Hank walked to his office and as soon as his door was opened he felt arms wrap around his waist he looked down to see his little girl holding onto him and burying her face into his shirt.

"Ready to go sweetheart". Hank said looking down at her.

Shaking her head the teen pulled her father into the office closing the door, Hank was getting confused by his daughter's actions.

"Jo, what is it sweetie".

Taking a deep breath she started. "D-Da-Daddy. I'm ready to talk about what happened with...Yates". Her voice still quiet, cracked, and raspy.

The older father was surprised, his daughter hasn't said a word in weeks till now. He then sat down beside her, Jordan felt her breathing picking up but was able to control it.

"Take your time baby".

"I was at the District I stayed where Mouse could keep an eye on me then I got the first message, I had a feeling it wasn't Antonio I was about to go to Mouse with it but I got the next message saying you were hurt. I believed him. I told Mouse I was going to the bathroom but I really snuck out the back way the part you always told me to stay away where you have that cage. I knew if I snuck out from the back nobody would know". A couple tears slid down from her eyes and Hank wiped them away.

"It's ok sweetie take your time".

Sniffing the teen continued. "I got to the park and knew something was wrong, I was about to call one of you when he showed up. I wasn't thinking I ran I scraped my knee and twisted my ankle, my necklace fall off and I couldn't find it. Yates found me he told me I shouldn't have ran, he tried to get me to walk but I couldn't so he picked me up putting me on his shoulder I tried to fight him I really did but he told me if I didn't listen and I kept fighting". She stopped as she was getting real emotional. "He'd make me watch as he killed you and Erin but he also said my whole family. I didn't know if he'd do anything to Justin, Olive, and Daniel, I couldn't let anything happen to you guys because of me so I went with him. He also said after he killed you guys he'd kill me".

Hank felt his heart break as he heard his little girl retell everything from her time with Yates, a lump was forming in his own throat he swallowed it down then bit his own lip. He was about to dread this question but it had to be asked.

"Sweetheart did he...did he". Hank couldn't finished it. Was he about to ask his precious little girl if that sick bastard had taken her innocence? "Sweetheart did he...did he ever touch you?" His voice breaking at that question.

"Not in that way. No. He mostly picked me up and carried, sometimes he'd touch my cheek or my hair. But never in that way".

The older father released a breath he didn't know he was holding, at least the sick son of a bitch didn't take her innocence from her. But he still traumatized her, if he could Hank would bring that bastard to kill him all over again, to make him truly suffer for what he did not only to Erin but for his little girl.

"He had me in the back of the car for a while he turned the radio on and that's when I heard the Amber Alert for me after that he cut it off. We stopped he put me in the trunk so nobody could find me, it was always dark that's why I don't like being in the dark it reminds me of being in the trunks. We drove again we stopped I heard voices after that we kept driving we stopped again this time we were at a gas station he parked in the back so I wouldn't be seen. He said I'd been good so I deserved to be out for a minute or two and there better not be any funny business or else. He walked in with me I was looking around and saw that he went back outside, I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone he saw me and knew me from the Amber Alert". Her bottom lip started wobbling as a painful memory came back. "I told him he had the wrong kid that my name wasn't Jordan, I said it was Anna Carter. I didn't mean to use mommy's name like that I swear but I knew you'd send someone if I was there I wanted to leave a clue that I was there".

"I know you didn't mean to use you're mother's name like that baby, it's not your fault". Hank had tucked some hair behind her ear and noticed that she flinched a little.

"The guy kept trying to get me to go with him I told him no because I knew Yates would kill him and as soon as we got outside….bang. Yates shot him his blood got on me he looked at me I couldn't hear what he was saying I couldn't believe what he did the next thing i remember was being in the trunk again right before he closed it he told me that the guy's death was my fault. We drove again this time we stopped at Erin's apartment he had a girl with him, I think he called her Nellie I can't be to sure. He had her in one room and me in another I don't know what for. He called Erin they were talking and he asked to you, after the phone call he locked Nellie in the closet and took me again. When he put me in the trunk again I started to kick the tail light I don't know how I thought of that I just did, I had a feeling that would catch attention traffic footage. We stopped again I had kicked him hard as I could, he gave me this look as if he was ready to kill me. I yelled at him to let me go but he wouldn't. He started talking about you and mom, how I got my looks from her and my attitude and temper from you. Then he started talking about mom". Her voice then started breaking again. "C-can I ask you something daddy?"

"You can ask me whatever you want sweetie".

More tears fell from Jordan's eyes as her watery brown eyes looked at her father. "W-was it my fault that mommy died?"

Time stop. Everything froze. Had Hank just heard that question right? Did Yates tell his little girl that it was her fault that Anna died? Now he really wished Yates was alive so he could make him suffer in unimaginable pain. More tears had fell from Jordan's face as she looked at her father.

"Is it true? Was it my fault that mom died?" Jordan voice kept breaking.

Without a second though Hank pulled his baby into his arms holding her, tears of his own started falling from his eyes. "No baby it wasn't your fault that you're mother died. You are in no way responsible for your mother's death, you were just a baby when she died. You're mother died a hero protecting this city, protecting us, protecting you".

"That's why I wasn't talking for the past few weeks, I thought you be mad at me and blame me for mom's death".

He gently pulled her away and wiped the tears that continued to come down. "Sweetheart, I'd never ever blame you for your mother's death. Never. You were 5 months old when she died, I remember that day. You were at home with me and Justin, we were playing with you on the floor that's when the doorbell rang I told Justin to take you upstairs and that's when I got notification about your mom. You were in no way responsible for that". He kept his voice gentle but it was firm.

"I tried to run away but he caught me, he said I made a really big mistake. He tied again put me in the trunk and we drove I think we stopped at a truck stop because I heard trucks. He was gone for a couple minutes then he came back because I heard the door open then close, next thing I know I was blinded by light because he opened the trunk and told me soon enough all of it would be over soon. He drove again we were driving for a while because when he got me out the trunk again it was dark, nobody was on the streets. At that point I stopped fighting him I wasn't gonna risk you're lives for me when he brought me in I saw the guy tied up he brought me to another room and said let's call Erin. He went back to the room where the man was then back to me, right before he hung up he told Erin to come alone or else". She began choking on a sob.

"It's ok take your time honey, don't rush".

"He told Erin to come alone or else there would be two more bodies to add to the list, he said he knew you didn't wanna bury me just yet. He looked at him and said don't worry it'll be over soon, said to be a good girl and not make a sound or any movement unless I wanted to face the consequences. I stayed still. It was quiet for a while then I heard a door open then close then talking, it was Erin and Yates talking. They talked for a bit next thing I know there's a snap noise and screaming, Erin was yelling at him he wouldn't stop next thing i know...bang. Then you and Erin and found me".

Hank felt his heart ache with pain after hearing everything that Yates did to her and said to her. He now knew why his daughter stayed quiet for those few weeks, the son of a bitch told her that it was her fault that her mother died. Yates had mentally broke his little girl.

Jordan then flung herself at her father again, crying into his shoulder. She felt as if a weight was lifted off of her. The thirteen year old finally let out all of the emotions she was building up the past few weeks, Hank gently rocked his precious little girl hoping to calm her.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart, he can't get you anymore. I'm here, daddy's got you".

After a few minutes the teen had calmed down and pulled away from her father's hold, she was wiping her face. She looked back to her father. "Do you think the others will get mad at me?"

"No they won't, I think they'll understand".

"Can you come with me to talk to them?"

"Of course sweetie".

The father daughter duo left the office opening the door which got everyone's attention, before speaking the thirteen year old looked up at her father he smiled nodding his head telling her it was ok.

"Listen up. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I've been the past few weeks, I flipped out a lot, ran away from some of you, hurt you. I wanted to say I was sorry". Jordan told everyone.

She went over to Adam first. "I'm sorry for running away from you today Adam, when I saw that guy I thought it was Yates coming back for me. All I could think was I wasn't gonna let him get me again so I ran".

"As long as you're ok that's the only thing that matters". Adam replies with a smile.

She then went over to Kevin. "I'm sorry for hurting today, I'm especially sorry for kicking you down below".

"It's all good kiddo. I have to ask who taught you how to kick below the belt?" Kevin says.

"My brother he says that's one epic weak spot on a guy that and behind the knee since I couldn't get you behind the knee I went below the belt".

The teen then moved to Jay. "I'm sorry that the nail cut you when we were fighting, I wasn't thinking".

"It's ok".

Jordan then went over to her sister. "Erin, I was kinda hoping you could only call me Jo for a little bit. When I hear Jordy it reminds of him".

"Whatever you want sweetie". Erin said giving her a smile.

The teen then went around and started hugging everyone, when Antonio hugged her first she barely flinched. The senior detective looked at her. "We gotta work on you're swings".

"You got it".

For the first time in weeks Jordan finally smiled which brightened up everyone's mood. Kevin then looked over to Hank.

"Sarge you're ok with her taking boxing". Kevin spoke.

"Why not? It's self defense, not her fault you can't take a punch from a girl". Hank shrugged.

Everyone then laughed at that, an idea popped into Jordan's head. She had hugged Alvin, Jay, Kevin, and Mouse, right before she hugged Adam she headed to the lounged and closed the blinds to the door and window. She opened the freezer and popped out two ice cubes holding them in her hand. The teen held them in her good hand behind her back as she headed over to Adam's desk no one said a word.

Jordan flung her arms around Adam's neck and he held the young teen, the thirteen year old then slipped the two ice cubes down his shirt which made him jump and move around quickly. Everyone in the squad started laughing, for the first time in weeks Jordan was even laughing. After the ice cube finally fell from Adam's shirt he then shot her a playful glare.

"It's on now squirt". Adam said.

The teen then ran over to Antonio hiding behind him. "Antonio! Hide me!"

The senior detective then stood in front of his niece. "I don't think so Ruzek".

"You're taking her side over me?" Adam asked playfully.

"She's more fun than you are. Besides that was priceless".

The young detective then looked to the teen with a playful look. "You started a war kiddo".

"Bring it".

Jordan then went over to her father. "Is it ok if I go see Aunt Trudy?"

"It's fine with me sweetheart".

A smirk appeared on the teen's face. "Hey Adam".

The young detective looked to see Jordan mimicking his actions from the ice cube which made everyone chuckle. Jordan headed down from the squad to see her godmother, Trudy was reading her paper and didn't notice her goddaughter yet. She wanted to surprise the older woman.

"Hi Aunt Trudy". Jordan said, breaking her aunt from her thoughts.

Trudy knew that voice anywhere she looked to see her goddaughter with a smile on her face. "Sweetie you talked".

"I did. It's time I put this whole Yates thing behind me and it needed to happen, I couldn't leave in constant fear or paranoia anymore. I'm taking control of my life back and I'm doing that now". Jordan said with determination.

"I'm so proud of you".

Jordan then hugged her godmother and this time didn't even flinch, just then Kim and Sean came in to see the scene in front of them. The teen saw the two patrol officers and decided to surprise them.

"Hi Kim, hi Sean". Jordan greeted the two officers.

The two patrol officers were shocked to hear the teen talk for the first time in weeks. Kim was the first to hug her then Sean. Jordan then headed back up to the squad looking over at Trudy, the desk Sergeant buzzed her goddaughter back up to the squad.

"Hey Sarge, why do buzz her up like that but not us". Sean said.

"Because she's my goddaughter, my favorite person, and she doesn't annoy me the like two of you". Trudy replies.

Sean looked to his partner with a raised eyebrow. "Well you asked".

Jordan was heading back up to the squad, Adam was quietly hiding near the steps he glanced to see the teen in reach and once she was close he got her from behind and started tickling her.

"A-Adam...stop". Jordan giggles.

"Not till you surrender". Adam replies.

"N-Never".

"Ruzek! You drop her I drop you". Hank warned his detective.

"I second that". Alvin spoke from his desk.

Once that was finished everyone headed out for the night, Jordan finally felt free. She felt free from the weight that was holding her down the past few weeks. But most of all she was finally free of Yates. It was time for her to take back control of her life and she was gonna do it.


	22. Peer Pressure

Jordan- 14

Jordan was now 14 and a freshmen in high school and things weren't any better for her, high school was a living hell. The kids were far more cruel, some of the teachers gave her weird looks, others looked the other way. She felt as if she was an outcast, like she didn't belong. Everyone in the school has heard of her father, because Hank was a cop she had ended up with the nickname, The Narc.

If anyone of the students got in trouble they all looked at her whispering, Jordan knew to ignore all of it. She was use to it at this point. The teen wouldn't fit in anywhere so she always stayed by herself. When she was in the cafeteria she looked for an empty table, when she found one she went over to it putting in her ear bud she began eating her lunch. As she was eating a group of kids came over and when the fourteen year old looked at them surprised. Taking her ear buds out she raised her eyebrow.

"I know you?" Jordan asked.

"It's Jordan right". A girl asked.

"Yeah".

"Why do people call you The Narc?" A boy asked.

The teen chuckled dryly. "You're kidding right? My dad's a cop. Sergeant of the Intelligence unit. Ring any bells".

"I'm Katherine, this is TJ, Sophie, Shane, Damon, and Maya". Katherine said pointing to each person.

"Whatcha doing after school?" Damon asked.

"Nothing really, I go to either the District or Firehouse 51". Jordan replies, taking a drink of water.

"Wanna hang with us?" Maya asked.

"This is a prank right, why hang out with me? Remember I'm The Narc".

"After today you won't be known as that, hang with us you'll be cool". Shane tells her.

"Alright. I have to tell my dad otherwise I have a whole team looking for me".

Jordan had sent a quick text to her father she then puts her phone away. Soon enough the school day is over Jordan left, she was hoping to avoid the others but they found her.

"Let's go". TJ said.

"Where are we going?" Jordan asked confused.

"You'll see". Katherine replied.

They all left the school, Jordan didn't know what was going on. Why were they hanging out with her? Was this a prank or something? Then she thought this was her chance at finally fitting in so she was gonna take the chance. After walking the group of teens arrived at a local CVS, Damon and TJ watched on for any cops which made Jordan suspicious. What was going on?

"What are we doing here?" Jordan asked.

"This is gonna be your chance to prove you can hang with us". Maya replied.

"By doing what?"

The teens split up in the store, the cashiers and clerks weren't paying attention. Katherine dragged Jordan with her they got to the medication asile, the fourteen year old was getting more confused.

"Take something". Katherine encouraged her.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble? They can call my dad. I'll be grounded for a month".

"Don't worry we do this all the time".

Jordan was conflicted, part of her wanted to do it to fit in but the other part of her doesn't wanna get in trouble. She remembered all the trouble her brother got in and if she did this she'd be following in his footsteps. The others had returned with their backpacks full of stuff.

"What are you scared?" TJ mocked.

"I think she's afraid of her daddy knowing". Maya taunted.

"No I'm not". Jordan snapped.

"Then take something and let's go". Damon told her.

"Unless you're chicken". Katherine mocks.

The fourteen year old still didn't take anything which annoyed the others.

"She is scared, come on guys let's leave The Narc here. She ain't gonna do it. Jordan's just a scared little wimp". Shane said.

The others then walked away leaving Jordan by herself, this was her only chance at fitting in and she was close to blowing it. She then grabbed four bottles of purple drank and quickly stuffed them in her bag with no one seeing and she chased after them.

"Guys wait up". Jordan called.

"What do you want Narc". Sophie said.

"Look what I got".

Opening her backpack she showed them the four bottles of medication and they were impressed.

"Looks like we doubted you". Katherine tells her.

"I think you can hang with us". Damon says next.

"Really?" Jordan sounded surprised.

"Yeah you proved yourself". TJ said.

Kim and Sean were out on patrol when they saw the group of teens, Sophie spotted the two two officers.

"Hide all the stuff". Sophie whispers.

"Why". Shane spoke.

Jordan looked back and saw them, she mentally cursed herself. She forgot this area was part of their patrol.

"I know them". Jordan said.

"How?" Maya asked.

"They work at the same District as my dad, they're my godmother's patrol officers. I forgot they patrol here to".

"See ya". Katherine spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here".

The others followed leaving just Jordan, what the hell was she gonna do? If Kim and Sean saw what was in her backpack they were gonna go to her father and she'd be in major trouble. The two partners went over to Jordan.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Just hanging out with some friends". Jordan answered.

"Why'd they leave you here by yourself?" Sean asked.

"They had to go home something about curfew, I told them I was gonna head back to the District".

"Were about to head that way anyway, wanna lift?" Kim says.

"Sure".

Jordan quickly got in the car and clutched her backpack, nobody was gonna find this. Her only problem was how was she gonna hide it? The fourteen year old couldn't keep it at her house without her father finding it, there's nowhere at the District to hide it without getting caught. She may have to hide it in her locker at school.

As she rode in the back she had a feeling that she'd get caught sooner or later. Was stealing worth it to fit in? Was it worth her future if she got locked up? Shaking all of it from her mind all she knew was that after all that time of getting made fun of she finally had a group of friends, she was finally fitting in for once in her life.

About fifteen minutes later the trio arrived to the District, Jordan quickly hurried inside Trudy saw her goddaughter rush in and the teen waved to her as she made her way up to the squad. Without a word Trudy buzzed her goddaughter up and watched as she went up the steps. She then looked to her patrol officers.

"What's up with Jordan?" Trudy asked.

"She told us she was hanging out with friends from school". Sean answered.

"Something did seem strange about the other kids as soon as they saw us they left". Kim added.

"They also left Jo there by herself".

"Where were they?" Trudy asked.

"CVS".

"Was it a group of teenagers? 3 girls, 3 boys?"

"How'd you know?" Sean asked.

A string of robberies in that area the only thing people could get was it's a group of teenagers, 3 boys, 3 girls. They'd leave before anyone could get descriptions of them".

"You don't think Jo's gonna get involved with right?" Kim asked.

"I hope not".

Jordan was walking up to the squad, her heart beating in her chest so fast it could pop out. She clutched her backpack strap tightly so no one could take the bag from her. She felt like a criminal at the moment. Luckily the team wasn't there but Mouse was, the tech was typing when he heard someone on the stairs.

"Hey kiddo". Mouse said.

"Hey Mouse". Jordan replied.

"What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything".

"When you were my age did you ever fit in at school?"

"Nope. I was the lonely geek boy who stayed to himself and stayed behind a computer".

"You didn't have not one friend?"

"I didn't have friends until I went into the Rangers. That's where I met Jay".

"How do you know if people are you're friends for real? Like they aren't using you or anything?"

"When Jay and I met, there was something that just clicked. We hung out as if we knew each other our whole lives. Real friends Jo they'll help you if you're in trouble. If you need someone to talk to they're, there for you. True friends are there for you when you need someone just to talk, hang out, they stand up for you, they defend you. Back when Jay and I were in the Rangers, a couple of the guys didn't like me and they tried to push me around get me to quit. Jay stepped in and told the guys to back off, they never messed with me again".

"When you were in school did anyone try to get you into peer pressure? Do what others did to fit in?"

"When I was a Sophomore in high school, a couple guys tried to get me to smoke some weed. I took a few puffs and it was just horrible I toughed it out and when we got busted I ratted them out and from that point on I was known as The Rat. Nobody wanted to talk to me after that".

"School's always been hard for me but now that I'm in high school it only got worse, I'm only a freshman and I already got a nickname. They call me The Narc because everyone knows my dad's a cop. Kids look at me and whisper all day, some teachers they look at me weird others look the other way. I'm a freak".

"Hey, you aren't a freak and you're not a narc. Don't let kids bring you down because they wanna be jerks".

"I don't tell my dad or the others because I know if I do then they'll go down there and then it'll get out I can't fight my own battles. I can fight my own battles just like my dad and brother taught me, if they can fight their own battles I can fight my own".

"I know how you feel. When I was your age, I never told anyone because I wanted to fight my own battles".

"Also it's because my dad can get really crazy and get all overprotective. I tell him not to worry but he's going to".

"That's his job as you're dad".

"When I was nine, Justin came and got me from school when he picked me up I had a black eye he was pissed. I told him what happened and he started teaching me how to fight without our dad knowing".

"Everything ok at school Jo?"

Jordan decided she was gonna tell the others to back off, she didn't need friends like that.

"Yeah. Yeah".

The day quickly passed and soon it was dark, the team had finally finished their case. Hank told everyone to go home for the night when he went to the lounge to see his daughter working on her homework he had a feeling something was up. He opened the door which got her attention.

"Time to go sweetheart". Hank tells his daughter.

Jordan quickly put her stuff away, when she opened her bag and saw the medicine bottles she knew sooner or later she was gonna get busted. After packing her stuff up she headed out with her father. As she rode in the passenger seat she was so close to just coming out and telling her father the truth and maybe he wouldn't be that mad at her. But she sooner that every second passed that she didn't say anything she was digging herself into a deeper hole.

By the next day Jordan was at school she had her locker opened and she quickly shoved the bottles of cough syrup in there just then Katherine and the others showed up.

"What do you guys want?" Jordan asked.

"Wanna hang out after school?" Sophie asked.

She already knew what they were gonna do. "I'm busy".

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Shane snapped.

Jordan then sent a glare over to him. "Nothing crawled up my ass and died I just said I was busy. My brother's coming over with my sister in law and nephew so excuse me if I wanna see my family".

"I suggest you watch who you're talking to". TJ steps in.

"I can't do this anymore guys".

"Can't do what?" Maya asked harshly.

"This. I don't care what you wanna call me but I'm not doing this anymore. Call me Narc, call me whatever but I'm out. I'm done".

"You just made a very big mistake". Katherine spoke coldly.

The fourteen year old stepped closer, her fist balled up tightly. "Try something and see what happens to you".

"Let's get away from The Narc guys".

The group soon enough left and Jordan closed her locker heading off to her next class. While the teen was in class the others went back to her locker, Shane was able to open her locker and they quickly planted some of the stolen stuff in there. Katherine then put some joints, a couple bags of marijuana, and a decent size pocket knife on the small locker shelf in front of the bottles of medication. She slammed the locker shut and locked it back.

"Jordan will wished she never ditched us". Katherine said.

Sophie then pretended to be panicked and ran to the Principal's office, she opened the door to see Principal Webber.

"Can I help you". He said.

"Yes sir, it's about Jordan Voight. Sir, I think she has drugs in her locker she smelt like marijuana. I don't know if she has it or not she she reeked of it".

The older man got up and followed the student, he didn't see it by Sophie had a smirk on her face. The bell had rung letting class out, Jordan was knocked down but got back up, she growled and moved quickly through the crowd. She made her way to her locker when she got there Katherine and her crew was there with the Principal.

"Principal Webber, what's going on?" Jordan asked.

"Is this you're locker Jordan?" He asked, pointing to the locker.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It came to my attention you could have drugs in your locker, you also smell of it".

"Sir, I don't know where you're getting that from but it's not true".

"Open your locker".

The fourteen year old then opened her locker and saw the stolen stuff in there but what really caught her attention was the joints, the small bags, and the knife. She turned around and jumped Katherine.

"You set me up!" Jordan yelled.

"No I didn't!" Katherine yelled back.

"That's enough of that. Jordan my office now, I think it's time we call your father down here". Webber told her firmly.

"But sir it's not mine". Jordan defended herself.

"Let's go missy, you can explain it to your father".

He grabbed a bag gathering all the stuff, he got a separate bag for the drugs and knife. Jordan closed her locker and walked with Webber, turning back she saw the others smirking at her. The teen was about to be in for it.

Meanwhile

Hank and the others had just finished a bust, they were all loading up when his cell phone rang. When he noticed it was his daughter's school he walked away from the group.

-This is Hank Voight. Hank answered.

-Mr. Voight, this is Principal Webber at Chicago Central High School, I need you to come down to the school immediately. It's about Jordan. Webber replied.

Hank's stomach was turning. What was wrong? -Is she ok?

-She's fine, I think it's best if you come down and we'll discuss it from there.

-I'm on my way.

He hung his phone up he quickly took off his vest and tossed it in the back of his trunk, the others saw him about to take off and wondered what was up.

"Everything ok?" Antonio asked.

"That was Jo's principal, something happened". Hank answered.

"Did he say what happened?" Erin spoke.

"No. Antonio you're in charge".

Without another word Hank got in his SUV and headed to his daughter's school.

Jordan sat in the chair awkwardly she didn't think this was how they were gonna get her. Maybe if she had just came out with it at first it wouldn't have escalated to this. She sat in the office waiting for her father.

Ten minutes later Hank arrived to the high school and headed inside, the secretary seen him. "Can I help you sir".

"Yes, I got a call about my daughter. Jordan Voight".

"Follow me".

She then brought the older man to the office, Webber or Jordan hasn't said a word they were gonna wait for Hank. The door opened and when Jordan saw her father, her heart dropped. She was done for.

"Mr. Voight, please have a seat". Webber said.

Hank looked to his daughter. "Jo are you ok?"

"I'm fine". Jordan whispered.

The older father took a seat next to his daughter and looked across from the principal.

"What's this about". Hank started.

"It was brought to my attention today that Jordan could have been in possession of drugs, according to one student she smelt of marijuana". Webber told him.

"That's impossible, Jordan doesn't do drugs".

"Then can she explain this".

He then poured out the bag that contained the bottles of purple drank, the joints, the small bags, and the knife. Hank then shot his daughter a glare.

"Jordan Lynn, I'm only gonna ask you this once. Where did you get that?" Hank's voice became firm and strict.

The teen bit her lip, she couldn't confess without getting busted but she knew if she lied she'd be digging the hole a lot deeper.

"The joints, bags, and knife ain't mine. I swear dad". Jordan said.

"So why was it in your locker?"

"Katherine and the others must have planted it".

"Did they plant this stuff as well?" Webber asked.

He poured the other stuff out, when Hank saw all the stuff he was livid. Jordan looked away from her father, he use to give those looks to her brother when he got in trouble.

Webber then looked to Hank. "Jordan will be suspended for two weeks".

"What? That's not fair". Jordan protested.

"She will also be placed on probation when she comes back. When she returns she will not be able to participate in no activities, no sports, no homecoming, no anything".

"That's not fair".

"I also figured since you're a cop you can also come up with a suitable punishment".

"I will do that. Thank you". He then looked to his daughter. "Let's go Jordan". His voice got hard.

Jordan knew not to argue or debate with her father when he was like this, she put her backpack on her shoulder. The teen walked in front of her father as he walked right behind her, she glanced to see Katherine and her crew smirking at her. Katherine was waving at her while smiling. The fourteen year old was gonna get all of them back.

"Dad, I-" Jordan was cut off by her father.

"Not one word Jordan Lynn". Hank told her, his voice hard.

The ride back to the District was silent, Hank was seething. What had gotten into his daughter all of a sudden? Why was she acting out like this? Why did she start stealing? He didn't know all he knew was gonna put a stop to it and he had just the idea. Jordan stayed quiet the whole time, her father has never been this angry at her before. Sure he raised his voice or has been strict at time but never once he was this angry at his daughter.

They arrived at the District and the father daughter duo headed inside, Jordan tried to hurry over to her godmother's desk but her father stopped her.

"Jordan Lynn back over here now".

Trudy was surprised to see this, not once did she ever hear Hank say her first and middle name like that. What had her goddaughter done to get in that much trouble? Jordan went back to her father he then guided her up to the squad.

When the others heard footsteps they looked over to see Hank with Jordan, the teen was ready to go to one of them hoping to hide from her father. The older father seen the look on her face.

"Don't even think about it, none of them are gonna help you".

Erin and Alvin were stunned, not once did they ever hear Hank talk like this to Jordan. What had she done? The others looked away they weren't gonna get pulled into any family drama. Hank then closed the door to his office and Jordan sat on her father's couch.

"Dad, I swear not all of that stuff was mine". Jordan started.

"I got a few words for you, young lady. Ground. One month". Hank told her firmly.

"But dad".

"Wanna make it two months?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Watch you're tone Jordan".

"How can you take their side without even listening to me?"

"You got caught lying, stealing, doing drugs. Where did you even get that stuff?"

"I'm telling you it's not mine!"

"The question remains, why was it in your locker?"

"I told you! Katherine and the other must have planted it".

"How would they even know which one is yours? How'd they know you're combination?"

"Why are you taking their side over mine? I'm telling the truth!"

"Jordan Lynn, watch you're tone".

The teen then ran out of her father's office. "Jordan!" Hank yelled.

Ignoring her father the fourteen year old bolted from the squad. She ran down the steps and out of the District. Hank was hot on his daughter' trail, he saw his daughter running and was chasing her. Jordan looked to see her father chasing her, the teen noticed a large crowd and mixed herself in with them. As he ran the older father lost sight of his daughter he then went back to the District.

Trudy saw her friend coming in without Jordan, she was about to say something but Hank started. "I need a favor".

"Name it".

"Get Burgess and Roman to pick Jordan up. She thinks it's ok to lie, steal, and use drugs, I think it's time for her to learn a lesson".

"I'll get them".

Just then Burgess and Roman were about to go out on patrol when Trudy and Hank stopped them.

"Burgess, Roman. I want you two to pick Jordan up". Hank told them.

"Pick her up from where?" Kim asked.

"Burgess, I think he means he wants us to arrest Jordan". Sean told his partner.

"You want Jordan arrested?"

"Jordan thinks it's ok to lie, steal, and use drugs, I think she needs to be taught a lesson". Hank told them.

"Yes sir".

"I'll have Mouse run a trace on her phone".

He then headed up to the squad to get the tech to ping his daughter's phone. After a couple of minutes he came back with an address and he gave it to them. Before they left Kim looked to Hank.

"Sergeant, I know this isn't my business but this doesn't sound like Jordan. Don't go so hard on her I think it was those kids she was hanging out with". Kim told him.

"Wait what kids?"

"When we saw Jo yesterday she was with a group of kids, 3 boys, 3 girls. Platt said there's been a string of robberies in the area they were in yesterday. The only information they could get was it's a group of teensagers, all the same age. 3 boys, 3 girls. I think they pulled Jordan in".

Kim then left leaving Hank there frozen, had his daughter been telling the truth? Why didn't he listen to her to begin with? Now his daughter was out in the city with no protection, he hopes that Kim and Sean finds her before someone else does.

Jordan had finally stopped, she was at a creek she always went to when she was upset. It was one of her quiet places to go to think, picking up a rock she threw it in the water and watched as it skipped. Why didn't her father believe her? Why was he taking their sides instead of hers? She was telling the truth or half the truth. Whenever it came to her or Justin, Hank always believed his children over anyone but not this time. He took someone else's word instead of hers.

After skipping a few stones, the teen sat down and just looked at the water. Ten minutes later Kim and Sean pulled up, they saw the teen. They still couldn't believe that Hank wants them to arrest her as part of a was gonna hurt them but they weren't about to go against him.

"Jordan". Sean said.

The teen looked back to see the two patrol officers. "Go away".

"We can't do that". Kim spoke.

"Why not".

This was getting really hard, how do you arrest the kid who's like you're little sister? She was one of their best friends and they had to put her in cuffs. Sean knew his partner couldn't do it so he would.

"Jordan Voight you're under arrest". Sean spoke.

The fourteen year old got up in shock and disbelief. "This is a joke right".

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them".

Sean then turned the teen around as he handcuffed her, Jordan kept blinking. Was this a dream or was this real? She was being arrested? Was this her father's doing? They brought her back to the squad car and set her in the back and rode back to the District.

Jordan sat in the back quiet and in disbelief, had her father really set this up? Why would he go this far? Kim looked in the back to see the fourteen year old upset she opened her mouth to say something but Sean stopped.

"Don't. She's in enough trouble". Sean told her quietly.

"Those kids did this to her Roman, for whatever reason they did this". Kim replies quietly.

"We don't know that".

"We can prove it".

"How?"

"Leave that to me".

They finally arrived back to the District, the two patrol officers escorted the teen in. Trudy looked to see her goddaughter walking in handcuffed, a sight she never thought she'd see. Jordan gave her godmother a pleading look to do something but she didn't, she wasn't going against Hank.

Kim and Sean brought her down to where the cells were, luckily they weren't holding anyone. Sean opened the cell and Kim walked the teen in then took the cuffs off.

"Where's my dad?" Jordan asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Up in his office". Kim answered.

"Tell him, I don't wanna see him right now".

They closed the cell and left leaving the teen alone in her thoughts, she sat down on the bench. Jordan never thought her father would go this far. Was it tough love? Was it as a lesson? As she sat there it gave her time to think about what she's done.

Hank made his was down from the squad, he saw the two patrol officers there with Trudy.

"Where is she?" Hank asked.

"In the cell". Kim answered.

"Sarge, she said she didn't wanna see you right now". Sean told him.

Ignoring that the older father went down to where the cells were, Jordan was laying on the bench staring at the ceiling. Hank looked in to see his daughter, it was bad enough when Justin landed himself behind bars he never thought his daughter would follow down that kind of path.

"You learn your lesson yet?" Hank asked his daughter.

Jordan looked to see her father, a glare on her face. "Go away".

"Can't do that. What we're gonna do is talk about what happened".

"Why? You took their word over mine".

"Jordan watch you're tone".

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you believe them over me?"

Opening the cell Hank walked inside and sat next to his daughter. "Jo, I believed them because it was said that all that stuff in the locker was yours. Possession is nine-tenths of the law which means whatever you have legal or illegal, if it's in your possession it's yours and you're responsible for it".

"I was telling the truth dad, that stuff wasn't mine. Katherine and the others must have planted it to get back at me".

"To get back at you for what?"

"Leaving their crew".

"From the very beginning what happened".

"It started yesterday at lunch, they came over and asked if I wanted to hang with them. I said yes, after school we went to the store we went in and they split up. Katherine dragged me, to prove I could hang with them I had to...I had to steal something. I wasn't going to but I wanted to fit in for once so I took this cough syrup, Purple drank".

"Jordan do you know how dumb and stupid that was?"

"I was only trying to fit in".

"Sweetheart they are so many ways of fitting in, stealing that doesn't make you cool. It makes you a criminal because it starts out as small stuff then once you're in you ain't getting out. It goes from small stuff to big stuff to you getting in a lot of trouble. Do you know with you having that you could have gotten charged with possession of codeine syrup without a prescription, possessing promethazine and codeine. This stuff can kill people, if you or another kid took this you could have died. You got extremely lucky Jordan, because he didn't have to call me he could have easily called cops who would have arrested you. If other cops had arrested you, you wouldn't be here you'd probably be in a juvenile detention center. A lot of cops aren't like the ones here where they'll call me they will throw the book at you and because you're my daughter, they will go hard on you".

"I told them today that I didn't wanna do it anymore and that's when Katherine said I made a big mistake. They knew which locker was mine, they opened it and put all that stuff in to get me in trouble. I'm telling you the truth dad. I admit to taking the cough syrup but the other stuff isn't mine, look at my eyes you know I'm telling the truth".

Hank knew his daughter was right, just by the look on her face he could tell she was telling the truth. He didn't know why he was so blind with anger before. He should have listened to her from the start instead of assuming things.

"I'm sorry for not believing you before, that was my mistake. I should have heard you're side before I got angry, the only thing I was concerned with was you lying, stealing, and possibly doing drugs. I didn't want you going down that path, it was bad enough Justin was going down a bad path once before I didn't want that for you. When I heard it, I thought it was true".

"Well now you know it's not, I admit to what I took but I won't admit to what's not mine. She only did that to get back at me for leaving her crew. You raised me better than that, I only did it to fit in and make friends".

"Honey, you don't have to do that stuff to fit in and make friends. Those people aren't gonna do anything except get you in a lot of trouble like right now. There are other ways of fitting in and making friends, you don't have to steal or do any of that stuff because the only thing you're doing is breaking the law and getting in trouble. If one of them gets arrested they're gonna run and hide, they're gonna look out for themselves not you".

"When Sophie asked me if I wanted to hang out, I said no because I knew what they were gonna do. I should have came to you yesterday and none of this would have happened".

"You're right".

"I guess I was so caught up in trying to fit in and make friends, I didn't think or care about anything else. For the first time in a long time I thought I had friends".

"Sweetie they aren't your friends, they never were. You don't want or need those kinds of friends, they're just gonna drag you down the wrong path and as soon as they get in trouble they aren't gonna think about you they're gonna think about themselves".

"I think they did that yesterday. When Kim and Sean were there where we were, they left me".

"See right there should have told you something".

"I'm really really sorry for what I did dad. I swear, I'll never do it again".

"I know you won't because you're still grounded for a month which means you're gonna be spending a lot of time here and at home. You're only allowed to go home, here, and school. No phone, no computer unless it's for school, no tv, no nothing. And someone from the team will be picking you up from school everyday".

"I understand. Can you forgive me?"

Hank pulled her into a hug. "I forgive you".

"I'm sorry dad".

The older father didn't say a word all he did was hold his daughter. Up in the squad, Kim had Mouse checking the school's security footage. The team had gathered around to look. They were on the part when Shane was opening the locker.

"That little punk". Adam said.

They watched as Jordan's locker opened and they planted the stuff there, they were furious. They weren't the ones to harm kids but they were gonna get these kids back for setting Jordan.

"I knew it, they did set her up". Kim spoke.

"They just messed with the wrong kid". Antonio says.

"I say we haul all their asses in". Erin chimes in.

"I second that". Jay said.

Just then Hank and Jordan came up, they all looked at their boss and to the teen.

"I know, I got some explaining to do". Jordan tells them.

The fourteen year old then tells them everything from the stealing to what happened that day.

"Katherine told me not to worry because they steal a lot, I don't know if it's just that store or that area".

"We could do a sting right". Kevin spoke.

"It'll teach them all a lesson". Alvin said.

"Hold on, we're talking about a sting op to bust a bunch of kids". Antonio chimes in.

"They set me up!" Jordan nearly yelled.

"Jordan". Hank warned his daughter.

"I say we do it". Adam spoke from his spot.

Antonio then looked to the older Sergeant. "Voight, you can't be considering this. It ain't even our thing we should call robbery. This ain't for Intelligence".

"You have a point, but they set Jordan up. They planted drugs in her stuff, that could have sent her to jail. I say we do the sting and arrest them and send them to juvie while they wait on their parents". Hank says.

"I have an idea if you're all ok with it". Jordan said.

By the next day Intelligence was ready, even though it wasn't there kind of case they were gonna stop these kids once and for all. Hank wanted them to pay for setting up his daughter.

Jordan waited for them outside the school since she was suspended, the bell rang and school let out. Katherine and her crew left first, Maya was the first to see the fourteen year.

"Guys look it's The Narc". Maya tells her friends.

"I wonder what she wants". Shane said.

They walked over to her, Katherine in the lead of her friends. A smirk planted on her face.

"Well well what do we have here". Katherine says.

"What do you want Narc". Damon spat.

"I changed my mind, I want back in". Jordan tells them.

"Why".

"Because I need friends and well you guys you're cool. What you do, I like it. I was freaked at first because it was my first time but I think I got the hang of it now".

"Why should we believe you". TJ bit.

"I'll prove it, let's go".

"Kat she's bluffing". Damon whispered.

"I don't bluff. When I say I'm gonna do something, I do it".

"Alright. You have one more chance if you blow it, this whole school is gonna know the truth about you". Katherine finally said.

"Let's go".

The group of teen left while the team watched, Jordan looked around to see her father's car and she gave him the nod.

"I'll give it to Jo, she's doing damn good so far for this to be her first sting". Jay said.

"Atwater, you, Ruzek, Burgess, and Roman stand by. They're on their way to you". Hank says through the radio.

"Copy boss". Ruzek replies.

The group went back to the CVS, as soon as they walked in. Kevin glanced to see the group, he and the others walked around naturally as if they were regular customers.

"Sarge, they're here". Kevin whispered.

"Keep an eye on Jo, this could go south". Hank spoke.

Like before the group separated, Jordan went with Katherine. The teen was close by Adam, the young detective made sure he was able to see his boss's daughter.

"What really changed you're mind". Katherine says to Jordan.

"Like I said, I needed friends. I panicked before because it was my first time, I bet you were nervous you're first time". Jordan replies.

"A little".

"Why do this? What's in it for you?"

"It's cool. You can take whatever you want and besides we get away with it, who'd look at a bunch of teenagers anyway".

"Yeah. Who'd look at us?"

The teens were taking stuff from the shelves, Jordan grabbed a couple things to prove herself.

"Looks like she wasn't bluffing". Damon said.

"I told you I don't bluff". Jordan replied with a small smirk.

"Let's go". Katherine told her crew.

"I don't think so". Kim stopped the crew.

Jordan's smirk grew as she stepped away, the others looked at her just as Kevin, Adam, and Sean came over.

"You set us up!" TJ yelled.

"You set me up". Jordan said.

The teens were then handcuffed and Jordan walked over to Katherine, she then swung and punched the girl.

"That was for putting the weed in my locker".

"You just wait Jordan! Everyone at school will know the truth about you! Narc!" Katherine yelled.

Adam pulled the fourteen year old in for a side hug. "Might I say you did damn good for your first time. I don't think I was that good my first time".

"That's because you're not me Adam".

Looking down sadly she knew Katherine was right, everyone at school will know the truth about her. Adam saw the glum look on her face.

"Hey what is it".

"Highschool is about to be a living hell for me".

"If anyone tries to mess with you then they mess with all of us".

"I ain't worried about it, I don't care what they think. Never have. I'm just glad that I was able to stop this before it got to far".

"We are too kiddo".

Jordan left the store and ran over to her father tackling him in a hug, Hank wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I'm going down to your school and talking with the principal, I'm gonna try and have your probation lifted maybe have you're suspension cut down. I'll show him the footage of them putting the stuff in your locker". Hank tells her.

"Dad, is it to late for me to be transfer schools? There's a lot I haven't told you all I know is if I go back, it's not gonna be good for me".

"I'm gonna make some calls and get you switched to St. Ignatius".

"I didn't wanna tell you because I wanted to fight my own battles, like you and Justin. All I know is if I go back it's gonna be hell. Sometimes I would get jumped, other times it's small stuff, after this I know it's gonna get a lot worse".

"Nothing's gonna happen to you sweetie. If I have to have someone with you at all times I will".

"I wanna be somewhere I won't get called a Narc. Where I won't get jumped. Somewhere I'm gonna feel safe and that's not there".

"I'll make some calls, see what I can do".

"Thank you".

Hank held onto his daughter, he knew she was right the second she went back to school the bullying was gonna get a hell of a lot worse and he'll be damned if any little punk ass kid lays a hand or a finger on his daughter. Jordan held onto her father knowing that no matter what he'll always keep her safe and with her finally admitting the bullying, he's about to do whatever it takes to make sure nothing happens. She was gonna get a fresh start.


	23. The Calm Before The Storm

*Will mention Justice*

Jordan- 14

It's been almost seven months since Jordan got clean and sober, she's been going to meetings and therapy but she was still fragile. She was still in recovery and everyone knew to be very cautious around her, they had to be careful with what they said and did around her or else she'll fall off the wagon.

During the time Antonio made the switch from Intelligence to the State's Attorney's office to be a lead investigator. Jordan missed her surrogate uncle it was as if her family wasn't complete.

One afternoon after getting out of school the fourteen year old headed to the State's Attorney's office to see her uncle. She had texted her father telling him where she was going and not to worry. She was on the bus heading to the office.

Antonio Dawson rubbed a hand down his tired face, they had just finished another case. It was almost the same as Intelligence but different. Everyone worked, there wasn't any joking around that he was use to, if he were to tell the truth he missed his old team. He missed the jokes, he missed how his niece and Adam had their prank wars, he really missed his niece. He didn't know if she was the same as before he left, he didn't know if she was still clean and sober, he didn't know any of it.

His new partner, Laura looked at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking". He replied tiredly.

"About what?"

"Just stuff".

Jordan was walking through the office getting lost, Peter and Anna were heading to there offices when they seen the teen. Peter knew who she was and heard about what happened. Anna heard of Jordan but never met her, the two head over to her.

"Jordan how are you". Peter said with a smile.

"Hi Peter". Jordan replies with a smile.

"This is my colleague Anna Valdez".

"Nice to meet you Jordan". Anna spoke.

"Nice to meet you too and please call me Jo, I'm not once for being called by my full name I sound like I'm in trouble".

They all chuckle, Anna excused herself as her phone ran leaving Peter alone with the teen.

"How have you been? Really". Peter's voice lowered a bit.

"Good. I feel a hell of a lot better now. I'm clean, sober, going to meetings and therapy. I'm a new me".

"Jo, were here for you if you ever need to talk".

"Thanks".

"So what brings you by?"

"I was looking for Antonio but I think I got lost".

"Follow me, I'll take you to him".

The two then began walking, as she walked an idea had popped into her head. "Hey Peter, I know it's a lot to ask and you'll probably have to ask my dad but. You think I could get a part time job here. It'd be after school and on weekends and whenever I don't have school I could be here. I really need to keep busy, keep my mind off of things. Besides I'll be perfectly safe here, nobody would think to look here for me".

"I'll think about it and talk to your dad about it, if he says it's ok then we'll figure something out".

"Thanks".

They finally made it to the office, Antonio was reading over a case file so he didn't see his niece or Peter, a mischievous grin appeared on Jordan's face. She was gonna surprise her uncle. The teen tiptoed around the office making her way to Antonio's desk, she was right behind him.

"Hi Antonio!" Jordan says excitedly.

That caused the investigator to jump out of him chair in shock, he placed a hand over his chest as he felt his heart almost pop out. Jordan was giggling then stopped.

"How's it going".

"What are you doing here?" Antonio asked.

"I came to visit and before you ask yes my dad knows where I am, I told him I came to visit you. I missed you, not the same without you".

He then hugged his niece. "Believe me I know".

Laura then came from around her desk, Antonio then looked to his partner who has her eyebrow raised a bit.

"Jo this is my partner Laura Nagel, Laura this is my niece Jordan Voight". Antonio introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Jordan". Laura says shaking her hand.

"Likewise and please call me Jo". Jordan replies.

The teen looked to her uncle. "You mind if we go somewhere, I wanna talk to you about something".

That had caused the investigator to become very concerned. "Everything alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah. There's something I wanna talk to you about".

Antonio grabbed his jacket and looked to his partner. "I'll be back".

"No worries. I got this".

The two then left and Peter passed by them, he needed to discuss something with Antonio but didn't mention it at the moment.

"Dawson, when you come back I need to talk to you". Peter tells him.

"Alright". Antonio replied.

The investigator left with his niece, he knew to keep his guard up around her. He'd glance around looking for any threats. Jordan knew whenever she was with anyone from the team they'd do that to make sure she was safe.

One thing she knew for sure, they didn't care what happened to them they cared about what happened to her.

The two walked down the street to a cafe, they each ordered a coffee and a sandwich. While they waited Jordan took a deep breath and started.

"My therapist said I should make amends with everyone that I hurt when I was...ya know". Jordan starts.

"Jo, I already forgive you". Antonio told her.

"I need to do this. That day when I was in the bar, I drunker than hell, probably high as a kite. That wasn't me Antonio for the first time in my life I didn't know who I was. I said a lot to you and Erin, stuff I never meant, I was just angry. Losing Justin it broke me, it was like my world crashed down on me. I was never able to grieve with my mom and when Justin died, all of it came down on me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know what to do".

"Death isn't easy for anyone to handle, nobody knows what to do, how to cope".

"Normally I stayed pissed for a couple days but after I lost my brother I was just angry, angry at myself, at the world. I wanted to help my brother and I couldn't".

"Sweetie there wasn't anything any of us could do to help him, the doctors tried everything".

"I should have followed him and maybe he still be here".

"If you had then you're father would have lost the both of you".

"Anyway, that day in the bar when I went off on you and Erin I didn't know who I was. I thought I was a sister who lost her brother, for the first time in my life I didn't recognize myself. I used the whole let me grieve thing as an excuse. I honestly have no clue why I ever went to Bunny, at that time I figured she was the only person who wouldn't rat me out to my dad so I trusted her she gave me whatever I wanted. Drugs, booze, money, I thought she was my friend and I trusted her. I don't know what happened for her to rat me out to….to Damian". She whispered the last part.

"Jo what happened with Damian wasn't your fault".

"Yes it is. If I never trusted Bunny and never went to that party then he would have never done what he did".

Antonio knew that there was a lot that Jordan wasn't gonna tell her father so she confided in other people. She only told her father some stuff about the whole Damian situation because everyone knew if the older father was told anymore he was gonna go to jail for murder.

He bit his lip, he felt as he was stepping out of his place. He was an uncle figure but he was starting to become a parent. He coughed trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Normally Hank or someone else would ask this but he didn't know if Jordan told anyone. He had to ask this.

"Jo, did he ever…

"No. He was about to when Adam and Kim came in, I never seen Adam that pissed before. He ripped Damian off me and pinned him to a wall while Kim came over to help me. They switched places Kim arrested that son of a bitch and Adam came over to me, he gave me his jacket and we left. That whole thing made me more depressed, I still drank, cut, I used from time to time". She stopped and looked at him in the eye. "Thank you for being there for me, I know I wasn't easy to handle or deal with but you guys. You were there. I think after you guys caught me buying and I went to rehab, being in rehab opened my eyes I knew if I kept doing what I was doing my dad would have to bury me. I was being selfish and only thinking of myself but after sometime in rehab it opened my eyes after I got out I was a new me and I wouldn't have gotten there without all of you".

"You never have to thank us because we're family and we stick together through good times and bad, through thick and thin. No matter what. We'd do it all over again for you".

After they ate they walked back to the office and Antonio argued his niece down insisting that he'd drive her back to the District. He wanted to make sure she got back to her father safe. They set off for the District. As he drove he'd glance over at his niece, Jordan was very strong for a kid, for everything she's been through.

Shorty they arrived and Jordan hopped out and he watched as she headed inside, he then made his way back to the office. Once back there he went to find Peter, he looked to see Peter going over something and knocked on the door. Peter looked to see Antonio there and closed the file.

"Come in". Peter said.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Antonio replied.

"How's Jordan been? Really. I talked to her earlier you seem to be more connected with her".

"She's good really, we just had lunch and she told me everything. She feels better after getting out of rehab, going to meetings and therapy. Jordan's a new person".

"I'm glad to hear that". His smile then dropped. "You remember Damian".

Antonio's body stiffened. He very well remembered the sick bastard. Why was Peter asking?

"I remember him. Why". Antonio's voice got hard.

"Right after he was taken to the District he disappeared. No trace of him anywhere".

"Ok. What about it?"

"Did Voight do anything to him?"

"Really? How would I know that? Why would I know that?"

"I read the reports Dawson, I know what he did to Jordan".

"Then if you know it be very wise for you to drop it. I'm not gonna watch my niece relapse if this gets back to Hank or any of them. You don't know what she went through in that room, you don't know any of it. All you're going by is what a piece of paper says, the only two people who know what he did to Jordan are him and her that's it. It took her nearly this long to finally open up about him. Peter, I'm asking you drop this now because if you don't the only person who's gonna get hurt by this is Jordan. You aren't gonna hurt her".

"I'm not gonna hurt Jordan and it won't get back to her, all I'm asking is if Hank did anything".

"What's going on Peter?"

"We're looking into Damian's disappearance, he was last seen going to the District. After that he's gone".

"He could have bailed out of town after being released, after what he did to Jo he probably got the hell out of Dodge".

"Either you talk to Voight or I will".

"I'll do it. Peter, I'm telling you that you just opened a can of worms. A can that you should have never opened".

After that Antonio stormed out leaving the office again only to head back to the District. He didn't have to question his former boss, he already knew that Hank somehow made Damian disappear after what happened to the teen. There wasn't no question about it.

His blood was boiling, why were they investigating the son of bitch's disappearance? He didn't know but he did care because if it got back to his niece she could end up relapsing and that wasn't about to happen. Not a cold chance in hell.

He shortly arrived to the District and headed inside, Trudy looked up from her paper and saw him.

"Looked at what the cat dragged in". Trudy jokes.

"Is Hank in?" Antonio replies.

"Up in his office. What's going on?"

"The State's Attorney's is investigating Damian's disappearance".

"What?" A terrified voice said.

They looked to see Jordan, a sheer look of fear on her face. Her heart racing in her chest, she felt as if she couldn't breath, she felt as if she was gonna throw up. Antonio had a feeling this would happen.

"Jo-" Antonio was cut off by his niece.

"Why do they care about what happened to him? Don't they care about what happened to me?"

"It's not like that"

"Aunt Trudy, can you please buzz me upstairs".

The older woman buzzed her goddaughter up to the squad and she ran up the steps with Antonio hot on her heels. The fourteen year old continued to run up the steps, it caught everyone's attention especially Hank's.

Jordan ignored everyone and went straight to the lounge and slammed the door. Everyone looked over to see Antonio sighing sadly.

"Antonio, can you explain why Jordan just ran into the lounge like that". Hank spoke.

"I need to talk to you". Antonio answers.

Hank signed for him to go to the office and they shut the door. Erin headed to the lounge to check on her sister.

Antonio took a deep breath as he faced his former boss. " The reason Jo ran like that is because…I told Platt that the State Attorney's office is investigating Damian's disappearance".

"What?!"

"Hank, I don't wanna do this but I have to".

" Antonio, you and I both know what that sick bastard did to Jo. I did what I had to, to protect her".

"He was last seen coming to the District with me after that he vanished. No trace. What did you do Hank?"

"Do you know what it was like for Jo after what he did to her? When she was in the hospital she wouldn't let no man touch her, she wouldn't let me or Erin leave her, Jordan woke up night after night for almost two weeks screaming and crying from nightmares. She acted the same way after what happened with Yates only worse".

"I understand what you did, if anyone ever did that to Eva. I'd kill them. I'm not here to charge you with anything, it's just a conversation".

"I didn't do a damn thing to that son of a bitch".

"Hank-" He was cut off by him.

"Erin and I took Jo to the hospital then took her home. I stayed with her after that".

"Then where'd he go?"

"Don't know, don't really care. Just know he ain't ever gonna hurt my little girl or anyone else ever again".

Erin saw her sister curled up on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest. Silent tears running down her face.

"Jordy, you ok?" Erin asked softly.

"Why do they care about that sick son of a bitch? Don't they care about what happened to me? I was the real victim not him". Jordan said bitterly.

" I don't know why they're doing this sweetie, don't let this cause you to fall".

"It's like with Justin all over again except with me they care more about the bastard that did it and not us. They don't care about us, nobody does".

" Hey we care, we always have and we always will".

"They don't. None of them do".

" Come here".

Jordan flung her arms around her sister and buried her face into her shoulder. Erin held onto her sister in a protective hold, if she could she'd take all the teen's pain.

A moment later Hank opened the door to the lounge, Jordan looked at her father from Erin's shoulder. He opened his arms and she ran from her sister to her father. Hank held his little girl, he kissed her head as she buried her face into his shirt.

"It's all gonna be ok sweet girl, I promise". Hank whispered.

" Don't let him get me daddy". Jordan whispered in a terrified voice.

"He can't ever hurt you again".

The older father felt his little girl shake like a leaf in his hold.

"It's all gonna be ok sweetheart, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere".

After that day the State Attorney's dropped the case since they had lack of evidence.

It's been nearly a year, it was a few weeks shy of Jordan's 15th birthday. During that time Denny Woods had came back but Jordan didn't know it.

Late one afternoon he and a whole unit of officers were in the lakefront pulling a body out of it. The body was pale as a ghost, his fingers we're disfigured, half of his face was gone. If Denny had to guess he knew who it was.

The ME on sight was able to run his prints and it came back, the body was in fact Damian.

Denny then headed to the 21st to inform his former partner. Hank was at the District just sitting in his office, the team was catching up on paperwork, Jordan was still at school. His mind running a hundred miles an hour. He was broken out of his thoughts by Denny coming in his office.

"Denny". Hank greeted the older man.

" Hank". Denny replied.

"What's up".

" A body was pulled from the river today".

"Ok. What's it gotta do with me?"

" When we ran the prints it came back to Damian".


	24. Brewing Storm

*Picks up from the last chapter*

Jordan-14/ 15

Hank was stunned by this new information, how'd they find that bastard's body? He made sure to have gotten rid of everything. The older man had always been careful when dealing with that stuff.

"We need to talk to Jordan". Denny spoke.

"Absolutely not". Hank replied in a sharp voice.

"And why is that?"

"I'm not gonna let you or anyone else put Jordan through hell because you want a case. I'm done with watching my daughter suffer it stops now. You're not going anywhere near her".

"Hank this can go one of two ways. The easy way, just let us talk to her. Or the hard way I can get a judge to compel you to make you produce Jordan and get her to talk".

"Denny, don't do this to her. It took her this long to finally heal from everything, don't drag her back down".

"One last chance Hank. Easy way or hard way?"

"You're not talking to my daughter end of discussion".

"Well I guess you made it the hard way".

"Denny, you don't know everything. Do you know what it was like for Jordan after what happened? When she was in the hospital she wouldn't let no man touch her, she flinched whenever anyone touched her, she wouldn't let me or Erin leave her side, for two weeks Jordan woke up screaming and crying from nightmares. She begged me not to leave her. I'm not gonna let you or anyone else hurt her, I won't see my daughter relapse because you want a case. It's not gonna happen".

"Jordan's gonna talk one way or another".

Hank got up from his desk and went over to his former partner, a death glare on his face.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter".

"What'd you do Hank? Kill the guy who assaulted you're precious little girl?"

"I admit, when that son of a bitch came out the house and I saw Jordan. She was upset, covered in bruises, I lost it. I beat the hell out of him. All I saw was the guy who hurt my little girl, my father instincts took over and I lost my temper. That's the only thing I did".

"Tell the truth you wanted Damian to suffer for what he did to Jordan. That's the motive right there, he assaults her at the party you take matters into your hands. Sound about right".

"No. I took Jo to the hospital then home, she asked me not to leave her and I didn't that's what happened".

"We'll be talking to Jordan soon, after all she was the last to see him alive unless someone else did to".

After that Denny left the office, Hank was seething. Why was Denny doing this? What was his play? The older man had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he was lost in his thoughts.

Jordan had arrived to the District and headed inside, thankfully she didn't see Denny. The teen was still upset about the whole situation. Trudy saw her going up to the squad without question the older woman buzzed her goddaughter upstairs. The teen sent a grateful smile to her godmother then headed up to the squad.

She saw her father sitting at his desk with a glum look and headed to his office. Hank sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

"Dad?" Jordan spoke.

The older father looked up to see his daughter, he put on a fake smile hoping she'll fall for it.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up". Hank replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong honey".

Jordan then shut the door, even though the squad was empty she didn't want anyone overhearing.

"There gonna make me talk about it aren't they?"

"I'm not gonna let that happen".

"Daddy, please. Please don't make me talk about it. I can't…I just got over it".

Getting up from his chair Hank went over to his daughter who was trembling. Her lip was wobbling, she threw her arms around his torso burying her face into his shirt. The older father held onto his little girl, one hand cradled her head as he used the other one to rub soothing circles on her back.

"It's all gonna be ok sweetheart, I promise".

"I can't…I just can't. Don't make me please. I finally got over it".

"Jo, look at me honey".

She shook her head in his chest as she held onto him clinging to him. He gently pulled her back and saw a couple tears fall, he brushed them away with his thumbs. As he looked into her eyes he saw the pain and sadness in her eyes, something he hasn't seen in months. He felt his blood boiling but never let it showed. Gently he put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle look. She looked away, she felt too ashamed to look at him.

"Look at me sweetie".

Turning her head the teen faced her father, she felt the urge to fall back into her old habits. She wanted to escape again and feel numb.

"I'm not gonna let anyone make you talk about that night if you don't want to. If you don't wanna do it, I'm not going to force you. That's your choice, not mine, not there's, they want you to talk because apparently you were the last to see him alive".

"Dad, what happened to him? Really".

"Just know he can't hurt you or anyone else ever again".

"Did…did you kill him?"

Taking a deep breath he brought her in for a hug and whispered in her ear. "I did what I had to do to keep you safe".

Jordan had a feeling of what her father was saying, he did kill Damian and she wouldn't rat him out for anything. She has been and always will be loyal to her father till the day they both took their final breaths. He did the same thing when Justin had died and he'd do it all over again for both his children.

Hank didn't tell his daughter that Denny had showed up again. He remembers very well when she first met him she distanced herself away from him then shortly after that she had been scared of something or someone. He was never able to make the connection if he ever found out the truth Denny would have loads of hell to pay.

A couple of days had passed and Jordan was now 15, she didn't wanna do anything for her birthday. She was too depressed this was her first birthday her brother wasn't here for, the first one her family wasn't together for, then on top of everything they were still trying to make her talk about Damian.

Jordan had stayed home that day, she wanted to be alone but she knew that was too dangerous. She knew if she stayed by herself she'd end up drinking, cutting and probably using again and she wasn't gonna do it. She grabbed her hoodie, her pocket knife, pepper spray, and house keys leaving. She knew her father was at work but she wanted to go for a walk.

The teen walked around for a good while she ended up at the State's Attorney's office where Antonio was. Antonio sat at his desk and he was pissed, Peter had told him they were gonna reopen the case with Damian which meant Jordan may have to talk.

The investigator probably had to be the one to tell the teen and Hank, on a level he'd understand Hank's anger because he's a father himself and if anybody ever harmed his children there would be hell to pay. That night he saw Jordan with a tear and makeup stained face, bruises all over her, he was infuriated because a man had the balls to touch his niece. If that had been his daughter he probably would have done the same thing that Hank did.

Jordan was walking around the office trying to find Antonio, she made it to the office and found her uncle. For the first time that day she smiled and headed over to him. Antonio was looking at his desk then looked up to see his niece.

"Hey sweetheart, happy birthday". Antonio said, hugging her.

"Thanks". Jordan replied.

By the sound of her voice Antonio knew something was wrong with his niece and had a gut feeling what it was.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

"They're gonna make me talk about...about Damian. I can't do it Antonio, I just can't. I finally got over it and they wanna me go through it all over again. They wanna make him look like the victim all because he disappeared but what about what happened to me? Why doesn't anyone care about that? He drugged me and nearly raped me".

"We care sweetie, I care, everyone at the District cares-" He was cut off by the teen.

"But not the higher ups. None of them care, not about my dad, not about me, not about any of us all they wanna do is make a case. They never gave a damn about me or my family. They didn't care when Justin died all they cared about was who killed the son of a bitch. They don't care who they hurt as long as they have a strong case. They won't give a damn if I relapse, they'll see it as another cop's kid who gets in trouble".

"Stay here, when I get back I'll take you to the District".

"Antonio I really can't do it".

"I'll be right back".

He kissed her head, the investigator made sure not to leave anything sharp around just in case his niece might try something. Antonio stormed to Peter's office, they weren't gonna hurt his niece. Not on his watch.

Peter was getting ready to leave the office when Antonio stopped him, he had a feeling on why the investigator was there.

"Dawson-" Peter started but was cut off by Antonio.

"Don't do this to Jordan. You don't know what she went through, none of you do. The only two people who knows what happened to her are Damian and her. And now because Damian disappears, what Jordan's you're number one suspect. That bastard drugged and nearly raped her and now all of y'all want to put her through all that again. It ain't happening". Antonio's voice was hard and sharp.

"You're off the case".

"Excuse me".

"Because you were on the team when Damian went down and because you're connection to Jordan, conflict of interest. You can't be apart of it".

"Peter, I'm asking you don't do this to Jordan. I don't care if I'm not apart of the case but you don't know anything from what she went through, don't drag her through that again".

"I may not have a choice".

"What the hell does that mean".

"Because Jordan won't talk the defense is going to a judge and he could possibly compel Hank to produce Jordan and make her talk".

"You're kidding me".

"I wish I were".

"Fight so she doesn't have to. Jordan is ready to fall again and I'm not gonna let that happen".

"I'll do my best".

Peter then left the office heading to the court. When he got there he was met by Judge Grady, Denny, and a defense lawyer. Denny was gonna try everything in his power to make this go his way.

"You're honor, this is preposterous the defense is only playing this and wanting to retraumatize Ms. Voight". Peter said.

"Jordan could have been the last person to see Damian alive and if she was then she could tell us what happened to him but she won't talk". The defense lawyer spoke.

"Judge, I know this girl she's gonna run and hide behind her father and knowing Hank Voight he'll do whatever it takes to make sure his daughter won't talk". Denny added.

"If we do this all we're gonna do is retraumatize a young girl who after months finally got over this and put this behind her. She's a kid she doesn't deserve this". Peter spoke.

"I will admit what happened to her was very awful and wouldn't want to wish it on anyone but if she was the last one to see the victim alive and may know his current whereabouts we need to know". Grady says.

"You're honor all due respect Damian is not a victim, he's an offender who drugged and nearly raped the daughter of a Chicago Police Officer. He's not the victim here Jordan is".

"Here is my ruling, Sergeant Voight will produce his daughter and she will talk about Damian. If he fails to comply with this he will be held in contempt of court".

Denny smirked, now Jordan has choice but to talk and Hank has no choice but to bring her in and if he doesn't he'll go to jail for contempt. He then wanted to tell the older man personally so he left.

Hank was at the District, he wanted to do something for Jordan's birthday but she had made it clear she didn't want to do anything and she didn't want anything. He wondered if they'd make Jordan talk or not, sighing sadly he tossed his pen down and rubbed his hands down his face. A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts he looked up to see his former partner.

"Hank just the man I wanted to see". Denny said first.

"What do you want Denny". Hank almost snapped.

He handed over papers. "For you, you're are hereby court ordered to produce Jordan to the State's Attorney's office so she can talk about Damian and if you fail to comply you will be charged with contempt of court".

Hank threw the papers down and went to shut his door, he wasn't gonna let anyone overhear a thing. He then looked back to his former partner with a death glare.

"Jordan has had a lot taken from her, she lost Justin, Daniel, she almost lost her innocence to that bastard, you ain't taking nothing else from her Denny. I won't let it happen, one thing you should have remembered about me I'm a father before anything else. I will always put my children before anything".

"You ain't got a choice my friend, you either bring her down and we talk to her or you go to jail for contempt and we talk to her either way. You're choice".

"Why are you doing this to her? She didn't do a damn thing to you and you wanna retraumatize her".

"Jordan could have information on a known drug dealer she was the last one to see him alive. It's my job to give the victim and his family closure since no one else will do it".

That had set the older man off, calling Damian a victim? Where the hell does Denny get off calling that piece of shit a victim? That wasn't about sit well with Hank. Not for a second.

"Denny, I know you didn't just call that son of a bitch a victim".

"He is".

"That sick bastard is not and will never be a victim, Damian drugged and almost raped my little girl. He almost took her innocence hadn't it been for my detectives. The only real victim here is my daughter not that sick son of a bitch, so don't you ever call him that again".

"This can all be avoided Hank, if you say what really happened".

"Nothing happened. I took Jordan to the hospital and home, she asked me not to leave her I didn't. She was scared thinking he might come back".

"Come on Hank, be real with me. I have motive, he assaulted Jordan. Opportunity, after you left the hospital you could have came back here killed him and dumped his body".

"The only thing I did was beat him for what he did to my little girl that's it, when I saw him all I could think and see was Jordan upset, crying, and covered in bruises. So yeah I roughed him up a bit any father would. What would you do if it was you're daughter? What if you saw your daughter the way I saw Jordan?"

"This ain't about me or my daughter. This is about what happened to Damian and Jordan the only one who saw him alive".

"She ain't gonna talk Denny".

"You can't protect her forever Hank, you're soon gonna realize that Jordan is gonna have to fight her own battles. You won't always be there for her".

Denny then left the office and looked back at him. "We'll be expecting you and Jordan bright and early tomorrow morning. Unless you wanna have a different conversation now".

Hank stayed silent the whole time, if he didn't bring his daughter he'd go to jail and he knew if his daughter was forced to talk then she could end up relapsing and if that happened she may not come back this time. He'd rather go to jail then to see his daughter in that kind of pain again. He'd rather sit in a cell than have his precious little girl suffer again.

Jordan was still with Antonio at the State's Attorney's office. The investigator tried to keep the teen calm he left her again so he can call and tell Hank where Jordan is. After the phone call he saw Peter coming in with a glum look, he knew what it meant.

"Antonio-" Peter started but was cut off.

"Jordan has to talk, doesn't she?" Antonio asked bitterly.

"They compelled Hank to bring her in to us, if he doesn't he'll go to jail for contempt".

"I asked one thing Peter! One damn thing!"

"I tried but they want to know where Damian is and Jordan was the last to see him alive. At this point she has no choice but to talk".

"So there taking that from me to?" Jordan asked bitterly and fearfully.

The two men saw the teen standing there her arms folded across her chest, a look of anger and fear painted on her face.

"I've had a lot of things taken from me and I just put myself back together and now they wanna take away my choice to talk about it. Well guess what I ain't doing it, I'm not talking. I don't care what you, a judge, anyone says. It's not happening not after I finally put myself back together".

"Jo if you don't talk about it you could get in a lot of trouble". Peter tells her.

"Wouldn't be the first time probably won't be the last. I'm not doing it and you can't make me".

Hank walked into the office seething, he was now given no choice but to bring his little girl to talk about Damian. He knew good and damn well she wouldn't talk, she worked too long and too damn hard to finally get herself back together and now they wanna tear her apart again. Fury and rage burned heavily in his body, he was ready to tear into someone.

Jordan saw her father and ran over to him, the teen crashed into him gripping his shirt tightly. All the anger and rage that Hank had melted away as he held his little girl, one hand petted her hair and the other rubbed soothing circles on her back.

After the hug Hank pulled away from the hug and gave his daughter a gentle look.

"Let's head home sweetheart". Hank says gently.

All the now fifteen year old was nod, Hank put a gentle but protective hand on his daughter's shoulder as they began to walk out. Peter then chased after the father daughter duo.

"Hank! Hank!" Peter called.

Hank bit down on his jaw grinding his teeth, he was trying really hard not to lose his temper in front of Jordan. He then handed her the keys.

"Jo, go wait for me in the car baby".

Jordan took the keys and went to the car while Hank stayed back and turned facing Peter, a scowl planted firmly on his face.

"She's not talking Peter, it's not my choice to make it's Jordan's and it's time she gets a say and she said no". Hank told him sharply.

" If you don't bring her tomorrow you'll go to jail for contempt". Peter replied calmly.

"Then so be it, I had to help my daughter piece herself back together after months and now that she's finally back together. Finally back in a good place y'all wanna take that from her. I'm not letting that happen".

"Hank we need to know".

" No you don't. None of you know what she went through and I won't have her reliving it".

"She is to be here at 9 am sharp tomorrow if not you'll be in contempt".

"Then so be it".

"I didn't wanna have to do this Hank but you left me no choice".

Peter then called for his investigators, a few minutes later Antonio, Laura, a couple patrol officers, and Denny had shown up. Jordan had gotten out of the car.

"Dad what's going on?" Jordan asked.

"Can I get a minute with my daughter". Hank says.

Before they cuffed him Hank brought his daughter in for a hug, Jordan was confused at what was going on.

"Please don't leave me".

"Sweetheart, Antonio's gonna keep an eye on you it's your choice if you wanna talk or not".

"Dad please. Don't leave me".

He kissed her head and held her. " I love you sweet girl, I love you more than my own life".

"Daddy please. Don't go".

"Times up Hank". Peter said.

Jordan held onto her father tighter. "No! You're not taking him! I won't let you!"

They began pulling the teen away from her father, she was fighting everyone trying to get to her father. Hank was handcuffed and brought inside to the cells. Antonio held onto his niece as she was screaming.

About twenty minutes later, Jordan had finally calmed down. She was sitting in a room holding onto her sobriety chip she twirled it around in her fingers while everyone watched.

"I'll go". Laura spoke.

" I'm coming with you". Antonio said backing up his partner.

"Dawson, I said you're off the case". Peter told him.

"I don't care about that, I'm not leaving my niece alone".

Denny looked over to him. " You like you're job Dawson?"

"Excuse me".

" If you interfere with this at all, you won't have a career or a job anymore".

Antonio then looked at Woods dead on the eye. "Let's get one thing straight here Woods, if it comes out that this is a ploy to hurt Jordan. Just know that Hank will be the very least of your worries".

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise".

Laura went into the room carrying a notepad and pen with one hand and a soda in another hand. She watched as the teen tried the chip in her hands.

"How long you been clean for?" Laura asked.

"7 months tomorrow". Jordan answered.

"Jo, I know that this is gonna be hard to talk about but we need to know what happened with Damian".

"I don't wanna talk about it".

"I can't imagine what you went through in that room but sweetie he can't hurt you anymore".

After a few minutes the teen finally caved. She took a deep breath. "It was the day of the party, I skipped school to get ready with Erin's mom, Bunny. I started hanging out with her after my brother died, she gave me whatever I wanted drugs, booze, money, I thought she was my friend. But she was just using me".

"How was she using you?"

"To get at my dad and Erin. When we got to the party she started giving me stuff to drink".

"Do you remember what it was?"

"No, it was different stuff it was all very strong. We lost each other and I did my own thing she did her thing. Adam and Kim they found me, I told them off and when Adam wouldn't let me go I kicked him in the balls and left. I was still partying and that's when Damian found me".

"What happened then".

A lump formed in her throat and she started to shake. "He told me his name was Drake, he gave me a cup and I drank some all of a sudden I felt dizzy, sick, my legs felt as if they were about to give. He took me up to a room, he shut the door and locked it". The teen started to choke on a sob. " He kissed me and I pushed him off me he got pissed. I tried fighting him but he was to strong".

Antonio was starting to get fed up with this he was about to go in the room when Denny stopped him. The investigator looked to him with a glare.

"Listen here Woods, I've been watching out for Jordan since she was 11 years old. She's like a daughter to me and I will do whatever I have to, to make sure she's safe". Antonio snapped.

"Jordan's a big girl, she can handle herself". Denny told him.

Laura saw how bad the teen was shaking, she tried to put a gentle hand on top of the teen's but Jordan pulled back quickly.

"What happened next". Laura used a gentle tone.

"I was still fighting him when I heard voices, it was Adam and Kim I yelled for help". Jordan's lip wobbled even more just as tears were starting to fall. " I saw him about to reach for his pants when Adam kicked the door in, he pulled Damian off of me and pinned him to the wall Kim came to me told me it was ok. I asked for her earpiece and she gave it to me I talked to my dad and they switched places. Kim handcuffed him and Adam came over to me he gave me his jacket and I cried. We all went outside and I saw my dad and the others, I hugged my dad for a while".

"Did your dad do anything to Damian?"

"He beat him up that's all".

" What happened next".

"My dad and Erin took me to the hospital then we went home". Looking at the investigator and back to the table she took a deep breath and went on. " Damian, he's dead".

"How do you know that".

"Because I did it. I killed him"


	25. The Storm

After Jordan had confessed to Damian's murder, Antonio couldn't take it and went to bust in the room.

"Alright, this conversation's over". Antonio stated firmly.

"Antonio". Laura says to her partner.

"Dawson let's go". Peter told the investigator sharply.

The investigator looked to his niece. "Let's go Jordan".

"She isn't going anywhere". Denny came forward speaking.

Jordan froze, it's been going on 5 years since she last seen Denny Woods. Her father's former partner. Antonio saw the look on his niece's face and looked back to Woods if he had to guess they had a history.

"I'm taking her home and none of you are gonna stop me". Antonio told them sharply.

"Jordan ain't going anywhere except to a holding cell".

"What the hell for? She didn't kill Damian!"

"She just confessed to it".

"Because she was scared, Y'all wouldn't leave her alone!"

"Before I go anywhere, I wanna see my dad" Jordan finally spoke.

"Not happening". Denny told her.

The teen glared over at Woods. "Piss off Woods, I'm not talking to you".

"I wonder about something".

"I wonder how you're a complete jackass. I wonder that myself".

He smirked, he knows how to push Jordan's buttons. "I wonder what you're mother and brother might say about this, you confessing to murder. I bet your mother would be ashamed that you're her daughter and your brother would be ashamed that you're his sister".

"You son of a bitch!"

Jordan leaped over and grabbed Denny by the front of his shirt, Antonio was trying to pull his niece off of the man but she wouldn't let go. The teen managed to get a couple of swings out and luckily they didn't hit anyone.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother and brother again! You bastard!"

"Jo let's calm down alright". Peter advised her.

"Screw calming down! He talked about my mom and brother! Let me go!"

"I'll let you go once you calm down". Antonio tells her.

After a couple of minutes Jordan had calmed down, Antonio was still holding her back from Woods who still had the smirk on his face.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're, you're father's child". Denny says.

"Believe me I know, wanna tell me something I don't know". Jordan continued to glare at him.

"Jo, I really need you to calm down". Peter tells her.

"I'll calm down when that son of a bitch leaves and I go see my dad".

"Your daddy won't be around forever to protect you Jordan, he wasn't around to protect your brother he won't be around to do it for you". Denny said.

"You bastard!"

Jordan then lunged at Woods only for Peter and Antonio to hold her back, Antonio then glared over at the older man. He was ready to jump him if he said one more word to his niece.

"Woods get the hell out of here now". Antonio ordered him.

"You don't tell me what to do". Denny replied snarkily.

"I do, now get the hell out of here". Peter now ordered him.

Denny then left the office and soon enough Jordan fell to her knees, she was slowly starting to break and she was so close to slipping.

"Jordan why did you confess to killing Damian?" Peter asked her.

"Because I did it". Jordan said. She paused for a moment. "Can I please see my dad, I won't talk until I see him".

"I'll take her". Antonio says.

Before Peter could get a word out the two left, Laura watched as her partner left with the teen. She then headed over to Peter.

"I don't think Jordan's the one who killed Damian". Laura said.

"I agree, but whoever did she's extremely loyal to them. She'll never say who really did it". Peter replied.

"Why would she confess to a crime she didn't commit?"

"I don't know when they get back find out and try to see who she's protecting".

"Like you said whoever she's protecting she's very loyal to them, I don't think she'll say who it is. Not to mention look who her father is".

"You're right, I'll talk to her when they get back".

Antonio had a protective hand on his niece's shoulder, Jordan was feeling many things. Angry, pain, remorse, sadness, and much more. She began scratching her arms, the temptations was slowly starting to return. The scratching got worse, Antonio looked to see his niece messing with her arms and gently took a hold of her hands.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok Jo". Antonio tells his niece.

"No, it's not, it'll never be okay". Jordan replied painfully.

"Why did you confess to the murder?"

"I could let you guys or my dad go to jail for something that was my fault".

Hank was still sitting in the cell when he heard footsteps, he looked over to see Antonio and his daughter. Judging by the looks on their faces, it wasn't a good sign.

"What's going on?" Hank asked worriedly.

"Jordan confessed to Damian's murder". Antonio answered.

Hank, looked over to his daughter in shock. "Sweetheart why".

Antonio opened the door to the cell and Jordan ran in tackling her father in a hug. Hank held his daughter tightly as he looked over at his friend.

"Jo, why'd you do that? You didn't kill Damian".

"I couldn't let you or one of the other go to jail for something that was my fault". Jordan answered, pain in her voice.

"Honey none of that was your fault". Antonio told her.

"Yes, it was. I trusted Bunny, I went to that party, I wore that dress…I took the cup from Damian. I let him take me to that room". Her bottom lip began wobbling quickly. "He was about to reach for his pants when Adam kicked the door in, that's why he couldn't do it because Adam and Kim came in. It was all my fault".

Gently pulling his daughter back he wiped the moisture that was tears that came from her eyes. She looked away from her father, she felt too ashamed to look at him.

"Jo, look at me sweet girl". Hank says gently.

Shaking her head she looked at the floor so Hank took two of his fingers and moved her head so he was looking at her.

"What happened that night wasn't your fault, it doesn't matter who you trusted, what you did, and it especially doesn't matter what you wore. He had _no right_ doing that to you".His voice was gentle but firm and sharp.

"I was scared to tell you because…I was afraid that you'd be ashamed of me and…I thought you guys wouldn't love me anymore. I thought you wouldn't love me anymore dad".

Both men felt their hearts break at what she just said, it made Hank hold onto his little girl tighter. Antonio then took a seat by his niece.

Hank then gave his daughter a soft look. "Baby, I'll never stop loving you. I don't care what you did, what you said, any of it. You mean more to me than anything. I don't care about anything you did or said, that won't stop me from loving you. You could hate me forever and I'll still love you".

"Jo, you could hate all of us till the end of time but it doesn't matter what you did, said, anything, we'll all still love you. Family never gives up on each other, they never stop loving and caring about one another. We haven't stopped caring or loving you we still do and that's one thing that'll never change". Antonio tells her.

Sniffing Jordan wiped her face. "So what do I do? I just confessed to murder".

"I think from how you confessed, they don't think you did it. But they think that you could be protecting whoever did do it. They're gonna wanna end up talking to Adam and Kim to get their sides of what happened".

"Why do they care about him? What about what happened to me? Don't they care about what happened to me?" Jordan's voice became bitter.

"I don't know why they're doing this".

Jordan had gone back to scratching at her arms, the temptations were getting a lot stronger as she was scratching faster. Hank gently took a hold of his little girl's hand into his making her stop.

"Don't let this make you fall, Jo Jo, you're stronger now. Don't let anything or anyone cause you to fall". Hank told her.

"What if I do fall?"

"I'll be right there to catch you and help you back up".

"We'll all be there to catch you, Jo". Antonio added.

"I just wanna get this over with". Jordan sighed.

"I'll take you back".

Antonio walked his niece back to the interrogation room, as they were walking Peter and Laura stopped them.

"We were just coming back". Antonio told them.

"Dawson, you got a minute". Peter said.

"Jordan and I will be fine". Laura tells her partner.

Before the Chief investigator could say anything Jordan looked at him. "I'll be ok".

"You sure?" Antonio asked.

"Positive".

Laura walked with Jordan back to the interrogation room while Peter and Antonio walked back to his office, once there they shut the door.

"Wanna tell me what the hell you were thinking back there". Peter spoke, his voice full of anger.

"I was protecting my niece that's what I was doing". Antonio replied, his voice hard and sharp.

"I pulled you off this investigation for this exact reason".

"Peter, I've been looking after Jordan since she was 11 years old. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, she's like my own daughter".

"Are you saying or doing any of this because of a guilty conscious?"

"Excuse me. What the hell is that suppose to mean".

"You were the one to arrest Voight, helping take care of her you didn't have to do it. You did it because you felt guilty about putting him in jail".

"Says the man who prosecuted him. Do you know what it was like for Jordan at that time? Voight kept her in the dark about everything so because would leave her alone and not jump down her throat. When I put him in jail I didn't know I had taken a father from his child, that killed me on the inside a lot. I didn't even tell Jordan I was the one who arrested her father she asked, I didn't blame her for hating me. It's bad enough she doesn't have her mother and when Justin and Hank went to jail, I never saw anyone, let alone a child that broken before".

After that Peter had stayed quiet, he remembers when Jordan found out that he prosecuted Hank she hated him for a good while but eventually forgave him.

"Something doesn't make sense about her confession".

"You don't think she did it".

"No. But whoever did she's covering for them, she's loyal to them".

"I don't know who she could be protecting. For all, we know one of Damian's rivals could have taken him out".

"I'm gonna need Detective Ruzek and Officer Burgess's statements about that night".

"I can bring them down here".

"Do that".

Antonio nodded and before he left the room he turned back to the prosecutor. "Before you accuse me of having a guilty conscious you should stop and think about yours. I admit I know I did Jordan wrong, you know you did her wrong too. You tried so hard to forget it but you knew deep down it was still there. Maybe it's you who still has the guilty conscience because I don't have one anymore".

With that Antonio left the office and proceeded to leave the building and head to the 21st so he could pick up Adam and Kim. As he drove his mind went back to Jordan confessing to Damian's murder, he had a pretty good idea on who she was being loyal to and who she was protecting. He knew who that person was to and he won't say a word, he knew Hank did it. It was no secret, he ended the man who nearly took his daughter's innocence if anybody had done that to Antonio's daughter he would have done the exact same thing. Jordan confessed to protect her father and till the day they both take their final breaths she'll always remain loyal to him.

A short time later he arrived at the District, Trudy saw him in a rush and buzzed him up no questions asked. He made his way up to the squad. The team was finishing up paperwork when they heard footsteps everyone looked to see Antonio.

"What's up man". Jay greeted his friend.

"Adam, I need to talk to you and Kim. Now". Antonio told the young detective.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

The Chief Investigator knew they would all find out at some point might as well be now he figures, taking a deep breath he continued. "Jordan confessed to Damian's murder".

"What?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Why would she do that?" Mouse asked.

"I don't know, but Peter needs Adam and Kim's statements from that night". Antonio replied.

The two got their jackets and left out, Erin sat in complete shock. Her sister had confessed to a murder she didn't commit. The detective knew Jordan didn't have anything to do with the bastard's murder then it clicked in her head. Now she knew why the teen confessed and she won't tell a soul.

"We need to do something". Erin finally spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked a bit confused.

"We need to help get Jo out of this situation".

"How do we do that?" Kevin asked.

She looked over at Alvin, he had the same look in his eye. It was gonna be hard but they were gonna pin Damian's murder on someone else.

Back at the State Attorney's office, Jordan was back in the interrogation room with Laura as nervous and scared as the teen felt she never showed it. She folded her arms across her chest so she can slowly scratch her arms without no one seeing.

"Alright Jordan, can you tell me how you killed Damian". Laura says, looking at a few pieces of paper and pictures then glancing at the teen.

Taking a deep breath the teen began. "I couldn't cope with what he did to me, I waited till my dad went to bed and Erin left. After my dad went to bed I...I went and got one of his guns, I went to the District and went to where they kept him. I stared at him wanting to do it there but didn't".

"What did you do?"

"He was already handcuffed so I dragged him to a car and I threw him in the trunk and I started driving around".

"Where did you end up?"

"The Docks. I knew nobody goes there at night so I didn't get caught, I got Damian out of the trunk made him sit on his knees and beg for his life".

"What happened next".

"I shot him".

"How many times?"

"Till the clip was empty. I pushed his body in the water and tossed my dad's gun".

"How do you explain his injuries?"

"I don't know what you're referring to".

Laura slid over pictures, they were of Damian's entire midsection and his fingers.

"In this one, it looks like someone had repeatedly punched or hit Damian with something".

"Sorry, I forgot. While we were at the docks I found a pipe and started hitting him with it".

"That can't be, look at the marks that looks like it came from a chain. How did you break his fingers?"

"I took a brick and broke each one".

Laura took the papers and pictures back and closed the file. "Jo, you don't have to do this anymore".

"Do what?"

"Lie. We know you didn't kill Damian you don't have it in you".

"I killed Damian. Do I have to spell it out for you? I. Killed. Damian. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because your story isn't straight, you didn't even know Damian was beaten before his death. Why would you confess to a murder you didn't commit?"

"I was ashamed. I was so ashamed and felt so dirty after that, I thought". Jordan stopped as her voice began cracking. "I thought because of what happened my dad wouldn't love or care about me anymore so I figured if he stopped I had nothing to lose. Everything that took place that night was my fault".

"Sweetie, none of that was your fault".

"It took me a long time to finally convince myself of that and now with all this coming back, I'm starting to blame myself again. I trusted the bitch who brought me, I wore that dress, I took the cup from Damian...I let him take me to that room. If I had just stayed with Adam and Kim none of that would have happened".

Before Laura could say a word Peter knocked on the window, she excused herself. She walked out to see Peter standing there.

"What's up". Laura says.

"Antonio brought Ruzek and Burgess". Peter answered.

"I'll talk to them individually".

Laura then walked off while Peter just looked into the room to see a now upset Jordan, he knew what he had to do at that moment. Antonio had separated his friends so they couldn't change their stories or any details.

Antonio then leads his partner to where Adam was first, the young detective sat there patiently. He had felt his heart race in his chest but remained calm. A moment later Laura walked in the room without Antonio, she sat down and had a notepad and pen with her.

"Detective Ruzek, I'm Laura Nagel". Laura says.

"Ma'am". Adam replies.

"Let's jump into it, shall we. Tell me about the night you and Officer Burgess went undercover to apprehend Damain".

"We were going to a party because he liked the party scene because nothing ever got traced back to him, we got inside and began our search for him".

"When did you finally notice Jordan?"

"It was a while later till Officer Burgess pointed her out to me, I immediately told Sergeant Voight that his daughter was there and he told us to get her and keep an eye on Damian".

"What was Jordan's state at that time?"

"Jordan was highly intoxicated, maybe high I'm not sure but she was heavily intoxicated for sure".

"What happened next".

"We went over to her and we told her that she's gonna be staying with us, Jordan then kicked me and ran off".

"Did you ever find Damian?"

"Not at that time. No".

"When you didn't see Jordan or Damian, what did you do?"

"Officer Burgess and I looked around the house hoping to find either of them, they weren't down at the party so we decided to check upstairs". Anger had started to fill Adam's body as the memories started coming back.

"What happened upstairs".

"There were four rooms, three of the doors were opened so I pounded on the closed door and that's when we heard Jordan yell for help. I kicked the door in saw that son of a bitch to top of her, I rushed in and pulled him off of her. Jordan was shaking and crying".

"Detective, do you think Jordan murdered Damian?"

"Absolutely not. Jordan's a good kid, she fell through hard times just like we all do. No matter how angry or pissed she got, Jo would never ever resort to murder".

"Is that you're professional or own opinion?"

"Both. I know Jordan, she may have a temper on her but she would never in a million years resort to murder. She's better than that".

"After you pulled Damian off of her what happened next".

"Officer Burgess sat with her and gave Jo her earpiece so she could talk to her father, we then switched places. Burgess had put the cuffs on him while I went to Jordan. I gave her my jacket and told her that we forgave her, she said she was scared and started crying again. We brought her out the house and she wanted her father".

"Did Sergeant Voight do anything to Damian?"

"When he saw the bruises on Jordan he roughed him up a bit, you can say his father instincts kicked in and he beat the man that hurt his daughter".

"Detective he was last seen going to the District, did Sergeant Voight or any member of you're team have anything to do with Damian's murder?"

"No, ma'am. Sergeant Voight and Detective Lindsay took Jordan to the hospital, she was afraid of them leaving her side so they didn't".

Laura believed the detective then left the room, Antonio then leads her to where Kim was. Once in the room, the two women started talking. Kim story matched Adam's a hundred percent. The question remains if the Intelligence team didn't have any involvement in Damian's murder, who did it?

Peter went down to the cells where Hank was, the older man looked over to see the prosecutor. Worry quickly filled his body as he got up and went over only for the cell door to stop him.

"How's Jordan?" Hank asked quickly and worriedly.

"She's fine". Peter answered.

The prosecutor then opened then opened the door letting Hank out. Hank had a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing Peter?"

"Clearing my conscious".

He then leads Hank to where Jordan is. The teen is still in the interrogation room still scratching her arms, she stopped when she heard the door open she turned to see Peter with her father. Hank held his arms open and Jordan flew into her father's embrace, clinging to him for dear life.

Peter watched as the father and daughter hugged each other, Jordan looked over from her father's shoulder as a couple tears ran down her face. She mouthed 'thank you', smiling Peter mouthed, 'you're welcome'.

A short time later the rest of Intelligence had gone to the State Attorney's office with their evidence about the murder. They were gonna get Jordan and Hank out of trouble once and for all, and they can finally put this whole thing behind them. Antonio saw his old team and had a feeling of what they were doing there, Erin handed over the folder containing the new information and Antonio then went to find Laura and Peter.

After finding them he handed over the folder and looked at each other then back at Antonio.

"I was pulled off the case, I asked them to see if they had any other kind of information. This is what they had". Antonio said.

Laura then went back to the room where Jordan was. After the father-daughter duo had the moment they sat down, the teen gripped her father's hand tightly. A moment later the door was opened again this time my Laura, she walked in the room and sat down across from the father and daughter.

"Alright Jordan, we know you didn't kill Damian but now we know who did".


	26. Set Free

Peter and Laura sat across from Jordan and Hank, both father and daughter were confused. What new information did they on Daman's murder? The teen knew her father had done it but who is now being blamed for it? Under the table Jordan had taken a hold of her father's hand gripping it tightly.

"So we know who killed Damian". Laura said.

"Who did it?" Jordan asked.

Hank was also very curious to know this, he had an idea that is team was somehow behind this. The older Sergeant had a very well reliable team if it was them who gave this information, he had complete faith in them.

Peter slid over a picture of a guy and spoke. "This is Darryl Jacobs, a known rival of Damian. He caught Damian selling on his turf and got rid of him".

Both the father and daughter were relieved, Jordan wasn't being charged with murder.

"So that's it then?" Hank asked.

"Not quite. One more thing, Jordan how did you Damian was dead?" Laura says to the teen.

"I overheard my dad talking about it to someone". Jordan replies.

"Do you remember who it was?"

"No".

"That'll be all". Peter stated.

"Before we go, Peter, you got a second to talk". Jordan says.

"Of course".

Hank didn't protest he trusted Peter and a few others he knew nothing would happen. Peter and the fifteen-year-old left the room going somewhere private to talk, they went back to an office and shut the door.

"What's up Jo". Peter started.

" How'd you know I didn't do it? When'd you know it wasn't me?" Jordan asked.

"I always knew it wasn't you, you're confession sounded forced. Besides you would never resort to murder no matter how angry you are".

"Let me guess, either Antonio told you that or my dad did".

" We knew all along it wasn't you, we were surprised you confessed though".

"I didn't wanna let anyone go to jail for something that was my fault".

" What happened wasn't your fault".

"It took me a long time to finally convince myself that it wasn't my fault and now it was brought up again. It was my fault, if I hadn't gone to that party or if I had stayed with Adam and Kim then it wouldn't have happened". She swallowed a lump in her throat. "After everything, I went through after losing my brother, one thing I learned is you don't turn your back on family even if they do it to you. I never thought I could ever feel that kind of pain in my life, I was just angry. Pissed. I hated everyone, my dad, my family, myself. You probably read some of my files, my mom died when I was a baby and when Justin died my whole world fell apart. It all came down crashing down like a ton of bricks, I never got to grieve my mom and when he died I grieved both of them but then…I don't know what happened. I let all that anger, grief, all of that consume me, I turned into a completely different person, I didn't know who I was anymore. As much as I hated everyone they never gave up on me, no matter what I did or said they forgave me".

"That's what family does".

" I turned to the bottle, a knife, and a few pills and after everything, I've done and said they can still somehow look me in the eye".

"As you said, family doesn't turn their backs on you even when you do it to them. You're father and everyone else fought to get you back and they did. Jo if you ever need help or just anyone to talk to I'm here. All of us are here for you".

"Thank you, Peter, I think that I can finally put this whole Damian thing behind me".

"I hope you can and before I forget you start work Monday morning. I'll talk it over with your dad, you're just gonna deliver papers and stuff".

"Thanks".

Peter walked the teen back to her father, Antonio was with Hank by this point quietly talking. They both knew that somehow the team had done this and they were both grateful for it. Without thinking Jordan ran and tackled her father, she held on tightly to him.

Hank smiled as he held his precious little girl, she wasn't going anywhere and neither was he. After pulling apart from the hug the teen went and hugged her surrogate uncle.

"Promise me that you'll never do something this crazy ever again". Antonio whispered in her ear.

"I promise". Jordan whispered back.

After that Hank took his daughter and left, they got in the car and Hank looked over at his daughter. Jordan tried to look her father in the eye.

"Sweetheart, I want you to listen to me and listen carefully. What happened wasn't your fault, whatever happened wasn't your fault he knew what he was doing. He had no right doing that to you". Hank started, his voice gentle but firm.

"I just couldn't let you or anyone else go to jail for what happened, I was responsible. I couldn't let you guys take the fall for something that I was responsible for and that was my fault". Jordan says.

"Jo Jo, none of that was on you. You got to stop blaming yourself, the only people who are at fault are Bunny and Damian. That's it. Stop blaming yourself, after today I don't wanna hear that coming from you again".

"For months I thought I was finally over it, I could finally get past it but something was holding me back and I never knew what it was. Now that it's finally over for good I think I can finally move on. Nothing's holding me back anymore, I got everything off my chest, Damian…he's gone, he's not coming back, he can't get me or hurt me anymore. I think I can do this Dad".

"And I'll be right here with you the whole time".

" What if I feel like I'm gonna fall or what if I do fall?"

"I'll be right there to catch you and pick you back up".

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she wiped her burning eyes. "After everything, I did and said and after the whole Damian thing. I thought you'd be ashamed of me and…and you'd stop loving me. I thought you would have given up on me like you did with Erin, I honestly thought all of that. My worst fear was I thought you didn't wanna be my father anymore, you'd give your problem child to someone else".

Hank felt his heartbreak and ache at what his daughter told him. Something wet started falling down from his eyes and he wiped the tears away.

"Sweetie, I could never in my life be ashamed of what you did or what happened to you. And no matter what I'll always love you. Always no matter what. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you, a parent's love for their child is unconditional. You could hate me till the end of time and I'll still love you". Hank paused as he took a deep breath. "I know I gave up with Erin but as much as I hate to admit it she's not my child, she's like my child but she isn't. Erin is a grown adult who can make her own decisions, you're still a kid. My kid and I'm not gonna let you make those kinds of decisions that she did but I did help her come back just like I helped you come back and I'll always help. And sweetheart you're not a problem child, everyone has their own issues and problems and they fight through them. Just because you have stuff going on doesn't mean you're a problem child. Justin had his own problems he wasn't a problem child, a pain in the ass but not a problem child".

Jordan couldn't help but chuckle at what her father said about her brother. Hank smiled then went on.

"And I'll never give you to anyone else. When I had to send you and your brother away that killed me. Not having you two around I couldn't sleep, eat, think, I couldn't do anything because I was more worried about you two. Sending Justin to the Army, I did it not only to protect him but to help him get his life on the right path again. Did it hurt me? Yes. When I had to send you to rehab that was one of the hardest things I had to do, I wanted to help you but I didn't because I could barely take care of myself. I was trying to help you, Erin, and everyone else I couldn't take care of myself and that was on me. I failed you because I couldn't help you".

"Dad that's crazy talk, you did help me. You didn't fail me". She stopped for a moment. "I admit when I was like that, I didn't want help what I wanted was for the pain to stop and when I finally opened my eyes and I saw that it was hurting you and everyone else I knew I was being selfish. The only thing I cared about was stopping the pain. None of that was on you. You tried to talk to me, you tried to get me to stop, you got me in rehab and now I'm clean, sober, I'm going to teen AA meetings, I'm in therapy. I couldn't have done any of that without you. I'd probably be dead somewhere if you didn't help me if you hadn't done any of what you did I'd be gone and it really would have been my fault. I would have caused you and everyone else more pain because I wanted mine to stop. Dad, I'm really really sorry for everything I did and said. I'm gonna really try and put Damian and everything else behind me now".

"I believe you and you know this, you can always come to me about anything at any time. If you feel like you're slipping or you do fall I'll be right there to pick you up and help you".

A couple of tears ran down the teen's face as her bottom lip wobbled and she spoke in a trembling voice.

"I love you, daddy, I know I don't say it enough but it's true".

Hank leaned over a bit and tucked some hair behind her ear and wiped away the other tears.

"I love you too sweet girl, I love you more than my own life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you".

Sniffing Jordan wiped her wet face with the sleeves of her shirt and chuckled a bit. "Can we go to the District?"

"Of course".

The father-daughter duo headed off for the District, as they drove Jordan felt free. For the first time in months, she was free, she no longer held guilty, ashamed, she wasn't being held back by anything. Most of all she was free from Damian and the situation for good. The case was closed. It was as if a huge weight was finally lifted off her. The teen was determined to finally put everything behind her, this time for good.

Hank finally pulled up to the District and the two walked in, as soon as Jordan was at the entrance way she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Trudy.

"Aunt Trudy….too tight". Jordan gasped.

"I'm sorry honey, are you ok? I heard what happened". Trudy says, releasing her.

"I'm good. After talking with Peter, Antonio, and dad, I'm good. I think for the first time in months I'm finally good, I'm free. I'm gonna finally put it behind me for good".

"Jo were here for you if and when you need it".

"Thanks, Aunt Trudy".

Hank smiled on, he was proud of his daughter. She was finally able to move forward from this, she didn't have to feel ashamed or guilty no longer. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and they went up to the squad.

As they walked up the two were grateful for the team that they helped get Jordan out of a murder charge. They were walking up the steps and heard a bunch of talking when they heard footsteps they all stopped talking and looked to see their boss and Jordan. Taking a step forward Jordan looked at everyone and took a deep breath then started.

"First, I wanna say thank you. What you all did it means a lot to me, I'd be sitting in a jail cell right now if it weren't for you guys. I'm extremely grateful for everything you guys have done to help me out". She then looked to Adam and Kim. "Adam, Kim, if you hadn't broken in that room when you did I probably wouldn't be here because that would have completely broken me again. Thank you for getting to keep when you did even after what I did and said to both of you".

The two moved from their spots and went over to hug the teen, Kim hugged her first then Adam.

"You never have to thank us because that's what family does if anything we should have kept a better eye on you". Adam told her, as he held her.

"Adam's right were family and we always take care of each other, through good times and bad. And we should have kept a better eye on you". Kim said.

" I want us, all of us to agree on something". Jordan stated.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"That after today we don't blame ourselves anymore, after today it's done. No more. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't Kim's fault and it wasn't my fault. None of us were to blame about that night the only people who are to blame are Bunny and that son of a bitch. I'm not about to live the rest of my life feeling ashamed and guilty for something that wasn't my fault, I don't want that for you guys either. I don't want you guys to live your lives carrying around that guilt. At this moment right now all three of us are gonna put it behind us, no more blaming ourselves, no one feeling any type of way about, I'm not having it anymore if I can move forward from it so can all of us and you guys".

Everyone was proud of the teen, for her to be fifteen she sounded like an adult. Hank couldn't have been prouder of his little girl, she was just like her mother.

"We can do that, if you can do that so can we". Kim tells her.

"How are you feeling Jordy?" Erin asked.

With a smile, she answered her sister. "Free. For the first time in months, I finally feel free, I didn't know what it was but something was holding me back from moving on and after this, I feel free. I'm not feeling ashamed or guilty, Damian is gone and he's not coming back, he can't hurt me anymore. I think this is what finally set me free. After getting all the courage to talk about everything that happened when I was too scared to say it, at first I didn't wanna talk about it because at the time I did feel ashamed but now I don't anymore. For the first time in months, I feel a lot better nothing's holding me back anymore and now I'm taking back control of my life again. This is my life and I'm not gonna live like that, I'm gonna live my life the way I want".

Everyone couldn't have been prouder of Jordan, she sounded so much like an adult they couldn't believe it. Hank was such a proud father at that moment, he had raised a very well outspoken, bold, and very brave daughter. It had proved his point, she may act like him but she also acted like her mother too.

Hank then pulled his little girl into a side hug and kissed her head. "When did you become so grown up?"

"I've had a lot of good teachers in my life".

"I'm so proud of you sweetie, why don't you wait for me in my office ".

Nodding the teen walked to her father's office and closed the door while Hank walked towards his office and stood there looking at his team.

"Thank you, what you all did means a lot".Hank says to his team.

"We don't know what you're talking about". Alvin tells his friend.

"All we did was catch Damian's real killer". Jay told his boss.

"I'm actually curious about that, how did you find Darryl Jacobs? He's been on CPD's hit list for more than 7 years and you all just found him". Hank said.

Erin smirked. "You have your methods and we have ours".

"How'd you get him to confess?"

"As I said, you have you're methods and we have ours".

Hank had a smirk of his own, he knew that statement was very true. He had his own methods and the team had there's. At that moment he was very grateful for his team. Without them, his daughter would be in jail for murder but instead, she's with him and she was safe.

Walking into his office he glanced down to see Jordan fast asleep on the couch. He took his jacket off and covered her with it, the teen smiled in her sleep as she pulled the jacket closer to her snuggling with it.

Hank walked over to his desk and watched his precious little girl sleep peacefully. As Jordan slept the smile never left her face, for the first time in months she was happy.

No longer she had to feel ashamed or guilty, no longer did she have to think about Damian or about what happened. She was finally free.


	27. Busted

Jordan- 15

It was a Friday afternoon, Jordan had texted her father saying she was wasn't feeling well and was going home to rest. The teen hated lying to her father but it was gonna be totally worth it in the end, she was gonna hang out with her new boyfriend. Derek.

The couple had only been together for a few months and Jordan has never been happier. Hank on the other hand despised it, ever since her last relationship and the break up he didn't want her in another relationship. He didn't want her alone with a boy.

It took a lot of convincing from Jordan, Erin, and a few of the other girls for Hank to finally say yes. As long as his princess was happy so was he. Just because she was dating again didn't mean he had to like it and he didn't have to like Derek. He was able to tolerate the teen boy as did the guys on the team.

Jordan was outside her house and Derek was there waiting for her. Smiling she ran and opened the gate and practically jumped into his arms, the two teens then kissed and broke apart.

"We should really get inside before we get busted". Jordan chuckled.

" Let's go". Derek replied.

Jordan went first since she had the key, as soon as the door opened she knew the whole house was quiet. Her father was still at work and everyone including her father thought she was feeling sick. They were in the clear. Taking a hold of her boyfriend's hand she guided him up the stairs to her room.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked carefully.

"Of course I am, my dad's at work, he and everyone else thinks I'm feeling sick. We're ok". Jordan answers.

"Alright".

The two got to her room and she closed the door, they then got started doing homework. After about ten minutes they couldn't focus on their work they were focused on each other. The entire time Jordan smiled, her cheeks pink as she blushed.

Her last relationship with Michael was horrible and she was always miserable. Derek was different, he was sweet, kind, caring and loving. In this relationship she was happy.

Derek leaned over and softly kissed Jordan and she deepened the kiss. The books and stuff forgotten about, quickly moving the stuff the bed was now clear and they continued to make out.

District 21

Hank was about to go into a interrogation but before he went there he headed over to Antonio.

"You mind running to check on Jo for me? Just to make sure she's ok". Hank says to his detective.

"Of course". Antonio replied.

The older Sergeant then headed to the interrogation room while Antonio was heading out, Adam had seen him leaving.

"Where are you off to?" Adam asked.

"Check on Jo, she texted that she wasn't feeling well. Hank asked me to check on her". Antonio answered.

"I'm coming with".

"Why?"

"I'm thinking of a new prank and I wanna get her with it".

"That's messed up man, wanting to prank a sick kid".

"Expect the unexpected".

"When she kicks you're ass don't come crying to me about it".

"If you say so".

The two then headed out going to Hank's house. Back at the house, Jordan and Derek were still making out they were so caught up in their own world they had completely forgotten everything. During their make out session both teens ending up taking off their shirts.

Antonio and Adam had arrived to their boss's house and headed inside, the senior detective had a spare key and he unlocked the door. The house was quiet.

"Jo? You here kiddo?" Adam called.

Antonio checked the living room while Adam checked the kitchen, it was all empty. They then decided to check upstairs they noticed her door was shut, the two figured she was just resting. When they opened the door they were completey shocked.

"What the hell is this?!" Antonio yelled.

That had brought the teens out of their world as they both screamed, Derek ended up falling off the bed while Jordan grabbed her blanket covering herself. The teen boy scrambled to get his shirt and put it on little did he know he grabbed Jordan's blouse and put it on.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Jordan asked.

"I..I can just go". Derek says nervously.

Adam then looked to the teen boy. "You ain't going no where".

"I think the better question here is what are you two doing?" Antonio asked, in a parental voice.

"Really I can just go". Derek spoke again.

This time Antonio looked at him. "Like my partner said, you ain't going nowhere". He then noticed that the boy was wearing his niece's shirt. "And by the way, pink ain't your color kid".

"Both of you put your shirts back on and then we'll talk". Adam said.

Jordan tossed her boyfriend his shirt and before he could change Adam gently took a hold of him guiding him out the room while Antonio left so his niece could change. Adam took Derek to the bathroom while the senior detective stood outside Jordan's room.

"So we gonna tell Voight?" Adam asked.

"I would, if I ever saw Eva like that. I'd probably kill both of them". Antonio replied.

"I'll talk to Derek, you got Jo?"

"Yeah".

By this point Jordan had on one of her brother's shirts as she sat on her bed completely embarrassed, her surrogate uncle and brother had seen her half naked making out with her boyfriend. A horrific thought just entered her head, what if they tell her father? He'd ground her till she probably goes to college, she'll never be left home alone again, she'll never have her freedom.

Antonio knocked on the door. "Jo? Can I come in now".

"I guess". Jordan replied back.

The senior detective went back to his niece's room and saw her on the bed, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Antonio we weren't doing anything, I swear. I'd never let it go that far".

"Why'd you lie?"

"I'm not allowed to have people here when my dad's not here, I figured if Derek was gone before my dad got home we'd be fine. I didn't think he'd send you guys".

"I think that's what happens when you say you're sick. You say you're sick and he's gonna send someone to check up on you".

"Antonio whatever you do please don't tell my dad, he'll ground me till I go to college".

"I don't know Jo".

"Please".

Before Antonio could reply the teen used the puppy dog look and just as the detective was looking away she increased the look till he caved.

"Alright. I won't tell, you just better tell Adam".

"If he tells he already knows that I know where he lives and works".

Adam was downstairs just as Derek was coming down, he was trying to get out the front door but he was stopped.

"Stop right there and if you run and make me chase you things are gonna get worse". Adam tells the teen boy.

"Sorry Detective". Derek said a bit nervously.

"Derek why don't we have a talk".

"Y-yes sir".

The two then headed to the kitchen table and sat down, the entire time the teen boy was fidgeting in his sit. He was dead set nervous, he felt like he was about to be interrogated. Adam was used to this from people on the job, a smirk then appeared on his face. He could have a little fun with this.

"You nervous Derek?"

"N-no sir".

"Please don't call me sir".

"Sorry. Can I just say that Jordan and I weren't doing anything".

"Then what were you two doing when me and my partner broke in on y'all?"

"We were just making out".

"With your shirts off".

"I'd never make Jo do anything she didn't wanna do".

"Believe me nobody does".

Adam saw the teen boy wanting to get out of there, maybe he could have some fun with this. "Am I making you nervous at all?"

"No. I think that I'm just coming down from the scare".

"Whatcha got to be scared of? Me and my partner are regular people like you and Jo".

"Nothing, I think it was the adrenaline".

"Kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. You aren't worth losing my job. I just don't know what or how to tell her father about this".

That had caused Derek to shoot his head up, he became even more scared. "Adam is that you're name?"

"That's my name".

"Adam whatever you do please, you can't tell Mr. Voight. Nobody's supposed to be here without him here, if he finds out we'll both get in trouble".

"Gotta face the consequences of your actions kid".

"Please whatever you do don't tell him".

"I'll make you a deal, you and Jordan never do this again and I won't tell her father".

"Deal".

"Good. Don't let any of us ever catch you two like that again".

"Trust me you won't".

"Go home".

Derek didn't need to be told twice, he bolted from the chair out the front door. Antonio and Jordan came down to see the front door being slammed, insistently the teen was ticked off.

"Why was Derek running out like that?" Jordan asked angrily.

"I don't know but it was funny". Adam chuckled a bit.

"What did you say to him?"

"I made him a deal, as long as you two don't do that again we won't tell your dad".

"We weren't doing anything! We were making out!"

"With your shirts off". Antonio pointed out.

"Trust and believe me when I say nothing was gonna happen".

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

This time Jordan got nervous, it was bad enough being raised in a all male environment and dealing with this. She could barely talk to her father about this, how would she explain this to them?

"Were waiting Jo". Antonio says.

"I'm on my period!"

Both men then stood their awkwardly, Jordan then looked between the two and down to the floor.

"Antonio you got a daughter right? This would be your area of expertise". Adam says.

The senior detective glared at his friend. "Just because I have a daughter doesn't always make an an expert Ruzek".

"But see, I told you guys nothing was gonna happen. I'd never let it go that far, I maybe 15 but I'm not dumb, stupid, or irresponsible".She chimed in.

"Neither of us were saying that". Adam told her.

"Jo, I'm just asking but is Derek pressuring you into sex?" Antonio asked.

"No. Absolutely not, he's not pressuring me into anything. He cares about me, he doesn't pressure me into anything and he doesn't make me do anything I don't want to". Jordan told them firmly.

"And he didn't force himself on you?" Adam asked.

"No. We were just making out".

"Alright we won't tell your dad just as long as you two don't do that again". Antonio said.

"I'm so gonna hang this over you're head though". Adam joked.

Jordan then looked to Adam. "Just know that if you do tell I know where you live, work, and what you're allergic to. I can make your death look like an accident hell if I wanted to I wanted to I could make you disappear".

"That sorta just scared me a bit".

"Good. We all agree no one tells".

"Agreed". The two men said.

A couple of days had passed since the incident and so far Jordan was still in the clear. Hank didn't know anything and he didn't suspect anything from his daughter or his detectives.

Adam still thought it was funny to blackmail the teen, it was better than any of their prank wars. Antonio would shake his head as he watched his friend and niece silently going at it, he knew it was a matter of time before one of them slipped up about it.

It was Sunday afternoon and Jordan went to the District to see her father. She hoped Antonio or Adam didn't say anything or else she was in for it. She arrived to the District and headed up to the squad, she heard some joking but not a lot.

When she got to the top of the stairs Adam glanced over at her smirking, the teen glared at him. The look on her face said, ' _You tell, you die'._

An idea had popped into the young detective's head. He was having too much fun with this and he was enjoying all of it.

"Hey Lindsay, you ever get caught making out with a guy in you're room". Adam says.

"Not in Hank's house, no boy was allowed past the living room or kitchen with me". Erin replied.

"I remember when Will got caught, our mom just about had a heart attack". Jay chimes in.

" If I ever caught Vanessa with a boy, it'll be the last thing they ever do". Kevin spoke.

"Why don't we drop the subject". Jordan said from her spot.

"Don't be mad because you got caught making out with Derek with your shirts off". Adam blurted out.

The teen angrily spun looking at the detective. "Adam!"

"Excuse me". Hank said from his doorway.

Jordan viciously glared at him then looked at the squad. "You guys better plan your friend's funeral because I'm gonna kill him".

"Jordan Lynn, my office now". Hank's voice became strict and firm.

The teen went to her father's office and they shut the door. Jordan sat down then looked up giving her father aa nervous smile but all she got in return was a very intense stern glare.

"Before you start I wanna say that me and Derek weren't doing anything". Jordan started.

"My first question, is why did you have someone in the house knowing no one is allowed to be there when I'm not home?"

"It wasn't gonna be for that long I swear".

"The question remains, why did you have someone in the house when I wasn't there?"

"I didn't wanna be home by myself so I asked Derek to come over for a bit".

"Why were the two of you in your room alone? You know that no boys are allowed past the living room".

"We wanted some privacy, I didn't think we'd get caught".

" Jo, is he pressuring you?"

"No, absolutely not".

" What were you two doing?"

"We were studying".

"From what I heard didn't seem like it".

Hank sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to control his emotions. He knew that this kind of stuff would happen he didn't think it would happen this soon.

"Dad, I swear nothing happened. We were just making out".

The older father shuddered at that, he didn't like that. He despised it. Just the thought of it made his stomach turn in knots.

"Why we're you're shirts off?"

"That sorta just happened. Dad, I'm telling you the truth. Nothing happened. Even if we wanted to I can't".

"And why's that?"

Jordan always had a hard time telling her father about her periods, it was extremely awkward. Hank, Justin, none of the guys knew what she was going through during that time.

The older father started to become a little impatient. "I'm waiting Jo".

"I'm on my period! That's why".

"Sweetheart too much information".

" Well you asked. Dad, I may be young but I'm not dumb or irresponsible like that. I'd never let something go that far".

"I believe you".

"Why do I sense a but coming".

"But you did lie, you had someone in the house while I wasn't home, you were alone in your room with a boy half naked. Grounded. Two weeks".

"Dad! That's not fair!"

"Life ain't fair".

" Can you at least make it a week?"

"Two weeks. No phone unless it's for emergencies, no computer unless its for school, not anything. The only places you're allowed are here, school and home. And since you like having people there when I'm not home, you're no longer allowed to stay by yourself at home".

"Dad!"

"You broke that trust and you have to earn it back. Prove to me I can trust you to stay home alone and I'll consider letting you stay by yourself again till then someone will be with you".

"Dad, I'm fifteen years old, I don't need a babysitter".

"Seems like you do".

"Anything but that please".

"Actions have consequences kiddo, these are you're consequences".

"Fine".

" Good. Now I think I might need to have another talk with Darren".

Jordan shot her father a look. "His name is Derek and no you don't".

" This ever happens again and you're grounded for a month".

"I understand".

" Sweetheart if he's pressuring you into anything don't give in come to one of us and we'll talk to him".

"I know".

Jordan then got up and hugged her father, the older man held onto his little girl. He couldn't believe that in the blink of an eye she grew up and now has a boyfriend. What happened to the little girl who ran to him during a thunderstorm? One thing he knew for sure no matter how old she got she'll always be his little girl.

After the hug the teen got up and left the office a mischievous grin appeared on her face. Everyone saw her and started to glance at Adam.

"Hey Adam, wanna get some pizza?" Jordan asked.

"I'm good, I got a lot of work to do". Adam says quickly.

" We got you covered man". Jay told him.

Adam shot his friend a look that said, ' _Shut the hell up'._

"Come on we never get to hang out". Jordan says

"I'm really drained". Adam tells her.

" Ruzek's afraid of a girl". Kevin teased his partner.

"I am not".

" Since I'm being fair, I'll give you a five second head start to run. I should warn you I run pretty fast". Jordan smirked.

"I'm not scared".

" 5".

"You better run Adam". Antonio told him.

"I'm not getting sucked into this". The young detective spoke.

"4"

"She's serious". Erin chimed in.

"3"

Adam started to get up and Jordan's smirk grew bigger.

"1".

After that the detective bolted down and out of the squad with Jordan chasing him.

" What happened to 2?"

"What happened to you not saying anything?".

The teen ended up catching up to Adam and jumping him from behind. She wrapped her arms around his necks and her legs around his waist.

"Sorry!"

"Too late for that bro".

During the hold Jordan had put the sleeper hold on Adam and after a couple of minutes the young detective was out and the teen let him go.

By this point the team had finally caught up with the two and they saw Adam out and they chuckled.

"I guess it's true what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall". Jordan said.

"Adam got taken down by a girl". Kevin laughs.

"A teenage girl at that". Jay added with a laugh.

A short time later Adam started coming to and saw Jordan and his team standing there.

" I'm so glad my pain amuses all of you". Adam told everyone.

"That was priceless". Antonio chuckled.

" By the way since I can't be by myself at home and someone has to watch me, that someone will be you". Jordan tells the young detective.

"What? Why me?" Adam asked.

"You snitched".

" By accident".

"If you want I can show you an accident".

" Fine. It's only gonna be for a couple days right".

Jordan chuckled. "Try 2 weeks".

" W-what?"

"So that means for 2 whole weeks, you'll be watching me. It's gonna be a fun time".

"Jo, I will do whatever you want ok just don't do this".

"I asked you not to snitch and you did so if I'm being punished for my end, so can you".

Adam then looked to his team. "Wanna help me out guys?"

"No way". Jay said.

" I ain't getting involved". Kevin says.

"Not happening". Erin added.

He then looked to Antonio. " You're not saying anything?"

"I agreed not to say anything and I didn't, you couldn't keep you're mouth shut".

Jordan then chuckled evilly. "This is gonna be an eventful 2 weeks".

Adam groaned, what has he done?


	28. Run Away

*Picks up from the last chapter. Requested by Benoight Langson*

It has been a few days into Jordan's punishment, since she didn't wanna be at the District she went home and Adam was with her. It was only 3 days and to him he felt like he was being tortured. He watched countless hours of teen dramas, he had the girl talk, it was just awful. He rather be shot then spend another minute doing this.

Jordan looks to Adam with a smirk, she was enjoying this part of her punishment.

"Don't worry Adam only, 11 more days of this". Jordan teased him.

"Come on Jo, I can't take any more of this. I've watched more teen dramas in a day then you". Adam complained.

"If you hadn't told neither of us would be in this mess".

"You were gonna get caught eventually".

"Everything would have been fine if you had just kept your mouth shut. You're really starting to regret it aren't you?"

"I am, believe me I really am".

"What's an old saying, oh yeah. Karma is a real bitch".

"Don't I know it".

"Let's watch some tv, I'm feeling like a movie".

"Ok, which one?"

"Titanic".

"Why that one?"

"I love that movie".

Jordan put it on while Adam got the snacks and drinks, she waited for him then played the movie. When he set the stuff down she played the movie, she cuddled up with Justin's blanket and held it protectively. Adam didn't say anything about it he just watched the movie.

It was about an hour and a half into the movie and Adam had passed out in the chair while Jordan kept watching the movie. She then had an idea, she paused the movie and as quietly as she could she moved around and snuck up behind him.

"Wake up Adam!" Jordan yelled loudly in his ear.

Adam jumped out of his sleep and fell onto the floor, he looked around frantically. He was about to go for his weapon when he saw the teen laughing.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because it was funny".

Just then the front door opened and Hank walked in. "What are you two doing?"

"I scared Adam". Jordan chuckled.

"You're relieved for the night Ruzek". Hank tells his detective.

"Thanks, boss. See you guys tomorrow". Adam says.

Once Adam had left Jordan looked to her father. "Come on dad, can you please lift the grounding and house arrest. I've learned my lesson".

"Not happening. You're grounded two weeks and you still have to earn my trust back if you wanna start staying by yourself again".

"You're acting if I robbed somebody, what I did wasn't that bad".

"You lied about being sick and had someone, a boy in the house. In your room, alone. Half-naked".

"And you're taking this way out of proportion, nothing happened!"

"The fact of the matter is you lied to me. You lied to me and had someone in the house when I wasn't here. That's not taking things out of proportion".

"You're being totally unfair".

"Ain't my job to be fair. My job is to be a father and that's what I'm doing".

Jordan teen stomped up to her room. "This is so not fair".

The older father looked up to his daughter. "Life ain't fair sweetheart".

She slammed her door and locked it. Jordan couldn't take her father's overprotectiveness and rules anymore, he was treating her as if she was a child. Without thinking she started packing a duffel bag full of clothes, she packed her small self-defense weapons. She needed cash, she couldn't risk using her debit card.

Jordan may have been 15 but she wasn't stupid, she knew that if she ran away they'd track her phone and her debit card. She took her phone and took the battery out of it and slipped it in her duffle bag. She had to wait until her father went to bed to get the money. The teen knew that he kept it all in the safe in the basement and she'd sneak down there and eventually got the code for it.

It was now past 1 in the morning, Hank had gone to bed after many failed attempts of getting Jordan to come out of her room. Once it was safe she quietly made her way to the basement, she made sure to close the door so she wouldn't get caught. After punching the code in she opened the door as quietly as possible grabbing a few stacks of cash. She didn't know how long she'll be gone, she grabbed enough to last her a good while.

The fifteen-year-old went to the bathroom and quickly changed her look so no one will recognize her. She put her hair up in a high ponytail then put on a baseball cap that was her brother's, she put on some makeup but didn't do it heavy. After getting ready she grabbed her stuffed and quietly left the house, locking it up behind her. The teen glanced at the house and muttered something.

"Goodbye, dad".

After that she walked away going to the bus station, she bought a ticket going to New York. She boarded the bus and sat down when the bus started moving, she'd look up at the nighttime sky. Eventually, she fell asleep.

By the next morning, Hank woke up and quickly got ready for work, he then decided to check on his daughter. It was very unusual for him to be up before Jordan, she was always the first one up. He knocked on her bedroom door.

"Jo, sweetheart you ok?" Hank called through.

Fear started to creep up in Hank's body when he heard nothing but silence, he tried to open the door but it was locked. He then used his shoulder and busted the door in, he saw her room empty. Her bed made, he checked her closet to see half of her clothes gone. Quickly he pulled his phone out and called her, his heart just about stopped when it went straight to voicemail.

He then called everyone to the District and told everyone all cases will be on hold until further notice. Before he left he checked his safe in the basement and saw some of the money was gone. His daughter had run away, the only question is where?

Meanwhile

After a very long and bumpy ride, Jordan made it to New York. She hailed a cab and knew exactly where she was going. After about a fifteen-minute cab ride, she made it to an apartment building, she paid for the ride and went up. She walked to the apartment door. Standing there she took a deep breath and knocked.

As she waited a guy she didn't know opened the door, Brain Cassady opened the door to see the young teen.

"Can I help you?" Brain asked.

"I think, I got the wrong apartment. I'm looking for Olivia Benson". Jordan says a bit nervously.

"May I ask who's here for her?"

"A friend from out of town".

"Hey, Liv! Door!" He then looked back to the teen. "I'm Brain and you are?"

"I'm Jordan, most people call me Jo".

Olivia then walked over. "What's up?"

"Hey, Olivia". Jordan greeted.

The older woman's head looked over in shock. "Jordan?"

"Thought I'd drop by for a visit".

Brain took that as his cue to leave, Olivia ushered the teen into the apartment. Jordan saw the toys scattered on the floor.

"Honey, what are you doing here? Are you ok? Does your dad know you're here?" Olivia rambled.

"I ran away because my dad is being completely unfair and his rules suck. I'm ok. And no he doesn't know. And to answer you're next question, I bought a bus ticket and came here".

"Ok from the beginning what happened".

Meanwhile

Hank had made it to the District, his body filled with fear and worry. His little girl had ran away. Where did she go? Who was she was? Was she even alive? No he wasn't going in that direction, he rushed inside and when Trudy seen him she got concerned.

"Hank, what's wrong? Where's Jo?" Trudy asks.

"She ran away. Trudy I need a favor". Hank replies quickly.

"You got it".

"Send patrol everywhere Jo might go, I need eyes everywhere in the city".

"You got it".

Hank then headed upstairs while Trudy started giving her officers possible locations, the older father went up the stairs and saw his team. They all had given him confused looks.

"What's going on Hank?" Antonio asked.

"Jordan ran away". Hank answered. He then looked to Adam. "Ruzek, did Jo seem out of the ordinary last night? Did she mention any of this?"

"No. Absolutely not". Adam answered quickly.

"Where would she go?" Jay asked from his desk.

"Mouse, track her phone and debit card". Hank ordered the tech.

"On it". Mouse quickly replied.

The tech was typing and sighed. "Either her phone died or it's cut off because I can't find it and no activity on her debit card".

Hank was a second away from losing his cool, his daughter is a ghost. He knew his daughter was smart she knew how not to get found. Something had popped into his head.

"I'll be back, the rest of you check places Jordan may go. Get her picture to bus stations, train stations, and airports". Hank told his team.

"What makes you think she could have left the city?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know if she did, that's why I want her pictures out".

"I can call Olive see if Jo's with her". Erin offered.

"Do it".

Alvin then caught up to his friend. "We'll find her man".

"She ran away because of me Al, I don't know where she is, who she's with". He paused for a moment. He would never in his life admit it.

Alvin knew his friend better than anyone. He wanted to say something. "What is it man?"

"I-I'm scared Al. Jordan's out there somewhere and anything can happen to her".

"We'll find her".

Hank then took off to Derek's house.

While

Jordan had explained what happened with Derek and how she got grounded.

"You see how my dad's being unfair, I told him nothing happened. I may be 15 but I'd never ever left something like that happen". Jordan says.

"I see you're point and his point. As a parent, if I caught Noah that way and found out he lied to me, I'd be pretty upset. But I also see you're point, if you say nothing happened then nothing happened. You two weren't gonna do anything".

"He grounded me for 2 weeks, he's acting as if I committed a crime".

"That part I get because you did lie and have someone over without permission".

"He said he didn't trust me anymore".

"My mother was an English professor and when I was a year older than you, I started dating one of her students. She'd caught us a good few times, she told me that I broke her trust when she caught us the first time".

"What happened the first time?"

"She caught us in my room, only we weren't making out".

"Say no more I get the picture".

"My mother demanded we break up because if we didn't she'd have him kicked out of school and arrested".

"Sounds like my dad".

"It took a very long time to gain my mother's trust back but I didn't need or want her trust".

Jordan frowned. "Why not? She was your mom".

"I don't tell a lot of people but my mother was an alcoholic".

"Was she always like that?"

"No. She turned to that after she was raped".

The teen then realized something. "Olivia, are you… Jordan trailed off.

"I'm the product of my mother's rape. She was extremely overprotective because she didn't want that to happen to me. You're father acted the way he did because part of him felt like something could have happened to you. What if something did happen? What if Derek did force himself on you? I know you're a teenager and you want some kind of freedom but sweetie, you gotta start thinking".

"It really never occured to me of other outcomes and you're right, what if Derek did that? It almost happened to me once. What if he did try to do more?"

"I think you should call your dad and let him know where you are and that you're safe".

"Can't I just hide out here a couple days?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow and gave her a look. "Jordan, you have you're father going out of his mind looking for you. Either you call him or I will".

"Ok ok I'll call him. Mind if we grab something to eat?"

"Sure, let me grab Noah and we'll go".

"Ok".

Olivia headed to her son's room to get him, she quickly by passed his room and went to hers. She made sure the teen wasn't looking. Once in her room she pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Hank, It's Olivia".

While

Hank had just arrived to Derek's house he saw the kids parents weren't home. Good, he'll probably interrogate the little punk. He went up to the porch and almost banged on the door he knocked hard on the wooden door. Derek opened it and his heart dropped into his gut.

"M-Mr. Voight. What's up?" Derek says nervously.

"Is Jordan here?" Hank asked, walking in the house.

"What? Why would she be here?"

The older father turned to face the teen boy, he was close to losing his patience and cool with him.

"I know Derek".

"W-what do you know?"

"I know about yours and Jordan's little make out session in her room".

"W-we weren't doing anything. I swear".

"Who's idea was it?"

"It was both our ideas".

"Are you pressuring my daughter into sex?"

"No sir, absolutely not. What happened the other day, it just happened and I might add, sir nothing happened. I would never pressure Jordan into anything she isn't comfortable with".

"I find out differently, were gonna be having a much different conversation son".

"Yes sir".

Before Hank could speak again his phone rang, he looked at the teen boy. "That might have just saved you. If Jordan calls you or if you hear from her, I'm you're first call".

"Yes sir".

"One more thing, no more make out sessions like the last one because if I find out. Like I said son, you and me will be having a much different conversation".

"Understood".

The older man then walked out as he answered his phone. -Voight. He answered.

-Hank, It's Olivia. Olivia replied.

-Olivia? Look not to be rude or anything but, you mind calling back now isn't a good time. Jordan ran away.

-I know. She's here in New York with me.

-What?! How the hell did she get there?

-She said she bought a bus ticket. I can keep an eye on her until you get here.

-I appreciate it. She's not hurt is she?

-She's perfectly fine, very stubborn but fine.

-I'll be out there as soon as I can.

-Alright.

Hank hung his phone up and closed his eyes sighing, at least he knows where his daughter is, who she was with, and that she was safe. Now that he knew that he was gonna go get her.

He called Antonio to inform him that Jordan was in New York and had told Mouse to just monitor her phone if it comes back on and her debit card. Hank raced home and quickly packed a bag and took off for New York.

The day quickly passed by, Jordan was starting to feel a little homesick. She rarely spent time away from home and when she did, she always felt homesick. The teen was sitting on Olivia's couch flipping through the tv channels, she heard footsteps and looked back to see Olvia coming from Noah's room.

"He asleep?" Jordan asked.

"Finally". Olivia answered with a chuckle.

"I remember when Justin and Olive brought Daniel over, I loved putting him to sleep. It was one of my favorite things. I'd hold and rock him and he'd fall asleep right on my chest".

Jordan looked away as tears filled her eyes as she remembered her brother, she brought her hand up to her mouth to hide the sobs.

"Come here honey".

Olivia took the teen into her arms and held her in a motherly hug, Jordan cried into her shoulder. She held the older woman tightly.

"Shhh it's alright, you're alright. It's ok sweetie". Olivia soothed her.

"I-I want...my mom...and..big brother back". Jordan cried.

"I know love, I know you do. Shh it's ok".

Eventually Jordan had fallen asleep against her and as carefully as she could she laid the teen down on the couch, Jordan mumbled in her sleep.

"Mommy...don't leave me". The teen mumbled.

Olivia stood there in shock, she didn't know why the teen had said it. Maybe she could have been out of it and said it by accident.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart". Olivia whispered.

She placed a gentle kiss on the teen's head and sat in the chair watching her sleep, she had felt like a mother watching her child sleep. Olivia had pulled her phone out to text Hank that Jordan was now asleep.

Hank didn't stop driving, he only stopped for gas and coffee. He was getting close to the city by this point. He pulled up to a red light and saw a text from Olivia.

-Jordan is asleep. She doesn't know you're coming. Olivia.

That somewhat calmed him down but his anxiety levels were still high, he managed to drive the rest of the way to the city. He had just made it in New York, he pulled off somewhere and texted Olivia.

Olivia had woken up to hear her phone go off, she picked it up to see a text from Hank and a couple missed calls from Fin and Amanda. Jordan then woke up, she was confused for a second then realized where she was the teen looked back at Olivia.

"What time is it?" Jordan asked.

"A little after 8, I have to run to the office for a bit. Wanna come with?" Olivia replies.

"Sure, I'll change right quick".

"Alright".

Jordan grabbed some clothes and went to change, Olivia texted Hank to meet them at the precedent. She then quickly got Noah ready, a couple of moments later there was a knock on the door. It was Noah's nanny, Lucy, they had left for the day.

The teen was changed into one of her brother's shirts, his jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, she had done her hair in a braid. She then slipped on her Nikes.

"I'm ready".

"Let's go".

Olivia had texted Hank letting him know that they were leaving, she slipped the phone back into her pocket and none of it went unnoticed by the teen.

"Everything ok?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, it was Fin. He's updating me on a case were working on". Olivia tells her.

"My whole life, I've always wanted to be a detective like my dad. I looked up to him my whole life".

"That's a very good dream".

"If I don't become a detective, I'll probably be a firefighter, doctor, or paramedic. Maybe a nurse. We'll see".

"Don't let anyone stop you from doing anything Jo".

"I won't".

They got to the precedent, Olivia noticed they beat Hank there. They headed inside once there Olivia quickly ushered Jordan to her office before anyone could see.

"You ok Liv?" Fin asked.

"Just fine, Fin. Thanks". Olivia says with a smile.

About ten minutes later Hank arrived and hurried inside, his panic and anxiety levels were starting to drop a little. He stood in the elevator for what seemed like hours till it finally let off, Olivia was there waiting for him and noticed the look on his face.

"Where is she?" Hank asked, clearly worried.

"In my office". Olivia answered.

Hank then by passed her but she quickly chased after him. "Hank wait".

"I want to see Jordan".

"I know you do, I've already talked to Jordan. Now I wanna talk to you".

"Me? What did I do?"

"I agree with grounding Jordan for lying to you, but Hank you should trust your daughter".

"She broke that trust when she had someone, a boy in her room alone and they were both half naked".

"Jordan's a teenager, it was bound to happen at some point. She screwed up and she knows it. Just cut her some slack, she made a mistake and she knows what she did was wrong. From parent to parent, if I saw Noah like that yeah, I'd be pretty pissed about it to. I know and understand that you want to protect Jordan, I'm the same way with Noah, but Hank sooner or later you gotta face reality. She's growing up, she's becoming an adult, as much as you hate it she's not a little girl anymore. Jordan's still young, she'll make mistakes and she'll learn from them, she'll make her own mistakes and learn from them. I get you were pissed but I will say you did take it a little out of hand".

Hank let what Olivia said sink in, maybe he did take everything out of proportion. He had to come to terms his little girl was growing up, she didn't need him like she did when she was younger.

"You're right, maybe I did take everything out of proportion. I remember when I caught Justin, that was something I wasn't ready for. Before you called I had to check her boyfriend, Darren".

Olivia chuckled. "You mean Derek".

"Yeah whatever his name is. I flat out asked him if he was pressuring her and he told me no. Still don't trust him".

Once again she chuckled. "When it comes to Jo, I don't think you'll trust any boys".

"You're right on that. She's ok right?"

"She's perfectly ok, I will give this to her. Jordan knows what she's doing".

"She's learned very well over the years. Where is she?"

"I will take you to her if you promise not to lose you're cool with her".

"Alright. I promise".

"Let's go".

They walk to her office, Fin, Amanda, and Carisi, had gotten confused when they seen Hank. Why was he in New York? They didn't have a case with Chicago that they knew of, so why was he there? Olivia gave them all a look and it basically said, ' _drop it'._

She was the first one at her door while Hank stayed behind for a second, she quickly looked back at Hank.

"Give me a second and you can talk to her". She told him.

"Alright".

Olivia opened the door and Jordan turned to see her, her smile dropped when she noticed the look on the older woman's face.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

Before Olivia could say anything Hank came in not being able to take it anymore, Jordan looked at the older woman in shock.

"You called him?"

"I knew you weren't going to, I had to call him". Olivia told her.

"Hey, don't blame her for calling me she had every right to". Hank started. He paused, he felt like he was gonna lose his cool. "You have a place where I can talk to Jo in private?"

"You can use the room next door".

The older father went and took a hold of his daughter's arm and walked with her to the next room. He made sure all the blinds were closed so no one sees. Jordan had her arms folded across her chest as she saw her father pacing.

"If you're gonna yell at me dad just get it over with". Jordan said.

Instead of saying anything Hank went over to his daughter and pulled her in for a hug, Jordan then hugged her father back. She didn't know the kind of pain she had caused him by running away. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry dad". She whispered.

Hank just held onto her, one hand rested on her back and the other rested on her head. He closed his eyes as he silently thanked Anna that there little girl was ok.

"I'm just so glad you're ok sweetheart". Hank whispered.

After a couple of moments, the older father let go of his daughter and then he starts.

"Have you lost your mind? What were you thinking?"

"You were being unfair and taking things out of proportion, I told you dad, nothing happened! Nothing wasn't going to happen!"

"I don't know that. You didn't know that".

"Trust me dad oh wait you don't".

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, his daughter was truly stubborn like him. He was taking a couple of deep breaths, he was trying not to lose his patience and cool.

"You should have trusted me dad, you should have trusted when I said nothing happened because it was true nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen. You honestly think I'd let it go that far?"

"Sweetheart it wasn't you I didn't trust, it was Drake".

Jordan sighed. "First his name is Derek. Secondly, dad this has to stop. I know you wanna do everything to protect me but it's becoming too much. I'm your daughter you should trust me, you should have trusted me when I told you nothing happened. And I'm sorry for lying to you I was in the wrong for that, I didn't think you'd send someone to actually check on me".

"That's what happens when you say you're sick".

"I didn't mean to break your trust, I really love him dad. I do. We just got caught up in the moment".

Hank flinched when his daughter said she loved the little twerp, the teen noticed the look on her father's face.

"Would you drop that look? Dad, I know it's hard to believe it but I'm growing up. I'm almost 16, other girls my age date, hang out, and do normal teenage things. I'm not a scared little girl anymore". She then went over to hug him. "But no matter what, I'll always be your little girl, no matter how old I get. I'm sorry for having Derek in the house and in my room and I'm truly sorry for running away it was in the moment".

The older father hugged his daughter tightly, one hand rested on her head.

"Don't ever do that again". He whispers in her ear.

"I won't, I promise".

They broke apart from the hug and they chuckled.

"You're right, I should trust you and I trust you to make the right decisions. If you say nothing happened, then I believe you when you say nothing happened".

"Thank you for trusting me again".

" I guess I could take the house arrest off, Ruzek won't have to stay with you anymore. If you wanna start staying home by yourself again then you can but you gotta respect my rules".

"I will respect your rules".

"And instead of being grounded for 2 weeks, you're grounded for one week".

"Dad!"

"You thought you weren't getting no punishment for this? You cut your phone, took from the safe, and left the state. You're grounded for a week".

"I suppose that's fair".

"Why'd you run away to New York?"

"I wanted someone else to talk to and probably wouldn't have ratted me out. I came here because Olivia is…she's like a mom to me. I'm not saying she's replacing mom but, she's like a mom to me and that's why I came out here".

Hank's heart swelled, he knew since Anna died his daughter has always lacked having a mother figure. She had Trudy and Meredith, that helped the void a little bit but ever since Jordan met Olivia and opened up to her the teen felt as if she had a true mother figure.

"I'm not saying I want her to be my mom but she's like a mom to me. Nobody can ever replace mom".

"Believe me sweetheart, nobody can ever replace your mother. She was a very special person and I will always love her, she gave me the best gift of all. You".

"I promise I will never run away again, being away from home just for a night in was homesick".

Olivia then knocked on the door and opened it, she peeked her head in. "Everything good in here?"

"Everything is good Olivia, thanks". Hank tells her.

"We're all good here Liv". Jordan says smiling.

The older woman smiled, she didn't know if she should tell Jordan what the teen said last night. Instead she decided to keep that to herself. Olivia now knew what it's like to have a daughter.

Jordan then went over to hug Olivia. "Thank you".

"My phone is on anytime you need me". She quietly tells the teen.

The teen broke away from the hug and Olivia went to hug Hank.

"Thank you for watching her". Hank tells her.

"Anytime, Jo is welcome here all the time".

"I really appreciate it".

Once they broke the hug, Olivia gave the teen a look.

"I better not ever see or hear that you ran away again". Olivia tells Jordan, in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am". Jordan replies.

She then looked to Hank. " She's all yours".

"Before we go, mind if I pick up my stuff from your apartment?" Jordan asked.

"Let's go". Olivia replies.

They all head to Olivia's place so Jordan can get her stuff, once she had it. She waited in the car while her father and Olivia quickly talked.

"I'll give it to you Hank, you have an extremely smart daughter. People shouldn't underestimate her". Olivia tells him.

"I do and you're right people shouldn't underestimate her. I learned that lesson a long time ago". Hank says.

"How old was she when you realized that?"

"Her mother, Anna was the exact same way. That's where she gets it from".

Olivia puts a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "Anna is very proud of the both of you. You raised your daughter to be smart, brave, fearless, everything you wanted her to be. But Hank you should really learn to trust Jordan again, she made a mistake people make mistakes everyday and they learn from them. She learnt from this".

"At this point I think she has and I trust her, if she said nothing happened then nothing happened".

"And please learn the boy's name". Olivia chuckled.

"I do know his name, it's David".

The older woman then laughed. "It's Derek and all I ask is you get to know him for Jordan's sake".

"Do I have to? I can just run a background check on him..not that I have".

"You ran a background check on him?"

"Shh, Jordan doesn't know".

"All I ask is get to know him and not from a piece of paper, sit down with him, talk to him, and Hank don't threaten him".

"Do I look like the type of parent to do that?"

"Yes. Yes you do".

"Fine. For Jordan, I will have him over for dinner and talk with him and get to know him. I still won't like him though".

"I don't think any father likes their daughter's boyfriends".

"I will tolerate him however".

"That's all she'll want".

"Thank you again Olivia".

"Not a problem, I'm here anytime either of you need me".

Jordan then hopped out of the car and quickly hugged the older woman again.

"I can't wait to come back to New York and I can promise you the next time, I won't run away". Jordan tells her.

"You better not because if you do, I will have my team and you're father's team search this whole city for you". Olivia tells her.

"Believe me I won't ever do this again, I was ready to go back home".

Olivia just held the teen a little tighter. She was like a mother holding her child, she wasn't ready for Jordan to leave.

"I love you Jo". Olivia whispered.

"I love you too mo- Olivia". Jordan whispered back.

The older woman just about choked on a sob when she heard the small slip up. She never wanted to let Jordan go. They broke from the hug and the older woman wiped her wet eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some dust. You guys should head out, you have a long drive ahead of you".

After their final goodbyes, Hank drove away. Olivia watched with tears, Jordan had called her mommy and was close to calling her mom. She had a beautiful little boy, but now she had a very smart, brave, and beautiful daughter.

As Hank drove, he didn't know how he should ask or tell Jordan he wanted Derek over for dinner. Jordan looked at her father.

"Something on your mind dad?" Jordan asked.

"I..I was thinking about having what's his name over for dinner". Hank replied.

The teen chuckled. "His name is Derek. And what brought this on?"

"I think it's time I start to get to know him".

"Ok who are you and what have you done to my father?"

Hank chuckled. "I'm still here sweetheart. I just wanna get to know him".

"No interrogation this time? You're not gonna have the guys on stand by?"

"No. It'll just be me, you, and Derek".

The fifteen-year-old got a fake happy smile. "You actually remembered his name".

"Don't get use to it".

"I won't. So I get to drive at some point?"

Jordan gave her father a cheeky grin, Hank raised his eyebrow at his daughter.

"We'll see".

"That wasn't a no".

"It wasn't a yes either, it was a we'll see".

After a very long drive back to Chicago, they headed home first. As soon as the door opened Erin rushed over and grabbed the teen in a tight hug.

"Erin..too..tight". Jordan said.

"Sorry. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Erin then began scanning her over.

"Erin, remember to breath". Jay joked.

"I'm fine. I went to New York to see Olivia". Jordan tells her.

"You went all the way there?" Erin was shocked.

"I'm taking a guess Antonio didn't update you guys". Hank spoke.

"You can say, I'm resourceful in a way". Jordan says.

Jay looked at the teen. "You were completely untraceable, you're good".

"My dad raised a kid, he didn't raise a stupid kid".

"Very true".

Jordan then looks to her sister with a grin. "So Erin, dad wants to have Derek over for dinner to get to know him better".

Erin then looked to her father figure with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Hank?"

"That's what I said".

"I wasn't that bad when I first met David". Hank finally said.

Erin laughed. "First his name is Derek and secondly you were interrogating the poor boy".

"Poor boy my ass, it wasn't that bad".

Jay then chuckled. "Sarge, the kid almost pissed himself that day".

Hank then looked to his detective. "Who's side are you on?"

"I'm just saying".

The teen then got an idea. "What if we do a family dinner? I invite Derek over and it's just us and him".

"I like that idea". Erin spoke.

"I'm game". Jay replies.

"We can do that". Hank told her.

She then smiled. "Great, it's settled. Oh before I forget dad, Jay, you two can leave your guns and you're back ups at the District".

The older father chuckled. "You're funny, that's not happening".

"What did I do?" Jay asked.

"Neither of you are gonna interrogate Derek about anything and you especially won't bring up what happened between us". Jordan tells them.

"Before I forget, me and him already talked". Hank told his daughter.

The teen looked wide eyed at her father. "You what?"

"When you ran away I went to his house, his parents weren't home and we talked".

"Dare I ask what you said?"

"I asked where you were, if he was pressuring you into sex, I'll say this he was telling the truth. Never seen a kid get that nervous before".

Jordan groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Erin, never have a girl. Have a boy".

Erin couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll see what happens".

Jay and Erin then left for the night, Hank and Jordan were on the couch watching tv. The teen was curled up next to her father, a light blanket covering her.

"I'm really sorry I ran away dad, it just seemed like you weren't being fair, you were being strict with everything. I wanted away for a day or so". Jordan says.

He cut the tv off and sighed. "Jo, do you know a number of things could have happened to you? I don't say these things to scare you, I'm telling you this because it's everyday life. What I see and what I have seen on the job, it's enough to make anybody sick to their stomach. I don't want to be strict and unfair, it's not my job to be fair. My number one job in life is being you're father, being a parent honey, a lot of things change. When you ran away, I didn't know where you went, what happened to you, any of it. Stuff like that scares the hell out of me. I don't want anyone here when I'm not here because what if something happens? What if they do something to you? I acted the way I acted because Derek was here with you, I understand nothing happened between the two of you but what if it did? What if he did try and force you? You said you were smart and you are, sweetheart you gotta start making better choices. I told you many times I trust you and I do, I trust the team, everyone at 51 and Med, I trust a lot of people and then there are some people I don't trust".

"You have no reason to not trust Derek, he won't do anything to hurt me".

"That kid wouldn't hurt a fly".

The teen then looked at her father with a pointed look. "Did you have Mouse run a background check on him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about sweetheart".

"You did! You actually had Mouse run a background check on Derek!"

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about".

She then laughed and curled back next to her father. "I love you dad".

"I love you too sweet girl".

Hank looked down at his little girl who was now fast asleep, he kissed her head and propped his feet up on the table. The dinner should be very interesting.


	29. Christmas

It was that time of year again, Christmas time. The city was covered in blankets of snow. The only problem was Jordan had become the Grinch, she hated it. She didn't wanna do anything. And if everyone took a guess why they'd be right, it is the first Christmas without Justin. The young teen was struggling hard with her sobriety and had been lashing out at everyone.

One afternoon Jordan was sitting in the Principal's office slouched in a chair, she didn't know why she was even here. She glanced over at the kid next to her and saw him holding his injured shoulder and wrist. A moment later Hank rushed into the office and saw his daughter there with an injured kid sitting next to her.

"Ah, Mr. Voight, I'm glad you here. Follow me please you to Jordan". The principal said.

The father and daughter followed her into the office and shut the door, Hank glanced over at his daughter he knew this was gonna be a hard time for her.

"So what happened". Hank started.

"We had to pull Jordan off of Andrew, she had dislocated his shoulder and probably broke his wrist".

"He started it". Jordan spat.

"Jordan". Hank warned his daughter.

"He did, he wouldn't stop messing with me and when he pushed me I got him back. I was defending myself".

"Regardless of what happened, that doesn't give you the right to injure him". The principal told her.

"He got what he deserved".

"Jordan". Hank warned his daughter again.

"Being that it close to winter break, Jordan will be suspended until school starts again".

"What?! Why do I get suspended but he doesn't?" Jordan demanded.

"We will deal with Andrew".

"Screw this I'm outta here".

Jordan grabbed her stuff and left the office, she headed out to her father's car once in she slammed the door and put her seat belt on. The fourteen-year-old was trying hard not to break. A second later Hank got in the driver seat and looked at his daughter.

"Jo-" Hank started but was cut off.

"Don't dad. Just don't". Jordan said, her voice of shaky and full of anger.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me".

"I don't wanna talk about it".

"Sweetheart it's bad if you keep bottling that up, it's gonna make you break. Don't slip and fall".

"I just wanna go home".

"Alright, I can take you home".

As Hank drove he'd glance over at her, he knows deep down she's struggling hard as hell to not slip.

"When'd you wanna put up the tree?"

"Never. I don't wanna do Christmas this year dad".

"You loved putting on the star".

"That's when I was little, I don't wanna put up the stupid tree, I don't wanna decorate, I don't wanna do anything. If you wanna do it fine be my guest just don't involve me. Have the others over for all I care just don't involve me with any of it".

"Can we at least get you something?"

"What I want no one can get it for me, no matter how hard you try or the other try. I'll never get it".

Hank knew what she meant and she was right, she wanted her mother and brother back and there was no way of bringing them back. If he could he would.

"Sweetheart-" He was cut off again.

"If you can bring back mom and Justin, then we'll talk till then just drop it".

The rest of the drive was silent Jordan had a lot of pent up anger ready to release, normally she'd fall back into her old habits but she wasn't gonna do that again. Hank had pulled up to his house, the car hadn't stopped yet when Jordan just hopped out and stormed inside. He felt his daughter's pain, this was gonna be their first Christmas without Justin truly being around. The older father then headed inside and heard screaming and other noises coming from his daughter's room.

Jordan was screaming, all of her anger was starting to come out. She had taken a bat to her bookshelf and hit her wall a couple times with it. She then resorted to punching the wall with her fist repeatedly, her right hand and knuckles are all bloody and bruised. Hank rushed in to see his daughter punching the wall.

"Jordan! Jo honey you gotta stop, you're gonna hurt yourself". Hank says to his daughter.

"I don't care! Make it stop dad! Make it stop, it hurts please just make it stop!"

The older father held his little girl as she screamed and cried. "It's ok sweetheart, I got you. You're gonna be ok".

"It hurts dad, make it stop. Just make it stop!"

The teen fell to her knees and Hank pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head. "It's ok Jo Jo, you're ok. I got you, your ok baby".

He carefully lifted her and brought her to her bed and laid her down then covered her up, this time of year was gonna be hard for both of them. He was about to leave when she spoke up.

"Dad, can you stay? Please"

"Of course sweetheart".

Hank laid next to his daughter and she curled up next to him, her head on his chest.

"I really miss him, daddy, I really miss Justin". Jordan started crying.

The older father felt his daughter's pain, he missed his son terribly. It was different when he was in jail that was only temporary this is forever. A couple of tears had fallen from his eyes as he held his little girl.

"I know honey I miss him too".

"Olive won't talk to us or let us see Daniel. I miss him daddy".

Hank didn't know what to do or what to say to calm his daughter, he just held her while she cried. About twenty minutes later Jordan had fallen asleep on her father's chest, she gripped his shirt like she use to do. Hank looked down to see her little girl fast asleep, he then had an idea on what to get his daughter but he was gonna need help.

About an hour and a half later Hank finally dozed off he was in a light sleep, he heard whimpering and whining he opened his eyes to see his baby with a painful look on her face.

"Justin come back please….don't leave me you're promised! Come back please. Mommy! Please don't leave me! Mommy! Justie! Please don't leave me!"

"Jo wake up baby, it's a dream. You're dreaming, come on sweetie wake up". Hank gently shook her.

It took the teen a few minutes to wake up and she jumped out of her sleep, she was half awake and still in her dream state.

"Mom?! Mommy! Justin!"

This was breaking Hank's heart to the fullest. "They aren't here sweetheart it was a dream, I'm right here. I got you".

Hank gently rocked and soothed his little girl, he knew deep down she was struggling hard as hell to stay clean and sober. Jordan cried and cried as she held onto her father.

"I got you baby, you're ok. I'm here, daddy's here. Daddy's got you".

The next day Hank had taken Jordan to see her therapist, he figured she needed someone to talk to. The teen frankly hated it with a passion but it was one of her father's terms when she got clean and sober. Hank was texting Mouse he needed the tech's help, Jordan sat bored in the chair.

"I still can't believe you're making see a shrink". Jordan said.

"Jo you can't keep bottling up your emotions, it's not doing you any good you're just hurting yourself more. You need an outlet that's not drugs, booze, and a knife".

"Antonio taught me how to box, I could do that".

"Not until you're knuckles heal after what you did".

"Who are you texting?"

"The team, they're updating me on a case".

"It's almost Christmas and you're working?"

"This is our last case until after the holidays".

"If you say so".

Just then a door opened and a lady in her early 30s came out, she wore a purple dress with black heels, her long black hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Jordan". She said.

The teen groaned, she hated being called by her full name it made her seem like she was in trouble. Getting up she smiled.

"Hey, Dr. Johnson". The teen greeted her therapist.

"You ready?"

"Yup".

The two headed to her office and closed the door, Jordan sat in the chair while Johnson sat across from her.

"So what's been going on, you ready for the holidays?"

"Not really, I'm the Grinch this year".

"Why's that?"

"I'd rather not say".

"It's your first Christmas without your brother, isn't it?"

Jordan tensed up immediately and her eyes began to sting again, she managed to choke out her answer. "Yeah. My sister in law she doesn't talk to me or my dad anymore, she won't let us see Daniel and with it being Christmas soon. It's hard. There hasn't been on holiday or birthday he missed. Justin he actually went to jail on my 11th birthday but they let him stay with me till he had to go".

"The first holidays without our loved ones being here, they are the hardest".

"I told my dad I didn't wanna do anything this year, if he wanted to do it he could just don't involve me. If he wants to have the others over I don't care just don't involve me".

"Close your eyes".

"What?"

"Close your eyes, were gonna take a trip down memory lane".

Jordan closed her eyes. "Ok now what?"

"Tell me one of your happiest Christmas memories".

"I was 7, me, my dad and Justin were decorating the house like we do every year. He always let me put the ornaments on. Justin watched me to make sure I didn't break them, he'd pick me up so I can reach the higher. Once the tree was finished my dad picked me up so I can put the star on. Christmas eve came and dad told me to get ready for bed, I asked him to tell me a story. It was one of the greatest stories I ever heard".

"Why was that?"

"My dad told me that his and my mom's first Christmas they spent together she told him she was pregnant with me. Mom didn't know how to tell him so she surprised him and Justin at Christmas. She gave my brother a onesie and a shirt, she gave my dad a onesie, a shirt, and she showed him the test. Everyone tells me I look like my mom but act like my dad".

"I bet. But at that time you were happy?"

"I really was. Every year".

"Did you miss your mother during those times?"

"I missed her more than anything. I was more upset when her birthday and Mother's day came around".

"That's understanding".

"I was sorta use to it without my mom, but not Justin. He was there for everything him not being here. It's different".

"I think deep down Justin and you're mother would want you to be happy, that's what they want for you not be angry".

"How am I supposed to be happy when neither of them is here? The only family I have left is my dad".

"That's not true you have a family. You have you're dad's team, the people from Firehouse 51, and some people from Med. Family isn't based by blood or DNA, family is based on the people in your life. They care about you, love you, protect you. They're the ones who pick you up when you fall. I know that nobody can replace your brother and mother but sweetie you still have a family".

The teen wiped her eyes and cheeks. "I just want them back".

"I know, I know. Jo can you at least try and celebrate the holidays? If you feel like you don't want to you don't have to but at least try".

"I'll try. No promises".

"I'll see you next time".

"See you".

They walk out, Hank looked up from his phone and went over. "Hey how was it?"

"Good". Jordan replied.

"Mr. Voight you got a second". Johnson says.

"I'll go wait in the car".

Hank handed her the car keys once the teen was out of reach, Hank looked over at her.

"How has she been?" Hank asked.

"Jordan is a most definite work in progress, it's taking time". She replies.

"Is there anything I can do for her? To help her?"

"You already are helping her by being there for her, you there when she needs a shoulder to cry on. Right now you are her rock. Jordan has a wall up right now and it's gonna take a lot to break it down".

"I feel like she's gonna slip".

"And you'll be right there to catch her if she falls. I'm here if you need to talk".

"Thanks doc".

Hank then went down to the car, he saw Jordan wasn't there he started to panic. Fear then shot through his body, they were near a corner where people delt and sold drugs.

Jordan had went and scored she had just opened the bag when she heard someone calling her.

"Jordan!"

Her head shot up and she saw her father and when he saw the small plastic bags in her hand he reached out and grabbed them, the teen started fighting her father.

"No! Let go!"

Hank finally got them and dumped them onto the sidewalk. Jordan ran her hands through her hair and started freaking out.

"I didn't know dad, I swear".

"It's ok honey".

"They weren't mine I was…I"

"Its ok sweetie".

"I didn't know"

"Come here sweet girl".

Jordan flung herself at her father. "I just want the pain to stop, that's all I want".

"I know Jo Jo, but that isn't the way".

"Let's just go to the District".

Hank didn't argue or debate with her they headed off to the District, when they arrived they headed inside. Jordan had hid her knuckles, Trudy looked up and saw her goddaughter she then looked to Hank who shook his head.

The father and daughter headed up to the squad, the team was just wrapping up their case and discussing their holiday plans. They looked over to see Hank and Jordan coming up, just by judging the look on the teen's face it wasn't a good one.

"You ok kid?" Kevin asked.

"Just leave me alone". Jordan said sourly.

"Hey Jo, were thinking of doing a Christmas party. Wanna help?" Adam asked.

"Nope. If you guys wanna do the whole Christmas thing just don't involve me".

"I thought you were gonna try". Hank says.

"I lied. If you guys do it don't involve me".

"You don't want us to get you anything?" Jay asked.

"What I want no one can get me, just drop it. Please".

"Jordy-" Erin started but was cut off.

"I said drop it!"

Jordan stormed off to the lounge and slammed the door, she sat on the couch and slid up the sleeves on her shirt and looked at her scars. She knew it was too dangerous to cut with everyone here she just pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them.

Hank sighed sadly at this point he honestly didn't know what to do at this point, he's tried everything.

"There has to be a way to help Jo, there has to be". Antonio spoke.

The older man then looked over at Mouse. "I need a favor".

"Name it". Mouse replied.

Erin then tried to call Olive repeatedly till she finally answered, the detective explained how upset Jordan was and she was struggling. They managed to get Olive and Daniel tickets to get to Chicago. Mouse was working on something hopefully this would make Jordan feel better.

It was also Christmas Eve, Hank only put up a little bit of decorations and put the tree up. It hurt not having his children help him. He remembers how Justin would help Jordan put the ornaments on and he'd pick her up to put the star on top. Once it was finished he waited to the put the star on, he wanted his daughter to do it.

"Jo! Can you come down here please". Hank called up to his daughter.

Jordan groaned and left her brother's room and went down the steps, she saw the house slightly decorated and the tree was up except the star.

"What dad". Jordan spoke.

"Come put the star on".

"I said no dad".

"Please Jo Jo, the tree ain't complete till the star gets put on. You said that".

Sighing she went down the stairs and put the star on top. "There. Happy?"

The teen ran back up to her brother's room and shut the door, she laid in his bed and cuddled his blanket close as she sobbed.

It was finally Christmas morning Hank woke up first, he checked in to see his little girl fast asleep in Justin's room. There was a soft knock on the door and he went to check, it was Erin with Olive and Daniel.

"Hi Hank". Olive greeted her father in law.

"Olive". Hank says, as he hugged her.

Daniel cooed as he reached out for his grandfather, Hank gently took a hold of his grandson. "There's my little man".

"Where's Jordy?" Erin asked.

"Still asleep".

"I'll go get her".

Erin went up to get her sister, she checked the teen's room and saw it empty then checked Justin's room. She saw her sister curled up asleep and as quietly as she could she went over to her.

"Jordy, Jordy wake up sweetie". Erin said gently.

"Hmm". Jordan mumbled.

"Wake up honey".

The teen opened her eyes to see her sister there. "What do you want?" Her voice filled with sleep.

"Come downstairs, you're dad and I have a surprise for you".

"Erin, I said I didn't want anything".

"Trust me you'll love this surprise".

"Fine. Give me a couple minutes".

Erin headed back downstairs while Jordan quickly changed, she changed into grey skinny jeans and one of her brother's shirts. Jordan then walked down the steps.

"So what's the big surprise". Jordan says coming down.

"Hi Jo". Olive said.

The teen stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her sister in law and nephew.

"Olive".

Jordan ran down the steps and hugged Olive tightly. Olive had hugged the teen tightly, she missed this side of her family terribly.

"Someone wants to see you Jo".

The fourteen year old looked to see her father holding her nephew, when she looked at him he looked just like her brother. She gently took hold of the little boy.

"Hey buddy, I missed you so much. Did you miss Auntie Jo". Jordan says playfully to her nephew.

"J-J" Daniel sutters.

"What is it buddy".

Everyone gathered around as Daniel was about to say his first word.

"J-Jo. Jo Jo. Jo Jo".

Jordan's heart swelled, her nephew had said her nickname her brother had given her. She held him close and kissed his head.

"That's right bud, I'm Auntie Jo Jo".

Hank rubbed a gentle hand on his daughter's back. Jordan looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome". He wiped away her tears.

He then walked over to the tree and picked up a couple of small packages. Erin took a hold of Daniel while she opened them, they were two dvds.

"Dad what are these?"

"Let's watch one".

He took one of them and played it, Anna had popped up on the screen. She was playing with a baby Jordan. Jordan had put her hand over her mouth to keep the sobs in.

" _Look at the camera baby, look it's daddy. Say hi daddy". Anna says as she held Jordan._

 _Baby Jordan reached out for her father. "There's my girl". Hank says on the video._

The scene changed, Anna was at the park with Jordan, she was gently pushing baby Jordan on the swing.

" _They're goes mommy's big girl, you're flying sweet girl". Anna cooed._

 _Baby jordan laughed and squealed with laughter, every time Jordan swung back to her mother she laughed and squealed._

" _There's momma's big girl, there she is. You're a pretty little girl aren't you"._

 _Jordan laughed and squealed as she clapped her little hands._

The scenes kept changing, the last one was of Anna rocking baby Jordan in the nursery.

 _Hank and Anna had just brought their little girl home and Anna was rocking her. She couldn't believe that she and Hank had a little angel of their own. Baby Jordan was fast asleep in her mother's arms._

" _I love you so much Jordan, momma and daddy will do everything to protect you". She hand gently brushed some of her baby's hair back gently. "You'll always be our little girl, no matter what sweet girl. I'll always love you. Forever"._

Jordan had complete tears running down her face, she couldn't remember her mother's voice and now to hear it, it was everything to her. Erin put in the next dvd.

It came on and it was Jordan's first Christmas, Justin held his sister in his lap.

" _Which one you wanna open Jo Jo, huh". Justin says to his baby sister._

 _Jordan reached out for a red wrapped gift, he brought it over to them and let his sister open it, the baby had a bit of trouble so he helped her._

" _What is that? It looks like a train". His voice filled with excitement._

" _Choo choo"._

" _That's right Jo Jo, trains go choo coo"._

 _Justin then got her stocking from the wall. "Look what I got for you kiddo"._

 _Jordan saw the stocking and started jumping._

" _Justin, don't give her any candy this early". Hank tells his son._

" _I won't Pop"._

 _He poured the stuff from the stocking and the little girl clapped. "Wook Dada"._

" _I see baby". Hank says happily._

 _Justin then scooped up his sister and tickled her then kissed her cheek._

The scene had changed, in this once Jordan was 8 and Justin was showing her how to ride a bike.

" _You're not gonna let go right". Jordan says._

" _I'm not gonna let go, just pedal I gotcha". Justin tells his sister._

 _Jordan starts pedaling as Justin helps her stay balanced._

" _I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"_

 _Justin slowly backed away and let his sister ride the bike._

" _You're doing great kiddo!"_

 _Jordan started to lose a bit of control and fell, Justin then ran over._

" _You ok Jo Jo?"_

" _I wanna do that again"._

The rest of the dvd played and Jordan was letting tears fall from her eyes, she may have not wanted anything but she got the best gifts ever.

"I'm sorry dad, for how I've been acting, for almost slipping For everything". Jordan says wiping her eyes.

"It's ok, I understand. You know that I'm here for you and so is everyone else". Hank replies hugging her.

"I love you daddy".

He had kissed her head and stroked her hair back. "I love you too sweet girl".

There was a knock at the door and Jordan went to answer it, it was everyone from the team and their families.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jordan asked.

"We wanted to celebrate Christmas with you guys. After all you guys are part of the family". Antonio spoke.

Everyone gathered in Hank's house and everyone hugged each other, Adam pulled Jordan into a side hug.

"I want you to know none of us may not be Justin and none of us can ever replace him but were your brothers to. Your stuck with us". Adam tells her.

"Thanks Adam". Jordan replies.

She then got an idea and headed to the kitchen where the food and drinks were, she made Adam some hot chocolate and poured some extra hot hot sauce in it along with some salt. She mixed it together and headed out of the kitchen and went to Adam with an innocent look.

"Made this for ya bro".

"Thanks kiddo".

A grin appeared on her face as he took a good swing, as soon as he drank it his mouth was on fire and tasted like salt. He screamed as everyone laughed, he then started to chase Jordan and she hid behind Jay.

"Hide me Jay!"

Jay blocked Adam's path to the teen. "I don't think so Adam".

"It's on kiddo". Adam playfully says to Jordan.

"Bring it". Jordan challenged.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, Anna and Justin's spirits were watching over them. They watched as Jordan was laughing and enjoying herself. Jordan looked over and could have sworn she seen her mother and brother, they waved at her smiling. She smiled back and gave a small wave.

"Who ya waving Jordy?" Erin asked.

"I thought I saw someone I knew". Jordan says softly.

Later that night Jordan was in her room looking at pictures of her mother and brother, when she saw one of her mother she held onto her engagement ring that hung around her neck. The teen laid down in her bed cutting the light off and fell asleep.

"I love you mommy, I love you Justie". She mumbled.

Their spirits appeared again and sat on either side of her, Anna brushed her daughter's hair back and kissed her head.

"I love you too my sweet girl, I love you more than my own life". Anna whispered.

Justin sat next to his young sister and gently stroked her forehead like he done when she was a baby, it helped her sleep.

"I love you so much Jo Jo". Justin whispered.

He then kissed her head, Jordan woke up for a moment she could have sworn she felt someone touch her and she could have sworn she heard her mother and brother's voices. She turned and just as she closed her eyes she saw their spirits.

"Merry Christmas". She muttered, as she fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas". They said in union.

…..

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!


	30. Internet Dangers

Jordan- 13

Now that Jordan is thirteen she has been begging her father for her very own laptop, he was against it. He knew the dangers of the internet and he wasn't taking a chance with his little girl.

"Come on dad, please! All the other kids my age has one". Jordan pleaded with her father.

"I'm not other kids parent". Hank said, stirring pasta in a pot.

"I won't do anything on it dad, I promise. It'll mainly be for school work. I promise. Please".

Jordan then pulled the puppy dog eyes, she had this technique down perfectly. Hank glanced at his daughter he tried to avoid the look, she and Justin were probably the only people who can make him cave with that look.

"I'll think about it".

"That's not a no".

"It's not a yes or a no, it's an I'll think about it".

Over the next couple weeks, Jordan wouldn't drop the subject and she always used the puppy dog look. After a lot of time and convincing Hank bought his daughter a laptop but he was gonna have Mouse install some stuff first. He brought it to the District after he bought it he walked upstairs and everyone saw the purple laptop box in his arm.

"Got a new laptop Sarge?" Antonio asked with a chuckle.

"It's for Jo, Mouse I need you". Hank spoke.

"Yes, sir". Mouse replies.

He followed Hank to his office and waited, Hank sat down putting the box on his desk.

"You needed me, Sarge".

"Yeah. I got Jo a laptop, I need you to set up the web protection stuff and all that. Make sure she can't get on any unsafe sites. No chat rooms, nothing unsafe".

"Yes, sir".

Hank then slid the box to him so he could get started, the tech took the box and got started to set it up. He put in every computer protection there is, he made sure only safe sites were allowed, there wasn't any access to chat rooms or any of it. The laptop was safe for Jordan.

Once Mouse had finished with the laptop he brought it back to Hank. "All done Sarge, it's completely protected. Nobody can hack in. It has every web protection there is. She can't get into any unsafe site, no chat rooms. Jo has the safest computer ever".

"Thanks, Mouse".

"No problem".

Later that evening Hank and Jordan were eating dinner, Jordan cleared the table and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. The older father then brought out the box, he asked Erin to wrap it for Jordan.

"Jo, come here sweetheart". Hank called.

"Yes, dad". Jordan came back.

He slid the box to her. "Open it".

"What is it?" She probably knew the answer.

"Open it".

Jordan opened it and squealed as she saw the laptop, she ran around and hugged her father.

"Thank you, daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hold on there will be ground rules".

"But dad".

"No buts or I can take it back".

"Ok".

"First, any school work you have must be done first. Second, there will be no unsafe or inappropriate sites, that includes chat rooms. Third, it is to stay in the living room so I can see you. It isn't to go into any other room in the house. Fourth, you are not to use the webcam at all for any reason. Fifth, don't be giving out personal information of any kind. You break any of these rules it will be taken. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir".

"Alright then". He slid it back over to her.

Jordan then took the laptop and started to set it up, Hank then got up and kissed her head as he went to the kitchen for a drink. The teen had been on her computer for an hour and a half, she had secretly made her own facebook, what her father didn't know is that Mouse had taught her a few computer tricks. She was about to watch a movie when he closed it.

"Dad!"

"Bed. Now".

"Just one movie".

"Bed".

She huffed and went to get ready for bed, Hank made sure she was out of sight before he checked her computer, he didn't find anything out of the ordinary. He shut it down and put it away for the night.

By the next afternoon, Jordan went home so she can get on her laptop. She signed on and quickly got her homework done. She then went to her facebook and saw a new friend request, she got confused and checked it. It showed a picture of a kid her age and his name was Dylan and it showed he went to her school. She accepted his request and she got a message.

'I'm Dylan. You seem cool'. He wrote.

'I'm Jo and thanks. So you go to my school?' She replied back.

'I'm about to, I just moved here. How about you?'

'Born and raised here'.

'Got any brothers or sister?'

'1 older brother, 1 older sister. You?'

'Only child'

The two chatted for a while.

Meanwhile

An older guy was on a laptop, he was on the Dylan facebook page talking to Jordan, he smirked as he found his next target.

District 21

For once Hank was glad his little girl wasn't at the District, he didn't need her seeing any of this on the whiteboard. It showed pictures of girls who were missing and one just turned up dead, they were all different ages.

"What do we know so far". Hank said.

"All the girls were between the ages of 13-17 years old, all different races, they all went to different schools". Erin answered from her desk.

"We checked all the families they're clean, nothing came out". Jay chimed in.

"What about their social media accounts?" Hank asked.

"They all got a mysterious friend request on facebook, all different names. They go meet the person and never come back". Antonio said.

"Could it be the same guy? Just keeping making different accounts?" Adam asked.

"Sounds like a theory". Kevin chimed in.

"The accounts go dark after the disappearances, a girl just got killed he upped his game. So chances are he or she is scoping out their next victim". Erin says from her desk.

Hank had to go back into his office and close the door. This case was already getting to him badly. It was making him think about his little girl, he was switching to cop to father quickly.

A horrifying thought came to his mind but shook it off very quickly. Ain't no way his little girl was this sick freak's next target. Not a chance in hell. His daughter was too smart to fall for something like that. It wasn't possible.

Over the next few days, 'Dylan' was gaining Jordan's trust. He then asked her to go over to his house. She headed to the District this time to ask her father in person since this would take some convincing and maybe a little lying.

The teen headed up to the squad and skipped to her father's office, the white board was turned so she wouldn't see anything she shouldn't.

"Hi, daddy". Jordan says happily with a smile.

Knowing that sweet voice anywhere, Hank looked up to see his precious baby. She went over to hug him, she kissed his cheek and he had kissed her head. The teen took a spot on his lap.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" Hank asked, smoothing her hair back a bit.

"It was good".

She then curled up next to him, Hank felt peace at the moment knowing his little girl was safe and sound with him in his arms.

"Dad, have I told you lately how much I love you and that you're the best dad ever".

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything".

" You and you're brother always use that line when you want something. What do you want?"

"There's a new kid at school Dylan, he just transferred to my school. Today was his first day, he asked if I could go over to his house to hang out for a little while".

The teen barely lied to her father and normally when she did he'd catch on, she'd hope this time he wouldn't.

"Are his parents gonna be home? Where does he live?"

Hank had started spouting off questions, Jordan looked away rolling her eyes she wished her father wasn't this overprotective.

"Yes his parents are gonna be home and here's his address".

Jordan had written down the address and other information on Dylan.

"He doesn't live that far from here so I can walk. Please daddy, please, I'll come here after I promise".

The older father had to think about this, he had a gut feeling about this.

"Alright but because it's getting dark early, I want you back here at 6:30, not 6:31. If you're late we will be searching for you".

Jordan had checked the time to see it was 3:30 so she had a few hours. "I got it dad and if I need you I'll call you or one of the others".

"You better".

The teen kissed her father's cheek and he kissed her head, she happily skipped out of the office and out of the squad. Something wasn't right about this at all he then left his office and went to Mouse.

"What's up Sarge". Mouse spoke.

"I need you to run these names and address for me". Hank said.

"Ok, why?"

"Just...Mouse run them. Now".

"Yes, sir".

Mouse then got to work running all the information, Hank's anxiety was starting to rise. He was getting a very uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Meanwhile

Jordan was on her way to 'Dylan's house and so far didn't think anything of it, she made it to his house and got a bad feeling but shook it off. She knocked on the door when a guy probably around Jay's age opened the door, the teen felt a chill go down her back.

"You must be Jordan, Dylan's been talking a lot about you. I'm his dad, Harry". The guys said.

"That's me, is he here?" Jordan replied.

"His mom is actually bringing him home from practice".

Harry then let her inside and the whole time Jordan was getting a knot in her stomach. Her blood was going cold, every instinct in her body told her to run.

"What kinda practice?"

"Karate, he's going for his purple belt soon".

He then went to the kitchen and poured her juice and slipped something in it, Jordan looked around the empty house. There wasn't a picture or anything hanging on the walls. She went into the den and found his laptop and saw the Dylan profile. The teen then ran to the bathroom locking it, Harry heard the door slam and figured he got busted.

"You're Dylan, aren't you?" Jordan spoke through the door, fear dripping in her voice.

"I didn't want you finding out this way". He replied.

"Just. Just go away!"

Harry then got an idea to trick her, he went to the front door and called.

"I'm going then". He opened it and shut the door, he then went dead quiet.

He then went around as quietly as he could and waited by the bathroom door where she was. Jordan then slowly opened the door and peeked out to see it ok, she pulled her phone out and just dialed the first person in her list, Antonio.

-Dawson. Antonio answered.

-Tonio, I need help. Jordan says quietly as she slipped out the door.

-Jordan? Sweetheart, what's wrong? Where are you?

Before she could answer Harry had snatched her and she dropped her phone and she screamed.

"Tony! Tonio! Help!" She cried.

Harry stomped on the phone making it cut out he then stuck a needle in her neck and she went limp in his hold as she passed out. He then quickly dutch taped her wrist and ankles and put tape on her mouth. He took her out the back so he wouldn't get caught, he put her in the trunk and drove off.

District 21

Everyone was looking at Antonio as he kept calling into his phone trying to get Jordan to respond, it was freaking everyone out especially Hank.

"What just happened?" Adam asked.

"Jordan's in trouble". Antonio responded urgently.

"What?!" Hank shouted fear was in his voice.

"How could you know that?" Kevin asked.

"Jordan only calls me Tony or Tonio if she's scared or in trouble. She called me both. She's in trouble". Antonio explained.

Hank then marched over to Mouse. "Any luck with those names and that address".

"The Dylan name does have a social media account and there is one friend on the page". He pulled it up and it was Jordan.

"This doesn't make sense I checked her computer". Hank says frustrated.

"She knows how to hide stuff. The other names aren't coming up probably not real but the address is real".

"Let's go".

The squad had headed out the whole time a vicious look was painted on Hank's face.

Elsewhere

The sun was setting in the city as were the temperatures, Harry arrived at a junkyard and he went around to the trunk and opened it. Jordan was waking up, she started to fight but her body felt weak. He found an old broken fridge and put her inside. He then proceeds to give her another sedative and knocked her out, he then closed the door and chained it shut.

Harry then went home to wrap up stuff there then he'd come back here. The team had arrived at the house, Hank was first and nobody dared stopped him. He kicked the door in completely demolishing it.

"CHICAGO PD! Jordan! If you're here sweetheart call out!" Hank called out.

The team then swarmed the house trying to find either Jordan or the bastard, Adam and Kevin checked upstairs while everyone else checked downstairs. Jay had checked the den and found the laptop.

"Sarge, I got something". Jay called from the den.

Hank wasted no time in rushing in the den. "What do you got?"

"From the looks of this, he's been talking to Jordan for the past few days".

The older man went over and saw the messages, this was the bastard they'd been searching for.

"It was no wonder why he hadn't made his next move, Jordan was gonna be his next target". Erin said fearfully.

"He had just made a very big mistake". Hank spoke coldly and dangerously.

"What the hell?!" Harry yelled.

When Harry saw their badges he bolted, Antonio, Alvin, and Hank then chased after him. He ended up going down an alley little did he know Adam and Kevin went out the back and saw him they split up. Harry went down another alley and Adam football tackled him.

"Where the hell is she you sick bastard?!" Adam yelled, as he tried to cuff Harry.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Harry protested.

Adam yanked the prick up off the ground and stared at him with a murderous glare.

"You tricked my Sergeant's 13-year-old daughter into meeting you and now she's gone. I suggest you tell me before he gets here and buddy, he's _not_ in a very good mood right now".

"I don't know any teenage girls".

"You hear that Kev, he doesn't know any teenage girls". Adam looks to his partner.

"Dude, I would really suggest where you're keeping her before her father gets over here and when he gets here we aren't gonna help you". Kevin spoke.

"I don't know any Jordan!"

"I didn't say her name was Jordan, did you, Ruzek?"

"Nope. How would you know her name if we never said it?" Adam replied angrily.

Before he could respond Hank had shown up.

"Now you're in for it".

Without thinking Adam just handed Harry over to Hank. Harry felt chills go down his back and it wasn't from the cold, it was from straight pure fear.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked fearfully.

"I'm you're worst nightmare". Hank answered dangerously.

They brought him back to the District and brought him down to the cage, Hank stalked down he put on a pair of black gloves and picked up a crowbar and other stuff he walked over to the cage with it.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked seeing the stuff.

"One thing I hate, I despise really if people mess with children that pisses me off. Now what really pisses me off is when someone has the balls to mess with my children". Hank spoke, his voice held a murderous tone to it.

He opened the cage and took a swing at the prick, he then grabbed his face.

"You got one chance, tell me where my daughter is and I _might_ let you live".

"How many times do I gotta tell you, people, I don't know her!"

"Wrong answer".

He then picked him up and re-cuffed him to the cage on the outside of it. "Last chance".

"I don't know her!"

Hank then picked up the crowbar and brought it up high then swung it hard at the guy's midsection and he screamed in pain. He did that for a good few minutes.

Meanwhile

Jordan slowly woke up, she was surrounded by darkness, she couldn't move because of her ankles and wrist being taped. She moved around frantically trying to get out but she couldn't, the teen was starting to feel very claustrophobic she hated small areas. She closed her eyes for a minute trying to calm down because freaking out wasn't gonna help her, she was beyond freezing. All she wore was a long sleeve shirt and jeans with boots, she had left everything else at the house.

Tears had started sliding down her cheeks, how could she have fallen for this so easily? Why'd she lie to her father? Why'd she lie in general? She should have just told them in general and all of this could have been avoid.

The teen started moving around hoping someone, anyone would hear her. But no one was around and no one heard her. Another hour and a half passed by and she was now struggling to stay awake, her breathing was becoming slower and slower by the minute. Her skin was becoming pale. Was this gonna be it? Was this how she was gonna go out?

She was a Voight and Voights didn't give up, they were strong, they fought. She kept trying to move but she couldn't. Soon she wasn't able to feel her body she was now struggling hard to stay awake. The only thought she had on her mind was she was hoping her father was coming and fast.

' _Please hurry daddy. Please, I don't wanna die'._ She thought to herself.

After a few more minutes she had passed out, her breathing got slower and slower as did her pulse

District 21

Hank was growing tired of beating him, he was also growing more and more pissed by the second. He then forced the guy to turn around and cuffed one hand to the cage and held the other hand while holding the pliers.

"Don't make me ask again because if I do, I'll break a finger and for every mark or bruise you gave her it'll cost you". Hank spat dangerously.

"Look, buddy, I don't know any kids". Harry stammered.

"Wrong answer".

He put one of the fingers in the pliers and snapped the finger and Harry screamed in pain. "You've been online tricking underage girls to meet you, they go missing. A little girl you just killed. Now you messed with my daughter".

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Hank moved to another finger and snapped it and he kept on doing. Up in the squad they were trying to find Jordan, Erin headed to the lounge trying to clear her head and Jay had followed her.

"We'll find her. We will". Jay assured her.

"She's a little girl Jay". Erin choked out.

"I know and we're gonna find her".

"But where do we start looking?"

Mouse was on his computer trying to run Harry's licenses plate, the whole time he was feeling guilty. Jordan only knew how to hide her internet stuff because of what he showed her.

"You ok?" Adam asked the tech.

"This is partially my fault, I taught Jo how to hide stuff and she did". Mouse answered.

"Mouse, this ain't you're fault you couldn't have known that Jordan was gonna do this. Hell none of us could have known this was gonna happen". Antonio spoke from his desk.

Before Mouse could speak something caught his eyes. "I think I got something".

Everyone gathered around as the tech played the footage, "Guy ran a few red lights. Ended up losing him for a bit. Check this out".

He pulled up footage of Harry's car entering and then leaving a junkyard. Everyone went quiet as their blood turned to ice.

"That junkyard could be huge, he could have Jo hidden anywhere". Jay spoke.

"Is there any other footage in or around that junkyard?" Alvin asked.

"No. Just the one by the entrance". Mouse answered.

"I'll get Hank". Erin ran off to the cage.

Hank has had enough of Harry, after breaking all of his fingers he threw him in the back of the trunk. Harry looked at him fearfully.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked fear dripping from his voice.

"You're going for a ride". Hank told him dangerously.

He closed the trunk of his car and left, Erin came down just as he sped off.

"Dammit!" She cursed.

She headed back up to the squad. "Hank's gone and he took that bastard with him".

"This is what we're gonna do, all of us are gonna go check that junkyard and find Jordan". Antonio spoke.

Everyone nodded and went to suit up, all of their emotions and anxiety levels were high. Once they were ready and suited up they all headed out. Erin looked up at the night sky and they hoped they were gonna find the teen and find her alive.

Elsewhere

Hank had arrived at the silos with Harry, he dragged the guy out by his hair and forced him on his knees. Harry was crying, in fear and in pain.

"P-please man I don't know anything". Harry cried.

The older man punched him across the face a couple of time. "You're gonna experience something far worse than death, if you don't tell me where my daughter is!"

"I don't know!"

Hank then pulled his gun and rounded him facing the crying man. He raised his gun and shot his shoulder. Harry screamed in pain, the older man then aimed it at the man's groin.

"This next one won't miss".

" Wait! Wait! Ok ok. I'll tell you just please no more".

"Where is she?"

"I locked her in a fridge at a junkyard near the Southside".

The older man took the gun bashed it across Harry's face and for the hell of it he shot him in the groin.

Hank quickly zip-tied him to something and headed for the junkyard. The team already texted him the address and he headed there.

Elsewhere

The team arrived to the junkyard they didn't know where to start. Alvin then got a text before they started their search.

"Wait a sec, guys, Hank said that he locked Jordan in a fridge". Alvin informs everyone.

"Let's get to work". Antonio told them.

The team had split up and started searching the junkyard. Hank had arrived a while later and started searching with his team.

Jay and Erin were searching one half of the yard when they heard noises they raised their weapons up.

"Chicago Police! Show me your hands!" Jay shouted.

"Jordy! Is that you honey!" Erin called next.

"It's me". Hank replied. " Have you found her yet?"

"Not yet Hank".

" This place is huge, maybe the others are having better luck". Jay spoke.

Adam and Kevin were on one side and they found a fridge with a brand new lock and chain on it.

"Kev check this out". Adam says, pointing his flashlight at the fridge.

They go over and break the lock with the but of one of their guns and pulled the chain off and opened it. As soon as they opened it they saw a passed out and very pale Jordan.

"Jordan!" They both called panicked.

Kevin quickly got her out and felt how cold she was. Adam pulled his radio out.

"5021 Ida emergency, I need a bus to my location. I got a 13 year old female unconscious".

Kevin took his coat off and laid it under her head and put his ear next to her chest and didn't get a pulse. "She doesn't have a pulse and she's not breathing, I'm gonna start CPR"

"The victim is not breathing and doesn't have a pulse tell that bus to kick it in the ass!"

Adam slowly peeled the tape off her mouth while Kevin took the tape off her wrist, Adam then started CPR. He blew air into her mouth and started doing chest compression.

"Come on sweetheart come breath. Breath". He muttered.

Kevin stopped and checked for a pulse. "Nothing keep going".

"Breath Jo breath, come on don't do this".

He blew more air into her mouth and pressed harder and harder. "Come on baby breath, breath for me please".

This was now freaking them both out, Jordan was like their little sister and to see her like this crushed them and broke their hearts. If Hank didn't kill the bastard they sure as hell would.

Kevin gently stroked her hair back. "Don't do this Jo, you're too young for this. Come on baby girl breath just breath".

They both had tears running down their faces, Adam kept blowing air and doing chest compressions. Kevin kept trying to hear a pulse but so far nothing.

"Let me take over". Kevin tells his friend.

"I got it".

"Adam you're arms are giving out, just let me do the compressions and you help her breath".

"Fine. Get ready to switch. Ready….now".

The two switched, Kevin started to do the chest compressions while Adam kept blowing air into the teen. Looking at Jordan all pale and fragile broke Adam's heart, who knew someone could change a life? He never was around children or knew how to handle a child until he met Jordan and once he met her, it was as if he had a little sister.

The others had finally met up and they heard talking, they all had run to see Adam and Kevin kneeling over something. More like someone. Hank felt his heart beat in his hears, he couldn't breath, his stomach dropped. No. It couldn't be. His baby girl wasn't dead. He then ran over to his little girl, Adam glanced to see his boss but they kept doing CPR on Jordan. Hank then dropped to his knees to see his precious baby girl pale as a ghost and not breathing.

"Come on baby breath, it's ok now. You're safe. Daddy's here, I'm right here". He whispered as he stroked her silky brown hair back.

"I'm gonna need one of you to take over, my arms are gonna give soon". Kevin said.

"I'll do it". Hank spoke without hesitation. "Let me know when you're ready".

"Get ready...Now".

Hank then took over compression and he started blowing air into his daughter's mouth, Adam and Kevin watched as their Sergeant gave his daughter CPR. They both knew they have been at it for a while they probably had to assume the worst.

"Sarge...we've been at this for a while maybe we should just-" Adam was cut off by his boss.

"No! Not a chance in hell I'm giving up! Jordan's strong, she's a fighter, she won't give up!"

Everyone watched on with tears in their eyes, they all knew Adam was right. She was gone. They all turned as they started softly sobbing, Erin hugged Jay and buried her face into her shoulder. Hank kept pressing down on her chest harder as tears started to fall from his face and it landed on her.

"Please baby please breath, come on sweet girl don't do this to me. Don't do this. I can't lose you. Come back to me baby girl please come back to me".

Antonio had gone over to stop his boss, tears still going down his face. Hank refused to stop doing compression.

"Hank, you gotta stop. She's gone". Antonio said tearfully.

"No, she's not! My baby isn't gone! Come on Jo wake up baby girl wake up, it's alright now. You're safe, I'm here. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you".

"Hank. He's right, Jordy's gone". Erin cried.

"No! She's not gone! My baby girl isn't gone yet dammit!"

Gabby and Brett had arrived, when Gabby had seen Jay with tears running down his face she already assumed the worst.

"Jay talk to me what's going on". Gabby said.

"It's Jo". He choked out.

"Where is she?" Sylvie asked panicked.

"Jay what happened". Gabby asked as her voice started to crack.

"Jordan's gone. She was uh...she was locked in a fridge. Adam and Kevin found her and they started CPR then Hank started and he won't give up". He explained as he cried.

That had punched both women in the gut hard, Gabby has known the teen for a while and treated her as family to see this broke her heart.

"Should we call it?" Sylvie asked tearfully.

Before another word could be said there was a cough followed by another, Jordan had started coughing. Hank sighed in a huge relief as did everyone. Jordan was alive and ok, she tried to sit up and cough.

"Easy baby easy, it's alright now". Hank soothed.

"D-daddy?" She croaked.

He then brought her in his arms and held her tightly as tears still fell from his eyes, he kissed he head and face repeatedly. "I'm right here baby, daddy's right here. I'm not ever gonna let you go".

Adam shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around the teen, she started crying she she clung to her father. Every time she tried to talk the only thing that came out were louder sobs.

"Shh shh baby it's alright now sweet girl, daddy's here. Daddy's got you".

"Hank, let's bring her to the ambo and get her looked at". Gabby says softly.

Let's go sweetheart".

"Don't leave me!" She cried, clinging to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, see I gotcha ya".

He had carried her bridal style to the ambo and they had wrapped her in warm blankets.

"Sweetie, did he hurt you anywhere". Sylvies says, looking her over.

"N-no. He..he gave me something through a needle. I fell asleep".

"Sounds like a sedative". Gabby whispered to Hank.

The teen looked at her father. "I'm so sorry daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie".

"Shh shh it's alright, I'm not worried about that. You are my only main concern right now". He tells her gently, brushing her hair back.

"Hank were going now". Sylvie tells him.

He nodded and sat across from his baby girl, he held her hand and gently stroked her hair back. Jordan shut her eyes tightly as more tears came.

"I'm so so sorry daddy". She cried.

"Jo why didn't you come to me about this?"

"I..I didn't think anything of it. I thought he was a kid from my school, I didn't know he was lying".

"Well, no computer for a month, no more hiding things, and I'm gonna start having Mouse monitor you when you're on that thing".

She nodded and reached her arms out for himand he carefully took a hold of her. Once they got to Med, Will saw it was Jordan and got to work.

"What happened". Will says as he rushed over.

"Jo was locked up in a fridge outside and she was down for a while, we may think the guy gave her a sedative to knock her out". Gabby informed him.

"Jo, does anything hurt sweetie".

"No".

He checked her eyes and they were clear, he then ordered a few tests. He felt her skin and it was still cold.

"What are the test for?" Jordan was a bit concerned.

"We just wanna make sure what he gave you didn't hurt you or doesn't hurt you. Did you see what he gave you?"

She shook her head. "All I saw was a needle and I passed out".

"April is gonna take a few things of blood and we'll get you warmed up".

"Can my dad lay with me? Please".

"Sure".

April had come in with a small tray. "Hey girl, I'm gonna take a few vials of blood and we'll be out of you're hair".

"Daddy". Jordan whimpered, looking at her father.

"I'm right here sweet girl". He cooed.

"You'll feel a small pinch". April tells her.

When Jordan felt the pinch she whimpered and squeezed her father's hand tightly, after the blood was taken she relaxed. Hank got next to his baby girl and pulled her close and gently rocked her.

"I'm sorry I did that, I really am". Jordan said softly.

"Jordan, the internet is a very very dangerous thing. People lie all the time sweetheart. That guy he was responsible for taking other girls and killing one recently".

He pulled her closer. "I also have a part in this because I let you go, I should have kept you with me and none of this would have happened".

"When he opened the door I should have run or called one of you guys. I was really scared daddy".

She curled into her father's chest and cried, Hank just held her as she cried. He soothed her the best way he could.

A while later the team arrived, Erin and Alvin headed to the silos to clean up the rest of Harry. Jay found his brother and went to him quickly.

"How's Jordan?" Jay asked quickly.

"She's fine, I just got the results back from her lab. Everything came back fine. We're trying to warm her up and please all of you calm down, I don't want her getting upset more than what she already is". Will told them all firmly.

"Doc was there any sign of um.." Antonio trailed off.

"No. She wasn't hurt at all he gave her a couple sedatives but that's it".

"Can we see her?" Adam asked.

"Only if you all stay calm if any of you can't stay calm you'll be asked to leave".

They all nodded and were taken to Jordan's room when Will opened the curtain and Hank signed for all of them to be quiet as he pointed to a sleeping Jordan.

"You all may see her when she wakes up, as for now let's leave her to rest". Will told them.

"How long are you gonna keep her for?" Kevin asked.

"We'll keep her overnight for observation, if everything looks good she can go home in the morning".

They all couldn't leave her not without seeing her, Will knew his brother was as stubborn and hardheaded as him.

"If and it's only if I get Hank's permission, I'll try to keep you updated but I can't promise anything. If he says no then I can't. All of you go home, Jordan's fine, she's resting. She's with her father. She's safe, she'll be in perfectly good hands".

The team had caved and went home for the night, Erin and Alvin came rushing in not knowing anything. Will had seen them.

"Easy guys, Jordan is fine. She's stable and she's resting. Hank's with her now. And before either of you ask, she's not hurt. He didn't assault her in any kind of way, the most he gave her was a couple sedatives". Will explained calmly.

"Can we see her?" Alvin asked.

"Only for a minute that's it".

They quickly headed to Jordan's room, Will opened the curtain and stood watch. Jordan was fast asleep curled into her father's chest she gripped his shirt and jacket tightly.

"How is she?" Erin asked quietly.

Hank stroked his little girl's hair back. "Jo's ok. It's my fault too. I let her go, I let her go without even looking into any of it"

"Hank you couldn't have known she was lying and you didn't think something like this would happen". Alvin spoke quietly.

"Well her laptop is gone for a month and Mouse is gonna monitor her on it from now on".

Jordan stirred a bit and Hank hushed her back to sleep, Will then checked his watch.

"Time's up guys". Will told the two.

They kissed Jordan's head and left for the night. Hank then fell asleep with his little girl in his arms. By the next morning, Jordan was good to be discharged after she left the hospital she and Hank headed home. She pulled her laptop out and she deactivated her social media account and slid the device to her father.

"I'm really really sorry dad, I promise that'll never happen again". Jordan spoke.

"I know it won't. Jordan like I said the internet can be very dangerous, people get on there and lie all the time. Anyone can say whatever they want to you online, they can say stuff, use fake pictures, whatever. They can easily trick you and you'll fall for it. You're smarter than that Jo, I taught you better than that". Hank tells her.

"I know. I just thought I could have a new friend, that's all".

"I understand you wanting to make new friends honey but meeting them online isn't safe. You have to do it the old fashion way face to face. A lot of people like to go online and trick kids like you into meeting them and then sometimes the kids go missing. When Antonio said you were in trouble... I thought I'd lost you".

That was a stab to her heart when he had said that it made her look down as a few tears dropped from her eyes. She went and hugged her father tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck, he rubbed her back gently and soothed her.

"Dad, what happened to that guy?" Jordan pulled away from him.

"Just know he can't ever hurt you or anyone else ever again".

Hank knew that son of a bitch was probably dead and everything was handled he got a text from Erin and Alvin saying the situation was resolved.

Later that night Jordan was asleep and she shot awake and woke up trembling, her face covered in cold sweat. Looking at her clock it was only 2:15 in the morning. Brushing her hair out of her face she quietly walked to her father's room.

Hank was laying on the bed with one of his arms stretched out to the other side she tiptoed over to him quietly and shook his free arm.

"Dad, dad wake up". She says quietly.

"Hmm". He mumbled.

"Wake up daddy".

He jumped as he looked around blindly he checked the time to see it was after 2 in the morning he propped himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I had a nightmare".

The older father then opened his arms and she jumped into his hold, he kissed her head and held her. "It's alright, he can't get you anymore. I'll protect you".

"C-can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can".

Jordan curled up next to her father and laid her head on his chest, she struggled falling back asleep. Hank rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's alright baby, I'm here. Daddy's got you. You're safe".

"I love you, daddy".

She then fell back asleep and he kissed her head one last time. "I love you too my sweet angel".


	31. Turning Anew

Jordan- 14

*Picks up from Party Gone Wrong*

 **Warning: Mentions of underage drinking, drug use, and self harm. Read at your own risk!**

After the party and Damian's assault Jordan kept spiraling downwards more and more. She was at the lowest point anyone could be at. Once again she had cut everyone off, she wouldn't talk to anyone anymore. To make matters worse she had started buying drugs off the streets, she had to make sure she went to places where her father and the others aren't known.

Hank was really worried about his daughter, after the party and the assault she had only gotten worse. She clung to him for a couple of days then cut him off again. The older father knew she'd been drinking and using again, every time he'd confront her about it she'd lie and guilt trip him and it only made him feel worse.

One afternoon Jordan had cut school as usual, she quit going to see Bunny after the old bitch ratted her out to Damian. She was going to a couple of corners with her hood over her head and sunglasses on her face. She had bought a couple dime bags of heroin and some coke. She hid them and the wad of cash she stole from her father's safe.

After she left she started walking, as she walked Antonio pulled up alongside her and got out. "Jordan!"

She sighed in frustration, she was almost sober and she was coming off a recent high. The fourteen year old didn't have the energy to deal with this shit.

"What the hell do you want? I thought I told you all to leave me the hell alone. I didn't ask for help and frankly I don't want help". She spat at him.

The senior detective didn't let what she said phase him but it did hurt, he took the sunglasses off her face and saw her face. It was a mess, her brown eyes were a red bloodshot color. He smelled the little bit of alcohol on her breath and noticed her scratching her arms and messing with her nose. He knew she was coming off a high and coming down from being drunk.

"Jo please this has to stop, we know you're hurting. You need to get help before something seriously bad happens. You could end up killing yourself".

The teen snatched her sunglasses back and put them back on. "I don't care. I know if I do die at least I'll be with my mom and brother again. Why the hell do you care? You're not my father you've been acting like my father since I was 11 quit it! I already have one father I sure as hell don't need another. Just leave me the hell alone, you have kids of your own go be with them. I don't need you just like I don't need anyone anymore. What I need is my mom and my brother and I'll never see them again".

Just as he put a hand on her shoulder as she walked away she turned around quick as lightning a decked him hard, sending him to the ground.

"Never touch me again, you forget Antonio you trained me in boxing. I know all your moves. Never again come near me. '' After that she stormed off.

Jordan went home and Antonio headed back to the District, his niece was somewhere in there. She was built a wall around herself and closed off. The senior detective didn't know if his niece was gone or not. Once Jordan got home thankfully nobody was home, she went straight to her room and locked the door.

She got a little mirror and dumped the powder substance on it and started to cut it in lines, she rolled up a piece of paper and started sniffing it all. Throwing her head back she smiled as she finally got her fix. After she snorted all the lines she pulled out a bottle of oxy and popped about 4 of them and downed them with some hard Whiskey. Pulling out a pocket knife she started to cut her wrist, she was too drunk and high to really care, she watched the sharp blade go across her flesh and she slowly watched as the blood flowed down her arms. Eventually she passed out.

District 21

Antonio was back at the District feeling hurt, a little angry, his emotions were all over the place. As he walked in Trudy saw the shiner on his eye.

"Woah, what happened to you". She spoke.

"I'd rather not say". Antonio said, his voice a bit hard.

He headed up to the squad and everyone saw him coming, Jay was the first to see his friend and saw the shiner.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jay asked.

"Jordan punched me. I trained her too well. '' Antonio said.

Adam went and saw. "That kid has one hell of a right hook".

"I tried to talk to her but she blew me off".

"We gotta get through to her somehow". Kevin said from his desk.

"When Jo's like this, it's hard to get through her. It's damn near impossible. '' Erin said sadly.

"I'm putting Jordan in rehab". Hank said from his doorway.

Hank knew this was probably the only way to get his daughter back, to get her well again. "I'm not losing another child. I won't.

After that he left going home to talk to his daughter, after arriving home he went up and saw his son's door open which mean Jordan was in her room. He knocked on the door.

"Jordan? Sweetheart open the door!" He called through the door.

The teen was out cold, the blood dried on her arms. Hank put his ear to the door and heard silence he rattled the door knob to find it locked. He then kicked the door down not giving a damn. He froze for a second, his daughter on the floor with bottles around her, the mirror that was dusty from the drugs, the plastic bags, and the pocket knife in her hands. Quickly he rushed over and checked for a pulse, thankfully there was one but it was faint.

He quickly rushed her out to his car and sped all the way to Med. Breaking every traffic law there is he made it in record time, he opened the passenger door and struggled to carry his daughter in.

"Maggie!"

Maggie heard the older father and saw him carrying Jordan in. "Dr. Halstead! Dr. Choi!" She called.

The two doctors rushed over and helped carry to a trauma room, the teen had become a frequent visitor to the ED. She was brought in a lot more from an overdose, cutting her wrists too deep.

"Pushing Narcan". Will said, pushing the medication.

Ethan had a bucket just in case she puked, a moment later Jordan shot awake looking around frantically.

"Jo, easy sweetie easy". Will gently laid her down.

Her stomach turned and Ethan put the bucket in front of her as she puked into the bucket, after she heaved for a few minutes. Once she finished and they wrapped her wrist, they wanted to wait till she calmed down to talk to her. One lesson everyone knew, never ever talk to a Voight while they're pissed.

Jordan just laid on the bed even more pissed off, they had rid her body of the drugs and took her off her high and got all the booze out her system. Why couldn't they leave her be? It was her life and she's living it the way she wants. Not being able to take it anymore she ripped the IV out and tried to leave till her father stopped her.

"Oh no, get back in that bed right now Jordan Lynn". His voice was firm.

" Oh full name, is that supposed to scare me at all? Get out of my way I'm getting out of here". She snapped.

"Jordan don't you understand that you almost died again?" His voice filled with hurt.

"At least I'll be with mom and Justin again".

" You're going to rehab, you're way to out of control".

"You can't make me do anything I don't want".

" You're a minor under the age of 18, me as your father has every right to do what's in your best interest"

"My best interest? What is that? Oh I know having you and everyone else leaving me the hell alone! It's my life! I'm living it the way I want. Why don't you and everyone else just leave me the hell alone and but out of my life. I'm not a little girl anymore she died the day Justin died. Face it she's gone and she's not coming back so just get used to this. At least I can say this, you do one hell of a job raising screwed kids".

She stormed past her father and left, everyone didn't say a word to Hank they already knew how he was feeling. He left hoping to find her.

Little did Hank know Jordan was on her way to a party. Once at the party she started to drink everything, soon she was drunk. Somewhere during the party she met a guy and they ended up doing a good few lines of heroin and coke. They started making out and he took her upstairs to one of the rooms, Jordan wasn't stopping him or anything. In fact she pulled him in for a deeper kiss, somewhere during there make out session they lost all their clothes and ended up in bed.

By the next afternoon Jordan was waking up in an unfamiliar room, she looked over to see the guy still passed out. As he slept she quickly gathered her clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

The guy woke up and heard Jordan's phone going off with calls and text from everyone on the team. When he saw one of the names he got curious. How'd she know him? Jordan came out fixing her shirt.

" Afternoon ". She said.

" Afternoon to you too, I had a great time last night". He replied.

She leaned over on the bed and kissed him again. "I did too. Maybe we can do it again".

" Maybe. I never caught your name.

"Call me J"

"I'm Kyle".

She pulled out some cash. " For last night and for right now, I need a boost".

"Damn girl, who'd you rob for that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out".

He pulled out his bag and handed her the plastic bags. " This is the good stuff I just got in".

"Can't wait to try it".

" I'd love to see you again ".

She grabbed his phone and put her number in then input his number in her phone.

" Anytime you wanna see me or do business. Call me. Maybe I'll call you.

"We'll see what happens".

She grabbed her stuff and her phone. She looked at it to see a million calls and text from everyone, she then cut it off. Little did she know Mouse had tracked it and they knew where she was. Erin and Jay had went to find her. As she was walking down the street they pulled up, she sighed in frustration.

" I swear you people are extremely hard of hearing. What part of leave me the hell alone escapes you're brains? What does it go in one ear and out the other". Jordan spat.

"Come on Jordan, we can get you help". Erin told her. " What happened to the girl who wanted to help everyone? Who do anything for her family? Who loved her family no matter what".

Getting in Erin's face she spoke. "That girl is dead. She's been dead for a while. '' Her voice cold.

" Jo, don't do this. Don't go down a path you may not come back from". Jay told her.

"Back off pretty boy just because you're screwing Erin doesn't mean a damn thing. What just because you two are sleeping together that makes you family to me? Please. You don't know jack shit about me, you only know about me. You have a brother go worry about him, I'm not your concern". She shot at Jay.

" I know what you're feeling Jo. I know what you're going through. '' Erin told her as tears fell from her eyes.

Jordan scoffed and chuckled dryly. "No the hell you don't! None of you do and you'll never know what I'm going through. I lost my big brother! My best friend. You don't know what that's like none of you do. You have Teddy, Jay has Will, Antonio has Gabby, Kevin has Vanessa and Jordan. WHO THE HELL DO I HAVE?! NOBODY!"

"Jo that's not true. You have us, everyone over at 51 and Med". Jay tries to tell her as tears fell from his eyes.

" Yeah, I don't give a damn. Just leave me the hell alone. All of you. I don't need anyone anymore. I'll do just fine on my own".

She shoved past them roughly heading home. Hank was back at his house waiting, he stayed there hoping Jordan would come home. He had his team searching the city for her. As he was about to call Alvin the front door opened and slammed shut. He went over to the front door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hank asked sharply.

"None of your damn business that's where I was. I don't have to answer to you". Her voice just as sharp.

" You're 14 years old and my daughter, I have a right to know where you are, who you're with, what you're doing, I have a right to know!"

"You have a right to know jack shit! It was no wonder Justin stirred away from you at times. You're too damn overprotective. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I don't need anyone anymore. I don't need babysitters anymore. I DON'T NEED ANYONE! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Jordan knew she needed a fix and a damn good one, she stormed out of the house and went somewhere private. She pulled out the new drugs Kyle had given her, after snoring them she felt a rush. She had never felt more alive.

Meanwhile

Kyle was getting a weird feeling from this J, girl. How the hell did she know Adam Ruzek? Could she have been one of his CIs as well? He didn't know and he didn't care. Something wasn't right. He called Adam and a little while later the young detective showed up.

"Whatever you have better be damn important, my boss is in a very pissy mood". Adam said.

" I was having a party the other night and I met this girl-" He was cut off.

"I don't give a damn about you're hook ups".

" You're number was in her phone ".

" What?"

"Yeah. Yours and other members from your team. I don't know if she's a CI or what. Something ain't right.

" Did she say her name?"

"She told me to call her, J".

Adam was getting a funny feeling in his stomach. No way in hell he was talking about Jordan.

" What she look like".

"Medium build, brown hair, brown eyes. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I.. I think I'm in love with her".

Something still wasn't settling with Adam, he was getting a very bad feeling about this.

" Call J, tell her you wanna meet up. Do a buy whatever.

"I'm not helping you set her up".

" Did I mention my boss is in a pissy mood? Do you want me to sic him on you".

"Fine. Fine".

He then called Jordan. " Hey, J? It's Kyle.

Elsewhere

Jordan was coming out if another house as her phone rang. It was Kyle. She smiled.

"Miss me already?" She answered.

"I have. Listen, J, I wanna be honest I have real feelings for you. Meet me tonight and we can get out of town. Just us together. We'll run away together".

" Sounds like a plan. Where are we meeting.

"My place outside. Be there at midnight.

" I'll be there".

"I love you J".

" I love you too Kyle".

She hung up and headed home to pack.

Meanwhile

Kyle got off the phone and looked at Adam.

"We're meeting outside of my place tonight. Midnight. '' He told the young detective.

"Me and my team will be there".

Adam headed back to the district and quickly informed everyone. When he said the letter J, they all got the same gut feeling. There wasn't a chance in hell it wasn't Jordan. They were all in for a surprise that night.

It was approaching midnight, Jordan had some stuff packed, she had stolen money from her father's safe. She had the other drug packets from Kyle along with some bottles. Little did she know that her father and his team were there.

They all sat in their cars waiting and watching. Kevin saw someone going up to Kyle. Jordan wore a hood to cover her face.

Kyle stood a bit nervously as he saw her coming up, he calmed down and smiled at her.

" You made it". He then kissed her.

"I did. I'm ready, let's get the hell out of here". She said, then kissing him.

" J, I want you to know I love you and I'm sorry.''

Just then the cars moved in and she glared at him. "You son of a bitch". She then bolted.

Jordan was a pretty fast runner and managed to go halfway down the street. Adam and Kevin chased after her, she was blocked by a huge fence and just as she was about to climb it they came up.

" Chicago PD! Don't move!" Adam shouted.

"Don't reach for anything, slowly turn around". Kevin spoke next.

"You won't shoot me". Jordan's voice lowered a bit.

The voice sounded familiar to them when it hit them. Jordan then turned to face them.

" You wouldn't wanna shoot you're boss's kid, would you"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Adam yelled.

"Look just let me go. You never saw me.

" We can't do that Jo". Kevin said.

"What are you gonna do arrest me? You wouldn't.

" What's in the bag Jo?" Adam asked.

"None of your damn business that's what".

They were gonna hate this so much. They never thought they'd have to do this. Kevin went over and grabbed the bag.

" Hey! That's my stuff!"

He searched the bag and found the plastic bags and bottles. Kevin looked at his partner. This was about to kill Adam, he pulled his cuffs out and cuffed her.

"Jordan Voight, you're under arrest for possession. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them". His voice filled with pain.

" I know my rights you incompetent jackass uncuff me!"

They brought her back to the others, Kyle was there. He tried to steer clear of Voight, the man scared the hell out of him. Adam and Kevin brought Jordan back with the bag.

Hank's eyes widened. This was a sight he never thought he'd see. Jordan gave her father a snug look.

"Something wrong dad?" She asked.

Kyle just about choked on air when she said that. "Dad?! Hank Voight is your father?!"

"Unfortunately he is".

Adam glares at him. " You're a dead man".

"What he do?" Antonio asked.

Jordan had a grin, she figured Kyle ratted her out she was gonna rat him out. "We slept together. It was one time but still".

Hank grabbed him. " YOU WHAT?!"

"I… I swear I didn't know she was you're daughter". Kyle stammered out.

" You ratted me out, only fair if I rat you out" Jordan told him.

"Hank let him go". Antonio told him.

After letting him go Hank then turned to see his detectives holding his daughter. Jordan looked at her father.

" You gonna tell them to let me go or what?"

Taking a deep breath he was gonna say something he thought he'd never say.

"Put her in the cage".

Everyone looked at him in shock, Jordan looked at him in disbelief.

" You don't mean that. You're joking. You wouldn't put me there".

"Hank isn't that a bit extreme". Erin said.

" She doesn't deserve to go in there". Jay spoke.

Giving his detectives a stern look he spoke again. "Put her in the cage".

" I hate you! I hate you! I will NEVER forgive you for this!" Jordan called to her father.

Kyle ended up running out of there like a bat outta hell and didn't look back. Hank needed some time to think and calm down. Adam and Kevin had taken her down to the district and put her in the cage.

"You guys suck ass". Jordan spat at them.

They didn't know what to say, Kevin just closed the door and they walked away while Jordan was screaming at them. The two partners went to the stairs and sighed sadly.

"I can't believe we actually did that". Adam spoke in disbelief.

"You're telling me". Kevin said, his voice filled with hurt and disbelief.

A few minutes later Hank had came down after thinking and calming down he took the keys from Kevin and dismissed his detectives. Jordan glared evilly at her father when he went over to her.

"Why the hell are you here? You've done enough. I can't believe you let them put me here!"

Hank opened it and went in sitting next to her. "If you stop yelling and calm down, I can tell you why I had them put you in here".

"I know why you don't trust me anymore and I'm nothing more than a criminal".

He sighed sadly. "The trusting you part is true, I can't trust you anymore Jo. You gotta earn that back. The second reason is because I couldn't have you put in a holding cell. Not with all those criminals, they take one look at you and that's it. You being here was for your safety, something I still take into consideration". He paused taking a deep breath. "Sweetheart, I know losing Justin was hard but this isn't what he would want you to do. He'd want you to live your life, not destroy it. He'd want you to honor his name not taint it. I know you're hurting and I'm hurting too, I'm still mourning over him and I'm hurting because I was close to losing you many times. Jo Jo, I can't lose you. You're all I have left".

Tears fell freely from her eyes and she choked on a sob when her father had called her, Jo Jo. Nobody was ever allowed to call her that, the only one who was allowed to call her that was Justin.

"I...I just wanted the pain to stop. All of it. I didn't wanna feel anything. Losing Justin, what happened with… Damian. I wanted it all to stop". She cried.

Taking the cuffs off his daughter, Hank wrapped her in a tight protective hug and held her as they both cried. Once they both have calmed down, the older father had pulled his little girl back and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"You need help Jo, more help than what I could give you. I got you into a rehab for teens. Take as long as you need to get well and better again. I know you'll be you're old self again".

"I'm so sorry daddy, that wasn't me. None of it was.

"I know it wasn't. Were gonna work on getting you better and well".

"Can I go see everyone? I have some serious apologizing to do".

"Let's go".

They headed up to the squad, everyone was dead quiet. They couldn't believe what happened. Hank had brought his daughter up to the squad. Alvin saw them coming and got everyone's attention. Everyone looked over at the father and daughter.

Jordan had held her head down then lifted it back up. "I know lately I've been a royal pain in the ass, I've done things, said things". She wiped her eyes as tears burned in her eyes. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am, I'm truly sorry. Instead of asking for help, I pushed you guys away. I've become consumed with anger and grief that I turned into something, someone, that wasn't me. I turned into a completely different person. I turned into someone that I'm not proud of. Done things, I'm really not proud of. I know you guys probably won't be able to forgive me now or any time soon but maybe once I'm better and well, I can work on making up with you guys and maybe one day you'll forgive me".

Without a word Erin was the first to move to hug her tightly, Jordan hugged her sister tightly. Soon enough everyone got up to hug the teen.

"I know I have a lot of making up to do and I can start after I get out of treatment".

"We'll be here for you kiddo always". Erin said, her voice cracking.

After hugging and constantly apologizing to everyone Hank had taken his daughter home so she could get packed for rehab. She had packed some of her clothes and some of Justin's. She had taken his blanket and pillow too. Picking up a picture she looked at it, she had been 7 years old and one summer day Hank had taken his children to a lake house for a week. Hank and Justin were teaching Jordan how to swim and fish.

The picture was of them three, it was the last day of their vacation. Jordan had managed to hook a huge fish with the help of her father and brother. Justin helped her hold the fish while Hank stood next to her they all had big bright smiles on their faces.

Hank was looking into the room and saw. "You ready?"

Putting the picture and a couple others in she zipped up her suitcase and grabbed it. "Ready".

They headed out to the rehab facility, Hank rather do it now so nobody would know or find out. He didn't wanna have his daughter's name ruined or dragged through the mud. After about a 20 minute drive they arrived at the facility, Jordan looked at it with a bit of fear in her eyes. She had felt her heart racing a bit, looking down she wiped her eyes.

Hank had put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll never leave you to do this alone".

"C-can you walk me? To make sure I go in? I don't trust myself right now"

"Absolutely sweetheart".

They got out the car and Jordan grabbed her suitcase with one hand and she reached out for her father's hand with the other. Hank gently took hold of her hand and glanced at her smiling.

"We'll get through this together as a family". Hank assured her.

"I know we will". Jordan took his hand.

The father and daughter walked inside, Hank had registered his daughter they allowed him to walk with her to her room. When they got to the room it was a simple room the walls were painted a blue color, there wasn't anything on the walls, there was a desk in there, and a bed. Jordan quickly got set up, one of the workers told Hank he had a couple minutes then he had to leave.

The teen wrapped her father in a tight hug and buried her face in his shoulder and held him tightly. Hank just held his daughter tightly and protectively, he kissed her head and just held her.

"I'll get better dad, I promise. I'll try and go back to being my old self again". Jordan said into his shoulder.

"I know you will sweet girl, I know. I promise to always be here for you no matter what. You can call me anytime day or night I'll be there by the phone".

"I love you daddy"

He kissed her head one last time as tears fell from his eyes into her hair. "I love you too baby. I love you more than my own life".

There was a soft knock on the door Hank knew he had to go he held her for one more second and kissed her forehead. He gently wiped her tears away.

"I'll check on you as soon as I can".

"I know you will".

"Get better and get well".

"I will. I promise".

Hank smiled and then left. He went out to the car and just sat in the driver seat and started crying. Jordan was in her room laying on the bed as she was thinking. Her father was right. Justin wouldn't want her to destroy her life, he'd want her to live it to the fullest. She was now gonna honor his name instead of tainting it. As she closed her eyes she was sure of one thing, she was gonna be on the road to recovery.


End file.
